After the Island
by michoct
Summary: Liz and Jason enjoy a WOP weekend of passion instead of NOP. After, an accident tragically throws a wrench in their plans of pursuing a relationship. A murder has occurred and is Liz the only one that can save Jason? There is so much more so read.. plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this takes place before the NOP. This starts the same night but Elizabeth does not go to the Penthouse, which is good because Jason is not there:). Everything else leading up to this is the same though, any minor differences will be explained as we go along.

Thank you 999shotgun999 for once again bringing me yet another exciting idea, hopefully we can hit this one out of the park! Deb is my co-writer again and the brains behind the fic:)

Of course this will be rated NC17 because who are we kidding… we're all a bunch of smut whores!

I don't own these character and am not affiliated with GH, ABC, Disney or anything else!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth didn't know where to go. If she went to her Gram's house there would inevitably be an argument because the older woman refused to see the downward spiral Lucky was on. Emily was much of the same, they both kept pushing Elizabeth to stick it out and stay with him… to help him through his addiction. She could go stay at her studio, it had been so long since she had spent a night there and the couch probably had about an inch of dust on it. Since Cameron was already at her Gram's house she would have to pick him up first and the boy had already been through so much.

It was an incredibly hot night and she had been walking for what felt like forever. She eventually found herself on the docks nearing her favorite bench. With everything happening in the past month, the bench had been her support, giving her a soothing spot to sit and reflect on the chaotic status of her life and marriage. Her hand finally began to stop shaking thanks to the sound of the water splashing against the wooden pillars of the dock. She had no money and thanks to her drug addicted, cheating husband, had no apartment to go home to. All she had left was her job and a toddler son that had to stay as far away as possible from the man he knew as his father.

Another familiar sound echoed behind her. In the past month it had been almost as though he could sense when she needed someone to talk to because he would mysteriously appear and listen to everything that was worrying or stressing her out. He'd listen, give advise but never judge, which was unlike everyone else in her life. An unexpected, small smile appeared on her face when she heard the sound of the motorcycle boots nearing.

Jason couldn't decide what he was going to do, go to the bar… go riding, both seemed appealing and could possibly wash the picture of Sam on the floor naked with Ric from his thoughts. He had opted to take a short walk before mounting his bike and speeding along the roads outside of town. It was early and the roads would still have traffic that would impede his excessive speeds.

Perhaps he went for a walk for another reason. Maybe part of him knew that she would be there. After all, over the past many weeks, while they both were having trouble in their relationships, they had 'run into' each other on multiple occasions on the very bench he now found her sitting. After years of friendship, fighting, flirting and almost relationship, they were finally connecting again and found comfort in listening to each others problems without judgment.

Before he could speak her chin brushed over her shoulder and looked back at him approaching. Right away he could tell that her night had gone well as his had. Tears lingered on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

She managed a chuckle, "No."

"What happened?" he asked, quickly moving to sit beside her on the bench. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He added, turning to face her and resting his arm across the back of the bench.

"I just walked in on Lucky and Maxi Jones… in my apartment. My husband is a drug addict and is cheating on me."

Jason's head shook, processing what she just told him, "Is Maxi even 18?"

Elizabeth nodded, "She is 20."

"Not that it matters at this point." Something inside him wanted to rush over to her apartment and kick Lucky's blind ass. It was beyond his comprehension why anyone would ever cheat on a woman like Elizabeth. "Where is Cameron?"

"He is at my Gram's." she leaned forward and buried her face in her hand. "Everyone has been pushing me to give him another chance and making excuses for him. I just can't face them and listen to them spouting their shit about helping him work through his problems. Where do I go? I have twenty dollars in my purse and two maxed out credit cards. I have a little boy that I owe a stable life."

"I can…"

She cut him off before he could offer his help, "I'm not telling you all this so you can help me. It is enough just having you listen."

"But I can help if you'd accept it."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know and I appreciate that more then I could ever say." She wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "But I will be ok. I can't go back there and I can't go to my Grams. Why does everyone in this town this Lucky is so worthy of saving."

Jason wondered the same thing himself many times over the past many weeks that they had been talking. He scooted closer to her and brought his hand to her shoulder, nudging her to lean against him. She immediately accepted his invitation and relaxed her side against his, resting her head on his shoulder. Then he said it, shocking himself because it was something he'd always had for just himself. For some reason he wanted to share it with her just then. "You know, I have a place… it's not around here. I was thinking about heading there for the weekend to get away from everything and everyone. I… I'd like it if you and Cam came with me."

He continued before she could reject his offer, "Nobody knows about it, not even Sonny. It is an island off the coast of Mexico, in the Gulf of Mexico."

She looked at him hesitantly, "You own an island?"

"I'm involved in a lot of things that even Sonny doesn't know about."

Elizabeth had always known that Jason was wealthy but to own his own island was over the top. "How do you get there, by boat?"

Jason chuckled, "There is a small airstrip but many of the visitors do come by boat."

"Visitors? I thought you said nobody knows about it." She asked slightly confused.

Jason bobbled his head form side to side. "I do own it but it's complicated. I have a holding company and long story short, the only people that know I am the man behind the company is a small staff I have running things down there."

She fully smiled for the first time in quite a while, "You surprise me Jason, I never took you as the type to own something like an island."

"It's rather small, there is a hotel/casino, some restaurants, a bank and some off shore oil rigs that…"

"Whoa, ok, I don't need to hear anymore. I like thinking about you as a simple man." She joked. There was silence for a while as they both thought about the possibility of the trip. They often sat together at night in silence just enjoying the company of each other sitting together. "Wait, how come you need to get away? Is everything ok?" She asked, momentarily not thinking about her disheveled life.

He shrugged and moved his hand to rest on her wrist, "It doesn't matter."

Elizabeth sat straight up, "Something is obviously bothering you and I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Somehow she had managed to get him to talk about things during their meetings. He was not a man of many words but something about her always pulled his thoughts and feelings out of him. After a few long minutes of silence he finally talked, "I saw Sam and Ric tonight."

"What do you mean saw?"

Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked into her wide sapphire eyes.

"Oh… Sam and Rick." She repeated. "You win."

Jason shook his head, "We haven't been together for months but you know her, she is self-destructive and had to ruin what little chance there was of us getting back together."

Elizabeth angled her head, "Were you going to take her back?"

Jason shrugged and they once again sat in silence for a few moments. The sound of the water below them caused them both to close their eyes briefly and soak in the soothing sound. It was Elizabeth that broke the silence, "I do have the weekend off. I don't work until Monday night."

Jason instantly stood from the bench, "That's it then… I'll pick you up at Audrey's in an hour."

She shook her head, "Uh uh. I'll go pick up Cameron and meet you at the Penthouse in an hour. I am not telling her where I am going. That is one conversation I definitely don't want to have tonight with her."


	2. Chapter 2

The feedback and reviews so far have been fantastic. We are excited about this story and glad you all are too.

Chapter 2

The private plane touch down at just past two a.m. local time. Jason called the island 'The Reef' and even at night she could see why. As the plane descended over the water, the light reflected off the clear sea displaying the lush reef beneath the surface. A car awaited them and as they descended the steps from the Gulfstream jet, the driver exited the sedan. He approached Jason, the men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. The driver mumbled some business issues while Elizabeth loaded a sleeping Cameron into the sedan that was outfitted with a booster seat for the boy.

It wasn't until Elizabeth closed Cameron's door that she was able to see the face of the man driving the car. He looked up and smiled when he saw her mouth hanging open at the sight of him. "Johnny?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

In three quick strides she was by his side and throwing her arms around him. "I thought, I thought you…"

He laughed, "I've been here the whole time."

Elizabeth stepped back, "Well I am happy to see you."

"It's good to see you as well and I look forward to meeting your little boy."

"Cameron." She told him.

He nodded and wave his hand toward the car, "Ready?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and smiled, surprised that all this time he had this whole separate place, almost a separate life. They got in the car and drove the short distance to Jason's house.

As Elizabeth expected it was modest in size. It was only one story and had more windows then she wished to count, of course they were probably all bullet proof and the house probably had a state of the art alarm system. The car came to a stop in front of a small garage and Jason quickly got out of the car and opened the door on Cameron's side. "I got him." Jason whispered as he scooped the boy into his arms.

Elizabeth thankfully nodded and grabbed her bag from the trunk. Johnny tried to insist on carrying it but it was small and she snatched it up before he could. Not being able to go back to the apartment to gather clothes she was only able to grab the limited things she had at her grandmothers house. As luck would have it there was plenty of clothes for Cameron and a bathing suit for both of them. She hadn't worn the particular suit for years but she was pretty sure that she was still the same size. Other then that she was limited to a few sundresses, cotton shorts and a ratty old tank top.

She followed Jason through the large entranceway and down a long hallway to where the bedrooms were. Once he placed Cameron in the full size bed Elizabeth moved around him and removed the boy's shoes before pulling the blanket over his head. She worried that he'd wake up scared being in a strange place but Jason saw her worry and pointed across the hall to another bedroom. From where she was standing you could see right into the room and Cameron would surely see her if she were sleeping in the room across the hall, she'd just have to leave both doors open. Placing a quick kiss on Cameron's forehead, she turned and left the room, Jason following close behind.

"I'll leave you to get settled. I need to go talk to Johnny about a few things."

She looked at him with the tiniest sparkle fluttering in her eye, "You always surprise me."

They stood there, silently looking at each other for a long moment before Jason turned and left the room. Elizabeth shook out of her daze and placed her bag in her room, not quite ready to turn in for the night. She was buzzing from the trip and certainly was not going to sleep before checking out the house and especially not before checking out the beach.

After giving herself a quick tour of the house, she slipped out the french doors onto the large veranda. There was a large table and grill on one side and on the other there was a short pathway to a pool. Between the two she spotted the path that led to the beach. There was something about the beach at night, it was almost magical. The light from the house behind her, as well as the moon, reflected off the water, it all made her eyes water.

She was overwhelmed and as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, she brought herself to sit in the sand, smoothing her dress beneath her. For a moment she wished she had changed into the ratty tank top and shorts she brought, but the dress actually smoothed out beneath her and probably ended up covering more then the shorts would have. There was a slight breeze causing her hair to tickle her shoulders but she didn't care.

For the better part of an hour she sat there and by the time Jason found her she was out of tears and tired of thinking about everything that had happened. Her decision was made, her marriage was over. She didn't even know Lucky anymore and at that point, she didn't want to.

"Hey, I thought you wandered off or something. I couldn't see you sitting down here." Jason explained as he sat beside her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Her legs were bent at the knees so her feet were off to her side and her knees facing Jason. "Do you want to be alone?"

"If you were anyone else I'd say yes but, no, I want you to sit with me." She said, flashing him a smile.

He angled his head, "Are you ok?"

"I think I am." She sighed, "It's over with Lucky, it has been for a while. I can't stick around and try to help him, especially when he doesn't need my help since he has Maxie. I don't know who he is anymore. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Things with me and Sam have been over for a while. It is what it is… you know?"

She nodded, "Yep." Then turned back to look out over the water. "Thank you for bringing me here Jason. Thank you for trusting me with this _secret_."

He shrugged but she didn't see it, "It's not a secret, it's just… mine."

"You know… all these years…" she paused and looked back at him. "Everything we have been through, I always knew you were there for me, no matter what was happening between us… if we were at odds with each other… I always felt that I could turn to you if I needed anything."

"You could have, you can."

She smiled, "You have a way of digging through all the bullshit and helping me see things for how they really are. God, you made me fall in love with you and made it seem so easy."

Jason's heart skipped multiple beats then restarted at an excessive pace while she continued, "Then you left."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he looked over at her, "I came back."

She nodded, "But so much had changed."

Moving on it's own, Jason's hand reached for her hand that rested on her thigh, "We're still friends." He added. The things she was saying were affecting him in a way he had not expected.

His thumb made small circles over the back of her hand, "Friends… tonight I had nowhere to go. My life was in shambles and you found me… you always find me."

A strong breeze blew past them causing her hair to wave in the air behind her head, exposing her neck to his gaze. A lump formed in his throat and he struggled to swallow it away before he spoke, "I could say the same about you."

"What does that say about us?" she asked as the breeze diminished, causing her hair to cascade back over her shoulders. Immediately he shifted, turning to face her and brought his other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. His hand landed on her shoulder and he had no urge to move it. His other hand released her hand and began to trace a slow path up her arm. Another force had taken over him and he couldn't stop himself and god help him for it because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I don't know." He huskily whispered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the sensation of his hands on her, the one on her shoulder causing a warmth and the one trailing up her arm caused a delicious tingling. No words or reason could explain how she was feeling and she didn't need them. For the first time in a long time she felt desire and need, she felt desired and needed. Her eyes opened and she saw that he had moved even closer. His hand that had been trailing up her arm now hooked around her neck, his thumb reaching to trace soft lines along her jaw. Both of their chests were rising and falling in heavy rhythm. "Jason" she whispered just before his lips connected with hers.

Elizabeth's hands lifted and hooked around his wrists. Momentarily he thought she was going to separate from him but she didn't, holding him there instead. Words could not explain the feeling that flowed through her body. Elizabeth's body tingled, burned and shivered all at the same time. Jason couldn't stop although he knew he should. The feeling of her full lips against his own was heaven. His tongue softly brushed against her lower lip and she responded by parting her lips, a soft sigh sounding from her throat. Jason seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. In slow, sensual strokes, their tongues entwined until they finally parted for air. Elizabeth's eyes remained closed when he brought his forehead to rest against hers. Jason's tongue darted out to lick his lips, the taste of her intoxicating.

He wanted nothing more then to sweep her into his arms and pull her onto his lap but in the end he didn't. Where the restraint came from, he will never know. "We should head in." he hoarsely whispered, removing his hands from her neck and shoulders, causing her to release his wrists and her eyes to open. When their eyes met he swore he saw disappointment in her eyes but he did not bring her down there to take advantage of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy;)

Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and looked around her room. The room was decorated in subtle pastel colors with limited furniture. It was obvious that the house had never had a woman's touch. The walls had very few things hanging on them and the linens in all of the bedrooms were identical, like someone had walked into a store and grabbed a few of the first thing they saw… typical Jason.

She licked her lips, thinking about what had just happened down on the beach. There was something different and something inside her was afraid that he would distance himself from her, regretting what had happened. She had no idea what made her make those declarations. Telling him she had been in love with him was something she never expected to say out loud, it was always something she held back from him. His response had shocked her the most.

Standing from the bed, she walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror. She fought with the urge to go to Jason. Her stomach developed butterflies from simply the thought of it. Would he reject her? Would it change their friendship forever? She was certainly feeling things she had not expected to when she agreed to come down there.

Jason sat on the side of his bed with his head buried in his hands. He mentally attacked himself for acting on impulse. Elizabeth was going through so much and adding himself to the mix was a selfish thing to do. She was so quiet when they walked back into the house, her good night a whisper before entering her room. Tomorrow he'd apologize, he'd tell her it wouldn't happen again.

A soft tapping sound pulled him from his thoughts. Sure he had imagined it, he stood from the bed and let out a sigh. When he heard the sound again, his throat went dry. Looking over his shoulder, the door to his room, which had been halfway closed, was being pushed open.

Elizabeth entered his room without invitation, hoping he'd want her there as much as she wanted to be there. "Is… is everything ok?" he asked, mumbling his words then looking away from her, avoiding her eyes. He knew that if he saw the slightest invitation in her eyes he would lose control and pounce so he avoided her gaze to keep himself from doing something she would regret or worse, hurting her.

Any chance of her changing her mind went out the window when she pushed the door open and saw he'd removed his shirt since retiring to his room. He stood from the bed and her eyes immediately went to his chest, her eyes tracing and memorizing the lines to where they disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. His heart started hammering in his chest when she took slow steps across the room until she was standing in front of him. The lump in his throat turned into a grapefruit as he struggled to keep his composure.

She could feel the heat from his chest without touching him. That did not last long though as her hand reached to touch him. His muscle twitched at the contact and she heard him suck in a deep breath as her hand pressed against his flat stomach. Her heart was racing but she struggled to keep her hand steady. He wasn't pulling away from her and that gave her some much needed confidence. Her hand began to smooth along his abs and side, enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitching beneath her touch. Everywhere her hand touched, it left a burning feeling on his skin. She chanced a look up at his face and found his eyes closed. Her hand finally stopped over his heart and she could feel the organ pounding against her palm, mirroring her own.

"I missed how it felt to… to feel good Jason." She whispered, looking at her hand on his chest. "Good like I felt earlier when we were on the beach. I want you to feel it." Her hand was joined by her other one and they slid up his chest and over his shoulders. Her next words he was sure to never forget for the rest of his life, her voice almost begged, "Help me feel it again Jason."

He swallowed, or at least he tried to, and finally chanced opening his eyes. What he found were her eyes gazing up at him, a look of anticipation. Her teeth were chewing her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to it. His breathing was heavy, finally giving in and releasing his hands from their position at his side. His fingertips brushed along her hips then in one fluid movement his fingers speared through her hair and his lips crashed down on hers.

After years of friendship, anticipation and angst it was finally happening. Her legs weakened and Elizabeth pulled her arms tighter around his shoulders and neck to hold herself up. Pressing herself against his body, she could feel his growing arousal against her stomach causing him to groan into her mouth. Breaking the kiss for air, he stepped back a fraction and gazed down into her eyes, waiting for hesitation but he found none. Her eyes were clouded and her face had a blush that trailed down to her neck. Holding her gaze he hooked his index fingers beneath the thin straps holding up the cotton dress she was wearing. The dress was a shade of dark green and hung loose from the thin straps. Lifting the straps an inch the realization hit him that once he slid them over her shoulders the dress would fall to the floor. Slipping the straps over her shoulders and releasing them, the dress did exactly as expected.

Needing to look at her, his eyes left hers and took in the sight of her standing in front of him. She was now wearing only a small pair of lace panties, there was no bra on beneath the dress… something he happened to notice on the plane. Her body began to tremble heavily under his gaze, "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

She answered him with a nod.

Again closing the distance between them, he stepped forward, snaking an arm around her waist so her breasts pressed against his chest. "You are so beautiful." He said in that low, husky voice. He began moving them backward toward the bed as he peppered kisses on her neck and jaw. When the back of her legs hit the bed, he tipped them back, supporting her fall with his arm around her waist. She lifted her upper body on her elbows to pull herself further on the bed but he hooked his arms around her back and moved her to the center of the bed in a quick movement.

Elizabeth may have initiated it but she quickly surrendered control to Jason. He planted his knees on either side of her thighs and bent down to kiss her neck. She slid her hands over his shoulders, threading them in his short, spiky hair. Nudging his head up, he momentarily complied, lifting his head to kiss her lips but it was short lived as he moved to the other side of her neck. He trailed kisses down the creamy column until he reached her collar bone. Her back arched in anticipation and she could feel his lips turn up in a smile against her skin. Her entire body ached for his touch and his lips.

Making her wait no more, his tongue darted out and flicked at her pert nipple, doing the same to its twin before blowing on them, causing her to whimper with need. Knowing she wanted him so bad made his jeans impossibly tighter but he made no move to remove them because he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain control once they come off. His mouth closed over a peak and her hands grasped at his short spikes. He lifted a hand to tease the other lonely peak between his fingers as he sucked and nibbled on the other raspberry peak. Satisfied with the attention paid, he switched positions, showing the twin equal consideration until she was panting with need.

Her knee lifted off the bed, coming into contact with his groin, causing him to groan at the contact. When he lifted his head she took the opportunity to reach between them and pull at the button of his jeans but he seized any further progress by grabbing her hands and planting them beneath his own on either side of her head. He brought his body down on top of hers, feeling her slick nipples against his own. His mouth covered hers for an intense kiss that left them both lightheaded as he pressed against her center. He could feel her heat through his jeans and her panties sending the urge through him to rip off the remaining layers and plunge into her.

Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his waist as she lifted her hips, grinding against him again. "Elizabeth." He moaned, quickly lifting his hips and separating them before the remainder of his control was lost. Slowly sliding down her body, he left kisses on her neck, shoulder, the valley between her breasts and stopped to pepper kisses across her stomach. The familiar trembling returned in anticipation as he placed himself between her knees and hooked his fingers under the thin band of her panties which he discovered was a thong. Prepared for his next move, she lifted her legs all the way up from the bed so they were pointing directly in the air and he could remove the offending garment without having to move.

Jason quickly slipped the panties off, tossing it to the side but caught her legs on the way down, hooking them over his shoulders. His head turned to each side, kissing the inside of each knee while he slid even further down the bed. He slid his hand up the outside of her thighs and stopped them on her hips, holding them firm against the mattress. She was beyond wet and ached for his touch. His tongue began torturing the sensitive area, sending her hips off the bed but her movement was quickly halted by his hands, holding her still as he worked her into a frenzy. She was repeatedly moaning his name and fisting the sheets which only urged him on until she came apart, her upper body arching off the bed, shuddering. He continued his assault until the final tremors left her body and she fell back satiated. Finally releasing her, he softly placed a kiss on each hip and rose from the bed.

His eyes didn't leave her face while he removed his jeans and boxer briefs. Her eyes were clouded but it did not stop her from viewing his finally naked body. Suddenly nervous, she swallowed the lump in her throat. He waited until her eyes found their way back to his. He climbed into the bed, laying on his side and kissed her soundly. She gathered her confidence and rose up on her knees beside him. Her hands planted on his chest, pushing him to lay flat on his back. Keeping her hands on him, they began moving, once again leaving a burning path across his rock hard muscles. Planting a hand on his chest, she reached for his rock hard erection with the other. She bent her head and kissed just below his navel then shifted down and placed a gentle kiss on his throbbing head. Her hand tightened around his shaft and she took him into her mouth, causing him to hiss.

She suddenly felt his hands hook under her arms, pulling her away from him. She immediately looked at his face in confusion, worried he had possibly changed his mind.

"I can't… I thought it would be ok but…"

She worried her swollen bottom lip between her teeth. Was he rejecting her this far in?

"If you do that it will be over." He assured her and instantly saw relieve wash over her face. "And I don't want it to end like that."

Rolling over, he opened the drawer of his nightstand but closed it with his hands empty. He brought a hand to his forehead and groaned, "I don't have anything. I never had anyone here that I'd need…"

Realization set in at the thought that never before had he slept with another woman in that bed. After thinking for a quick second, she rose up on her knees and brought herself over him, straddling him. "We are not stopping." She said without doubt.

Jason grabbed her hips and rolled them over. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth answered him by cupping his cheeks and pulling his lips down to hers. Their tongues slowly mated, gliding together in a sensual dance until he snapped his hips, filling her to the hilt. Elizabeth broke the kiss, moaning so loud that she practically screamed. He waited until her legs wrapped around his hips to begin moving. Neither of them lasted long once they started moving together. Her fingertips dug into his back, urging him on as the sound of their moans filled the room. The feeling of her walls pulsating around him coupled with the sound of her moaning his name quickly brought him over the edge. Her legs and arms tightened around him when the sensation exploded. He buried his face in her neck moaning her name as he thrust one last time, filling her with his seed.

Holding his weight off her, he lifted his head and placed a whisper soft kiss on her lips. She wanted to talk, say something sweet or witty but she just couldn't form the words. Instead she let him roll them onto theirs sides and they laid there, tangled together. Every few minutes they'd kiss until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A little fluffiness:) The drama is coming tho:(

Chapter 4

Elizabeth moved her hips and groaned. It had been a long time since her body had been so sore. Muscles that had long been dormant were awakened during the previous nights activity along with the second round when they'd both woken up as the sun rose and began to peak through the window. She knew he was already awake because she felt his fingertips tracing the length of her spine.

She spoke without lifting her head from his chest, "I should go back to my room before Cameron wakes up."

"Yea." He whispered but made no move to release her. Perhaps this is why they never allowed their relationship to get this far. Maybe deep down they both knew it would be too much and wouldn't be able to let each other go.

They reluctantly separated a short time later. Jason jumped in the shower and was just walking past Elizabeth and Cameron's room when he heard them talking and stopped at Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth looked up and met his eyes as Cameron jabbered on about playing on the beach. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep and he could see that she was still tired.

Cameron followed Elizabeth's gaze and looked over his shoulder.

"Morning Cam… are you hungry?" Jason asked.

Cameron quickly nodded his head.

"Do you want to come help me make breakfast while your mom rests for a little longer?"

Cameron nodded, "Do you have fwench toast? Mama always me fwench toast for bek-fas."

"I think we can make that." Jason nodded.

Cameron looked back at Elizabeth who was looking at Jason, her tired eyes smiling at him. "Can I go?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Make sure you listen to Jason though ok?"

"K mama."

Jason had never made french toast before but he had the general idea. He was thankful he had asked one of his men to pick up some basic groceries before they arrived and eggs, bread and milk were all there. After starting a pot of coffee, Jason gathered the ingredients and slid a chair beside the counter so Cameron would be tall enough to reach. He mixed up the eggs mixture and grabbed a pan from the cabinet. "Ok, you take the bread and dip it in there, then I'll help you put it in the pan."

He stepped aside as Cameron took a piece of bread and pushed it into the bowl, covering it in the egg mixture. When it was covered Jason wrapped his hand around Cameron's wrist and guided it to the hot pan, making sure his small hand did not come in contact with the hot pan. They repeated it three more times until the pan was full. Cameron stood on the chair, watching Jason flip them until they were fully cooked. "How about we let your mom sleep a little longer and eat these then we can make her more when she wakes up?"

Cameron nodded and they finished cooking their breakfast, together. Jason poured himself a cup of coffee and sat with the boy, both of them eating every bite on their plate as Cameron talked about everything from trains to Spongebob. Trains seemed to be the main focus of the boys passion, always going back to the subject of some train named Chuggin' Charlie.

After breakfast Jason took the boy outside to play on the beach. Cameron was disappointed that he couldn't go in the water yet but still excited to build a sand castle with Jason. Cameron was young and Jason did not feel comfortable taking him into the water without Elizabeth there or her at least knowing first.

It was moments like this that Jason knew he was missing most in his life. The simple things that having a family brings like making breakfast and playing on a beach. Those simple things were never an option for him. He always thought Sonny was selfish for bringing children into his dangerous life but Jason could certainly see the appeal. There had been discussion with Sam just before their breakup but something just didn't seem right about it. Having a child in his line of work is not a decision to take lightly. Perhaps that was his reasoning behind the island. The place had no ties to his current life and beside the men that worked there, nobody knew he owned it. Maybe deep down he bought it for his 'retirement' from the business where nobody could find him and anyone that is there with him.

* * *

Elizabeth stretched her arms over her head as her eyes squinted open. The room was slightly darker causing her to jump until she noticed the heavy curtains were pulled, leaving only a thin line of light peaking around the edges. Jason must have drawn the curtains so she'd sleep longer. Of course there were no clocks in the room so she got right up and cleaned herself up in the bathroom. In order to save time later she put on her bathing suit under her tank top and shorts. She hadn't worn her green string bikini since before Cameron was born, recently opting for more comfortable one-pieces. Unfortunately she didn't have much of a choice and the revealing suit would have to do.

She had been so bold going to him the night before and could not believe what had happened. What was she supposed to think about it? Were they a couple now or was it just a one time thing? After all she was still married and they were both on the rebound so she tried to keep her expectations low. That, however, was hard considering what had happened and how he made her feel. Sex with Jason was incredibly perfect and undoubtedly the best she had ever had. Trying not to overanalyze the previous night, she needed to find her son and spend some quality time with him.

Tying her hair back in a messy bun, she searched through her bag for the pair of sunglasses she had brought. Remembering the patio from the night before, she wanted to sit out there and sip a good cup of coffee. After searching the house, unsuccessfully, she made her way to the back door, stopping short when she saw the clock in the kitchen. "Holy shit" she whispered. It was noon, he let her sleep all that time. Her feet began to move faster as she rushed out the door and down the path to the beach, completely unprepared for what she found. Her heart jumped at the sight of Jason and Cameron. She noticed multiple piles of sand which had probably been attempts at sand castles. But currently, Jason was laying down and Cameron was piling sand on top of him, burying the large man, not very successfully. "Can I help?" Elizabeth asked approaching them.

"Mama!" Cameron yelled and gave her legs a very sandy hug.

Jason sheepishly looked up at her, "Is this ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you for letting me sleep… although it was definitely unnecessary." He nodded and stared at her for a long moment before looking over at Cameron. Elizabeth quickly removed her shorts and tank top, dropping them on the sand by the path to the house. Jason certainly was not prepared to see her in a bathing suit, especially one so revealing. He swallowed hard but could not look away from the perfect curves of her body. It took all he had to remain laying still as Cameron continued piling small amounts of sand on his legs and chest.

Elizabeth followed Jason's eyes to the exposed skin of her stomach. "Sorry, this is all I had at my Grams."

He arched an eyebrow as his tongue darted out to wet his lips, "It's uh…" he wasn't quite sure what to say. She certainly looked absolutely hot but Cameron returned with water in his bucket instead of sand catching Jason off guard when the boy poured it over his chest. His muscles immediately tensed but then he jumped up.

Elizabeth was surprised that Jason was wearing a bathing suit, it was so strange to see him in something other then a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. The pair of tan board shorts certainly accented the tan he naturally had exquisitely.

He was chasing after Cameron who was giggling as Jason kept just far enough away that the boy as thought he was running too fast for Jason to keep up with. Elizabeth was now laughing at the two of them, "Mama, save me!" Cameron yelled as he ran up to her. Elizabeth bent down and scooped the boy up in her arms, cradling him, "No!" Cameron giggled when Jason wrapped his arms around them both in a bear hug. His sandy body pressed against her side and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of his skin against hers again. The heat his chest released was sweltering. Jason must have felt it too because she heard a low groan from deep in his chest, but he still somehow managed to lift both Cameron and Elizabeth into his arms then proceeded to carry them toward the water.

Elizabeth was now laughing along with Cameron, however while Cameron was squirming to be released from Jason's hold, Elizabeth was content. How has she managed to completely forget about everything that was happening in her life in one day? The island had certainly worked, as Jason had hoped, but just in a different way then they had both anticipated.

When they reached the water line, Jason slowly walked in until the water would be shallow enough for Cameron to stand but deep enough that he would be soaking wet, and he dropped them both.

Cameron splashed in the water then took off, running away from them and out of the water. Jason quickly placed his index finger on Elizabeth's chin to tip her head up. He placed a quick kiss on her lips then looked over her shoulder to make sure Cameron did not see but the boy was working on getting away from Jason and Elizabeth so he did not see it.

The kiss happened so fast that she was barely sure it had happened. Before she could react Jason was taking off after Cameron.

* * *

Standing a few hundred feet away, close to the house two guards watched with smiles on their face. "It's about time those two got their shit together." Johnny said.

"Yep… although I knew it would eventually happen. All these years he has been coming here alone whether he was in a relationship or not. I knew that when he finally brought a woman, that it would be her… it did take longer then I thought it would." The other guard joked.

"Me too Francis… me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth brushed Cameron's hair, giving it a slicked back look that would last for about 10 minutes before the curls formed. "No more sand!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"You still sandy mama." Cameron replied.

Nodding her head, "I'm going to take a shower now while you go in the other room and quietly play with your trains ok?"

Cameron nodded and Elizabeth took him back to his room, opening the suitcase to show all the toys she had managed to toss in before rushing out of her Gram's house. The boy sat down and immediately got to work assembling the wooden track. Quickly seizing the opportunity, Elizabeth ran back into the bathroom and showered. A short time later, tightly wrapping the plush towel around her, she stepped out of the bathroom and right into Jason's rock hard chest.

She did not lift her head right away, instead focusing on the wet spot her hair now left on his dark blue t-shirt. "Sorry." She mumbled.

His hand wrapped around her wrist and his shoulders slumped. He seemed unsure if he should make a move and Elizabeth wondered if he wanted to. Needing an answer, she chanced looking into his eyes. She found, without a doubt, her desire reflected in his eyes. His gaze drifted from her eyes, lowering to focus on her lips, silently telling her what he wanted. The nervousness that she felt surprised her. After everything that had happened the previous night, this was new day. They both were wondering if the previous night was a one time thing, neither of them really willing to be the first to admit that they want more. Then there was the stolen kiss on the beach, it was quick but he would not have kissed her if he didn't want to.

Ignoring any further thought, Elizabeth lifted a hand to his cheek. Jason snaked his arms around her waist and backed her into the bathroom until her back hit the wall. As soon as she felt the flat surface against her back his lips connected with hers. He pinned her against the wall with his body which she was thankful for because the kiss made her knees weak. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she sighed at the warmth it sent through her. As the kiss grew more intense, his hands slid up her back, dragging the towel up with it. Elizabeth hooked her heel around the back of his knee, pressing their bodies closer yet. She was completely lost until she mumbled one word, "Cameron"… and Jason's hold on her was gone in an instant.

"Sorry." he said as he took a step back and sucked in a deep breath attempting to calm down his desire. The fire was slow to cool when he saw the flush that covered her body and her lips that were swollen from his kiss. Her towel had come slightly loose and now revealed the upper curve of her breasts.

"Don't apologize." She murmured. They stood there for a long minute while they both regained their composure. "I should… go get… uh dressed."

His eyes met hers one last time then he left the bathroom.

* * *

"Did Francis go pick up dinner?" Jason asked as Elizabeth walked in the room.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Francis?"

"That's me." Francis said, entering the room with a large brown bag on each arm. He placed them on the counter then pulled Elizabeth into a hug so tight it made her grunt

They spent dinner discussing how much had changed over the years, the biggest change among them giggling on the other side of the table whenever Johnny made a goofy face at him. Elizabeth discovered that Francis had been dating a hostess from the casino for a few years but had yet to take the plunge and ask her to marry him. Johnny was not involved and there seemed to be a sadness when he talked about it, as if there was someone and it didn't work out. Elizabeth did not pry though, wanting to keep the conversation light.

"So tell me, how is it that you ended up here?" Johnny asked. The four of them had retired to the patio after dinner and they sat talking while Cameron settled in his room with a Chuggin Charlie DVD that Jason had Francis pick up at the store.

Elizabeth sipped her beer and placed it on the table, running her fingernail along the edge of the label. "Lucky he well… things are bad and Jason Offered to bring me here to get away."

Johnny shrugged, "I don't want to pry, I was just wondering being that Jason has never even brought anyone here that he was involved with and…"

"Johnny." Jason growled.

Putting his hands in the air in surrender, Johnny dropped the subject, at least he dropped it until he was finally alone with Elizabeth. Jason had received a phone call from Sonny and since he was supposed to be out of town for one of his weekends "riding nowhere", he opted to walk around to the front of the house so the sound of everyone around him would not be heard by Sonny. Francis took the opportunity to use the restroom, leaving Elizabeth alone with Johnny. "So Lucky cheats on you, is addicted to drugs and Jason brought you here to get away from it all? Do I have that all right?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sipped her beer, "Pretty much."

"You don't look very sad." Johnny said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Then the trip is working." She said but it seemed almost as though she was challenging him to continue with his line of questioning.

His lips turned up in a smile, "I'll bet it is." He teased but she didn't reply. He could have sworn he saw her slightly blushing. "He loves you, you know?"

She furrowed her brow, "Huh?"

Johnny nodded, "He does."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Stop teasing."

"I wouldn't tease you, not with everything going on in your personal life." Picking up his beer bottle, he emptied what was left in a long swing then continued, "I can just tell." He stated matter-of-factly.

"We have been friends for so long, of course he feels…"

Johnny leaned forward, "No Liz, he loves you and I'm not talking about the brother/sister or friendly lets go have a beer kind of love… I just thought you should know because all these years we have been waiting for him to swoop in and tell you or make some sort of move."

Elizabeth stared at Johnny like a deer in the headlights. Was it true? All these years they had been friends and he never once even implied how he felt. He knew that she felt that way after her admission on the beach but he did not express that he felt the same way.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he approached the table. Elizabeth and Johnny seemed to be in a serious conversation and something seemed to have Elizabeth upset or worried.

Pulled from her thoughts, Elizabeth looked at Jason and shook her head, "Nothing." She answered but could not bring herself to look directly into his eyes. It wasn't true, it couldn't be because then she would develop hope that maybe this weekend wasn't a hoax and maybe what was happening between them was more then a affair. They certainly hadn't discussed anything that happened between them, not that they really had the opportunity to. "Actually I'm tired so I'm going to head in." she stood from the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good night." Jason and Johnny said in unison.

Once Elizabeth disappeared into the house, closing the door behind her, Jason turned his focus to Johnny, "What did you say to her?"

"Me?" Johnny asked flashing his most innocent expression.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders, "Don't make me go get my gun."

Johnny laughed and raised his hands in surrender, "Touchy, touchy… I just told her what has been painfully obvious to everyone else beside her all these years… how you feel."

"What do you mean how I feel?" Jason asked stretching out his words.

Johnny raised an eyebrow and his mouth turned up in a grin. Realizing what Johnny had probably said, Jason's chest rumbled in what sounded like a growl causing Johnny to chuckle. "Why the fuck would you…" Jason started but his words trailed off as he quickly turned on his heels and went into the house, leaving Johnny alone on the patio with the grin still painted on his face.

He had to talk to her because no matter what Johnny told her, it should have come from him. The conversation was something he did not want to have with her under the circumstances. She'd just decided to get a divorce a day ago. No matter what had been happening on the island, it was never his intention and even though he regretted not one bit of it, he did not want to rush her into anything. When she'd made her admission that she had been in love with him on the beach he knew he felt the same way but saying it outloud with everything she was already going through seemed selfish.

"Elizabeth?" Jason hesitantly whispered from her doorway. She was laying on her side on the bed but obviously not sleeping or even planning to go to sleep since she hadn't changed and the light was still on. Her head turned and she smiled at him, giving him some confidence to come into the room. "I uhh…" he mumbled as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. He was nervous, they both knew it. The instant she looked over at him standing in her doorway she knew that Johnny had told him what he said on the patio. "What Johnny said…"

"Jason, you don't have to say anything." She said, shrugging it off as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling in an effort to avoid his eyes.

Sliding onto the bed, he moved to sit beside her with he back against the headboard and his feet stretched in front of her. "But I do."

Her head shook, "Jason, you don't… I know what Johnny was trying to do." She paused as she felt her eyes begin to fill up and was determined to show him that she was ok with how things were, that they could have their weekend and move past it if that was what he wanted. "I know Johnny always wanted us to be together and I guess he thought if he said that you were in love with me that somehow things would magically be…"

"Elizabeth… he was right…" he paused and her chest suddenly felt like a bus fell on it. Did he really just admit to being in love with her? "I just, this weekend is not turning out how I planned. I brought you here to relax and forget about your problems. I didn't bring you here to cause more." He sighed and she sat up, turning to face him. "I don't know what is happening between us and…" The rest of his words were lost in his throat when she covered his lips with her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I know you all are expecting another chapter on the island but it is not happening. It is time to go home to the drama… I will say this though, the island is not over. Without giving too much away, I will just say that more island scenes (or perhaps flashbacks) will appear later in the story… promise!

Sorry this chap is so short but I'm not feeling very well today:(

Chapter 6

Elizabeth's elbow rested on the armrest and her head on Jason's shoulder. After Jason spent the night in her room, Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron spent all day Sunday enjoying their time together. They swam in the pool, then after, they spent time on the beach and played in the surf. Cameron, exhausted from the day of play, took a nap giving Jason and Elizabeth some alone time… time that they certainly did not spend talking. They were quickly making up for years missed of the physical side of their relationship.

Once Cameron woke, Jason took them to the restaurant at his hotel for dinner. Once again, Jason and Elizabeth shared a bed that night, the final night on the island. Elizabeth had to work the night shift on Monday so they were leaving first thing that morning. They clung to each other, silently expressing their desire for their time not to end… but morning came and now they were on the plane heading back to Port Charles.

Cameron had fallen asleep a short time after takeoff leaving Jason and Elizabeth to their silence, both trying to ignore the extremely large elephant between them. She knew what needed to be discussed as did he but they both feared the talk. For four of the five hours of their flight they sat silent with the exception of the sounds they each made during their many heated make out sessions… every time pulling away because Cameron would move in his sleep, cough or breath heavy enough for them to hear.

With an hour left, Elizabeth decided to rip the band-aid off since the slow and steady wasn't working. "Jason?"

"Hmm?" he replied when she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Do you want this?" she asked but quickly corrected herself. "What happens when we get home?"

Her small hand was resting in his as his thumb brushed small circles in her palm. "You mean with us?" he asked.

She answered him with a hesitant nod.

Jason sighed and thought about her question for what felt like an hour but was really only a couple minutes. The silence caused her to tense up, expecting the worst. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and she leaned into his touch, "I don't want to rush you into something."

She nervously chuckled, "I think it's a little late for slow…uh no, actually I don't think eight years is rushing."

"That's true…" he nodded. "We can figure things out as we go."

Her eyes narrowed, "So is that a… you know I think that was you avoiding the question." Her eyes fell to their hands, "You didn't say what you want."

Leaning in so his lips were millimeters from her ear, "I want you… as much of you as you are willing to give whenever you are willing to give it." He whispered in a husky voice.

She swallowed hard at his words as a shiver ran up her spine from both his words and the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. His cheek brushed against hers as she struggled to find her words to reply. "I want that too." She said roughly but pulled away from him. "But…" she sighed. "I think we should keep it quiet, just us for a little while.

He looked at her, not needing her to explain her reasons but she continued anyway, "The situation with Lucky is not good and if he found out…" she trailed off, pausing for a moment before continuing. "And my Grams and Carly… oh god Carly… I'd just rather it be us for now."

"So sneak around?" He asked.

She sighed, "When you put it that way it sounds pretty shitty."

Jason was quick to shake his head, "Whatever it takes, you don't need anymore stress and the three of them are just the tip of what we'd have to deal with."

Elizabeth felt like she was insane but she loved it. She leaned back against his side and let out a content sigh. In the last three days she found her husband cheating on her in their apartment, gone on a dream vacation and, after an eight year dance around each other, finally took a giant leap forward with Jason. Any outsider would think it was too much, too soon but when it came to their relationship/friendship neither of them played by the rules. A small part of her worried about moving too fast and confusing Cameron but after seeing him with Jason the past couple days, she felt like he was finally a man that would never hurt either of them.

Jason, on the other hand, was trying not to over think things and just go with it. He had to trust that Elizabeth was not rebounding with him and end up with Lucky again. Over the years he'd always step back and watch her go back to Lucky every time they got close, but this time he wasn't so sure he'd be able to let her go. They had never gone this far before, they'd never admitted their feelings, their really deep down feelings. They certainly never made it beyond first base and over the span of the weekend rounded the bases in each of their beds multiple times. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and they both dozed off for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

"Fifth floor." Elizabeth said into the receiver.

"So I was thinking… unless you are tired from the long day… I can pick you up after work and we can go for a ride." Jason said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Elizabeth teased.

Jason cleared his throat, "Who do you want it to be?"

"There is this one guy that used to take me riding on his bike but its been a long time… he drove so fast." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Well I don't know about him but I'd love to take you out for a ride."

Elizabeth blushed but it quickly faded when she saw Emily approaching the desk.

"Yes doctor, he is stable… I will let you know if his condition changes." Elizabeth said.

Jason paused for a minute, "I guess someone is there."

"Yes, that is correct."

"You didn't answer me though, are we on for tonight?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, definitely."

"I can't wait."

She sighed, wishing her shift was over already, "I agree." She said then hung up the phone. "Hey Em."

"Where have you been? Lucky told Nicholas what happened." Emily said sympathetically.

Elizabeth picked up a stack of patients charts and walked around the nurses desk, "I've been around."

"But he said that you haven't been home."

Elizabeth stopped short, "His home is not my home anymore, me and Lucky are through."

"Elizabeth he is in really bad shape, we can't just abandon him."

She knew that Emily would push for her to give Lucky another chance, citing the drugs as his excuse for cheating, "We aren't abandoning him, I am. I've given him the opportunity to clean up and he chose the drugs over his family. I will not have Cameron around that… and I just cannot forgive him at this point."

"Liz, just…"

"No, this is not up for discussion Em. I know that you wanted me and Lucky to be together but I just cant do it anymore. It shouldn't be this difficult and to be honest I just don't love him like that anymore. He is different and truth be told, so am I."

Emily quickly spoke, "He is in a bad place, we need to help him. Once he is better and the old Lucky is back, things will get better. I know it is hard to remember the good things when the times are tough."

Growing agitated at how the conversation had progressed, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "No Em. I know where you are coming from and we have all been together for so long but even before the drugs, things weren't the same for me and Lucky. They haven't been for a while. Please accept that. I really hope that you and Nicolas can help him but I can't do it anymore." Not giving Emily the chance to say another word, Elizabeth walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I try to stick to posting every other day but life has been beating me up the past couple days. Hopefully I am past all of that and can get back on track. That being said, enjoy the next couple chapters because now that they are home the sh!t will hit the fan... but the world is fluffy for a few more days:) After that I will run and duck for the many following chaps, but it wouldnt be a Liason fic if there wasn't drama and angst.  
Many of you have figured, yes Emily will be very anti-Liz/Jason in this fic so I'm sorry to all of you Emily lovers. Oh and as for the comments about a strong Liz... you ait till later in the fic, Lizzie will be out in full force!  
Again, thank you all so much for the AWESOME feedback and reviews. Both Deb and I love reading them so keep them coming.

Chapter 7

It was late, after midnight and if Elizabeth was honest with herself, she'd admit she was tired. Luckily she did not care because she wanted nothing more then to spend more time with Jason. Her Grams was sound asleep as was Cameron so she quietly moved around the house, changing out of her scrubs and into a pair of jeans with a plain t-shirt.

Due to the rumbling of his bike they agreed to meet down the street so the sound did not wake up everyone in the neighborhood. The sound, however, still carried and as she was coming down the stairs to leave she heard the unmistakable rumble in the distance. The excitement she felt made her giddy and she instantly smiled. Stepping out the front door, she saw him walking down the tree lined street. He certainly was a sight in his blue jeans, black t-shirt and motorcycle boots. Nobody wore it all quite like he did.

Elizabeth practically skipped down the walkway to the sidewalk, jumping into his arms. Her arms instantly hooked around his neck and she pulled his lips to hers for a quick kiss. When she pulled away Jason let out a groan then let her lead him down the street to his bike, the smile never falling from her face. "Thank you for inviting me."

He didn't answer, just nodded and handed her the helmet.

"You know, they do have helmets that aren't so… clunky."

Jason nodded, "They do but they aren't as safe… and I want you to be safe."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes because he always seemed to know exactly what to say. Jason straddled the bike and leaned forward for her to climb on behind him. His eyes closed when he felt her body flush against his back and her arms tightly wrap around his waist. Seconds later he started the bike and took off down the road. He took the main roads slow, following the normal traffic speed but the closer they got to the outside of town, the faster he took them. Once the reached the dark, abandoned cliff roads he rode fast, urged on even more from her screams as well as her tightened hold on him.

For years she thought about their rides together, never thinking she'd ever have the opportunity again. Now here they were, leaning into the curves in the road, the wind hitting them causing them to forget about the outside world. For another night it was just them. Neither of them knew what lied down the road for their relationship and for once they were just jumping in and would deal with the obstacles as they come.

After taking about every road in the area they came to a stop at the overlook. "Want to stretch your legs?" he asked when he silenced the engine.

He felt her chest press against his back when she sucked in a deep breath. Reluctantly she climbed off the bike and stood on shaky legs. Before he could stand up and help steady her, she walked away from him toward the ledge. "God I missed that… that feeling."

He couldn't say that he missed the feeling of riding since he went on a regular basis but he definitely missed how good it felt to have her with him. Walking up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Immediately, she rested her body against his, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling. Her arms wrapped under his and she clasped her hands over his.

"How was work?" Jason asked thoughtfully.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Uh, ok. Emily of course pushed me to give Lucky another chance… but I wouldn't expect any different from her."

Jason nodded, "She cares about Lucky… and you." He sighed. "Wha-what did you say?" Despite everything that had happened, everything that was said, he was still insecure. There had been times when he thought there was a chance for them but it seemed like each time she went back to Lucky. If that happened again he knew it would hurt and believed this time he would fight for her, something he discovered that he failed to do in the past.

"Jason…" she said seriously. "I'm not going to go back to Lucky." She assured him. "I'm not going to help him. I am done. I am going to call a lawyer tomorrow to get the divorce started."

"I can help you if you need it. We have a new lawyer working for us and she is really good."

She tipped her head back on an angle so she could look up at his face, "Of course you'd offer to help but I should be ok. Once I get the divorce started and get a place for me and Cameron, everything will be better. Staying at my Grams is difficult because I feel like I'm under a microscope." She turned her head back to look out over the water. "When I told her I took Cam to Disney World for the weekend she just looked at me like she knew I was lying. She knows me too well but she didn't push. At least not this time. I don't have to answer to her and I shouldn't have to, but living under her roof, no matter how short, I feel like… I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Like you said, it feels like she is judging what you do." He filled in.

"Yea."

"You could always accept my help. I can help you find a place… whatever you need."

"I know and I really appreciate it but I want to do it on my own… or at least try to." She explained.

Jason understood but it still didn't stop the fact that he wanted to help, "Well if you change your mind." He trailed off.

She released his arms and turned to face him. Her hands rested high on his chest, "With everything I have done… I don't deserve you."

His arms around her waist tightened, "I could say the same about me." His eyes narrowed, "Why would you say that?"

She avoided his eyes, "Over the years I just… Lucky and Zander… Ric" she said with disgust. "I have made bad choices and all of them… I should have…" she sighed. "But then I wouldn't have Cameron."

He brought a hand to her chin and tipped her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I haven't exactly been a saint in the past either… keeping things from you."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, "Can we just forget about it all… no Lucky or Zander, certainly no Ric or Sam…"

"Already done." He whispered.

His fingers spread across her cheek and he gently brought his lips to hers. It was a gentle, whisper of a kiss that left her wanting more. "We should head back. It's late and I don't want you to be too tired tomorrow."

"You know I don't work tomorrow so I can sleep late and once I put Cam to bed tomorrow night, if you don't have other plans, we can spend some time together." she said with hope. "Maybe a late dinner, we can take it to my studio or if it is nice out we can come up here and eat… if you can, no pressure." She giggled.

"Sounds perfect."

"You know once the divorce goes through we can slowly stop hiding out."

"I uh…" he started and sighed. "I think we should talk about what that would mean."

Her eyes narrowed and his hand slipped down her neck and her back to meet his other hand resting on her lower back.

He continued, "Since you do have Cameron… and things are volatile right now with the business, I want to make sure you and Cam are safe."

"The safety talk." She thought out loud.

He shrugged, "We need to talk about it. I don't want to take any chances." He said seriously.

"So guards?" she asked and he answered with a nod. "I guess requesting Johnny is out of the question?"

He bobbed his head, "I don't quite know how I would explain that to Sonny."

"Ok."

"But are you ok with that? If you aren't just say the word because this life is dangerous and as soon as the wrong person finds out that you are important to me, you will be a target."

Her hands slid up, over his shoulders and cupped his face, "I KNOW that you will protect me… us and if being together means I have to deal with a burly man following me around then I will survive."

She could see that despite his words and her own words, he was still worried. "Jason, the ironic part is that despite all of that you are really the one person that makes me feel safe."

"I'm safe?" he asked.

"I mean I know you'd never hurt me intentionally." She replied and kissed him as he did her, gently, a whisper of a kiss. Releasing her hold on his face, her hands slipped around his waist and they stood in their embrace for a while but not long enough for either of them.

"I should get you home." He finally whispered as his hands slowly slipped down over her hips then off her body. Reluctantly she stepped away but he quickly reached for her hand, linking his fingers through hers before leading her back to the bike.

"Can we go the long way home though?" she asked.

"Definitely." He answered with a smile and a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So where did you go over the weekend?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head, "Nowhere, just riding."

Sonny looked at Jason, analyzing his response, not quite satisfied with the answer he received. "Well Alcazar is still missing and we need to find him."

"Why? If he left town then that is fine with me. Why go after a fight, unprovoked?"

Sonny shook his head, "It is not unprovoked… just find him. I have Stan working on it too."

Jason's eyes narrowed. There was more to this then Sonny was letting on. It almost seemed as if he was hiding something from him. "I'll see what I can find out but Alcazar is good at hiding. If he doesn't want to be found then he probably wont. How long has it been since he has been off the radar?"

"A few days that I know of."

Jason cast Sonny a questioning look, "How do you know he is gone? Since when have we kept such close tabs on him?"

"Since I said so… just find him." Sonny ordered.

Before Jason could further question him, Sonny left the office mumbling something about a meeting he had to get to. That left Jason to think… and something was up with Sonny. It had been since he took the business back over from him. He pulled his phone form his pocket. "Spinelli?" he said when he heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Zen master, how can the jackal be of assistance?"

"Tell Johnny I need you in Port Charles." Jason ordered.

"But Stonecold, is that safe?"

Jason sighed, "Nobody knows you up here so yes. Just get up here on the next available flight." Jason barked and closed the phone. He had his own man… kid to find out what the hell is going on.

* * *

Jason chanced a look at Elizabeth. He should have been watching the road but he just couldn't help himself, he had to glance at her for just a second. She was quietly staring out the window and he knew she was silently wondering where he was taking her. The only thing he'd said was that he wanted to show her something. So far they had driven through the middle of town, past Harborview and were now nearing the outskirts of Port Charles.

"Jason, where are we going? I mean am I dressed ok?" she asked, smoothing her hand over her legs. When he had called to tell her he wasn't bringing the bike due to the possibility of rain, she had opted to wear a dress. With her dress came her nearly four inch heals and a very low cut neckline that kept attracting Jason's gaze. After putting Cam to bed and telling her Grams that she was meeting the girls for a few drinks, she hopped into her car and drove over to the studio. Jason was waiting for her and before they could head up he pulled her into a mind numbing kiss then led her back to his waiting SUV.

"You look beautiful." He said as he turned down a tree lined dirt road and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Elizabeth turned to look out the side window, surveying everything around her. "Uh, where are we."

"Port Charles… barely."

"Seriously Jason, where are we?" she asked again as the trees cleared into a open meadow and what appeared to be a moderately sized house. The driveway circled in front of the house and he pulled to a stop in front of the door.

"There is a small barn in the backyard as well. There are only a few stalls but above it there is a small boarding room that would be perfect for the guards." He explained, pointing in the back yard.

"Wa-wait a minute. What are you saying? I'm not going to let you buy me a house… or rent me house even."

He shook his head and climbed out of the truck, crossed in front and opened her door, "I'm not doing either of them."

"I don't know if I told you but I don't make that much money. I can't afford this house… I could barely afford the barn." She explained as she got out of the truck.

"You aren't buying it, or renting it either." He explained and pulled a key from his pocket.

"Ok, can we get out of the cryptic speak?" she said in her best annoyed voice.

He smiled, he loved it when she got all testy with him. They entered the front door and began their tour of the house. There was no furniture and many of the rooms did not have built in lighting so they skipped them. Elizabeth counted four bedrooms, none of them too large or too small. The downstairs had nice high ceilings and a den that was lined with windows. She was sure that in the daylight it overlooked the large back yard. The house was not too large, about the size of her Grams. "Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "As I said, we don't have to buy it because I already own it."

She looked at him and leaned against the kitchen entryway. Her arms crossed over her chest, "What do you mean you own it? Is this a safe house? It seems a little big for a safe house."

Shaking his head, he walked over and leaned against the other side of the doorway. "I guess you can say this is my reef in Port Charles." He said then continued explaining. "Nobody knows about it and it is so far outside of the center of town that nobody would even think twice about it. The ownership is listed under the same company as the island." He sighed and looked around the large kitchen. "I have had it for years but never lived here and to be honest I don't know if I ever would have if it weren't for you. I'm not saying that I want to live here with you… well I do but I don't want to rush things too much. Someday I hope we can but for now I want you to live here and make it a home again."

"But where… when did you buy…" she trailed off, shocked because she could never imagine Jason living in a house. She always pictured him in his room over Jakes or at the Penthouse.

He smiled, "I know." His hand wiped across his forehead, "You know, I was never close to the Quartermaines and for the most part cannot stand them but there was always the exception of Emily and Lila. Not long after Lila died a lawyer delivered an envelope to me. She had a sealed part of her will, one that nobody knew about, even Justice. In the envelope was something she had for me, only me. It was a few months before I opened it and once I did, it was close to a year before I even came here."

Her eyes widened, "Lila left you this house?"

Jason nodded, "She did. She and Edward lived here just after they were married. It was before ELQ, obviously, and… I didn't know why I kept it all these years, but I do now. I want you to live here."

"Nobody knows you own it?"

He shook his head, "Just Johnny and a few people involved with the island. Lila's letter said that she bought the house without Edward knowing and could never bring herself to sell it, even though nobody lived here. I guess it was the same with me."

Elizabeth did not know it was possible to fall in love with him any more until that minute. She pushed herself off the doorway and walked into the large family room, the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floors echoed through the room. "And you want me and Cameron to live here?"

Jason pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged as he said, "Yea."

Her eyes surveyed the room, "The house is beautiful."

Walking into the room toward her he agreed, "And it is safe. Security could be easily managed and you could live here even before anyone finds out about us because nobody knows about me owning it. It is a bit of a drive and a bit secluded but it doesn't have to be permanent."

She was chewing on her bottom lip, processing everything he had told her but there was definitely a lack of focus on her part because she wanted nothing more then to say yes. "Ok."

He seemed surprised, as though he was prepared to have to persuade her, "Ok? You will live here?"

Her mouth turned up in a smile, "Yea, I will… as long as you promise to visit whenever you can."

"Of course." He answered, arching an eyebrow.

By the time they left the house the rain had started. Elizabeth stood on the porch that spanned the entire length of the house. She removed her heels and ran to the SUV with Jason following close behind. Her door, however, was locked and Jason dug into his pocket for the keys as they both stood in the drenching rain. Unable to control herself, before he could pull his hand from his pocket with the keys, she hooked her hand behind his head and pulled his lips down to hers. It was all too much, the house, her emotions and the way the rain felt hitting her bare shoulders. She wanted him to feel it too.

"You're getting all wet." Jason mumbled against her lips.

She did not release him, instead dropping her shoes to the ground and wrapping her newly free arm around his shoulder, "I don't care."

"Elizabeth" he murmured against her lips but when she pressed her body against his all further thought left his mind. So there, in the driveway to her new house as the rain fell, he pinned her hands onto the roof rack and took her up against the side of his SUV.

Once they finally left the house, they stopped to pick up some takeout from one of the only restaurants still open in town. Elizabeth stayed in the car when Jason ran in, his clothing sopping wet. "Get stuck in the rain?" Mike asked as he run up Jason's order.

"Uh yeah, I was uh, out riding when it started." He lied and quickly fled the diner before Mike could further question him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom and Jason had to do a double take. "Where did you get that?"

Looking down at the large t-shirt, she shrugged, "You must have left it here one time after your many injuries." She said in a teasing voice. "And since you are wearing the only towel I have here… I kinda had no other options."

While she was in the bathroom, the only room in the small studio besides the main room, he had removed his wet clothing and wrapped the towel around his waist that she had given him. He also had set the food up on the small table in front of the couch for them to finally sit down and eat dinner. His jeans hung over the back of the chair by the door and his t-shirt over the seat. She carried her dress to the window and draped it over a nail that was sticking out of the wall, his eyes following every move.

"What do we have to eat?" she asked.

He groaned because he knew that she was wearing nothing beneath the t-shirt. He knew first hand that she had not worn a bra under the dress and her panties had been dropped into a dirty puddle beside his car. They were now in the trash can because she claimed she had plenty more and did not want wet panties in her purse, the idea of which made his stomach flutter. "I uh, I just got sandwiches because I didn't want to bother Mike and make him cook anything too crazy this late."

"You're so sweet." She mumbled, plopping down on the couch, causing the shirt to rise high on her thighs.

"Ok, stop doing that because we aren't going to eat any food if you don't."

"Stop what?"

He smiled, "Moving."

She laughed, "Just sit down and eat fast then cause you in that towel is a little distracting too."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small towel wrapped around his waist. On Elizabeth the towel was probably large enough to cover what she'd need, but on him it barely wrapped fully around his muscular abdomen. "The towel is a little small." He said, lifting his arms at his sides.

"Don't complain, you could always put your wet pants on… oh, or you could just wear nothing… but I know you are hungry so we can wait till later for that."

He finally walked across the room and carefully sat beside her, the towel pulling open in the front but he quickly adjusted it to cover as much as he could. "We could always just eat fast." He murmured, leaning in so he was inches from her ear. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled when the scent of vanilla filled his lungs. Even after she got soaked in the rain, the aroma still infused her body.

She quickly extended her hands and picked up his Styrofoam container, shoving it into his lap. "Eat fast then." She said, avoiding touching him because she knew if she did that she would be done.

He smiled deviously and took an extremely large bite out of his sandwich causing her to giggle. She grabbed her own sandwich and took a very small bite. He groaned, not able to talk while he was chewing.

After teasing each other for a few minutes, they focused on their food, silently eating but still shared an occasional glance. Jason finished his first, standing from the old couch, he tossed the container in the trash can and grabbed something out of the pocket of his jeans while she took a few more bites. "I can't eat anymore." She said, pushing the container away from her on the table then leaned back, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure that you are ok with the house?" he hesitantly asked, rejoining her on the couch.

She shrugged, "Surprisingly, I am. I know I said that I wanted to do it all on my own, and in a way I kind of am still. I guess I am staying at your house instead of my Grams. That is definitely good because I need to get out of there. I love her and all but I think that sometimes she forgets that I am not a teenager anymore."

His eyebrows lifted, "You definitely aren't."

She rolled her eyes, "It is a beautiful house. I don't have any furniture but now I can afford some. I was going to go with lawn chairs if I had to get something on my own so now I can get something more appropriate."

He held back the urge to offer to buy her furniture. Of course he would still call a local store and perhaps put a credit in her name but he certainly was not about to tell her that… yet. To him it was only money and he just wanted to help her. "I uh, I do have something else for you." He said, holding out a large square box.

Her shoulders slumped, "Jason, you didn't need to buy me anything else. I don't have anything for you…" she sighed. "Don't feel like you need to buy me things… I don't need them."

"I uh…" he wasn't sure what to say. She was right and normally he wouldn't go out and randomly shower women with gifts but for once, he really wanted to. "I didn't need to, I wanted to. I remembered seeing this not that long ago and I thought of you when I saw it. I didn't buy it because we were just _friends_ and… well with other people… but now, I just wanted you to have it. So will you please take it?"

She hesitantly took the box from him. It was obvious from the shape that it was a necklace. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she flipped open the hinge and gasped. "Oh my god, it's absolutely gorgeous." Her index finger ran along the long silver, no probably white gold chain, stopping at the extremely large green stone hanging from it.

"It was in a case and when the light hit the stone it reminded me of the red glass you held up to the light, here. I have trouble seeing things sometimes but when I saw this I knew it was just as beautiful." He said in a raspy, nervous voice.

"Is that a crystal?" she hesitantly asked.

He shrugged, "No, it is an emerald." He said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth nearly dropped the box but his hand was beneath hers and helped her balance it. "Thi-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "This is too much."

"I knew you would say that but I want you to keep it… even if you don't wear it. There is a slight blue tint to the stone and I like to think that it will remind you of the island, the reef, and if you are having a bad day… maybe it will cheer you up… I don't know." He said, frustrated that he was having trouble vocalizing his feelings.

She lifted the necklace from the box and held it in her hand. The emerald had to be at least 10 carats, probably much more. She was never good at analyzing jewelry, mostly because she did not have much of it. It was shaped in what looked like a rounded triangle, trillion she thinks they called it, but the way the stone was cut made it look like it was heart shaped. The light reflected off the stone and she smiled, "It is beautiful but you don't have to…" she trailed off.

He reached for the necklace and held it up, silently asking her if he could put it on her. She turned to the side and he clasped it around her neck. Her wet hair was pinned up so he got a perfect view of the necklace resting against her creamy skin. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing the skin on her neck where the chain rested. Pulling back fractionally, his eyes met hers. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I love you." He whispered, instantly fearing he'd just ruined it all. Sure they had both admitted to having been in love with each other in the past or maybe still were, it was all unclear and in that moment he wanted her to know. However, he did not want to rush her and everything was happening so fast.

The tears that had been pooling in her eyes fell, followed by a steady stream of more. "Jason, I…" her voice cracked. Her hands cupped his face and he slid his hands to her face, wiping her tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Jason, I love you too." She managed to whisper.

He was relieved, years of dancing around each other and they were finally on the same page. His lips found hers and he devoured them. She slid her hands over his shoulders as he gently pulled her onto his lap, her knees resting on each side of his hips. Not wasting any time, he made quick work of the t-shirt and tossed it behind the couch. After the brief separation, her lips crushed his and their tongues eagerly mated as she rubbed against him through the thin terry cloth towel. He groaned and roughly grabbed her hips, holding them still.

Elizabeth, however, had other plans. She lifted herself slightly and reached down, sliding the towel to the side. He was already fully aroused and there was time for exploration later. It would be hours before their clothes would be dry and neither of them were in any rush to get home. "Elizabeth." He moaned when she rubbed her already slick center against him.

Attempting to take control, he released her hips and brushed his thumbs against her taut nipples. His moves, however, seemed to only urge her on more. She rose up again and positioned herself over him. Pulling her lips from his, she rested her forehead against his. They were both already panting and out of breath. Her hands grasped at his short spiky hair and he surrendered control to her. His hands slid down her side, again coming to rest on her hips. Their eyes were locked as she slowly lowered herself onto him but he met her by thrusting his hips off the couch.

She gasped his name and the side of his mouth curled up in a devious smile. When they were apart, the sound of her voice, especially in moments like this, would certainly echo in his mind. They thrust together, his hips rising to meet her, their gaze never faltering. She came first, moaning his name which sent him over the edge as well. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and she leaned in to lazily kiss him before collapsing against his chest.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Jason smiled and looked down at her, her head immediately tilting up to look at him. "Does this mean you will keep the necklace?"

She didn't answer, she just smiled and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the feedback! They definitely make our day to read what everyone thinks about the story. We love reading everyones ideas and theories. Thank you again Deb for everything:)  
As promised, the drama is here.

Chapter 10

To the people that Elizabeth encountered on a daily basis, they must have thought she was losing her mind. For the week since she had returned from 'Disney World' with Cameron, she had been unable to remove the smile from her face. Little did they know that she hadn't been to Disney World since she was a young child and she had in fact been on a island with Jason and her son. In less then a week she had filed for divorce from her drug addict husband and she returned to the apartment where she had found him with another woman. She officially moved all of her belongings, as well as her son's things, into her new home. Of course she had yet to tell anyone where her new house was but she would eventually. It was hard for her to lie but she figured omitting the truth was probably better for now.

Her Grams had given her a hard time about moving into a new place so soon, but she luckily went out of town with one of her friends for a week so it gave Elizabeth the opportunity to get settled. So far she had spent a single night in the house and managed to get furniture for Cameron's bedroom as well as a new bed for her room and a single couch for the Livingroom. The rest of the furniture would be bought over time but the basics would work for now. Jason, of course, spent the first night with her, ducking out just before dawn, before Cameron woke up. She'd spent the day unpacking their clothes and cleaning the house that was extremely dusty from years of vacancy.

Now she was at work, the night shift. With her Grams out of town Cameron was sleeping at his friends house but she had informed Epiphany that from now on the night shift was probably going to be difficult for her to work.

Before her shift she had spoken to her new lawyer, a brilliant woman. Jason had suggested her to Elizabeth and at first she declined but in the end she called her anyway, insisting that the bill come to her no matter what Jason said. Diane Miller was new in Port Charles and Lucky would not associate her name with Jason's. That was something that she did not want to deal with right now. Eventually Lucky would find out about her and Jason but right now she hoped it would be later rather then sooner. Today the divorce papers were supposed to be delivered to Lucky and so far it had been surprisingly quiet, no calls… nothing. The filing was simple, she was asking for nothing and leaving him with everything except her personal belongings such as clothes.

Despite everything happening, she was happy… in fact she was floating. She, however, was the only person that knew why she was so happy, with the exception of Jason. They had managed to spend some time together every day. A few of the days it was just a few minutes before or after her shift and the other days they met at the studio or the new house.

It was now after midnight and she had just under 5 hours left in her shift. Emily was on ER duty for the night so they were meeting for their break but Elizabeth managed a quick call to Jason before meeting Emily. "Hey, it's me."

"I was just thinking about you."

She could tell that he was smiling and it made her smile grow even wider. "I uh, I talked to Epiphany… my boss… and she may cut me early because things are pretty slow tonight."

"I'm just coming back from a meeting now, heading home. Call me and I will meet you at the house."

"I don't want to wake you if it's too late." She said.

"Well I want you to wake me. If it means I can see you then you'd better call me." he teased.

"Ok, ok… I'm meeting your sister in a few so I have to go but I'll see you later then… I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He said with a sigh. It felt so good just to say it.

* * *

The conversation centered around Lucky. Elizabeth kept trying to turn the conversation to Emily and Nicholas and their relationship that seemed to be rekindling, but it was not working. "Em, can we please not talk about Lucky anymore? I know you care about both of us but I just cant talk about it anymore."

Emily seemed frustrated and both of them seemed to be glad that their breaks were ending soon. Actually it ended even sooner because Emily's pager went off. Emily pulled her pager from her waistband and looked at the screen, "Trauma coming in."

They silently cleaned up the table and distantly said their goodbyes as Emily rushed down to the Emergency room and Elizabeth headed back up to the 8th floor. "Nurse Webber… back from break a few minutes early." Epiphany mumbled as she looked at her over the top of her glasses.

Elizabeth shrugged and slipped behind the desk.

"Actually, a trauma is coming in downstairs. Why don't you head down to see if they need any help and if things are covered then you can call it a night."

Elizabeth smiled. The woman had a hard shell, the young nurses and interns actually seemed scared of her but Elizabeth could see that she truly was a decent person, in fact she was kind. "Thank you Epiphany, I will do that."

The thought of spending the night in her new house with Jason, alone, cause the familiar flutter in her stomach that she'd been feeling quite often lately. When the elevator doors closed she let out a soft squeal of excitement that she'd see him even sooner then she thought. Never before had she acted like this over a man but she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything.

Her smile disappeared when the doors opened and she saw the commotion in the emergency room. On first look it did not look good that she'd be leaving anytime soon. Two trauma rooms were full of doctors and nurses furiously working on the patients. "Page Dr. Drake… now!" she heard being ordered in room one, in the other, the sound of a flat line followed by the sound of paddles being charged.

"Doctor Quartermaine, I think you should step out." Elizabeth heard Dr. Leo saying. He was new and he thought it odd that he'd be kicking Emily out of a room. Obviously he did not know who her parents were and how much influence they had in the hospital. Taking a few steps toward the room, Elizabeth learned that was not the case though. It was because Emily was crying… the patient was someone she knew.

Elizabeth wanted to get Emily out of there to comfort her but first she needed to see who was laying on the gurney. The crowd shifted as Emily took a step back. That was when Elizabeth caught a glimpse at a familiar pair of boots.

"We need another O neg!" Dr. Leo called out, sending a nurse scurrying away to get the blood.

Elizabeth moved into the opening at the foot of the bed. His face was covered in bruises, scrapes and blood. His arm appeared to be broken and his dark blue t-shirt cut open to reveal an open wound that obviously was not a bullet or stab wound.

Emily rushed out of the room to talk to the officer that was walking around the emergency room. When they spoke, Elizabeth could hear everything and she was grateful because she did not want to step away and take her eyes off Jason.

"I'm his sister." Emily said through her sobs. "What happened?"

"Mr. Morgan was driving on Main when his SUV was hit, t-boned in the driver side door. He ran a red light." The officer said.

"Who ran a red light? Jason?" Emily asked.

"No, the other driver."

"Nurse Spencer!" Leo repeated for the third time.

Elizabeth focused her attention back on the scene in front of her as she managed to grunt, "Uh huh."

"I know you are also friends with Mr. Morgan but can we count on your help? I need to get him cleaned up so we can send him for a CT."

She mindlessly nodded, "What are his injuries?"

"Arm fracture, we'll worry about that after Dr. Drake has examined him. I need you to get this IV started and help get the abdominal wound cleaned up. You are familiar with his history?"

She nodded. "He… he had a-a-a…" she couldn't finish. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she couldn't form any more words. His head turned slightly, the smallest amount and it went unnoticed by everyone besides her. She rushed around the gurney to stand by his head and she touched his cheek that was covered in scrapes. She heard Leo warn her that she was not wearing gloves but she ignored him. "J-Jason." She whispered, leaning close to his ear. Tears started forming in her eyes, "Jason, you are going to be ok… I'm here." She whispered so low that he was the only person close enough to hear. Leo's attention was focused on the deep gash in his abdomen. "I love you." She whispered, taking his hand in hers. She squeeze his limp and usually strong hand with no reaction from him.

His head moved again, in the direction of her voice but his eyes didn't open. The movement, again, was small and his lips parted, the shift obviously causing him pain.

"Jason, don't move. We are g-going to get you fixed up as good as new." She choked out through quivering lips.

His lips moved and he murmured quietly but she heard him clearly say, "I love you."

"Oh Jason, I love you too." She repeated and she felt his hand squeeze hers ever so lightly then his hand again went limp. Then it happened, the sound that would haunt her for as long as she lived. The sound of Jason's death, a flat line buzzing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason died twice that night, both times revived quickly by Dr. Leo. The irony was that each time Jason's heart stopped, Elizabeth's began to beat double time. By the time Patrick arrived they had Jason stabilized and he was taken away for his CAT scan.

After Jason was rolled away by the orderlies followed by Patrick, Elizabeth stood unmoving for many minutes. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. Emily had disappeared, Elizabeth didn't know where she went and really didn't care. Nobody knew about her and Jason yet and Elizabeth didn't care to have any deep conversations, her only focus was Jason. She quickly went up to the locker room and ran into one of the private bathrooms. As soon as she closed the door she lost it. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor as the sobs she'd been holding in for the better part of an hour came tumbling out.

The only information that she had caught was that the other driver ran a light and hit his door head on. He was now dead, the other driver, and Jason had a few scary moments. The worse of his injures was a head trauma and the severity was still unknown, Patrick was running tests and that would take time. The rest of his injuries seemed minor but were putting so much stress on his heart that he needed to be resuscitated twice.

She had nobody to call, nobody to lean on or cry to. The only person she wanted comforting her was Jason. The only person she wanted telling her everything was going to be ok, that Jason was going to be ok, was Jason himself. Grabbing a wad of toilet paper, she dried her cheeks. Her eyes were surely red but she didn't care. It was about time that the results would be back for Patrick and Elizabeth wanted… needed to be there to know how he was. Momentarily she thought about changing out of her scrubs but she had a better chance of staying involved and informed if she stayed on shift. Looking in the mirror, she groaned and adjusted her ponytail. Her own eyes locked on themselves in the mirror and she vowed to herself that she was going to be strong for Jason.

* * *

She rounded the corner and found Dr. Drake with his back to her, holding a chart as he began walking down the hallway. "Patrick…" Elizabeth called, her voice cracking.

He turned, "Elizabeth, I didn't know you were still here… are you ok?" he asked, obviously noticing the redness around her eyes.

"I'll be fine. How is Jason?"

He sighed, "I was just heading up to the OR, he is being prepped for surgery."

The pounding in her chest that she'd felt earlier had returned as Patrick continued, "He has a lot of swelling and bleeding on the brain. Due to his medical history we cannot wait for the swelling to go down, we have to go in and relieve it and stop the bleeding before it does further damage then has been caused in the past."

Her knees were weak but she played it off by nonchalantly leaning on the wall, "His other injuries?"

"They are all trivial at this point. We need to correct the brain trauma before we can worry about them but none of them are life threatening at this point. I need to get him through surgery first." Patrick turned back toward the double doors leading to the OR but stopped and turned back to Elizabeth, "Are you sure you are ok?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I will be, just save my… friend." She said hesitantly.

* * *

Elizabeth was thankful that she worked in the hospital. She was even more thankful that Jason was put on her floor and when she was on shift, Elizabeth was his attending nurse. Needless to say, for the last two weeks she had worked every shift she could. The first few days of Jason's coma were torture. She cried nonstop but kept up a strong exterior. She still hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Jason and did not plan on telling anyone until he at least woke up.

Now, every day, she'd get to work and spend the beginning of her shift taking his vitals, changing his bandages, and talking to him. She told him about her day, about Cameron and the house. She even admonished him the day a 'paid in full' receipt from her lawyer was delivered to the house. Then she'd make sure they were alone, kiss him and promise to come back later, which she always did. Out of her 8 or 10 hour shifts she would spend a minimum of an hour with her favorite patient.

The necklace that he gave her never came off her neck if she was awake. She did not sleep with it out of fear that she'd break it in her sleep. A few people had noticed the large stone it but she shrugged it off as fake, telling them she'd picked it up on the costume jewelry clearance rack in the department store.

She finished taping up the bandage on his stomach, the wound just about healed. She had to smile at the thought that even in a coma he was still a fast healer. "I have to go check on some patients. I'll be back later." She leaned in and kissed his lips, "I love you."

As she walked out of the room, Carly was walking in. "Any changes?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth reluctantly shook her head, "No" and walked away. Surprisingly Carly had been rather cordial to her in the past couple weeks.

After checking on a few patients she approached the nurses station where Emily was looking through charts. The past weeks had only worsened their friendship. The distance grew each day and they were at the point that they were barely even talking. "Hey."

Emily looked up from the folder and forced a smile. "What's going on?"

"Just checked on Jason… no change. How about you?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily appeared to be thinking then abruptly closed the folder, "I have to ask it, are you ever going to go visit Lucky in rehab?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No" she plainly answered.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emily replied, "I can't believe you can be so… so cold. I never knew you were like this."

"Me?" Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle. "It is not my job to look after Lucky anymore. I filed for divorce weeks ago."

"And that is why he checked into rehab. The lawyer delivered the papers and he immediately went. That right there tells you that he wants to make it up to you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "The only person Lucky needs to focus on is himself."

"I can't believe you are just going to let Lucky…"

Elizabeth held up her hand. She couldn't hear another word and with everything going on, Lucky was the furthest from her mind. "The man cheated on me… in my bed with Maxie Jones. He repeatedly used drugs… in my house… where my young son could have found them at any time. I AM DONE WITH HIM. I don't love him anymore Emily!"

Emily shook her head as though she was disgusted by what she was hearing, "I can't believe how cold hearted you have become."

"Whoa… ok, I know it is not my place to butt in but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Carly snipped.

Elizabeth braced for what she was going to have to endear.

"My cousin deserves everything that she is doing Emily." Carly stated, much to Elizabeth's surprise. "He made his choice months ago. He chose drugs over his family, he could have gotten help but he chose not to. As a mother with two children I wouldn't want them around that either." Carly said with her arms folded over her chest.

"Uh…" Emily said, surprised by Carly's stance. "I don't think this is any of your business Carly."

"Well you are talking about this in a public place so maybe next time you should keep a conversation like this private if you don't want other people's opinion. It seems like you are quick to judge Elizabeth and if you want my opinion, which I am going to give anyway, you are wrong."

Before Carly could continue Emily stomped away leaving Elizabeth stunned. "Thank you Carly."

Carly shrugged, "Oh cool it muffin, I was just stating the obvious. Everyone acts like Lucky is the golden child but he is just as screwed up as the rest of us. I'll be back tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, Lucky is still in rehab. He went in the day he was served the divorce papers, which is earlier in the day from when Jason had his accident. so at this point in the story he has been in rehab for about 2 weeks. He has about 2 weeks left so he will not show up for a few more chapters.  
Thank you all again for the reviews and feedback, Deb and I love reading it!

Chapter 12

There were only a couple of decent furniture stores in town. One store was the type of store that will send an interior decorator to your house and help you pick out the right fabric and color scheme then even tell you where to place the furniture throughout the room. Unfortunately the price of the furniture reflected the service. The other store was priced much more reasonably but did not have the extra 'at home' services, which suited Elizabeth just fine. This trip she only needed a few pieces because that was all she could afford for now. So far the only furniture she had was the furniture in the bedrooms and a couch and coffee table in the family room. Today she decided she would buy a kitchen set and if she had any money left over, a few additional pieces for the family room. The formal living room and dining room would have to wait, as well as the additional two guest bedrooms.

"Can I help you miss?" the silver-haired salesman asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I was interested in this set."

"That is a very nice set." The salesman said, looking over at Cameron who was sitting on a nearby couch looking extremely bored. "Would you like for me to check if we have it in stock?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, please."

She sighed as the salesman walked away. The table was more then she had planned on spending but as soon as she saw it she knew that she wanted it. The style and size would fit perfectly in the kitchen. That meant, however, that she wouldn't be buying any other pieces this week though.

After a couple minutes the salesman returned, "We do have it in stock in the warehouse and can deliver it as early as tomorrow if you'd like it."

"I'll take it."

"Ok then, lets get your information and get you rung up… unless you want to look at anything else?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Not today."

She followed him to the desk and a tired Cameron slid onto her lap.

"Have you ever purchased anything from here before?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she thought about the fact that she had bought Cameron's bedroom set from the local discount department store.

"Well we may have you in the system, let's look. Last name?"

"Webber." Even though she was not yet divorced, there was no need to use her married name anymore.

"First name?"

"Elizabeth" she answered.

"Hmm, 15 Grove Avenue?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "Yea, but I just moved there a few weeks ago. How would you have it in there?"

He shrugged, "Odd… it shows here that you have a credit… are you sure you have never bought furniture here before and maybe returned it?"

"Never." She replied, completely puzzled. "What do you mean I have a credit… you mean like a credit card?"

"No, I mean that you do not have to pay for the table because there is a store credit in your name in the amount of… uhh… huh… for ten thousand."

She thought about it for a long moment and shook her head, "That sneaky…" she trailed off when she realized she was speaking out loud.

"Is this credit not yours ma'am?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and sighed, "It is…" she paused. "Actually, would you mind if I go look at a few more items before we finish here?"

Leave it to Jason to still be helping her when he is laying in the hospital. She couldn't even be angry with him, it was things like this that made her love him even more… and miss him so much.

* * *

Elizabeth dug through her bag for her cell phone, her eyes narrowing when she retrieved it and did not recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Greetings."

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number." She mumbled, not recognizing the voice.

"Oh perhaps the jackal messed up the sequencing of the digits. Have I not contacted the fair Elizabeth Webber?"

Elizabeth paused, unsure who she was talking to, "Actually this is she, who is this."

"Damien Spinelli, faithful cohort of Stonecold, better knows as Jason by the fair one." The voice declared. Elizabeth was silent, she wasn't sure if this kid, this voice was serious but he continued, giving her assurance. "I am the assassin of cyberspace, a mere grasshopper to dangerous Stonecold. The jackal is a regular dweller of the Reef but was in town to lend my jackaling skills to Stonecold. The wolverine, better known to you as Johnny O'Brien, has requested that we get in contact due to the sad tidings. How may I ask is Stonecold fairing?"

Elizabeth though for a few seconds, attempting to translate what he had just said. "You work with Jason and Johnny on the island?"

"Affirmative."

As confusing as the phone call was, she was relieved to have someone that knew what was going on. "I'm not sure what you know already but he is still in a coma, but he is healing and the doctors are pretty positive."

"The wolverine has instructed that I inform you that I am here if you need assistance with any pressing matters."

"Wolverine? Huh?"

Spinelli cleared his throat, "Johnny told me to call and see if you need anything." Spinelli said in his most normal voice.

"Oh, that was nice of him. I'm doing ok. How come Johnny didn't call me himself?"

"He is down on the island, I am here in town. I came up a couple weeks ago to do some work for Stonec- Jason."

Elizabeth frowned, confused at his vocal change. "So you don't work for Sonny?"

"The Don of Darkness, never even met him."

"So is Jason the only person you know in town?"

He chuckled, "It seemed so but I just doubled that number to two since talking to you."

Elizabeth shrugged, the voice on the other end of the phone, although confusing, sounded sweet and rather young… and he was alone in town. She felt bad. "Spinelli, how about you come out to the house tomorrow? I can fill you in on Jason's injuries and recovery."

"How gracious and timed good as well. Johnny instructed me to check out the security at the house. Apparently Jason had not tended to it before his misfortunate accident."

She sighed, thinking about Jason. He needed to wake up… soon. "Do you know where the house is?"

"I handle much of Jason's international affairs and am well versed in his holdings."

"I have off tomorrow so come any time."

Elizabeth finished getting ready for work as she contemplated the call with Spinelli. It felt strange inviting someone she had never met to her house, especially when she had yet to invite any of her friends or family over yet. She was not ready to have anyone over that would judge her. Emily was sure to know about the house and that Lila and Edward had lived here. She would surely put the puzzle together and she was already being beyond stubborn about Lucky. She didn't even want to think about how Emily would feel about her relationship with Jason. Jason trusted Spinelli and that was enough for her.

She was just about to get Cameron ready to go when there was breaking news on the TV. She rarely watched TV but she liked having the background noise.

_We interrupt this program with breaking news to the news desk. A local businessman with ties to organized crime has been found dead. The body of suspected mafia kingpin Lorenzo Alcazar was found by harbor patrol today during the early morning hours. An autopsy is scheduled for later this morning but foul play is suspected. Tune in to news at noon for the latest breaking details as they are made available._

"Wow" Elizabeth said out loud but silently she felt relief because Jason was in the hospital so there was no chance that he was involved in the murder. She full well knew what he did for a living and even though she did not approve, she'd never ask him to walk away. Her only consolation is that she knew that Jason had a good heart and would never take an innocent life.


	13. Chapter 13

So chapter 13 is not so lucky for me tonight, I wish I could scrap it and redo it but I am just as anxious to move along as everyone else so here it is!

Chapter 13

"You know, it's not fair that I can't be mad at you for doing that. I know you just wanted to help but Jason… come on." She squeezed his limp hand. "But don't worry. I spent about every penny. I got furniture for the dining room as well as pretty stuff for the formal living room… which I will probably never even sit in, but at least it will look nice."

She adjusted his blanket and stood up. "And you'd better wake up so you can see it all. It's being delivered tomorrow so I guess I know how I will be spending my day off. Oh, and someone named Spinelli called me. He sounded sweet and he is coming out to the house tomorrow. I think he doesn't know anyone in town and to be honest I haven't really had anyone to talk to beside you and Cameron. I'm starting to think that me and your sister aren't going to survive my divorce. She is not supportive of my choices and I just can't sit there while she preaches to me about how I'm not being fair to Lucky. You actually should have heard Carly. She heard Emily laying into me about Lucky and she actually took my side… surprised the hell out of me. I'm sure Carly will turn back against me when she finds out about us." She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles.

She rambled on, "So in another week and a half my divorce will be official. I hope you are awake to celebrate with me. Well maybe celebrate isn't the word I am looking for. It seems kind of strange to celebrate another one of my failures but maybe we could celebrate the possibility of a future, a future for us Jason… finally."

"You need to wake up so you can kiss me and hold me." She held back the tears that were fighting to well in her eyes. "God, I wish we were back on the island. This morning I was thinking about the last day, everything was just so perfect and I didn't want to come home. I wanted to stay there forever with you and Cameron."

"I really do love my necklace, it keeps you with me while you are getting better but I still need you to come back to me. I love you so much more then I even knew. Even in that short time we had together, it showed me what we have and what we can have." She sighed and brushed her hand along his jaw. "I better get back to work."

Finally releasing his hand, she began taking his temperature, blood pressure and various other readings that she had really been in his room for.

"Elizabeth…"

She stopped writing when she heard Sam's voice. "Hey." Elizabeth said, attempting to be undisturbed by her presence.

"I just got back in town when I heard… how is he?"

"He's healing but has been in a coma for two weeks." Elizabeth answered plainly. It dawned on her that Sam did not know that Jason had seen her with Ric. As far as she knew Jason hadn't seen her during the week they'd been back from the island before his accident. Rumor was that Sam left town over the weekend they were gone and Elizabeth had thought it was for good. She hoped that Sam had finally done the one self-destructive act that would drive her out of town for good… apparently that was not the case.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked, moving beside the bed with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

Elizabeth grew more annoyed, she wanted to slap the bitch across the face, "I'm sorry but I can only release specific information about his condition to family."

"Elizabeth… it's me."

"Rules are rules." She mumbled as she jotted a few numbers on his chart, annoyed that she could not call Sam out for being the lying whore that she was for sleeping with her mother's husband.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, did I do something to deserve the attitude that you are giving me?"

"I'm not giving you an attitude Sam. I am doing my job." Elizabeth stated plainly then turned on her heels and left the room. As soon as she was in the hallway she let out a deep breath. The thought of Sam alone in the room with Jason made her stomach churn. As far as Sam knows, nobody knew about her sleeping with Ric, so as long as Jason was still in a coma she would possibly linger. Elizabeth hoped Sam would just high-tail it back out of town but she had the feeling that it wasn't going to happen. One thing that Elizabeth would not stand for is Sam playing the perfect girlfriend card… even though they were broken up when he'd gotten into his accident.

So many nights they'd run into each other on the docks and while Elizabeth did most of the talking about her and Lucky, on occasion Jason would provide some insight into his relationship with Sam. It consisted of her trying to get him back and he was pushing her away. It seemed to all hit a roadblock though when he'd seen her with Ric, something Sam had yet to know that he'd seen. The impression even before that night was that he no longer had feelings for her and she was just pushing and pushing him away even more.

There was a small part of her that could not help but be jealous of Sam. She was like Carly in some ways. They both spoke their mind and were quick to go after exactly what they want. They'd both step over or on anyone and anything that got in their way. For Elizabeth, there was no doubt that Jason was what she wanted but over the years she had been so scared to make a go of it with him. She was slightly worried that she wouldn't have the backbone to deal with his life and the people in it. Only time would tell but he needed to wake up so they could find out.

"Oh!" Elizabeth groaned as she walked right into Sonny's chest. "Oh Sonny, I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention." His hand came to her shoulder to help balance her.

He flashed her a dimply smile, "It's ok Liz, you seem preoccupied."

She walked past him and stepped up to the nurses station. "I'm ok."

"I just thought I'd stop by to see if there has been a change."

Elizabeth went to speak but was interrupted by his cell phone. He raised his pointer finger, "Excuse me a minute." He flipped his phone open and turned away from her. "What do you have?" he said into his phone as he walked toward the waiting area but remained in listening distance. "I understand that it is preliminary but what did they say?" Sonny growled. "Point blank range?" Sonny asked. "Whoa, whoa wait… what do you mean weeks?" Sonny asked. "So they are saying he has been… three weeks… really?" Sonny listened for a minute then replied, "No, I realize that is the weekend Jason was gone… no, I don't know where he was, you know Jason. I was here in town but I am sure they will bring me in."

Sonny turned and caught Elizabeth watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Yea, well we will deal with it. I'm checking up on him now, just keep me updated." He flipped his phone closed and returned it to the pocket of his designer suit as he again approached the nurses desk.

"Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Sonny nodded, "For now." He answered plainly. "So any change?"

"He is healing well but other then that he is still the same. You know Sonny, you don't have to come all the way down here, if you just call here and ask for me I will give you an update… and if he… when he wakes up you will be one of my first calls."

"That is good of you. You know, the week before Jason's accident he was pretty distant and in fact he disappeared for a few days the weekend before. I know the two of you are friends and would run into each other on occasion… he didn't say anything to you did he? If something may have been bothering him maybe or if something was going on?" Sonny asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "You know Jason, he is hard to read sometimes and he keeps everything bottled up. I'm sure he was fine."

Sonny angled his head, "You are probably right." He said and stared at her for a long moment, appearing to be reading her expression which she kept detached. There was no way that he knew what had happened between her and Jason, nor did he know about the island. There was still an uneasy feeling she was getting around Sonny. Ever since Jason had been laying in the hospital room, Sonny had come to visit a handful of times. She wasn't sure what it was that had changed but something seemed off with him. Sonny and Jason were so close that they were practically brothers but ever since his breakdown their friendship had seemed different.

It also raise her curiosity as to why Jason would keep the island from Sonny. Jason had explained that the property was extremely valuable, especially since the oil was discovered slightly offshore just after he purchased it. Did Jason hide it because he was afraid word would get out and Sonny or their enemies would go after his property? Could he not trust Sonny with the information? There was another possibility that kept popping in her head… Did Jason keep it all secret because one day he planned to escape the mob world and retire to his own island… an island that was run completely legitimately, by his friend. That was what she had hoped for, perhaps because she maybe wanted to live there with him, some day.


	14. Chapter 14

So I realized that after I posted Elizabeth's conversation with Jason in the last chapter, she referred to Spinelli by his last name instead of Damien. At that point she didn't know him well enough to know that people referred to him by his last name so my bad. I'm not going to change it now but I just wanted to mention that I did notice it and I apologize for the oversight.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth opened her door to reveal a young man, something she'd expected after the phone call but it certainly baffled her. She found it amazing that this man, the jackal as he called himself, was an important part of Jason's extracurricular business dealings. He looked no older then twenty or twenty-one years old. His hair was a muck and she wondered if he weighed more then she did.

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth asked, stepping aside so he could enter the house. He certainly seemed nervous as he fidgeted on her porch.

"Ms. Webber I presume?" he said, offering his hand.

She shook his hand, "Come in." He entered the house but remained standing by the door. "Cameron, this is Spinelli. He is a friend of Jason's."

Cameron smiled. She wasn't sure if it was because Spinelli looked slightly odd or if it was because of the mention of Jason's name. He'd asked about Jason multiple times since they returned from the island but Elizabeth had only explained that he was sick and he'd come visit as soon as he was feeling better. "Hi Spelli."

Spinelli almost always spoke using extreme dialect but was determined to speak plainly around his new friends. "Hello young Cam."

Elizabeth crossed the room and picked up the legos that were spread across the floor. She wanted Spinelli to feel welcome but she wasn't quite sure how to make small talk with him. He seemed almost shy. "Spinelli, come in and have a seat. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Mighty gracious but I am fine, thank you." He said, looking around the room, noticing the lack of furniture as he sat.

"We are still getting settled, excuse the lack of furniture, actually I have furniture being delivered this afternoon." She explained.

Spinelli smiled knowingly, "From Port Charles Home Furnishings or Furniture and More?"

"Furniture and More." She answered, curiously looking at him.

"As I mentioned, I am involved in Stonecold's business dealings which includes his personal financial dealings."

She shook her head, "So does that mean that he had a credit for me waiting at the other store as well?"

Spinelli smiled, "He is very generous."

"Yes he is." She replied and sat on the couch as well, grabbing her half empty cup of coffee off the coffee table. "Are you sure I can't get you anything, coffee?"

"No thank you, I don't drink coffee."

"Cam, why don't you go finish watching your movie. When it's over we'll eat lunch ok?" cameron nodded and practically slipped up the stairs. She turned her attention back to Spinelli, "So how long have you known Jason?"

Spinelli shrugged, "A couple years." He answered and looked over at her. She was waiting for him to elaborate so he did, "My parents died when I was young and a few years ago my grandmother, who raised me, passed. I was underage, 17, and afraid I'd be placed in a foster home so I cleared out my savings account, pointed on a map and ended up at The Reef Casino/Hotel. Eventually the money ran out and one night I started talking to Wolveri- Johnny. He hired me, introduced me to Jason and I have been working for them ever since."

"So you are their financial guy?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

He shook his head then nodded, "Kind of but I am more of their tech guy. I am a cyber nerd as Johnny refers to it."

"That isn't very nice. I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Please no" Spinelli screeched, raising his hand. "I fear the torture that I would have to endure would be insurmountable." Elizabeth chuckled. "Speaking of Johnny… and Jason, is there anything you need?" Elizabeth shrugged and he continued. "One of my projects up here was to build a security plan for this house."

Her eyes narrowed, "Where are you staying?"

"I have a room at the Metrocourt."

Elizabeth knowingly nodded, "Of course, Jason has a room at his ready."

"Oh no, I am not staying in his suite. I am just in a regular room. My connection to Jason is not known by anyone and we plan to keep it that way. Once I am done I will return to the island."

"So you have been sitting in your room waiting for Jason to wake up?"

He shrugged, "W-well I have been investigating some things for Stonecold and it has been quite time consuming. Much to my dismay it is not going as smooth as we'd hoped."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Unfortunately I cannot disclose the nature of my investigation. It is a sensitive and highly confidential matter." He looked down at his hands, "May I ask who has come to visit his bedside?"

"Hmm…" Elizabeth said, thinking about it. "Carly has come about every day… I assume you know who she is?"

"I am well acquainted with everyone associated with Stonecold, although not personally but I have been well informed by both Jason and Johnny."

"Ok well then, his sister, but she works at the hospital so she visits him a lot. Sonny has visited every few days." Elizabeth made a mental note of Spinelli's sour expression at the mention of Sonny. "Oh and Sam showed up today to visit him."

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Very annoying but I cannot control who sees him. Diane stopped by and Max, uh…"

"I could set up surveillance in his room if you'd like. I can be sure he is safe since it seems that the Don of Dar- Sonny has not placed a guard on his room. I realize he is not in there due to an injury of violent nature, however, he does have enemies and he is in a fragile state. Not to mention we can monitor visits from …" Spinelli trailed off.

"Spinelli? Can I ask a question, and again you don't have to answer it." He nodded. "Is something going on between Jason and Sonny?"

He seemed intrigued by her question, "Why would you pose such a question?"

She sucked in a deep breath, "I can't give you a reason other then a feeling I have been getting lately. Both the way Jason talked before the accident and just something I feel when I talk to Sonny. It's nothing he has necessarily said but… I don't know."

"I am not at liberty to say but I will say to please let me know if you hear or see something disturbing. I am in contact with Johnny daily. But I can give you a camera to place in his room. It is small, about the size of a golf ball and would likely go unnoticed."

"It sounds so James Bondish." She joked.

Spinelli smiled proudly, pleased about the comparison. "Do you mind if I take a look around. It would help with the security system if I can see the house first hand instead of the blue prints."

"Yeah you mentioned that, you are putting in a security system?"

Spinelli nodded, "We have an out-of-town contractor set up to install a privacy wall around the property as well as a security gate. I'll be installing a security system as well."

Her eyes widened, "A gate?"

"Jason wanted the highest level of security."

She shook her head, "But nobody even knows we're together."

"Yet." Spinelli added. "He is very protective of you."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to keep too many thoughts of Jason from clouding her head and upsetting her. "You know if you will be doing all that work… I know you don't know me well and I don't know you well but we both know and trust Jason. You probably already know this but there is a barn out back with guest quarters over it. It's more like a large studio apartment but it has a bathroom and a little kitchenette. You are more then welcome to come stay out here rather the Metrocourt. At least then we will both have some company."

"Well I… that would be… the Jackal is…I- " he stuttered.

"I don't have internet here or anything but I can get it."

Spinelli shook his head, "I have wi-fi."

"Why what?"

He laughed, "I have a mobile internet service, no need to order… It would be my pleasure to come stay out here… as long as nobody knows."

Elizabeth shrugged, "Nobody comes here anyway besides me and Cameron." She suddenly stood up, "Oh, I almost forgot, you know, I overheard Sonny on the phone yesterday. I didn't see anything on the news yet but it sounded like they for the preliminary autopsy results back on Alcazar."

Spinelli nodded, already knowing the results. "I accessed the results."

"You did?"

"Well… I uh…"

Elizabeth smiled, "It's ok, I understand what is involved with being a tech guy for Jason. What did it say?"

Spinelli sighed, "It seems that Alcazar met his fate around the same time you visited the island with Jason… which leaves him sans an alibi."

"And if… when he wakes up he will be a top suspect since he has no alibi. Unless he comes forward or I come forward." She said covering her mouth with her fingertips.

Spinelli shook his head, "We will deal with that when it comes. He didn't do it, we know that so I can only hope that in the end justice will prevail."


	15. Chapter 15

So this chapter is another short one but I did not want to include any other scenes. I felt this scene would be better by itself.

Chapter 15

Two weeks later

It was the middle of the night and Elizabeth knew that Jason would have no visitors at this late hour. It was the first overnight shift she'd worked in weeks but Epiphany had practically begged her and Epiphany was certainly not the type to beg.

Elizabeth stood outside his door, staring into the dark room. The hallway lighting created a glare on the narrow window on the door and she knew nobody would be able to see in once she was in the room. She needed time alone with him, even if it was only for the short hour long break she'd just taken. Entering his room she clicked the lock on the door. Next, she walked across the room to where she'd planted the surveillance camera Spinelli gave her the week before. She stood in front of the camera, in case Spinelli was looking. She didn't want to raise alarm when she disconnected it for a short time. What she was here for was not something she wanted broadcasted, even if it was just to Spinelli. Reaching up she pushed the tiny button and looked behind it to be sure the tiny LED light was no longer lit.

Satisfied that they were alone, Elizabeth turned toward the bed where Jason was laying. Sitting on the edge, she reached for Jason's hand and wrapped both of hers around it. "Jason… I really need you to wake up now." She whispered and let out a quiet sob. "Things are getting more complicated and I need you with me for it."

She sucked in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She croaked. "I-I don't know how it happened, the IUD… its gone."

_Flashback, the island about a month ago…_

_Elizabeth woke, Jason's arms wrapped snuggly around her, cradling her against his chest. Her cheek turned and she pressed her lips against his chest as she pulled herself closer to him._

_"Hey." He hoarsely whispered._

_Her head tipped up and she smiled, "Hey to you too."_

_"I need to ask you something. I'm probably an asshole for not asking sooner but we haven't used anything the last couple days and I um… I know I'm clean because I always use them and I should have bought some after looking Friday night and seeing that there wasn't any condoms here."_

_She smiled, "It's ok Jason. I have an IUD so I can't get pregnant as long as I have it."_

_"What's an IOD?" he asked._

_Elizabeth giggled, "IUD." She corrected. "Its implanted and fuss free so no worries."_

_"Implanted?"_

_"It's nothing dangerous or painful. After I had the scare with the pill, I was nervous about going back on it so my doctor suggested this. It's actually better because once it is put in I don't have to worry about it for a few years or until I want it removed if it is sooner." She explained._

… _End Flashback_

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry, this is completely my fault. I said everything would be fine and its not. There is a very slim chance that this could happen but it was so small that I…" She trailed off as the tears ran down her face. "And I know it is yours… I hadn't been with Lucky in a while. I don't know if that is… or will be a worry of yours when you wake up but I know without doubt that it is yours. But… Jason, you need to wake up because I need to know how you feel about this. I don't know what to do or who to tell."

She pulled his hand to her face and held it to her cheek, "Please wake up. It feels like it has been so long and I just want to be able to hold you again, for you to be able to hold me." she managed to choke out before again breaking into sobs. Sitting with him for a while, she cried and prayed for him to come back to her.

"So…" she said, finally wiping the tears away, knowing she needed to clean herself up before she was finished her break. She was sure her eyes were red and puffy, something she will have to explain off as allergies. "Spinelli is completely great. Like I told you yesterday, Cameron wanted to stay at home instead of going to daycare. They get along so great, which is kind of odd since Spinelli is twenty but Cameron adores him."

She chuckled, "Yesterday Spinelli was walking around the yard taking measurements for sensors of some sort for the security system and Cameron was walking behind him the whole time with his own notepad, pretending to write things down like Spin was."

"Then when Epiphany called me last night to ask me to work, he instantly volunteered to stay in the main house, that sounds weird, in my house with Spinelli while I work tonight. He is so sweet. It's just so nice to have someone else to talk to. I probably would have gone crazy if he hadn't contacted me."

"So the wall that is being built around the house is ridiculous Jason. I know your feelings about security but it doesn't exactly help us maintain a low profile when there is a 6 foot wall around the property." She said with another chuckle, attempting to raise her own spirits. "I mean it is being built between the rows of trees so it isn't visible at all from the house and minimally from the road but people are going to pull up and see this wall then a huge steel gate." She shook her head.

"I even thought Spinelli's idea of putting the camera in here was a little extreme but he seems to know a little more then me. Maybe something is up with Sonny, I don't know, but just like you do for me, I'll do whatever I need to protect you."

Her fingertips trailed up his arm and she stood from the small bed. Pacing the room she began to speak again. "So, your sister is completely not even talking to me now. She avoids me at all costs and I swear that she looks at my schedule and plans hers around mine so that we do not run into each other. I just cannot believe that she would turn against me so quick. I know she is your sister and all but when she finds out about us I don't think she will change her tune, in fact I think she will get even more angry with me."

"Lucky gets out of rehab next week. I got the final paperwork from Diane yesterday, the divorce is official. She is fantastic and funny. She claims not to know many people in town and I've invited her to dinner, I'm hoping by the time she does come over that you will be able to be there as well. Lucky tried to call me a couple times but I haven't answered any calls from him. I know he has left a few messages but I've just been deleting them. There is nothing left for him to say to me, I have nothing left to say to him and there is no need to even listen and let him get me upset or angry."

Her pacing quickened, "I'm not going to just bow down anymore Jason. I'm fed up with everyone telling me what is right and what I should do. The only person that can pass judgment on me… is me. Emily… Lucky… my Grams… I don't care what they think anymore. For years I let them push and push. I'm done!" she growled, finding herself beginning to grow angry. "For months I let them all push me to stay with Lucky… saying that he needed me and that I needed to help him. Well what about me and Cameron, who was going to save us from Lucky's habit. You did Jason. You are the only one that looked past everyone else and saw what I really needed and how I really felt. You care about me, not what I can do for you or those close to you. You never feel the need to keep up appearances, you are you and screw everyone and anyone that judges."

She stopped at the foot of his bead, "I finally get that Jason. When you wake up, forget everyone else. If they all find out about us, I don't care… let them judge because it doesn't matter to me anymore. I love you and fuck anyone that says I am wrong to. I love you Jason!" she said emphatically but kept her tone low enough it would not carry beyond the walls of the room. "I don't know how you will feel about this baby but I know how I feel, it is so clear now. I love this baby and I love the fact that you are his or her father. You are the most honorable man I know."

Even though her conversation was one sided, she felt empowered. "So you need to wake up so we can tell everyone that we are together and of course I need to consciously tell you about the pregnancy… then we can tell everyone else. If they don't like it… to hell with them!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was exhausted. She certainly could not work the night shift anymore. The last time she'd worked the night shift was the night of Jason's accident. Tonight, which was technically last night, was the first overnight shift she'd worked in weeks and she could barely keep her eyes open to drive home. The sun had come up and she was sure that Cameron would be waking soon, probably giving her about an hour to clean up and relax.

That plan, however, changed when she pulled into the long driveway and noticed a mysterious SUV parked in her driveway. It was similar to Jason's, black with tinted windows, but slightly smaller. Her immediate thought was Sonny but then she remembered that he typically rode around in a chauffeured limousine. As far as she knew the work crew had the day off, besides the wall around the property was just about finished. She shook off the worry she felt and rushed into the house with a new found alertness.

She walked through the front door and immediately noticed a large duffle bag just inside the foyer. The living room and family room were both empty but she turned toward the kitchen and saw Spinelli sitting at the table. She heard a different, unexpected but familiar voice. "Johnny?" She asked, peeking around the corner to find Johnny standing at her stove cooking. He seemed more comfortable cooking in her house then she was.

"Hey there… want an omelet?" he nonchalantly asked.

She sucked in a deep breath and was just about to ask him what he was doing there when the aroma of the eggs cooking hit her senses. She felt her stomach knot up and a chill ran up her spine settling at her neck before it was quickly replaced by heat. Her arm shot up and she lifted her index finger to Johnny then ran straight for the bathroom. As luck would have it, she spent her break with Jason and only ate a breakfast bar to hold off her hunger so there was not much to throw up. After getting sick, surely the first of many times during the pregnancy, she washed her face and hands then returned to the kitchen. "Sorry, I must have caught a bug from one of my patients."

Johnny looked at her sympathetically, seeing right through her excuse but left her explanation in tact. He knew exactly which patient had given her the _bug_ but knew she was probably not ready to talk about it. "I take it you don't want one of my omelets?"

She smiled, the color finally starting to return to her face, "No thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed the room and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine…" she said, brushing off the question, turned around and took a seat at the table across from Spinelli. "So what are you doing up here?"

He looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth and smiled, "I thought I'd come up here and help out for a little while. With Jason still out of commission there are some things that needed to be handled."

"But aren't you supposed to be…" she trailed off.

He chuckled, "Well we just have to maintain a low profile."

"Incognito." Spinelli added.

Johnny scooped his omelet out of the pan, onto his plate and sat with them at the table. "That's correct Neo my friend."

Spinelli rolled his eyes and Elizabeth looked at Johnny and angled her head, "Neo? Wolverine? What's with the nicknames?"

"Well Neo is the guy from the Matrix, you know the Keanu Reeves character." Johnny explained. "And he was the ultimate computer nerd or hack, whatever you call it… like our kid over there. It's a complement."

"That movie is the epitome of unintelligent cinema… a fictitious depiction of utter idiocy. The Jackal loathes comparison to…"

Johnny lifted his hand, "We get it… Neo." He said with a chuckle. "In case you haven't noticed, Spinelli has a extraordinary vernacular and since he gave us all nicknames we figured we should have one for him as well... at least a different one then the jackal."

"So Jason is Stonecold?" she asked. "And Johnny, you are Wolverine… as in Spiderman or X-Men, whatever he is from."

Both Johnny and Spinelli nodded, "And Wolverine is ripped and kicks ass so that is how I got my nickname."

Spinelli shook his head to Elizabeth but did not elaborate.

"I like the nicknames, its kind of funny." She sat and thought for a minute, "So anyway, what's going on?"

"Well first, I'll stay out in the apartment with Neo here… I don't want to impose."

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's no biggie. Nobody visits me out here, probably because I haven't invited them, but either way it is nice having some company."

"Well since you mentioned it, there are a few meetings I'll need… the first being Diane Miller." Johnny explained.

"Perfect because I invited her to dinner and haven't had the chance to set it up yet. She can stay for dinner, not that I cook."

Johnny's expression grew serious, "Has Sonny been to visit Jason this week?"

"Negative." Spinelli answered, knowing thanks to the camera planted in his hospital room.

"He hasn't been visiting as much. I told him I would let him know if there are any changes." Elizabeth explained.

Johnny sighed, "I don't want to worry you Liz but… you should know that Ric is trying to get an indictment for Alcazar's murder. Since nobody seemed to have seen him the weekend that Alcazar was murdered, he is gathering evidence and taking it in front of the grand jury. If they find enough evidence it will go to trial."

"Well, I will just come forward." She offered.

"That would give away everything Jason has built. Until he wakes up we need to leave things how they are. Everyone would find out about the island and that in itself is dangerous. The property is valuable beyond anything we imagined. Jason has managed to keep it from everyone but there would be serious danger for all of us if word got out that he owned it. On top of it all you would be left vulnerable due to your relationship with Jason. Sure we are setting up security here but it is just the beginning of what would need to be set up for you." Johnny explained then took a bite of his food.

She shook her head, "I can't just let them do this though. What if he doesn't wake up until after the indictment… what if this goes to trial and he isn't awake to defend himself."

"Let us worry about that." Johnny simply stated, getting a sigh from Elizabeth. "So tell me, what are the doctors saying?"

Elizabeth yawned, cupping her hand over her mouth. "Well there really has been no change. Dr. Drake, Patrick, said that there is very little cranial swelling that remains. The coma is a side effect of the swelling and typically once the swelling has gone down, the patient wakes up. Now, while his swelling was extensive, Patrick seems surprised that he has not woken up yet. Sometimes a patient won't wake up." She said the last sentence in barely a whisper. "But it is rare that they don't wake. It is day by day but basically it should be any day now."

"And once he wakes up… will there be any long term damage?" Johnny asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "There is really no way of knowing, especially with his history of brain trauma and of course the amnesia from his accident with A.J."

Johnny took his last bite then placed his fork on the now empty plate. "Well we can only use the information in front of us. Here is the plan… first you are going to go take a nap because you look like you need one… no offense." He said with a smirk. "I'm going to set up a meeting with Diane for later today. You can cook dinner if you'd like but if you do I will take a medium pizza with hot peppers and sausage from Sals… its been years since I had a pizza from there" His comment gained him a slap on the arm from Elizabeth. "Just kidding." He said laughing. "Me and Spinelli will go over his plans for the security of the house and I'm going to get that contractor back out here to make some modifications to the barn if you don't mind. Since you don't have horses, might as well finish off the whole building because as long as you live here, you will have guards and they should have a nice place to rest… so do I." He joked.

"Do whatever you want as long as Jason doesn't get angry when he wakes up and sees everything you've done to the house."

"I wont do anything to the house, just the barn I'm staying in because I am here as long as Jason is still in the hospital."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Johnny, you don't have to." She managed to say before yawning again.

"Well Jason would kill me if something happened to you… and I guess I like you too, so Jason better wake up soon because fall is upon us and I haven't felt anything cooler then sixty degrees in years."

Spinelli had been quiet and finally spoke, "According to the local forecast… it appears that the Wolverine will very soon become re-acclimated with bitter temperatures."

Johnny glared at him, "Hey Neo, shouldn't you be doing research and not looking at the weather forecast?" Johnny turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Now go rest, we will get Cameron breakfast when he wakes up."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Two months later_

"Nurse Webber?" Epiphany repeated for the third time, pulling Elizabeth out of her daze. She hadn't been sleeping very good lately, partially due to the pregnancy but mainly because it had been almost three months since the accident and Jason still was not awake. She'd lay awake at night thinking about Jason and worrying if he will wake up at all.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced for a minute." Elizabeth quickly said, returning her attention to the chart on the desk in front of her.

Epiphany narrowed her eyes, "Have you checked on your favorite patient yet?"

Elizabeth quickly looked up from her chart, meeting Epiphany's knowing eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look. I see you talking to him and I must say you have been quite attentive to him. If I didn't know any better…"

"Uh Epiphany, me and Jason have been friends for a long time." Elizabeth quickly said.

Epiphany narrowed her eyes again, "Uh huh, well Ric Lansing is in with him right now."

Elizabeth's eyes turned to the hall leading to Jason's room. Without another word, Elizabeth took off in that direction. It literally turned her stomach to think about Ric in there with Jason while he was still unconscious… even with Spinelli's camera. Luckily as she moved closer to the room she saw the door open and before she came into view she heard voices that made her stop in her tracks. Standing outside the room, she listened to the conversation.

"You really disgust me."

"Oh, that's not what you said the night I had you naked on the floor." Ric's voice mocked.

The other voice, Sam, let out a sound that resembled a growl. "Are you going to hold that over my head forever Ric? What do you want from me?"

Elizabeth could tell from Ric's tone that he was probably standing there with a smug look on his face. "Oh you wish it was that easy."

"Oh Ric…" Sam cackled. "I wouldn't let you fuck me again if you were the last man on earth."

"Oh I think you would… if I had something you wanted. I know you Sam… you'd do whatever it takes to get what you want. You wanted it that night at the lake house. Believe me, I felt it."

"You disgust me!" Sam spat.

"Oh wait till your precious hit man wakes up and hears how you rode me like you were in the rodeo."

"If you tell him, I'll tell Alexis."

Ric laughed this time. "Oh Sam, you think I will believe that you'll tell your own mother that you fucked her husband on the floor of her own house? Never! Well I plan to be here when Jason wakes up. He is going down for killing Lorenzo Alcazar."

Elizabeth heard a shuffling and quickly made it look like she was just approaching the room as Ric left the room. "Elizabeth." He cheerfully greeted her.

"Ric." She mumbled, walking past him into the room.

Sam was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at Jason with a look of desperation on her face. When she heard Elizabeth enter the room, she looked over her shoulder and it was obvious that she was wondering if Elizabeth had overheard any of the conversation.

For the past couple months Elizabeth had to deal with Sam constantly coming to visit Jason, keeping her moth shut about knowing anything regarding the night Sam spent with Ric. Sam didn't know Jason had seen it, nor did she know Elizabeth and Jason were together, so she certainly did not know Elizabeth was aware of it. This was her chance and she was not about to pass it up.

"Oh, I heard it all Sam." Elizabeth said, answering the expression on Sam's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam mumbled, turning back to look at Jason.

Elizabeth continued, smiling smugly as she recorded Jason's blood pressure, "Not that you and Jason were together at that time anyway from what I hear. I will say that it takes a special person to screw her mother's husband. That certainly is a new low for you."

Sam moved across the room and retrieved her purse from the small table besides the bed. She was almost out the door when Elizabeth spoke again, "Don't worry Sam, I won't tell… I'll let Ric do that. It would be best for Jason to hear it coming from him." She said with a smile as Sam continued out of the room. Once alone she turned to the small camera she had hidden, "Was it something I said?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if Spinelli was watching. She shrugged and turned back to Jason. Her hand immediately covered her stomach that was now rounded slightly but not too much that anyone would ask about it yet.

Elizabeth placed the chart in her hand on the side table and sat in the chair beside the bed. It had been too long, it was time for him to wake up. So much had changed and was going on, she needed him.

It had been almost two months since Lucky had gotten out of rehab. The first few weeks he was calling constantly, sending flowers to work (since he didn't know where she lived), and a couple of times even showed up at the hospital. He wanted to see Cameron and Elizabeth was not having it. Eventually the visits stopped, then the flowers and finally the calls. It had now been close to a week without a sound from him. It should have worried her but she vowed that he was a grown man and no longer was she responsible to help him.

Of course when Lucky had first gotten out things were pretty bad with Emily. They got into an argument in the break room and hadn't talked since. Emily had once again started in on how uncaring and inconsiderate Elizabeth was for not helping Lucky. Cameron had been sick all night before her shift then Elizabeth had a major round of morning sickness as well so when Emily started nagging, Elizabeth snapped. Obviously Emily was the reason that Nicolas came to visit her the next day, pleading both Emily and Lucky's case but, again, she had heard enough and walked away. She could not believe how over the top they were acting… her Grams included. The older woman could not understand why Elizabeth would not take Lucky back. In her mind Lucky was rehabilitated and should get a second chance. Luckily she was no longer staying with her Grams so she told her that she had to get home and left before she could ask again about where she was staying.

Elizabeth had everyone she needed at her house… well all but one. Spinelli and Johnny were wonderful. The barn had been completely redone. The first floor was now a large open room with a big screen TV and a small kitchenette. The second floor was modified into three bedrooms and a bathroom. It was so nice that she wouldn't mind moving out there and letting the guys move into the house. It was nice but smaller and would save a lot of cleaning time for her.

Diane would come out to the house for her weekly meeting with Johnny then she'd stay and visit with Elizabeth. Diane was great. She was a strong minded, no nonsense woman who knew what she wanted in the world. She also loved to shop and one day Elizabeth said she'd tag along. It just hadn't happened yet, probably because Elizabeth could not afford the stores Diane shopped in.

Elizabeth was enjoying the time with her friends. Cameron adored both Spinelli and Johnny. The two men were great with him, playing in the yard and relaxing in front of the TV… they didn't even complain when what was on the TV was Chuggin' Charlie.

"Oh Jason." She said with a sigh. There was nothing left for her to say. She had said it all over the past few months. She leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him one more time.

Turning to pick up the chart she had placed on the side table, she missed the small movement by the hand resting at his side. "I'll be back in a few hours." She said, her hand coming to rest on the same had that had just moved without her seeing. "I miss you." She added, her voice just over a whisper.

She turned to leave but before she could release his hand she felt a movement. It was small but noticeable.

"Jason?" she whispered, hope in her voice.

The next few minutes passed, feeling like hours. Slowly the hand movements grew stronger, then she could see his jaw tightening and his breathing change. His mouth opened before his eyes, parting barely a fraction. "Jason, don't try to talk." She said, her hand resting on his cheek. His mouth and throat were certainly dry and talking would only hurt at this point. "I missed you so much."

As soon as the words left her lips his eyes fluttered open the slightest bit. It was just enough for her to catch a glimpse at his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled as the tears formed in her own.


	18. Chapter 18

I choose to leave my comments at the end of this chapter, after you read this... so enjoy!

Chapter 18

"Oh Jason." She said, trying with all of her might to hold back the tears as she stroked his cheek.

His eyes seemed to begin to focus as his lips moved ever so slowly. "What happened?" he asked without making a sound.

"You were in a car accident. The other guy ran a red light." She explained and he blinked quickly quite a few times as he processed what she said. He was struggling, probably to remember the accident. "It's ok if you don't remember." She explained as she reached for the call button. "That night might be a bit of a haze for a while." Her mind was moving so fast but she was afraid that she would overwhelm him if she got too excited. Her thumb pressed on the call button. "Let me get Dr. Drake in here to check you out before I give you some water… until you get hydrated, don't talk, I don't want you to hurt your throat."

Jason felt exhausted and his entire body tingled. He kept trying to talk but his throat felt like he had swallowed a bag of cotton balls. He was trying to listen to Elizabeth ramble on about internal injuries and what he thought she said was that he'd had a broken arm. Fractionally, he moved his arms and other then an extreme stiffness they did not feel broken. Something had seemed different when he woke up and saw Elizabeth sitting with him, she seemed so sad. How long had he been out for? His head felt foggy and he struggled to remember what he'd been doing before the accident. Manny flashed in his mind, then Sam pushing for him to give her another chance, he remembered meeting Elizabeth on the docks, she was telling him about her problems with Lucky but after that everything was a blur. "What day is it?" he asked, his voice so dry that it felt like the four words made his throat bleed.

"Jason don't talk." She said then sighed. "Well you got in your accident on August 28th." She explained. He could tell by her expression that the 28th of August wasn't exactly last week. His eyes watched her, waiting for her to continue and tell her the date. If August 28th was when he'd gotten in the accident then there was well over a month that he needed to remember. There was so much going on and he needed to find out everything that had happened in his absence. Watching Elizabeth chew on her bottom lip, his hand squeezed hers, prompting for an answer. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

Jason's eyes closed and he turned his head to the side, obviously frustrated. "Jason, so much has happened that I need to tell you about. Spin-"

"Nurse Webber, what do you…" Epiphany growled as she walked into the room, stopping when she noticed Jason moving and his eyes opening to look at her. "Well, well… welcome back Mr. Morgan." She reached out of the room and grabbed the phone sitting on the wall of the hallway. She quickly tapped on the buttons then hung the phone up. "I just paged Dr. Drake and I believe he is doing rounds so he should be here any minute."

Within two minutes, Patrick showed up in the room and was pleasantly surprised to find Jason awake. Epiphany stepped away while Patrick began to perform his thorough exam. After a few minutes he sent Elizabeth out to get a cup of ice chips and they began to hydrate him, one ice cube at a time while Patrick asked him questions that could be answered with a head nod or shake. Eventually they worked up to Jason giving one word answers.

"The cranial swelling was extensive, can you tell me what year it is?"

"Two thousand…" he paused to swallow. "six."

Patrick nodded, "Can you remember what you were doing before the accident?"

Jason shook his head.

"How about the week before?" Patrick asked.

Elizabeth, who was standing a few feet behind Patrick, taking notes for his chart tensed when she saw Jason shrug.

"Can you tell me what your last memory is?"

Jason closed his eyes and thought for a long minute, "Sam… Manny." Jason said.

Her heart raced… he didn't remember. He didn't remember their weekend and all those nights back in Port Charles the week after. Her stomach churned and she ran to the bathroom, tossing the chart on the small counter. Her entire body trembled as she got sick. Tears ran down her cheeks. What was she going to do? What if he never remembered? What if she tells him about them and he brushes it off as a mistake? She was completely torn between staying on the floor of the bathroom and going back into the room to hear the rest of what Jason had to say… in the end she decided that she had to pull herself together and hear out what Patrick had to say. She needed to know the prognosis. After splashing water on her face, she returned to Patrick's side.

"Is everything ok Elizabeth?" Patrick asked.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, awaiting her answer, a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine." She managed to say, her hand resting on her still rumbling belly. Jason eyes moved to her stomach, where her hand rested and seemed to notice a slight change in her petite frame.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked again, his eyes looking down at the folder in front of him.

"Mmm hmm."

Patrick sighed, "Ok, well you don't have any long term memory loss. You have a slight case of retrograde amnesia. It is often temporary. The long term memories are more easily accessible then the events just before the trauma. It is possible that the events nearest in time to the trauma may never be recovered but quite often they will come back slowly, in bits and pieces."

"Will prompting the memories help?" Elizabeth asked all too quickly.

Patrick shook his head, "In most cases when the patient is told of the events rather remembering themselves, the patient does not fully recover the forgotten memories. Studies show that the patient recovers quicker when the memories return on their own."

Elizabeth sighed and looked over her shoulder at the hidden camera. She was sure Spinelli had known by now that Jason was awake and he was probably glued to the screen watching.

Patrick's pager sounded and he looked down at his waist to view the small screen, "I need to check this, I will be right back."

Once alone in the room again, Elizabeth hesitantly took a step toward Jason. His eyes closed as he seemed to be remembering things, "I remember talking about Lucky a few times. Is it better?" he rasped as his eyes again returned to her stomach.

Elizabeth shook her head, "We're d-divorced." Her eyes closed in an attempt to restrain the tears. "A lot has changed." She managed to say through the large lump in her throat and she noticed his eyes again move to her stomach. "You really don't remember August?" she asked and he answered her with a reluctant shake of his head.

"Are you…" he trailed off, he eyes meeting hers briefly then trailing back to her stomach.

This time the tears could no longer be held back and a few fell down her cheeks, "I am."

He looked at her sympathetically, finally knowing why she'd been so upset since he woke up. It seemed that her life was turned upside down while he was gone. She'd divorced Lucky but he'd managed to get her pregnant before. Jason vaguely remembered the conversations they'd had and he remembered enough to know that she probably had no support. "And you guys are divorced now?"

Elizabeth turned back and looked at the camera, wishing she'd unplugged it before Patrick came in the room. Her eyes returned to Jason, meeting his sympathetic gaze, "Jason, this isn't Lucky's baby."

That was something that Jason hadn't expected to hear. She found someone else so fast? He instantly worried that she was in trouble. "Jason, there are some things that happened before your accident that you need to know about."

Jason closed his eyes and thought hard. He could remember that things with Sonny were volatile and the trust he'd once had in him was not there. He needed to call Spinelli and Johnny to find out if there have been any developments and also be filled in on what happened leading up to his accident. On the other hand, he also needed to be briefed by Sonny even though he knew things would be held back. That, however, did not seem to be what Elizabeth was talking about. There was no way that she could be referring to business. "Did I do something?" he asked.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Well…" she started but hesitated because of what Patrick had said. They were supposed to let him remember things on his own. So for the time being she held her words and Patrick returned to the room.

"Ok Jason, I want to take you right down for a CAT scan to make sure everything is ok." Patrick said but Jason didn't listen to anything else he said. Instead his eyes were fixed on Elizabeth and the necklace hanging on her neck. He remembered it, well he remembered seeing it in the jewelry store when he was picking up a new watch.

Jason closed his eyes and was in no way prepared for what happened next. Did he imagine it or dream it? Was it an actual memory? His hand wiped down his face as the image behind his eyelids caused his heart to race. He was not the type to daydream unless the head injury caused his brain to change his ability to imagine or daydream about Elizabeth. His eyes squinted open in time to see two orderlies enter the room with a gurney to take him down to radiology. Returning his gaze back to Elizabeth, she was now standing in the corner of the room, her hand over the large green stone around her neck. Her breathing was heavy as she watched them help Jason move from the bed. As they rolled him out of the room she smiled at him but the worry was still there. Something was different and he needed to find out what it was. In the mean time he was heading down to radiology with his hand over his eyes, his imagination creating visions of a naked Elizabeth wearing only the necklace flashing behind his eyelids.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I know you all want to kill me now. Since his accident I have gotten a lot of reviews and feedback to please not give him amnesia. So i am sorry about that but it has been the plan all along, I swear we are not doing it to torture you all! That being said it will not be as bad as it seems because as the last part shows he is already plagued with dirty thoughts about her... and I will give this, he will continue to be. Maybe he will think that his brain injury has given him an overactive imagination, maybe not. Just remember, there are quite a few nights after they returned to town from the island that were skipped over and could make good dreams/flashes;)  
So please bear with us, we promise to keep torturing him until he remembers fully because Jason torture is fun and so is Lizzie:) We love the reviews and feedback so hopefully they keep coming!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hi Sonny, it's Elizabeth Webber."

"Elizabeth, is there a change?" he asked.

"Actually he woke up this morning." She said. She was happy he was awake, there was no doubting that but there was part of him missing. She could tell by his expressions, he was the same Jason, seeming to be worried about her emotions, he was the Jason she fell in love with. However, the part of him that was missing was the part that would remember when they made the child she was now carrying.

"Good… good, thank you for calling me. I'll be down there soon." Sonny said then hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Before returning to Jason's room, she reached in her purse beneath the desk and searched through it for the emergency phone Spinelli had gotten for her. Powering it up, she stepped over to the empty waiting area for privacy.

"Greetings fair Elizabeth." Spinelli said in his upbeat voice.

"Spinelli…" Elizabeth said, keeping her voice low. "Have you seen the footage? Jason is awake."

"Affirmative, the wolverine had been alerted and his trip to the island cut short. He is in route back to the ranch." Spinelli informed her. It was just yesterday that Johnny had left for a few days on the island, both to warm up after the past couple months of the cold Port Charles fall and to take care of some business.

"And the amnesia?"

"Yes, I have been researching the ailment and it seems that in most occurrences of that type of amnesia, the patient does recover the missing memories. The timelines do vary though."

Elizabeth sighed, she was going to be strong, she needed to be because in the end he would remember, he had to remember because it would all come out eventually. For now she'd give it time, see if Jason could remember on his own but she was not sure how long she could go without him holding her. "Ok, I'll be home around five."

"Wolverine should arrive around then as well."

She closed the phone and quickly returned it to her purse. Her entire body was tense. For the past two and a half months she had been looking forward to the day that Jason woke up, the day she could jump into his arms, hug him and have him hug her back. The reality, though, was that she had him back but they were back to the friendship that they had before the island until his memories returned. Silently she prayed that it wouldn't be long.

* * *

For the next few hours Elizabeth was tending to her other patients while Patrick ran tests on Jason. Mixed in between tests, the visitors began coming to see Jason, Sonny showed up first but did not stay long. Following Sonny was Carly, who once again was cordial to Elizabeth. The ironic part of the whole situation was that Elizabeth was coming to respect Carly. They'd even had a few conversations over the past few months. Ever since Carly had stuck up for when she was arguing with Emily about Lucky, it was as though they come to a mutual, silent understanding. It was obvious that they both cared about Jason, however now that Jason was awake Elizabeth hoped Carly would not roll back to the cattiness she'd shown Elizabeth in the past.

Carly spent a while visiting with Jason and on her way past the nurses station said goodbye to Elizabeth. "See you muffin."

With Patrick done his tests, Elizabeth seized the opportunity to go visit with Jason and hopefully have a few minutes alone. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him but all she really wanted was to spend time with him, even if she couldn't talk about their relationship. Pushing Jason's door open, she found him with his eyes closed. She let out a sigh and turned to leave.

"Elizabeth?" he said, causing her to stop short and turn back to him.

She smiled, "I thought you were sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well Carly did tire me out but I'd like it if you'd visit with me for a bit." He admitted.

Elizabeth quickly accepted his invitation and took a seat beside his bed. "Any memories coming back yet?" She asked, reaching for his hand but quickly pulling hers back before he noticed her move.

He looked at her and one side of his mouth curled up in a slight smile. There was no way he was going to tell her about the thoughts he'd been having. They plagued him the entire time he was laying down in radiology. There were not multiple images, just the same one repeating itself in his mind. The sparkling necklace hung around her beautiful neck. Her hair draped over her shoulders but ended just above her breasts. Oh god, her breasts were exquisite, just the thought of them caused a lump to form in his already raw throat.

"Jason?" she said. "Are you ok?"

"Oh… yea, I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat. "No, no memories yet."

"Let me get you some more water." She said standing up but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist. It was the first time that he had touched her in months and it sent an electric current through her body. Sure she'd held his hand at his bedside but him actually returning a touch was almost thrilling.

"No… sit, I'm fine." He said in a hoarse voice. "Tell me what you have been doing. I guess a lot has changed."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath. If she told him what she had been doing then she'd have to tell him that they were together before his accident so she chose to talk about what had happened leading up to the island since it wasn't much different from what he already remembered. "Well Lucky was hooked on pills, do you remember that?"

He answered her with a nod.

"Apparently he was getting his pills from Maxie."

"Maxie Jones?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "The one and only. Anyway, they were sleeping together and one night I came home and found them together… in our apartment." she sighed. "After that there was no going back, I did realize that I didn't even love him anymore, he's different. Besides I couldn't keep Cameron around that… around him." She paused and Jason was about to speak when the door to his room opened again.

"Hey…" he said, causing Elizabeth to look over her shoulder to the door.

Elizabeth immediately stood from the chair, "I should get back to work." She said without acknowledging Emily.

Even though neither of the women said a word to each other, Jason could tell that there was tension between them. He watched Elizabeth as she hurried out of the room before Emily fully entered. As soon as Elizabeth was gone, Emily rushed to the side of his bed and leaned in to hug him.

"Oh Jase, I was so worried about you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jason brushed off her emotion and waved his hand at her, "I'm fine."

Emily shook her head, "Of course you'd brush it off as no big deal… a coma, no biggie." She teased and sat in the chair that Elizabeth had just vacated. "How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy but getting better." His head turned on an angle as he looked at her, "So obviously nothing has been going on with me, how about you?" Jason asked.

She shrugged, "Working a lot, I'm almost done my interning… one more month." Emily thought for a minute and continued, "Things with me and Nicolas have gotten better, we're trying to make things work."

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you, you deserve it." Jason said, nodding his head. "Wha-what about Elizabeth, what is going on there?"

Emily shook her head coldly, "You'll have to ask her, we don't talk much anymore."

"That's what I'm talking about. I could tell just in those few seconds that things have changed between you two… what happened?"

"We had a disagreement and I guess we both realized that were different people. She is not the nice person I thought she was."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"It doesn't matter."

Jason shook his head, "It does to me, she is my friend and you are my sister. The two of you were joined at the hip and now you couldn't even look at each other."

Emily pursed her lips, "I'd rather talk about you."

He shook his head again, "There is nothing to say about me, I can't even remember the entire month before my accident so fill me in… what is going on between you and Elizabeth?"

"Well I guess you can say it's because of Lucky. She basically dropped him when he needed her the most. He had an addiction and instead of helping she cut all ties with him, leaving…"

He interrupted her, "But Lucky cheated on her?" Jason asked.

"Well yea… wait, she told you that?" Emily asked, surprised.

Jason nodded, "Yes, I asked her how things were with Lucky because I remembered that things were rough with them."

"He cheated on her while he was high, its not the same as calculated adultery. I just think it was completely selfish to leave him when he was so vulnerable." Emily stated.

Jason frowned, his brow tightened, "Emily it's not any of our business why she left him and to be honest I'm surprised you'd want her to stay with him if he cheated on her, high or not."

Emily's jaw hung open, surprised that he was taking her side. "So you are siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone but I don't think it is your place… or even my place to judge what a mother would do to protect herself and her son."

"Can we talk about something else?" Emily asked, her jaw tight.

Sighing, Jason nodded, knowing he'd just pissed her off but he couldn't let it pass because they'd been friends entirely too long for Emily to throw it away on a friendship with an asshole like Lucky.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I'm going away for the weekend so I definitely wanted to get this posted before I leave. I rushed through proofing it so please excuse any typos:)  
Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Elizabeth stopped to visit Jason when her shift was over but Carly was there visiting again and this time she had Michael and Morgan with her. Apparently the boys wanted to see him. It was fine though, tomorrow was another day that she'd be able to spend time with him. She picked Cameron up from the hospital daycare and left the hospital. Since Spinelli and Johnny had been staying with her, Cameron had only been going to daycare two or three days each week. Cameron adored both men and as long as they didn't have a meeting with Diane or any other pressing business, they'd offer to watch Cameron while she was at work. Spinelli even started teaching him about computers which Elizabeth didn't mind because hopefully some day her son could show her how to use one.

She forced a smile when they got home. Overall the day should have been good. Jason woke up and she felt completely selfish for being disappointed that he didn't remember their time together. He'd remember eventually… he had to.

"Nelli!" Cameron cheered.

Spinelli and Johnny were in the kitchen, Johnny cooking dinner, which he had been doing quite often for her. She certainly did not mind because she was a terrible cook and would burn a pot of water if it was possible. "What did you get off the plane and make a bee line to the kitchen?" Elizabeth teased.

"I got in a couple hours ago… cooking relaxes me." he said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "If only cleaning relaxed you too because it surely tires me out."

"Hey Neo, while I finish dinner why don't you take Cameron and show him how to use the new thing… the uh…" Johnny fumbled his words.

"Oh the um… the mechanical lock on the barn so he can come visit us out back." Spinelli finished for him, taking his cue that he needed to talk to Elizabeth without Cameron in the room.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what they were talking about. Spinelli kneeled down beside him for Cameron to climb onto his back, "Hop on young progeny."

Once they were out of the room Elizabeth painted a smile on her face, "He woke up." She exclaimed the best she could.

"Can the act Liz." Johnny said taking a seat at the table. "I can see it's bothering you, you don't have to pretend."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, "No I am happy, he woke up, he's back and that is happy news."

"But he doesn't remember your relationship."

"He will." She said confidently.

Johnny watched her for a few seconds. "Spinelli said that he had a lot of visitors today…"

"Johnny…" Elizabeth interrupted. "Uh, I need to talk to you about something and I guess now is as good a time as any." She let out a deep breath. "As I'm sure you noticed and have hinted that you've noticed… I'm pregnant and yes, it is Jason's. I guess I was waiting for Jason to wake up so he could be the first person I told and, well, I did tell him first even though he didn't have the memories to know that the baby is his. So I told him and now I guess I should start telling everyone else because I am starting to get a little bit of a belly. The funny thing is that he noticed before I could even tell him, he was always very perceptive. But anyway, I figured you should know for some reason." She rambled.

Johnny chuckled, "Thank you for confirming it. Have you been to a doctor yet?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "On my break last week… so I guess I kind of did tell someone else but she is sworn by doctor patient confidentiality."

"Well I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to but I am sure his memory will come back soon." Johnny assured her. He stood and stirred the pot on the stove. "Also, I hope you don't mind but Francis and Jimmy are coming up tomorrow."

"Jimmy?"

"He works with us down on the island. I needed someone trustworthy that I could send to the hospital to talk to Jason without raising any flags. I need to get in touch with him, there are a few things that he needs to know about so I need to get him a secure cell phone and I surely can't give it to you because then he'd know you've been in touch with me and he needs to remember everything on his own." Johnny said rolling his eyes, obviously disagreeing with the doctors. "I can plant Jimmy at the hospital as well because Jason needs a guard, I can't believe Sonny has left him there this long without a guard at his door, he's been a sitting duck in there. And now, especially once word gets out that he is recovering, he will be more of a target."

"We have more then enough room." She said.

"Yea and Francis is coming because I have a feeling that we will need him. It looks like Lansing is going to arrest Jason the minute he is discharged. I need someone else who can move around without being seen to investigate and find who really killed Alcazar." Johnny adjusted the heat on the stove and turned back to face Elizabeth. "If all of the tests come in fine, when do they think he will be released?"

"Within a week, probably less knowing Jason."

"Ok, so we have a few days max before Jason is arrested." He thought out loud.

"Well if there is anything I can do." Elizabeth offered.

Johnny shook his head, "Just help him remember."

* * *

Jason looked around the darkened hospital room. He absolutely hated hospitals. They were so sterile and really just reminded him what could happen in his line of work.

Things had grown quiet as night fell. Visiting hours had ended long ago leaving Jason with nothing left but to sleep. It was now the middle of the night and he'd done enough sleeping. Sure his body was tired and his muscles weak but his thoughts kept him from sleeping. He figured he done much sleeping over the past few months so, for what felt like an hour, he'd been laying there racking his brain trying to recover his lost memories.

Everything was fuzzy and blended together. He remembered Sam coming to him, begging him to give them another chance. He remembered pushing her away and that still felt right. He remembered Manny on the roof of the hospital and Lucky being high. Then running into Elizabeth on the docks… once or maybe on two occasions. He remembered a telephone conversation with Johnny, planning a trip to the island for August… did he go?

Then there was Elizabeth. Things were different, she seemed to be acting different around him. There was something that she was holding back. Something had happened in her life that changed things between them. He hated not knowing what it was because he felt drawn to her, even more then before. Over the years there was definitely an attraction and a few times they almost acted on it but now it felt stronger. At one point earlier, he wanted to grab her arm and pull her into bed with him. It was an impulse but in the past he'd always kept them buried. Perhaps it was due to the dream he'd had, maybe it was a vision or maybe it was a premonition. He smiled at the thought that someday it could happen but it just wasn't possible.

Sonny's visit was short. It seemed that things were slow but that was probably due to Alcazar's untimely death. Apparently he was the number one suspect but Sonny promised that he had his men on it because he did not order Jason to carry out the hit so another family must have taken care of him. Other then Alcazars absence, Sonny didn't mention much. Jason could remember Sonny acting strange and distant in July. Something was going on with Sonny, he wondered if something had happened in the last month that would have changed that for the good or bad.

Jason rolled his sore wrist, causing the bone to crack then brought his hand and wiped it down his face. He sighed and brought his other hand, now covering his face with both hands. That was when he remembered… well he was pretty sure it was not a memory, a premonition? Probably not that either. A fantasy? Probably. He wasn't sure where they were but there was a hardwood floor that Elizabeth was laying on, her naked body beneath his. He could see her lips say his name even though he couldn't hear it, then her plump lips formed his name again and swore.

What happened that would cause him to have these vivid thoughts. He pinched the bridge of his nose but did not open his eyes because he did not want to lose the scene behind them. Her blue eyes were hazed over but they were looking right at him. She was wearing the same necklace again, he could see it rising and falling with her labored breathing.

Suddenly, as quick as the thoughts appeared, they were gone. Jason groaned and opened his eyes. "What the fuck." He whispered. He wasn't sure what was more frustrating, the fact that he was suddenly having these vivid fantasies and thoughts or the fact that they don't last nearly long enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jason spent hours replaying the same thoughts. He knew that his mind probably would not play any more of the thoughts out but he just could not help himself. He had himself convinced that his latest brain injury had plagued him with something he'd never had before. He was now dreaming of Elizabeth… actually day dreaming about her. Now he was wondering what else had changed, if perhaps he'd be able to look at a painting and see it's true meaning. Of course, thinking about art he now began thinking about Elizabeth again.

Well he _was_ thinking about her when he was interrupted by the nurse peeking in his room. Unfortunately it was not Elizabeth, it was the night shift nurse. His eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, it was after seven already so he knew Elizabeth should be arriving for her shift soon. "Good morning, I just thought I'd check in one last time before my shift ended. How are you feeling?"

Jason offered the middle aged woman a nod, "Fine."

"Just fine?" she asked as she recorded his blood pressure on his chart and shoved a thermometer in his ear.

"Good." He challenged.

She smiled, "Good. The physical therapist will be here around nine. I'm out of here now but I am on shift tonight so I will see you later."

Jason nodded his acknowledgement and groaned when she left the room. Physical therapy was not his thing and he'd made it clear to Patrick yesterday that he is more then capable to handle it himself, but Patrick insisted. The bright side was that since the night shift nurse was leaving, that meant that Elizabeth was likely starting her shift soon.

A while later the therapist was finally leaving. Jason was grateful it was finally over because if he had to lift one of those little two pound weights one more time he would have hurled it across the room. He'd had every muscle stretched and every joint bent… all of which he could have done without the help of a snot nosed, meat-head therapist.

"Hey" came a voice from the doorway.

Jason felt his body tense at her voice. "Hi." He mumbled.

Sam hesitantly entered the room, "I'm glad you finally woke up." She said in a chipper voice. "I was so worried about you."

Jason sighed, "I don't need you to worry about me Sam."

She ignored his comment, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He said plainly.

Her brows pulled together, "Are you mad at me?"

Jason shook his head. He really didn't think about her enough to be mad at her. "Should I be, did something happen before my accident that would cause me to be angry with you?" he asked.

Sam all too quickly answered, "No."

Jason shrugged, "I don't remember the accident or the few weeks leading up to it so its possible that I just don't remember."

"No, we talked a few times but we didn't fight."

Jason nodded, "Well I'm feeling fine." He said in a tone that he wanted the conversation to end… and the visit as well.

"Did you need to take a nap because I can come back later if you want."

"No, you don't have to come back." He said, hoping she realized he'd meant that he still wanted her to leave now and not come back either. There were no feelings there and he could tell by her demeanor that their situation had not changed in the weeks leading up to the accident. She still wanted him back and he still wanted none of it.

"I was hoping we could talk." She hesitantly said.

His eyes narrowed and he clasped his hands together, "About what?"

Sam's arms flopped against her sides, "Us Jason!" she whined.

"Sam… there is no us anymore."

"But Jason…" she started then followed his gaze to the door to his room that was again opening. All words escaped her when Ric walked in the door. Her entire body tensed and she felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. She combed her fingers nervously through her hair as Ric swaggered into the room.

"Well hello there Sam… Jason" He said snidely. "It seems like we had the same idea this morning."

"What do you want Ric?" Jason asked, frustration in his voice at his two unwanted visitors.

Ric smiled at Jason. "Well I came discuss the weekend before your accident." Ric said, his gaze moving to Sam in the middle of his sentence in an effort to make her fear that he'd tell Jason about their tryst at the lake house.

Jason threw his hands up, "Well ask whatever you want but I don't remember so I am not going to be much help. Anything else can go through my lawyer."

"Your lawyer huh? You may not remember if you did something but you must think you did."

Jason shook his head, "Did you just come here to goad me Ric?"

Ric laughed, "So this amnesia you conveniently have, is it permanent?"

Jason sighed, "Probably not."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Ric asked and Jason just glared at him, waiting for him to continue, not really wanting to hear what he had to say but he knew he had no choice. "I think that this amnesia is a little too convenient. See you don't have an alibi and memory loss give you an excuse to say you don't remember where you were… but the problem is..." Ric chuckled and continued, "Without an alibi you pretty much are going down for killing Lorenzo Alcazar."

"How do you figure?"

"I have enough evidence to get an indictment."

Jason shook his head, "It's all circumstantial Ric."

"But there is enough, I already have it on good authority that I would have been able to get an indictment in absentia had you remained in the coma any longer. This case will go to trial with you in or out of the hospital, in or out of jail… memory or no memory."

"Is that all you came here to say Ric?" Jason growled.

Ric looked over his shoulder at Sam who was standing in the corner of the room listening and watching the conversation quietly. "For now, that's all I want to say." Ric turned to leave but stopped at the door. "You look like you are getting better so I assume you'll be getting out of here soon. Don't get comfortable because as soon as you get out of here you will be booked for first degree murder." He said then continued out of the room.

Jason sucked in a deep breath and wiped his hand down his face. Unfortunately when he opened his eyes Sam was still in the room. "Sam…" he growled. "I don't know what else to say here."

Sam shrugged, "I should go."

Relief flooded through Jason when Sam left the room, passing Elizabeth on her way out. The two shared what looked like a hard glare as they passed each other. Jason noted the look exchanged between the two of them.

"Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked, looking over her shoulder one last time to be sure Sam was gone.

Jason smiled, "It is now."

* * *

Sam walked across the hospital parking lot and stopped short when she saw Ric standing beside her car, leaning on the driver side door. She let out a grunt, "What? What now?"

"Ohhhh what do I want?" he mocked.

"What _do_ you want? Obviously you want something or you wouldn't be out here waiting for me."

Ric tipped his head, "Did you have a nice visit with Jason?"

"Great." She answered in an annoyed voice and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Oh you are sexy when you are irritated."

She stood, glaring at him. "Are you going to tell him or just hold it over my head."

Ric shrugged, "I haven't decided. Maybe you can help me… you know I may be more apt to keep quiet if I'm… satisfied." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a grunt, "So you want to have sex with me again?"

"Oh no, no… I want you to want to have sex with me." he said, taking a step toward her. "I want you to want me so bad that you can't wait to rip my clothes off."

Sam pushed past him and quickly got into her car as Ric continued, "I'll see you tonight, perhaps… eight o'clock." He managed to get out before she slammed her door shut and sped off. A satisfied smile formed on his lips because he knew she'd be there tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So there was only one kind of doctor that Jason hated more then physical therapists… shrinks. Dr. Lainey Winters sat beside his bed with a notepad in her hands, tapping her pen on the small steno pad. She looked at him with eyes that he knew were analyzing his every move, sound and expression.

"I really… this is not necessary."

She smiled sympathetically, "Really, this is all standard with coma patients that experience memory loss. We just need to have a few sessions, work on some memory drills… and I need to be sure that you are of good mind before you are released. A lot of coma patients experience significant depression or erratic behavior when they awake."

Jason looked at his hands and picked at the skin at the junction of his thumb and index finger. Knowing there was no getting around it he sighed, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well I know you probably don't want to make small talk so I'll start with, have you had any memories come back over the last day?"

Jason shook his head, "Nope."

"No flashes, dreams… maybe the feeling of déjà vu?"

Jason hesitated and it did not go unnoticed by Lainey. "Uh no."

"What is it?" Lainey asked.

He quickly shook his head, "Nothing."

"Jason, I'm going to remind you again that anything you say in here is guarded by doctor-patient privilege. I will not tell anyone and will not even put it in my notes." She said but he did not offer her any information. "Well can you tell me the nature of the thoughts or memories."

He shook his head, "It wasn't a memory, that I am sure of."

"How are you so sure?" she asked.

He shrugged then sucked in a released a deep breath, "I just don't think it is."

"So what do you think it is?"

His fingertips brushed along his chin as he again shrugged. "I don't know. Years ago I was in an accident and a coma. When I woke up I forgot all details of my life and have never regained them. That's not it though… I also lost the ability to dream, see two dimensional objects, I see things plainly… I guess you'd say in black and white." Lainey sat back in her chair waiting for him to continue. "Maybe this accident gave me that back."

Lainey shrugged, "It's rare for a brain to relearn something like that, especially if the part of the brain responsible for those types of functions was damaged."

"So you are saying that you don't think they are dreams and you think they are memories?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask or talk about them. Do they involve another person that you can talk to them about?" she asked.

The corner of his mouth hitched and he nodded, "I guess you could say that but…" he trailed off.

"But?" she prompted.

"It's not something I can just ask about."

Lainey's face grew serious, "Is it violent in nature?"

"No." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does because if it is a memory then that is progress. On the other hand, if it is not a memory then you have regained use of a part of your brain that previously was not able to function properly." Lainey leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "You know, it can't hurt to ask the person if they remember what you do."

He shook his head, "It's not a memory… she…" he caught himself. "Let's just say that it involves a woman."

Her eyebrows raise, "Oh, so it's a sexual thought? Your previous trauma did not allow sexual fantasies?"

Jason felt strangely embarrassed having this conversation, "Not like this one." He admitted.

"What was different?"

Jason shifted his hips uncomfortably in the bed.

Lainey picked up on his uneasy movements. "Ok, has this happened more then once?"

Jason nodded.

"The same mem… thought or different?"

"Different." He answered.

"Of the same nature?"

"Uh… yea." He admitted.

Lainey nodded, "Ok. Are you in contact with this woman, is there a way to approach the subject without causing any unwanted embarrassment for either of you?"

Jason shrugged.

"Why don't you ask her about her personal life?" she suggested and he did not reply. "Jason, it is really important for your recovery if you find out if they are real memories. If they are real then it is fantastic and your memories are already returning."

This was killing him. He was positive that they were not memories and she just kept pushing. Sighing he lied, "I'll see what I can find out."

She smiled, satisfied, "Good." She centered her notepad on her lap and lifted her pen to the paper. "Now, have you had any extreme emotions… anger, frustration?"

Jason shook his head but was thankful that she'd moved on.

* * *

Elizabeth quickly ran out from behind the nurses desk, "Patrick?" she called.

He stopped short as he was about to push the button for the elevator.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure."

"It's about Jason."

He seemed slightly surprised, "Ok."

She pointed to the waiting area and he followed her over there. "How are things coming with his memory loss?"

"The same, no change, why?"

"I know this may seem odd, but there is something that I need to talk to him about and it falls in the range of time of his memory loss."

Patrick frowned, "And you want to know if you can talk to him about it without endangering the recovery of his memory?"

"Yes."

Patrick shook his head, "I'd advise against it."

"Is there any way I can prompt the memories?"

Patrick's head turned on an angle, "What do you mean by prompt?"

"Maybe create a situation that could possibly help him remember?" she said.

Patrick looked over her shoulder at Robin who was walking toward the elevator. They were supposed to be meeting in a closet for a quick consultation, "Again, I'd advise against it." He said then hurried off, "I have to run, we can talk more later if you'd like." He called over his shoulder.

Elizabeth sighed but was slightly satisfied that he didn't say no, he just 'advised against it'. If she couldn't talk to him about it, maybe some harmless flirting wouldn't hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jason woke from his nap and found himself just as frustrated as he was before he dozed off. His session with Lainey did nothing but give him an uneasy feeling about his thoughts. Since he was sure his thoughts were not memories, that meant that he was now able to have thoughts, dreams and fantasies that he'd never had before… at least since he had been Jason Morgan. Why was he only having these thoughts about Elizabeth. They weren't together and the thoughts did nothing but leave him nervous and awkward when Elizabeth was in the room.

He found himself wondering how people could function in life when their mind was constantly undressing or imagining someone in a sexual way. Sure he had always been attracted to Elizabeth but there was a line between attraction and full out delusional thoughts about having sex with her. He couldn't help but wonder if it was normal. Did everyone walk around imagining they were having sex with their friends? Probably not to the extent that his thoughts were. Overnight he was focusing so intently on the thoughts, trying to remember more, that he found himself growing aroused. It had only frustrated him more because he was not necessarily in the privacy of his own bedroom.

Determined not to fall into the same thoughts and embarrass himself with a hard on in the middle of the day, in a busy hospital, he started thinking about something else, anything but Elizabeth naked wearing that necklace. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and stopped moving suddenly when he felt something below the sheets laying beside him. He grabbed the small object and pulled it out, revealing a cellular phone. Jason instantly knew what the phone was for and powered it up. As expected there was a single phone number programmed in the contact list and he dialed it after looking up to make sure nobody was standing outside his room.

"Stonecold!" Spinelli screeched, dropping his phone due to his own excitement. Jason groaned when he heard the loud thump when the phone hit the floor. "Sorry."

"Spinelli…" Jason started but was quickly cut off by the young hacker.

"Oh Stonecold, there is so much to tell. First and most imperative, I have been privy to your recuperation and I know about everything. Have you had any luck with the memory loss?"

"No, I'm going to need your help remembering."

Spinelli sighed, "Really, because the research, as well as the fine doctors, suggest that you allow past events to return on their own."

"No Spinelli… Listen Alcazar…"

Spinelli cut him off again, "Stonecold, the Jackal is well aware of the demise of the South American Diablo none other then the very weekend you visited the island with fair…" Spinelli stopped himself. Johnny gave him strict orders not to mention Elizabeth or give any clues that he'd been with Elizabeth. He was to only tell him where he'd been for the month of August and nothing else. "I mean, that exact weekend you visited _the reef_ so you certainly had no hand in the Diablo killing. Wolverine has been frantically searching the guilty party."

"Wait a minute Spinelli, are you in Port Charles."

"Affirmative, along with Wolverine and…"

Jason cut Spinelli off, "Wait a minute." He said, raising his voice but pausing to take a breath and calm down. "Johnny is here?"

"Correct."

"Spinelli that is not good. If Sonny finds out there will be trouble, a lot of trouble."

"Have no fear, he is using extreme caution. Also in town is Incognito as well as Francis." Spinelli pronounced Francis with a french accent. "We have been in contact with the Lady of Justice."

"Good, get her over here. I need to talk to her."

"Absolutely Stonecold…"

"Jason?" he suddenly heard.

"Johnny?" Jason quietly asked.

Johnny pushed Spinelli off the couch, "Yea."

"Where are you guys?"

Johnny hesitated but thought quick, "We're shacking up in that old house you own on the outskirts of town."

"How long have you been up here?"

"Spinelli came up before your accident, you had needed him for a few things… I have been here for a couple months and Francis and Jimmy just got here early this morning." Johnny explained. "Jimmy is working his new job as an orderly at the hospital. Fucking asshole Sonny has left you unguarded and since you are awake he might as well paint a freaking bulls eye on your fucking amnesia plagued head."

Jason rolled his eyes, "What has Spinelli found on Sonny… I assume that is why I brought him up here."

"He doesn't have anything concrete yet but he is close. We will show you it all when you get out of the hospital and we can meet."

"Ok, I think Lansing is going to arrest me the minute I'm released so I need Diane down here. Sonny wants me to use someone else but I want Diane. Ric won't know what hit him when she walks into the room."

Johnny shook his head, "No alibi though."

"But we know I didn't do it." Jason said, almost asking Johnny.

"No, you were on the island. I picked you up at the airport late Friday night, actually Saturday morning and you did not leave till Monday morning… but for obvious reasons that will no work for an alibi unless you are ready to let the cat out of the bag."

"No, what Ric has is circumstantial." Jason cleared his throat. "So, is there anything you can tell me about August? I don't know if you know what I did but I am sure I talked to you. Is there anything I told you?"

"In reference to?" Johnny prompted.

Jason let out a frustrated groan, "Anything." he answered.

"Sorry." Johnny apologized, insinuating that he didn't know anything. He couldn't bring himself to lie to his boss but he also couldn't tell him about Elizabeth.

"Jason, the physical therapist…" Elizabeth said walking into the room but stopped short when she saw him on the phone, secretly already knowing who he was talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know you were on the phone."

Jason raised his index finger to Elizabeth, "I have to go." He said into the phone.

"Who is that?" Johnny asked. "Is that Lizzie Webber… wow, tell her I said hi… I haven't seen her in so long, does she look the sa-"

"I'll call you back." Jason said, slamming the phone closed. Johnny knew that Jason couldn't tell Elizabeth hi, for all she knew Johnny was dead. Jason apologized and offered Elizabeth a genuine smile, happy she was finally there.

She smiled back and touched her necklace. She was willing to try anything that could jog his memory and perhaps drawing attention to his gift will bring back memories of buying it or giving it to her.

Jason swallowed hard when her fingers touched her neck then the necklace that he'd been seeing constantly when he closed his eyes… along with her naked body.

"Jason, the physical therapist called, he is running late and wont be here for another hour… is everything ok?" she asked when she noticed his pained expression.

He closed his eyes and said, "neck." Then his eyes shot open when he realized what he'd said. "I-I mean my neck is sore." He quickly added, hoping he didn't sound like a complete idiot.

Elizabeth put the charts down that she was holding and approached his bed side. "Sit up." She ordered.

"Huh?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Your neck is sore… so sit up straight."

He did as she said rather telling her that his neck was fine. The lump in his throat tripled in size when he felt her hands on his shoulders. She firmly began kneading the muscles in his shoulders, slowly inching her hands up his neck. He felt his heart racing and silently thanked Carly again for bringing him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from his Penthouse. Otherwise, his back and rear end would have been exposed to her from the awkward hospital gown. His chin sank low, helping him to avoid her gaze and acting on the many impulses he was currently having.

"Is this helping?" she asked, her mouth unnecessarily close to his ear in an attempt to stir up a reaction.

"Uh huh." He said, almost coming out as a moan.

Her hands tickled the ends of his hair on his neck before hooking back onto his shoulders. He knew he couldn't take much more. He couldn't remember ever wanting her more then he did right then. Her hands stopped moving and lingered for a long moment before she slid them from his neck, trailing her fingertips across the bare skin in the process causing goose bumps.

She could tell that he was affected and couldn't help but hope that he'd remembered something, "Better?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "Thank you." He mumbled, keeping his head down.

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh when the door to his room opened and Sonny walked in. She couldn't get more then five minutes alone with him. Turning on her heels she repeated what she'd originally came into his room for, "So the physical therapist will be here in an hour to work with you." Then she walked out of he room.

Sonny removed his trench coat and tossed it over the back of the chair. "How are you doing?"

Jason groaned, "I need to get out of here."


	24. Chapter 24

Yes, to answer everyone's qustion, sonny is up to no good. It will all come out eventually. No Jason-Liz time in this chap but chap 25 will make up for it:)

We are loving the reviews... keep them coming! Thanks again to my co-writer Deb, you are the best!

Chapter 24

"Any luck remembering where you were the weekend Alcazar was killed?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head, "Nothing."

Sonny pushed the door to his room closed then turned back to him, "Are you sure you didn't do it?"

Jason wondered if Sonny was testing him or truly thought he could have killed Alcazar. Was there something that Alcazar knew that Jason would have taken him out for? Regardless, Jason knew without a doubt that he didn't kill him now because Spinelli and Johnny told him he was on the island. "Sonny, if you did not order a hit then I would not have killed him."

Sonny tilted his head to the side and nodded. "So this new Lawyer, Roger…" Sonny trailed off.

"Roger?" Jason repeated back in a mocking tone.

"He comes highly recommended and you need someone well experienced."

Jason nodded in agreement, "There is someone that I have heard a lot of good things about. She is new to town and I think it's just what I will need to beat Ric… unless of course my memory comes back and I remember where I actually was that weekend." His brows pulled together as he looked at Sonny, "I didn't call you at all that weekend or check in?"

Sonny shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "No, not that I remember."

Jason was sure that if he had gone to the island he would have told Sonny he was going riding for the weekend. He'd typically tell Sonny he needed to get away and Sonny just understood, knowing how Jason was. The past few years, however, whenever he'd told Sonny he was getting out of town for a couple days, he'd ride off on his bike but in the end he would end up on the island. Going to the island was not just to check in on the businesses. It got him away from the chaos and away from the orders that Sonny constantly barked at him. He knew that one day he'd leave his life behind and retire down there. How and when that happened, he had no idea, could be next month or it could be many years in the future. Deep down Jason knew that one day he'd just wake up and know it was time to leave Port Charles.

"So tell me what else has been going on in my absence? Was the deal finalized with the supplier in Canada?"

Sonny shook his head, "No, we ran into an issue with the negotiations."

"What kind of an issue?"

"We can't agree on the cost per shipment. They are still at seventy five and I refuse to go over sixty." Sonny paused and thought for a minute, "They will come down." He said with certainty.

Jason thought seventy five thousand was a reasonable number but it was not his place to question Sonny. "So, where was I the night of my accident? I was told it was late, after midnight, did we have a meeting somewhere?"

Sonny shook his head, "No. I'm not sure where you were coming from."

Jason thought about his answer for a long minute and decided to ask Johnny where he was that night. If he wasn't working then he was probably working on investigating what Sonny had been up to. He had to get out of the hospital so Johnny and Spinelli could brief him on Sonny's activities.

For the next forty five minutes, they discussed various business matters until the physical therapist arrived. Their conversation seemed stiff and forced. Jason could sense the change. Sonny left after telling Jason that he'd be back the next day, a visit that Jason could care less if it happened.

Hours later the hospital started slowing down. Elizabeth had long left after stopping in to say goodbye. Jason had trouble making eye contact with her. The thoughts he'd been having were haunting him and he could not look at her without feeling the urge to touch, hold and kiss her. Now was the time the lights were turned down in the halls to a lower dim and the night nurse lowered the lights in his room after checking in on him one last time for the night.

Jason was not tired, in fact he was starving. The hospital food was horrible and now that his appetite was finally back he was craving real food. He was tempted to stalk around the hospital to find something to eat but he knew the cafeteria closed at 8 so he would not have much luck finding anything.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus his mind on something other then food… or Elizabeth. Of course the first thing he focused on was the image of Elizabeth laying beneath him, he eyes hooded and her swollen lips forming his name. He draped his arm over his head, his forearm coming to rest over his eyes. Some time later he was still in the same position, still having visions of Elizabeth, but a light shuffle drew him from his thoughts.

Jason's eyes opened to find a man standing just inside the door to his room. His face was shadowed so Jason could not make out who he was but one thing was unmistakable. The man was pointing a gun at him, a gun with a silencer.

He braced his hands on either side of his body, knowing that he was completely vulnerable. He had no gun or means of defense.

"Jason Morgan." The man said, a voice he did not recognize. "This is almost too easy." He said with a chuckle.

"Who…" Jason started to say but closed his mouth when he saw a slow movement behind the gunman. He continued, "Who are you. At least let me see your face."

The man shook his head, "I don't owe you anything after everything you have done."

Jason's brows pulled together as he tried to make out who the man was. He saw his index finger begin to squeeze the trigger and Jason dove off the bed onto the floor the instant before a bullet was shot at the bed. Before he could move again the man fell to the floor. It happened so fast, Jason looked up and saw the shooter on the floor, another man on top of him with a pistol pushed into his temple.

"Bet you thought he was unguarded didn't you?" Jimmy growled.

The man below him squirmed, "You really shouldn't do that because I have a very sensitive trigger finger."

"Fuck you!" the man growled as Jason stood from beside the bed and grabbed the gun he dropped on the floor. Never had he been so happy to see Jimmy.

Jason aimed the gun at him, "Jimmy get up."

Jimmy did as he asked and the man began to stand up as well. "Not you, you stay just where you are." Jason instructed. "Who do you work for?"

The man remained silent.

"Answer me!" Jason growled.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to kill me anyway."

Jimmy again pushed his pistol into the man's head, "Yea but it can be quick or we can torture you until you tell us."

"We are in the middle of a hospital." The gunman growled.

"I know this hospital well, we can get you out of here without anyone seeing us. I know every closet, storage room and stairwell." Jason admitted. "Now who do you fucking work for?"

The man remained silent.

"Jimmy, go get a gurney and some sheets from the supply closet. Nobody would think to question an orderly taking a body down to the morgue."

Jimmy stepped out of the room, tucking his handgun beneath his scrubs. Jason stood stone cold while they waited for Jimmy to return. "It's a good thing you have a silencer on your gun. Thanks for that."

The man shook his head, "I was told that you were unguarded."

"Who told you I was unguarded?"

The gunman shrugged, infuriating Jason more.

Jimmy returned with the gurney and wheeled it into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You can talk now or you can wait until Jimmy here has slowly removed your body parts, starting you're your fingers. Who do you work for?"

The man spit on Jason's bare feet. Before another word was said Jason shot the man, dead center of his forehead. "Take the sheet and wrap it around his head before he bleeds all over the floor." Jason said as he dug through the mans pockets.

Jimmy quickly wrapped the sheet tightly around his head. Jason tossed a wallet and phone he found back on his hospital bed and lifted the mans legs. Jimmy lifted his shoulders and they placed him on the gurney, quickly covering the dead body with a sheet. "Get rid of him… call Francis or someone to help." Jason said, keeping the gun with the silencer as additional security.

Jimmy nodded, "Good to see you boss." He said sarcastically.

Jason nodded back at him as Jimmy peeked outside the door to be sure nobody would see him wheeling the gurney out of Jason's room. "And Jimmy… thanks."


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry that this chapter kind of jumps around a bit but there is a lot that I wanted to include in it. I'm going away and wanted to get the story to a certain point before I leave. That being said, there probably won't be an update until at least Monday night, possibly Tuesday:(  
Enjoy!

Chapter 25

"Slay the Viking!" Spinelli mumbled into his phone.

"What?"

"The sword… no… no… get the sword!"

Jason shook his head, "Spinelli, wake up!" Jason growled into the phone.

Spinelli stirred awake, "Huh?"

"Get up, I need you now." Jason spat into the phone. "Someone ordered a hit on me and just tried to put a bullet in me."

"Oh" Spinelli squeaked.

"Ramon Cortez."

"Ramon Cortez?" Spinelli asked, confusion in his voice.

"I have his wallet, his identification says Ramon Cortez. There is a receipt for a restaurant in New York city so I don't think he is local. Find out who he is working for, where he has been and call me back." Jason ordered and closed his phone before Spinelli could say anything else.

Slipping the phone into the pocket of his sweat pants, Jason crossed the room and examined the wall and floor where he'd just shot the gunman. He inspected it closely to be sure there were no blood splatters or any other evidence. It was clean, Jason was grateful Ramon had brought a lower caliber pistol… less mess.

* * *

Jason stirred awake. He'd barely slept, maybe an hour total all night because he did not feel comfortable. Johnny was right, he certainly was a sitting duck laying there in the hospital. It was close to dawn by the time Jimmy returned from disposing of the body. Spinelli was still working on searching out info on Ramon. Shortly after Jimmy returned Jason was finally able to fall asleep for a short time only to be awakened by the night shift nurse doing her final check on him before leaving. He, without a doubt, needed to get out of there.

Elizabeth was running late for her shift. After a horrible bout of morning sickness she found a note from Spinelli on the kitchen counter that Cameron had to go to daycare due to 'pressing matters'. She then had to get Cameron ready, in turn making her late for work. Luckily today was Epiphany's day off so she didn't have to hear her laying into her for being late. Tossing her purse beneath the desk, Elizabeth apologized to the nurse she was relieving for being late.

She took her normal route to check in on the patients and made a bee-line straight to Jason's room. On her way she passed Jimmy in the hallway. She'd only met him the day before but he seemed nice. He was tall and built similar to Jason. Smiling at him, he offered her a nod as he scratched at his thick beard. There was a rugged, outdoorsy look to him and Elizabeth could see where Spinelli got his nickname Incognito.

Her hand reached for the door but stopped short when she peeked through the small glass window into the room. Emily was sitting beside Jason talking to him and it was enough to cause her to quickly turn on her heels, head to the next room and check on the other patients first. Hopefully by the time she got back to Jason's room, Emily would be gone. Unfortunately, when she made it back to his room, Sam was now in there visiting him. She did, however, find comfort in the frustrated and annoyed expression on Jason's face.

Some time later, Jason was still in the midst of his line of visitors. Sonny had come to visit, then Carly and now he was in with Patrick. Elizabeth had spoken to Patrick before he met with Jason and found out that apparently Jason was pushing to get released before he had to spend another night in the hospital. Patrick did not think it was a good idea but Jason was being persistent.

By the time she got in to see Jason it was the afternoon. He looked exhausted, "It looks like my favorite patient is having a rough day?"

Jason looked at her through tired eyes, "You could say that."

"Anything I can do?"

Jason looked around her at the door. "Can you close the door?" he asked.

Elizabeth did as he asked, hope suddenly stirring inside her. She instantly thought that maybe he remembered and wanted to talk to her privately. When she turned back he was standing from the hospital bed.

"Um, I think I have Patrick convinced to release me today but uh-" he hesitated then pulled back the top sheet on his bed. "Can you help me fix this before an orderly or someone finds a bullet hole here." He asked with hesitation.

Elizabeth looked at the bed and suddenly felt like a thousand pound boulder was dropped on her. "I-uh, umm…" she said as her eyes rushed up and down his body inspecting him for wounds.

"I'm fine but that is part of the reason I need to get out of here. I don't want this to happen again." he explained. "I need new sheets and maybe some tape or something to cover up the hole… I don't know…" he trailed off.

Jason noticed that she was shaking, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"J-Jason, someone shot at you?" she said, obviously shocked, scared and worried more then he would understand.

Jason shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He said waving his hand to her. "I'll take care of it." He reached his arm out to her. He wasn't sure why so he lowered it.

Elizabeth could not stop staring at the small hole in the mattress right where the middle of his chest would be. "N-n-n-no, I'll help. Be right back." She said, rushing out of the room. A few minutes later she returned with fresh sheets and a roll of duct tape. "Nobody will think twice if they see the old beds here taped up to cover a rip of something." She explained as the roll of tape flew out of her hand landing by his feet. "Sorry." She mumbled, rushing over and kneeling down to pick it up before he could.

"Elizabeth." Jason grunted. "You don't have to…"

All words escaped him when she looked up at him. At the worst possible time he had another flash… another day dream. Seeing Elizabeth kneeling in front of him triggered a similar vision except they were obviously somewhere else. She was wearing only a black lacy bra and what appeared to be black lacy boy shirts but it was hard to tell from the angle. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a jolt of electricity when he realized that she had her mouth on him. Oh fuck, she was giving him a blow job. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

"Jason, are you ok?" Elizabeth asked, stirring him back to reality.

His eyes opened and he found that she'd gotten up and was now standing directly in front of him. Jason cleared his throat, "I'm fine." He managed to say but it came out as a husky whisper.

Her head turned on an angle, "Are you sure?"

Jason turned away from her, "Yea." He said as he pulled at the sheets on the bed.

Working together they quickly stripped the small mattress and patched up the hole with a small piece of duct tape. They laid the fresh sheets across the mattress but Elizabeth took charge tucking them in correctly. She wanted to say something flirtatious or sexy but she just couldn't. She was so scared. Somebody wanted Jason dead… she almost lost him before he even discovered that the baby she was carrying was his. She needed to tell him but every time she opened her mouth to tell him she chickened out. What if telling him did set him back, or worse, what if he never truly remembered those days they shared and the feelings on his own.

Once they were done making the bed, Elizabeth stood off to the side of the room staring at the mattress. Jason noticed her gaze and could see that she was still shaken up. "Elizabeth, it's ok." He mumbled, meeting her eyes for a split second before looking away.

She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and nodded her head. "I know." She said in a low voice. "But it looks like you almost weren't and… I've… we've almost lost you so many times. I guess it just worries me."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying how it felt so right to be holding her. Elizabeth loosened her arms from around herself and wrapped them around him. It had been months since he'd last held her and it felt amazing.

"Just be careful ok?" she mumbled into his chest then looked up at him.

Jason caught her completely off guard and shocked himself in the process when his head dipped down and brushed his lips against hers. He didn't know why he was doing it but he couldn't think of anything else. Her heart began to race as his lips nipped and pecked at hers. She slipped her hand behind his head, urging him to continue and he did. In two quick steps her back hit the wall and she sighed. Jason seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like pure heaven, kissing her was pure heaven. Elizabeth opened her mouth wider, giving him greater access to her mouth and he groaned, pushing his body against hers.

She was on fire. She felt a burning in the tips of her toes and a tingling in her stomach as Jason suddenly felt an awareness. His body had been pressing into hers when he felt the unmistakable bump. Her baby… she was pregnant and possibly involved with someone else, something they hadn't clearly discussed.

Jason stepped away from her and turned his back to her. She instantly longed for his touch and his lips again. "I'm sorry." Jason said breathlessly. "I don't know what made me do that." He said looking over his shoulder at her but not making eye contact. Instead she followed his gaze to the slight bump in her belly.

"Oh no Jason, you don't understand…" she started to say but stopped when Patrick walked into the room. She let out a grunt of frustration. They couldn't have five minutes alone and it was starting to piss her off.

"Am… am I interrupting something?" Patrick asked noticing Elizabeth's glare at him.

* * *

Of course Patrick was still in with Jason when Elizabeth left on her lunch break. An hour had passed now and he was sure to be gone, hopefully giving them time alone to talk. She wasn't sure what she was going to say about the baby but she sure as hell was going to tell him that she was not sorry he kissed her… in fact she planned on telling him that she enjoyed it.

His door was open and she walked in determined but stopped the instant she took in the state of the room. He was gone. Any sign of Jason being a patient in the room gone. His things gone, the flowers Carly brought, gone, Jason… gone. Elizabeth leaned back on the doorway to the room and sighed. "One step forward and two steps back" she mumbled to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jason leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. His day couldn't get much worse. He woke up to someone trying to off him. He shot a man in a hospital then had to fix a hole in his hospital bed. He completely lost control with Elizabeth and mauled her in his hospital room, confirming the idea that he had officially going crazy. Then, when he was finally released from the hospital, he'd made it as far as the parking garage at Harborview where Ric was already waiting for him and arrested him for the murder of Alcazar.

Now here Jason was, sitting in the interrogation room as Ric strutted around while he waited for Jason's lawyer to show up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason sighed. The feeling of handcuffs on his wrist was certainly frustrating but more so then being arrested, he was frustrated in his actions. He had kissed Elizabeth. Elizabeth was pregnant with another man's child, possibly still involved with this other man and Jason had taken it upon himself to kiss her. It was wrong, completely wrong for him to do it. He didn't usually act on impulses like that, normally he was so controlled. Eventually he'd seek her out and apologize… once he was able to get his impulses at bay. In the meantime there was one thing that kept popping into his head. He was constantly brushing it off and pushing it to the back of his mind but it kept coming back… He hadn't just kissed her… she had kissed him back, eagerly.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Diane said as she strutted through the door carrying her designer briefcase. She placed it on the table and looked at Jason's wrist. "You must be D.A. Lansing?" she asked and did not wait for a response before continuing. "Now please remove the restraints from my client."

"Your client is dangerous and they will stay on." Ric smugly said, folding his arms over his chest.

Diane smirked, "You weren't kidding, he is on a power trip." She said, directing her comment to Jason. "Mr. Lansing, we can do this the difficult way or my way. My way will rectify the situation much quicker. You are treating my client unfairly, he is well aware of his rights as am I… now remove his handcuffs or a grievance will be filed with the court."

She opened her briefcase and removed a folder then looked up to find that Ric had not moved. Her shoulders lifted along with her brows.

Ric shook his head in defeat but rolled his eyes at the same time. He lifted his hand in the air and waved to the guard outside the interrogation room. "Remove Mr. Morgan's cuffs." Ric said when the guard opened the door and awaited his direction. The guard quickly complied then exited the room.

Diane sat in the chair beside Jason and winked at him. Her Montblanc pen lifted in her hand and met the paper as she began to furiously write on her notepad. "Mr. Lansing, you may begin your interrogation."

Ric rolled his eyes, wondering what he had done to be so lucky. Jason's new lawyer was sure to be a dud. He noticed her attire and demeanor, she was obviously a high priced ambulance chaser. He sat at the table, opposite Jason and Diane and began his questions. "We'll get right down to this shall we?"

Diane tapped the pen on the paper, "That is why we are here… I certainly hope it is not to waste my time Mr. Lansing."

He nodded and began, "Where were you the weekend that Alcazar was murdered?"

Jason opened his mouth but Diane cut in, "Could you be more specific please?"

Ric frowned.

"As in dates? You don't expect my client to be a mind reader do you, and you certainly can't expect him to answer a question that can be as broad as that."

"The third weekend in August, the weekend of the 20th?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't remember."

"And why is that?"

Jason's hands fisted beneath the table, "You know why Ric." He said through gritted teeth

Rick smiled, "Well can you please state your excuse for the record."

"Excuse me Mr. Lansing!" Diane spat. "We are not in court, there is no jury. My client has retrograde amnesia and will not answer any questions regarding the timeframe included in his memory loss. I will not allow you to bully my client and I will not let you bully me."

Ric's brows pulled together, "Bully?"

"Oh Mr. Lansing, I am well versed in your professional history. I did my research before coming into town and may I say that you are one of the reasons I accepted the job for Mr. Morgan. This town suffers from corruption at all levels and I'll bet my Manolos that you are the ring leader."

"I believe we have gotten off track here." Ric said in a frustrated tone.

"This whole arrest is off track. You have no evidence to prove that my client has committed any crime."

Ric shook his head, "That is where you are wrong." Ric pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "Ballistics shows the bullet matches one that would be used in the type of gun that Jason has registered with the state. Your client also had no alibi, has a violent history and has a… or shall I say had a feud with the deceased."

"You are wasting time. Are you going to ask any questions that matter or is my client going to be released?"

Ric shook his head, "His bail hearing is in an hour. I suggest you prepare because Ms. Miller, you don't know who you are up against." Ric said as he stood from the table.

Diane raised an eyebrow, "I'm up for the challenge and may I add that I am going to enjoy bringing you down." She said nonchalantly as she examined her newly manicured fingernails.

* * *

"Mama, look at the boats!" Cameron said as he pointed across the harbor.

Elizabeth had a rough day, first being late then everything that had happened with Jason. Once her shift was over, she picked Cameron up, went for a walk through the park and ended up on the docks. "Baby, those are ships, not boats."

It was cold but Cameron didn't mind, he was excited to watch the ships pull up, "It's so big!"

"Yes it is." A familiar voice said. He was behind Elizabeth but she did not need to turn around to see who it was. Her body immediately tensed up and her first impulse was to grab Cameron and hurry back to her car.

"Daddy!" Cameron screeched as he ran across the wooden planks and into Lucky's arms.

"I've missed you buddy." Lucky said as his eyes finally met Elizabeth's.

"Where did you go?" Cameron innocently asked when he finally released his arms from around Lucky.

"I was sick but I'm all better now."

Cameron smiled, "Are you gonna come live wiff us? Me and mommy's house is big and it has…"

Elizabeth stood from the bench before Cameron could say anything else. She couldn't let Cameron tell him about anything they have been doing, "Cameron, we need to get home now."

"You can't keep him from me Elizabeth." Lucky growled.

"Cam baby, why don't you go look at that ship, they are about to dock." Elizabeth said as she pointed down the waterfront.

Cameron ran over to the railing and eagerly watched the ship moving closer to the dock.

Elizabeth waited until Cameron was out of listening distance before talking, "Lucky, don't do this. You are not going to see him. We are done."

"He is my son." Lucky stated plainly.

Elizabeth firmly shook her head, "No he is not. You never adopted him, you have no rights to him and I will not allow you to poison him like you did to me."

He looked at her sourly, "You can't do that to him, I am the only father he has ever known."

She shook her head again and crossed her arms protectively over her chest, "If I knew that you'd be good for him, if I knew that you could leave your personal feelings for me out of it then yea, but you can't and I will not stand there while you turn another person against me."

Lucky frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Lucky, you completely turned Emily into your cheerleader. She won't even look at me anymore. May I remind you that it was you that cheated on me that started off this whole thing. You picked the drugs over me and Cameron. You made your choice, months ago and now you have to live with it." She sighed. "I'm glad you are clean and from what I hear you have stayed away from the pills but your recovery has nothing to do with us anymore… just as our new life has nothing to do with you."

"New life?" Lucky mocked. "What new life?"

"The life without you Lucky." She said. She knew it was a cold thing to say but she had to make him understand that there was no longer a relationship that he could have with Cameron. "Cameron has taken the separation well and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You can't keep him from me… I am his father." Lucky said, growing angry.

"No, you aren't. Zander was. You were his step father for a short time but now you lost your chance to be that even. I wish you well Lucky, I really do but you know I won't do it again with you and I surely will not subject my son to it either." She said as she turned back to Cameron and went to walk away but Lucky grabbed her arm. His hold was tight and she groaned. "Oww Lucky, that hurts."

"I'm going to do what I can, I will see him. I'll take you to court."

Elizabeth pulled her arm from his grasp and he released her, "No judge in their right mind would give you visitation."

"We'll see about that." Lucky replied with a chuckle that gave Elizabeth goose bumps. "I'll see you later Cameron." He said, walking up to the boy and giving him a hug. As Lucky walked away his eyes locked on Elizabeth. He was serious and that made her heart race. She needed Jason. With Cameron in tow, she started in the direction of Harborview towers as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed, "Johnny?" she said when he picked up the phone.

"Lizzie, I thought you'd be here by now, we need to…"

"I can't take it anymore." She said interrupting him. "We're on our way to Jason's, I need to tell him. I have to talk to him, Lucky…"

"He isn't there." Johnny said, interrupting her this time.

"Where is he?"

"Ric arrested him. Come home, we'll talk when you get here." Johnny said then hung up the phone before Elizabeth could protest.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Clearly Mr. Morgan is a flight risk your honor." Ric stated.

Diane stood from the small table and walked around it, "Your honor, my client was recently in a horrific accident, he has memory loss and can't even remember what he was doing the weekend in question."

"Leave that argument for the trial Ms. Miller." The judge ground out.

Diane shrugged her hands in the air, "My client has no reason to run on these charges. I can assure you that he is not a flight risk."

The judge shook his head as Ric spoke, "He has the financial backing and the capability to disappear which is why we are asking the court to deny bail."

The judge began to nod his head and Diane spoke quick, "May I suggest an alternative your honor, perhaps insurance to prove that he will follow the orders of the court?"

The judge nodded and leaned back in his chair impatiently.

Diane looked over her shoulder at Jason and continued, "My client will submit to wearing an ankle tracking device until the trial commences. "

"That is ridiculous." Ric mocked.

The judge shook his head, "Not very Mr. Lansing. I will take that into consideration. Any finally comments?"

Diane shook her head as she retook her seat and Ric spoke, "No your honor."

"Very well then." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Bail is being set at $850,000 under the condition that Mr. Morgan wear an ankle tracking device and does not leave this city… for ANY reason." The judge looked directly at Jason, "Mr. Morgan, one violation and your bail will be revoked and you will remain in jail until trial."

Jason nodded and Diane smugly smiled at Ric.

An hour later, Jason had posted his own bail and on his way back to his Penthouse, "It's me." he said into his phone.

"Good, you were granted bail?" Johnny asked.

"With a tracking device so needless to say I will not be coming over there. I don't want any record of me coming on that side of town. I don't want to risk anyone finding out I own that house and tracking everything back to me. It could reveal everything, including the Reef. Send Spinelli over to the Penthouse with everything you've dug up."

"Good idea, nobody knows little Neo." Johnny said as he looked over at Spinelli. "I will send him right over and I will keep looking into the true killer. We will clear your name Jason." Johnny said then looked at Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table, closely listening to the conversation. "We'll have to work out a meeting at a neutral place somehow."

"Yea, I'll call you later." Jason said then ended the call.

* * *

After Spinelli left, Johnny talked to Elizabeth for a short time. Spinelli had seen the interaction between Jason and Elizabeth on the surveillance camera in the hospital room before Jason was released and he told Elizabeth that she could talk to him if she needed to. Elizabeth brushed it off but he could tell that she was ready to crack and she would eventually tell Jason what had happened between them the weekend alcazar was murdered. As much as Johnny wanted Jason to know everything, he knew that it could hurt the recovery of his memory in the end. Things still needed to stay on a need to know basis but if he didn't remember before the baby was born Johnny decided he'd tell Jason the truth himself.

Elizabeth informed him that she'd run into Lucky and the more she told him, the more angry Johnny became. She'd let it slip that he had grabbed her arm roughly and on a closer examination Johnny saw a small bruise forming on her forearm. She brushed it off and Johnny dropped the subject but he could not get the image out of his head. He knew that if Jason had known about it, no matter how little it hurt, he'd want to ring Lucky's neck.

Johnny excused himself, there were some things that he needed to handle. It was getting dark out, an easier time for him to get around town unseen. There were some leads that he needed to look into as well as another more pressing matter at the moment. Elizabeth had retired to the family room and sat with her son to watch the newest Disney movie about fish.

Johnny hopped into the nondescript sedan that he drove at night and headed to his main destination across town. When he arrived he found the property vacant so he sat down to await the owner's return.

* * *

Lucky entered his house. His father had left town again for unknown parts of the world and Lucky took the opportunity to move into the now vacant house. The house was large for a single person but it felt like home to him and part of him had hoped that eventually Elizabeth and Cameron would come live there with him one day. Hitting the light switch on the wall, he groaned when the light did not illuminate.

Taking a few hesitant steps he stopped short when the light was clicked on. Instinctively, Lucky reached for his police issued revolver that rested in his holster but before he could retrieve it he was looking down the barrel of the gun belonging to the trespasser.

"What the…"

"Lucky Spencer… it's been a while." Johnny said.

Lucky stared at the man that was standing from his couch. "Do I know you?" Lucky hesitantly asked.

Johnny stepped closer to the lamp so it would clearly show his face, "Come on Lucky, please tell me that you remember me."

Awareness showed on Lucky's face when he placed his identity, "I thought you were…" he said trailing off.

"Oh everyone in this town thinks I am. That's why this is so easy, nobody will believe you that I was here."

Lucky squared his jaw, "What do you want?"

Johnny chuckled, "It seems that we have a mutual friend… no let me rephrase. I have a friend and it appears that you have not been too kind to her. So I am here to assure that from now on… you will be."

Lucky was confused, "I don't know what or who you are talking about."

Johnny tightened his grip on his gun, "Oh, I think you do. You see I heard you had a little run in today with Liz and her adorable son Cameron."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth knows that you are in town?"

Johnny shrugged, "It doesn't matter what Elizabeth knows."

"So you are threatening me to stay away from her… and my son?"

Johnny shook his head, "No, no, no… you never were very quick were you. Cameron is not your son Lucky, even I know that. But yes, I am threatening you." Johnny explained, rolling his eyes, Lucky was still as clueless as ever.

"I'm sure Sonny would not like to hear that you are threatening me… I'm a cop."

Johnny laughed deviously, "Sonny wont believe you either… he thinks I'm dead as well. This town will think that you are using again, hallucinating. So I am warning you, stay away from Elizabeth and Cameron!" Johnny growled.

Lucky had heard enough and lunged at Johnny but Johnny was quicker and met his lunge with an uppercut to his jaw causing him to stumble backwards. "Oh Lucky, I'm faster then you, I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Johnny warned.

"Bastard!" Lucky yelled as he lunged at Johnny again. This time he led with his shoulders, plunging them into Johnny's side. Quickly moving, Johnny grabbed Lucky's arm and twisted it behind his back as he kicked out his knee sending him to the ground. Johnny pushed the barrel of his gun into Lucky's neck as his other hand tightly continued to pull back on the arm he had restrained behind Lucky's back.

Lucky grunted and slammed his head back in an attempt to head butt Johnny but he missed. "Like I said, I'm faster Lucas."

Lucky cringed when Johnny called him by his real name.

"Are you going to assure me no that you will not go near her? In fact if you see her on the street I want you to cross to the other side."

Lucky was silent causing Johnny to twist the arm behind his back tighter. Lucky cried out in pain. The gun pressing into his neck was sure to leave a deep bruise from the force Johnny was using to keep Lucky still.

"I can't hear you!" Johnny spat. "We could always go with option B, I could kill you now, assuring me that you will never bother her again." Unable to control himself, Johnny pulled Lucky's arm a fraction further around until he heard the familiar pop of a breaking bone. Lucky screamed in pain.

Lucky's head shallowly nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Johnny growled.

"Uh huh" Lucky grunted.

Johnny laughed, "If you tell anyone that I was here… I'll know!" Johnny assured him. "I'd get yourself something for the arm and knee pain… and for the headache…" he added with a devious chuckle.

Johnny lifted the gun from Lucky's neck, turned it slightly in his hand and quickly brought it down in the perfect location on his skull to knock the inept cop into unconsciousness to give him enough time to leave his house unseen by anyone else.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Spinelli practically hopped into the penthouse as Jason stepped back so Spinelli could walk past him. Once Jason closed and locked the door, he turned and Spinelli leaned in toward him a little, eager to hug the mob enforcer.

"Whoa!" Jason warned as he stepped around Spinelli and headed toward the couch. He took a long swig of the beer he'd opened just before Spinelli had gotten there.

Spinelli pulled his laptop bag over his head and followed close behind Jason… too close, when Jason stopped to sip his beer Spinelli bumped into him. "Many apologies master." Spinelli said as he fidgeted.

Jason's head turned on an angle as he examined Spinelli's face, "Are you high?"

The young nerd quickly shook his head like a kid that had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar in the past. "No, the grasshopper has not partaken in an herbal remedies since arriving in town."

Jason turned his back to him and sat down, "Lets just get to work."

Jason was fond of the young hacker. He was a little hesitant to hire someone so young but Johnny and Francis talked him into it and so far he'd been the best tech guy he'd ever employed… as long as he wasn't stoned.

Placing his laptop on the coffee table, Spinelli looked over to Jason, "What do you wish to see first?"

Jason shook his head, "First I need to know why I brought you up here?"

"Of course, that was due to the sensitive nature of my investigative research on the devious don. Surveillance footage is more easily attained when within a certain local to the closed circuit footage."

"When did you get here?"

"Mere days before your unfortunate accident."

Jason leaned back on the couch and took another long pull of his beer. "Ok, can you tell me where I was coming from the night of my accident?"

Spinelli nodded as though he was already waiting for that question. "You had an assemblage of a confidential nature with the infiltrator… the mole outside of town. The Jackal is not quite sure of the exact location but you were sure to have gained significant intelligence on the downward spiraling don."

"Ok, I need to get in touch with Cody and set up another meeting. I'm sure he can fill me in again on what he has seen and heard while guarding Sonny." Jason wiped his hand down his face. "I'm sure there is more that has happened since the accident too that he can fill me in on." He took one more long pull of his beer, finishing off the bottle. "What about the guy last night?"

"It appears that the failed henchman was employed by Alcazar's organization... A retaliatory attempt." Spinelli looked up at Jason as he finally opened his laptop, "It seems that the dangerous arms dealer's organization believes Stonecold to be responsible for his death as well."

"Ok, start showing me what you have." Jason said, pointing at Spinelli's computer screen.

"Thus far, we have two meetings. Both were at the identical location about thirty five miles outside of town in a small watering hole called Otto's. Each meeting lasted approximately one hour and both arrived and left in separate cars. Alcazar arrived first both times with his usual guards and Sonny arrived with Max the first occurrence and the second I'm not sure, his guard was out of sight of the surveillance camera that I tapped into."

"What were the dates?" Jason asked.

"Uh…" Spinelli frantically tapped on the keyboard and pulled up the surveillance footage he'd gotten from a bank ATM machine that was conveniently directly across the street. Jason closely watched the video play on the computer screen, tilting it toward him as he watched Sonny get out of his car to meet Alcazar on July 21st. He quickly entered the bar with Max following closely behind. Once the video was done, Spinelli started the next video dated exactly a week later.

"Who is driving Sonny's car and why doesn't he go in with him?"

Spinelli shrugged, "Apparently the Don of Darkness does not believe he needs safeguard… or does not want his protector to heed what was being conferred… in said meeting."

So there it was, Sonny had been working with Alcazar, for what though, Jason had no idea. What Jason did know was that whatever they had joined up for was probably what had gotten Alcazar killed. "What else did you find… Wait a minute…" Jason said, seeing something on the video that was still playing that caught his interest. "Go back about 20 seconds." Jason leaned closer as Spinelli did as he was told. "Ok, pause that." Spinelli again did as he was told. "What the fuck… I know him…" Jason said as he watched a short man exiting the bar.

"You do?"

Jason leaned back and rubbed his hand on his forehead. This was worse then he thought and all Jason could wonder was why the hell Sonny had not clued him in on what was going on… unless Sonny did not think Jason would approve. "Why the hell are Sonny, Alcazar and Anthony Zacharra meeting?"

"Anthony Zacharra?" Spinelli asked.

Jason stood and began pacing behind the couch, "He is the head of the Zacharra organization, a New York city mob syndicate."

"I'm not familiar with…." Spinelli shrugged as he began researching the newest villain.

"He's dark and ruthless. If you go into business with him you are pretty much signing your own death certificate." Jason groaned. "Just about every alliance he has formed has been broken by his crazy impulsiveness."

Spinelli looked over his shoulder, "By broken you denote…"

"I mean if he has a bad day he will kill you. And he doesn't just take you out, he takes out your entire organization and sometimes family."

The room went quiet for a minute when Jason disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve another beer. They spent the next few hours reviewing everything Spinelli had found in his months of research in Port Charles. "We can stop for the night. There is a spare bedroom upstairs… stay in the one on the right… we'll continue in the morning." Jason said.

"The Jackal will most certainly continue research late into the hours of darkness."

Jason took one last sip of beer before heading toward the steps. "If you have the opportunity… there is a nurse at General Hospital, Elizabeth Webber. Find out who she is dating for me."

Spinelli's eyes widened and he froze, not sure what to say. "I-I" he croaked.

"She is a friend of mine and something seems off." Jason reasoned.

"I will see what I can unearth." Spinelli said in a low voice, completely unsure of how to proceed. He wanted to just tell Jason because he deserved to know that he had, albeit for a short time, had an intense relationship with Elizabeth… one that resulted in her carrying his child.

* * *

After who knows how long, Jason was finally laying in his own bed. There was no noises like in the hospital, no doctors or nurses poking and prodding him all day and night. He, however, found himself thinking about the very nurse he had just spoken to Spinelli about. Hopefully Spinelli wouldn't mention the extra research to Johnny because he'd pick up on it immediately. Over the years on the island he'd mentioned Elizabeth multiple times implying that Jason needed to finally step up and stop the ridiculous 'friendship' they had.

The freezing rain fell hard outside, hitting the window loud, keeping Jason awake and his thoughts on Elizabeth. He knew there was more but what that more was baffled him. He wasn't sure if there was something he should know or was missing but if he didn't figure it out soon he was sure to go crazy… if he wasn't already. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the sound of the rain on the windows but it didn't work because his thoughts drifted to his memory of the kiss he'd shared with Elizabeth at the hospital.

"God Elizabeth, tell me what it is that I'm missing." He whispered, frustrated.

That was when the teasing thoughts overtook him again. This one was different though because he imagined her saying his name and the sound of her voice caused a lump in his throat. It was sexy, lustful and wanton all at once.

Jason turned on his side and buried his head in the pillow but the thoughts continued. This time it was more vivid, seemingly brought on by the sound of the rain falling outside the window. His breathing deepened as he felt himself growing aroused from the fantasy he was having.

_It was nighttime and Jason was outside, the rain pouring down, but he seemed not to even notice it. He had her hands pinned over her head, his hands wrapped over hers that were gripping the rack on the top of his SUV. Elizabeth appeared to be wearing a dress, the top shoved to her waist exposing her exquisite breasts and the skirt hiked up to join the rest of the dress, all bunched at her waist allowing a joining of their bodies. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back against the passenger side door._

_She was stunning. The rain trickled down her cheeks then fell further, landing on her perfect breasts. Her swollen lips formed his name in a perfecy melody, "Jasonnnnn." She said in the sexy voice but now he could tell that it clearly was a moan._

His eyes shot open.

Jason Morgan did not consider himself a slut, in fact, on occasion, he'd been referred to as a monk. He didn't sleep with random women every night of the week, however he never did have a problem finding women spend time with when he sought one out. He did have unbelievable control when it came to his libido and if he had to go a few months without sex then he'd deal. He would find another outlet such as riding or working out to let out any sexual tension he was feeling.

But tonight, for the first time in many years, he knew that none of that would work. He got out of bed and stood in his dark room, his sweatpants jutting out from his erection and the picture of Elizabeth still in his head along with the memory of her soft lips from the kiss they'd shared.

Jason knew that there was no other option for him, grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and headed to the master bathroom. He couldn't wait another minute and knew there was only one other person that could release the building pressure. Obviously making his fantasies a reality with Elizabeth was not an option so he entered the bathroom by himself and for the first time in years had an orgasm… by himself but crowded by his thoughts of Elizabeth.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok so I know you are all getting frustrated and want him to remember or her to jump him, maybe him to jump her bones, lol. It's coming, we promise, just stick with us a little longer, what is liason without the torturous angst. we are almost there... I can't say that we are sprinting to the finish line because there will still be so much more after the memories come back and truth is revealed, but the reveal is coming.  
We love all of our readers, thank you for all being faithful to our fic!

Chapter 29

"Cameron, please stop hitting the plate with your fork." Elizabeth said as she pushed his plate closer to the edge of the table, a silent way of urging him to eat his lunch. When he didn't start eating she spoke, "Come on Cam, mommy only has twenty minutes left before I have to be back at work."

Elizabeth had picked Cameron up from daycare and brought him with her to Kelly's for lunch. The boy was excited to go out for an adult lunch rather the PB&J that Elizabeth had originally packed for him that morning.

"Hey" came a voice from behind her. It was slightly hesitant but it was definitely Jason, instantly causing her heart to beat faster.

"Jason!" Cameron screeched, surprising Jason with is excitement to see him. "Emmie!" Cameron squealed next, taking his attention momentarily from Jason when Emily bent down and gave the boy a hug. Elizabeth watched Emily greet her son, hating that he still saw her as fun 'Auntie' Emmie.

Jason quickly forgot about Cameron's excitement and his gaze never left Elizabeth. "I um… I wanted to talk to you before I was released yesterday but…" Jason said, his words trailing off when he noticed Emily staring at him. It was not something he wanted to talk about in front of Emily and Elizabeth's young son.

Elizabeth's eyes told him that she wanted to talk to him about it too but her expression quickly changed. "I have to get back to work so I'll catch up with you later." Elizabeth said looking at Jason. Her gaze momentarily drifted to Emily but she did not speak to her. "Ready Cameron?" she asked, rising from her chair.

Jason swallowed hard as he felt himself starting to perspire. It worsened when Elizabeth gently touched his forearm as she walked past him. "Bye Emmie, by Jason" Cameron said, waving his hand at them before placing it in Elizabeth's waiting hand.

"Bye." Emily said, forcing a smile and waving back to Cameron. Once Elizabeth and Cameron were out the door, Emily looked back at Jason, her smile fading. "What's with you two, is everything ok? Does she have something on you or something?"

Jason shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment, willing the dirty thoughts of Elizabeth to stay hidden, "No, I just wanted to see how she was feeling, you know… with the pregnancy and all." He explained.

"Pregnancy?" Emily said, her body jerking slightly.

Jason winced, knowing he had just put his foot in his mouth.

* * *

After his awkward lunch with Emily, Jason returned to the Penthouse after stopping by the warehouse. Due to the ankle device he was extremely limited in his activities. Even though it was only the early afternoon, he cracked open a beer and sat to await his visitor… he didn't have to wait long. A soft tapping on his door saved him from the thoughts that were sure to come if he continued to sit in the silence of his Livingroom.

He quickly cross the room to the door and let his visitor in. He was wearing a heavy jacket with the hood covering his head in an effort to disguise himself from recognition. Johnny had offered to come but they all agreed that during daylight hours it was too much of a risk of him being seen.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late." Francis said, lowering the hood of his coat once Jason closed the door.

Jason shook his head, "You aren't late." Jason raised his beer to Francis, "Beer?" he offered.

Francis shook his head, "No thanks, I'm good."

The men sat and discussed the different scenarios concerning Sonny and also Jason's upcoming trial. It felt refreshing to talk to someone that knew the business and he could trust. Sure Spinelli is smart and trustworthy but he was young and not fuly aware of how things worked.

Finally the conversation turned, "So how is the memory coming?"

Jason shrugged, "Not so good."

"It looks like you are recovered physically." Francis observed.

Jason leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Yea, I'm still a little tired but otherwise I'm doing better."

"Sorry, you are probably tired of talking about it…"

Jason shrugged, "Tired of talking to doctors."

Francis could tell that there was more when Jason rubbed his index fingers on his eye lids. "What is it Jase? I can tell there is something, has the near death experience changed you mentally?" he teased.

Jason turned his head to look at Francis with his eyes narrowed.

Francis chuckled, "I'm kidding. Something is different… are you having memories that you didn't tell anyone about?"

Jason stood up from the couch and looked toward the steps for assurance that Spinelli wasn't standing there. "I've been having dreams, sort of." Jason explained, keeping his voice low. He needed to get it out and Francis was the one person he was sure would not tell anyone about what they discussed. Francis was never one to gossip and it was true, no matter what the subject, he would keep it to himself.

"But you don't dream." Francis added.

"I didn't before."

"Are you sure they aren't memories?"

Jason was quick to nod his head.

"What are the dreams about?"

Jason closed his eyes and let out a breath as he said her name, "Elizabeth Webber."

Francis turned to face Jason, a slight smile forming on his face, "So wait, you are having dreams about Lizzie? What kind of dreams."

"The kind that aren't real."

Francis shook his head, "Jase, are you sure these are dreams and really not memories from before the accident?"

"Believe me Francis, I am sure."

It took all he had to not blurt everything out to Jason. It also took extreme control not to laugh because Jason, with his instinct that was almost a superpower, was completely wrong about his thoughts. Francis assumed that what he was 'dreaming' were just memories of his time spent with Elizabeth leading up to his accident. He could only hope that Jason would ask her or realize that it really did happen. "Have you asked her?"

"Who?"

Francis rolled his eyes, "Lizzie!"

"No! And keep your mouth shut about this. Regardless of the nature, it seems like the accident has stimulated parts of my brain that were damaged in the accident years ago with A.J."

"Or you could be getting your memory back." Francis stated.

Jason shook his head, "No, no, I… I know these aren't memories."

* * *

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" Emily asked. "In private?"

Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously, Emily actually was looking at her with a kind expression. "Oookkk" Elizabeth answered then followed Emily over to the waiting area. Emily sat down on the edge of the cushion and waited for Elizabeth to sit as well.

"I'm sorry." Emily quickly blurted out.

Elizabeth was hesitant to apologize. She did not feel there was anything she needed to apologize for.

Emily reached out a hand and placed it over Elizabeth's wrist. "Before I didn't understand but now I do completely. I completely understand your hesitance with Lucky's recovery now but I assure you that he is completely sticking to his clean lifestyle."

Elizabeth's brows pulled together and she frowned, "I'm not following."

Emily laughed, "Jason slipped at lunch and told me about the pregnancy. I realize now that you were just trying to protect your baby, not just you and Cameron. But Elizabeth, Lucky is going to be an amazing father to your baby and-"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "No."

"I know its hard Elizabeth but-"

Elizabeth cut her off again and stood up, "Emily, I am not pregnant with Lucky's baby… it's not his."

Emily's neck craned up and her head turned on an angle as the smile faded from her face, "What do you mean, then who is the-"

"Emily, I told you before that me and Lucky are in the past. I have moved on as I hope he has as well." Elizabeth explained plainly.

"Well you moved on awfully quickly." Emily coldly stated.

"Wait, a minute ago you told me that you understood why I would not take Lucky back being that I am pregnant. Why would this baby be any different from Cameron, Emily? I made this decision before I was pregnant, before I moved on."

Emily was no longer in the mood to reason, "So you just jumped into the nearest warm bed?" Emily spat.

It took all of Elizabeth's restraint not to slap Emily, "Em, you don't know what you are talking about. Don't say anything else that you are going to regret later."

"Regret? You have the nerve to accuse Lucky of being unfaithful…" Emily trailed off.

Elizabeth raised her hand and pointed her index finger at Emily, "I didn't sleep around on Lucky like he did to me. This didn't happen until after I found him in out bed with Maxie Jones all strung out on pills."

"So who is the father, or don't you know?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "That is none of your business." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so you don't know, paternity test not back yet? It seems to be a pattern with you, having children from one night stands."

Emily's words stuck a cord and her restraint fell. The hand pointing at Emily turned and abruptly slapped Emily square across her cheek. Emily's hand quickly lifted to cover the red mark that was already appearing on her cheek while her other started in the direction of Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth was quicker then she was though and caught her wrist.

"Ladies, what is god's name is going on over here?" Epiphany growled.

"Nothing." Emily said coldly. "Just making a few things clear."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Nurse Webber, I believe your shift is over, I will see you tomorrow." Epiphany said. "Ms. Quartermaine, don't you have patients to check on?"

Emily nodded and Elizabeth released her wrist. Ignoring Epiphany's presence Elizabeth glared at Emily, "Just know this Em, one day you will regret this. One day you will see and just know that there is no turning back." Happy to have the last word, Elizabeth turned and left.


	30. Chapter 30

We are loving the feedback! 30 chapters in and we are still getting new readers, thank you to all of our new followers and also to those that have been pimping out this fic!  
We get some progress in this chap and just remember we are getting closer:)

Chapter 30

About 3 months later…

Elizabeth officially hated Valentines day. Well it wasn't technically February 14th, it was the 15th which was probably even worse. She'd woken up alone and waking up alone the day after Valentines day was as bad, if not worse, then going to bed alone the night before. Normally she could care less about the holiday and quite often she did not even celebrate it but this year it was different. This year she desperately wanted Jason to be with her.

Time had been passing her by as though her life was in fast forward. She felt as though she was treading water in the middle of a lake and still so far from the shoreline. Each day she'd go through the motions, going to work then coming straight home and spending the night with Cameron and whatever guys felt like joining them from the back house. Outside of work, she had almost no contact with anyone from her life in Port Charles.

On Christmas, she had gone to her Grams house for dinner and the night was horrific. Telling her Grams the true identity of her baby's father was the last thing she wanted to do. Audrey felt strongly about Jason… she loathed him. It was bad enough that the older woman was constantly ragging on her about being pregnant again out of wedlock. Elizabeth simply told her that the baby's father was a good man that she hoped Audrey would accept one day but for now she was not ready to discuss it. The older woman never once asked to visit Elizabeth at the house she was 'renting' and deep down Elizabeth was grateful but at the same time sad that their relationship was so damaged.

Ever since their fight that day at the hospital, Elizabeth had not spoken to Emily, in fact the two of them did not even look in each other's direction. When Robin or Lainey were touching Elizabeth's rapidly growing belly, Emily would just walk by acting indifferent to the excitement about her pregnancy. What Elizabeth found completely odd was the fact that never, not once, had Lucky contacted her. Sure Elizabeth knew without a doubt that Jason was the baby's father but she was sure that when word got out about the pregnancy that he would insist on a paternity test.

There was one day, just before Christmas, that Elizabeth was shopping for Cameron, she saw Lucky in the department store but he just walked right by, completely ignoring her, in fact he seemed to move faster once he saw her. His arm was in a sling and Elizabeth wondered how that had happened but she never asked around, assuming it was an injury he got at work. What she had heard was that Lucky was dating a police dispatch operator which made Elizabeth happy that he had moved on.

Francis, Spinelli, Jimmy and Johnny had been her family. Some nights they would all eat dinner together but quite often they were busy with jobs from Jason that they were not in the main house. Both Johnny and Francis had returned to the island for a weekend here and there but for the most part they all lived with her. Cameron adored them all and even began calling them all by their respective nicknames, Neo, Incognito, Wolverine, and Francis which he pronounced as Spinelli did, with a french accent and other times Cameron would just shorten to Fannie.

One day Elizabeth had been talking to Francis and he had hinted that Jason had recovered some memories. He didn't come right out and say it but his words were, "There are some thoughts that he is having that he seems to be having an internal conflict about. He isn't sure if they are memories or his mind playing tricks on him." When Elizabeth inquired about them, Francis refused to say anything else, insisting that his conversations with Jason were confidential and he'd already said enough for Jason to kick his ass. She only hoped that she was included in the thoughts.

In the months that had passed Elizabeth had only seen Jason once. It was a few days after the new year and he was with Carly. It was at Kelly's again but this time Elizabeth was alone. She was disappointed that Jason was not. So many time she had thought about going to the Penthouse to tell him the truth but every time she chickened out. It seemed that as more time went by she got more and more nervous about telling him. Carly had been cordial, asking her about the pregnancy and even going as far as to tell Elizabeth that she and Jax were trying for a baby. Elizabeth only hoped that when the truth came out, finally, that Carly would continue being cordial since nobody else in town will be.

In Kelly's Jason had looked at her with, she wasn't sure what kind of expression it was. There was small beads of sweat that formed on his forehead but Elizabeth assumed it was stressful talking to Carly so she associated his rise in body temperature to stress. They'd never discussed the kiss in the hospital and as far as he knew, it was a freak occurrence. He almost seemed nervous around Elizabeth, probably because of the huge elephant in the room, also known as the hospital kiss that was so much more then a kiss.

Today was the day though, February 15th. Jason's trial was beginning and opening statements were being presented.

* * *

Jason sat with his hands folded on the table in front of him. He had studied every one of the jurors and formed his own opinions on how they'd rule before Ric even stood to begin his ridiculous speech. After five minutes of Ric talking, Jason lost all interest in what the self-indulgent ass was saying.

Without turning around, Jason knew that Sonny was sitting in the last row. Over the past few months their relationship remained strained. They discussed shipments and other things related to the business but no longer was there a brother-like friendship between them. They both looked at each other with uncertainty.

So far Spinelli had uncovered few clues on the alliance between Alcazar, Sonny and Zacharra. Spinelli knows that it is a business venture regarding property outside of the states but it seemed like the men were not sure of the exact location. They all seemed to have researchers seeking out different international locations, each one not meeting their requirements.

Also in Spinelli's research over past months was Elizabeth's personal life. Jason had threatened removal of his typing fingers if he told anyone that he was looking into her personal life. The results were vague. It seemed that Elizabeth had told nobody who the father of her child was, Audrey even seemed in the dark about the paternity. Also unclear was where she was living. Elizabeth had moved out of Audrey's place at the end of August but Spinelli did not have a forwarding address. She was even using a post office box for her mail.

None of that bothered Jason as much as what Spinelli had suggested. He had said that perhaps the father is in the business and precautions for the safety of the child and Elizabeth were being taken. That possibility alone, as slim as it was, caused Jason extreme uneasiness. Jason quickly realized that the uneasiness was jealousy. For years he had steered clear of her because he did not want her to be touched by the violence involving his life. If she fell into that lifestyle with someone else then he spent so much time staying away that he could have been with her. He missed his chance and she was in the life anyway… if Spinelli's theory was correct and it was probably a long shot.

Jason shook the thoughts from his mind and focused back on Ric's ramblings, trying with all his strength to keep his reactions to himself.

* * *

"Come in." Diane called from behind her antique desk.

Elizabeth slinked through the door and came to stand in front of Diane's desk, fidgeting when Diane looked at her slightly confused.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Elizabeth said, sitting nervously in the chair, "I have an appointment."

Diane looked at her computer screen and turned her head, "It seems that my assistant has me double booked then. I have another four o'clock."

"With Colleen Bennett?"

The older woman's head turned on an angle, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to use my real name, you never know who is hacking into people's computers these days. I didn't want my visit on the record."

Diane leaned back in her chair, "Ok, I take it this is not a personal visit so what can I help you with."

"I am sure that you are aware of quite a few thing going on. I am living at a house that Jason owns after all, not that he remembers that he invited me to live there."

Diane nodded, "I have not told him."

"Oh I know." Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. "The opening statements were this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, the district attorney is completely inept."

Elizabeth frowned and rested her hand on her bulging belly, "So you think the case is open and shut?"

"There really is no such thing as open and shut cases when it comes to Jason's business. I really can't discuss too much." Diane leaned in toward the desk, "What can I help _you_ with my dear?"

"First, are we bound by confidentiality?"

Diane nodded, "You are now a client of mine so yes." She said with a smile.

"Ok, because of Jason's injury the doctors advised to allow his memory to come back on his own or there was a chance that it would never fully come back. Call me selfish but I wanted his memory to fully come back." Elizabeth said, running out of breath. She was nervous and Diane could sense that.

"Take your time dear, I have you down for an hour." She said reassuringly.

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath, "So I waited it out and days turned into weeks then months and it just got harder or easier, depending on how you look at it. Now, he still doesn't remember and he needs to. I guess what I am saying is that Jason has an alibi for the weekend Alcazar was killed… the whole weekend. He was with me and we weren't anywhere near Port Charles."

Diane smiled as wide as she did when she bought her first pair of Jimmy Choos as Elizabeth continued. "I'm not sure what I should do, I guess put me on the stand."

"Are you sure this is how you want Jason to find out?"

"Oh, no no… I will go tell him before I take the stand. I couldn't do that to him."

Diane clucked her tongue, "You know he may not want you to do it because of the imminent danger of being associated with him."

"I have security handled." Elizabeth replied, smiling for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"I guess you do… although I know Johnny, he is not going to be happy that you are pretty much putting yourself in danger."

Elizabeth shook her head, "They will protect me and I know Jason will too. It all would have come out eventually, circumstances have just forced it out now."

Diane thought for a long minute, "Ok, I need to do some planning and thinking. I will call you in the morning before I head over to court and let you know the plan. Prosecution presents their case first so it will be at least a few days before I present you as a 'surprise' witness."

Elizabeth stood from the chair, her legs still shaky from her nerves.

"Oh Elizabeth, do you have proof of the weekend?"

Elizabeth looked down at her pregnant stomach in an effort to answer Diane's question.

Diane chuckled, "Something on paper?"

"I'll see what I can find… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Elizabeth quickly left Diane's office and snuck out of the back of the building before she could be seen. She needed to talk to Spinelli, she needed a paper trail for a vacation anywhere besides the island. That was when the idea popped in her head, she had told a few people she took Cameron to Disney World that weekend to get away, maybe now they'd all find out that Jason had accompanied her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elizabeth got her son to bed then returned to the kitchen where Spinelli was waiting for her as she had requested. "Thank you for sticking around, there is something that I need help with."

Spinelli smiled, excited to help her, "Well the services of the Jackal are at your disposal. In which way may I be of assistance?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on the swell of her stomach and gently rubbed. "I hope you can do this for me. What I need is proof that me and Jason were together that weekend in August."

"But-but that would uncover the existence of the Reef… The island is a closely held top secret location that-"

"Oh I know." Elizabeth said, cutting him off. "That is where you come in. I don't want to reveal our weekend on the island, rather our weekend in Disney World."

Spinelli's mouth snapped shut and his face showed complete confusion.

"See, there is no getting around the fact that I was with Jason that weekend and I have this to prove that." Elizabeth said again running her hand across her stomach. "What I am wondering is if it is possible to get, or should I say create proof that Jason had gone to Disney World with Cam and I that weekend. That is where I had told a few people we had gone that weekend so it wouldn't be too hard to make it believable."

Elizabeth paused and sat on a stool, leaning her back against the island. "I guess what I would need would be anything that would make it appear that he was with me. I'm not sure if you can do it but receipts or even a flight record."

Spinelli smiled, "Something of the sort is right up the Jackal's alley."

"Because they will probably not take my word on it when it comes to an alibi because everyone knows that Jason and I have known each other for a long time, so I will need something to back it up."

Suddenly what she was saying hit him, "Wait a minute, unless I am mistaken, the maternal one wishes to out her relationship with Stonecold, publicly to clear him of his charges and in essence… putting yourself in danger."

Elizabeth smiled, "I really appreciate you worrying Spinelli but I know Johnny, Jason and the guys can protect me and Cameron. Right now I just want to help Jason."

"But-but, if he knew what you were going to do he surely would have an opposing argument."

Her head turned on an angle, "But he doesn't and I am doing this with or without help. With help it is sure to clear him, without your help it is simply my word and the jury may not believe me."

Spinelli opened his mouth to speak but only let out a high pitched squeak.

"So will you help me?"

"Thhhhh-the Jackal fears great bodily harm if Stonecold or Wolverine uncover the fact that I aided you in your…"

"I'd kick your ass if you helped Elizabeth do what?" Johnny asked, entering the room without either of them hearing him creeping up on them. He immediately opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "What is going on?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked over at Spinelli who seemed extremely nervous. "I um, I asked Spinelli to help me."

Johnny placed his bottle of water on the table then pulled out a chair. He sat down, leaning back with his legs stretched in front of him. "With what?"

"Let me preface this by telling you that there is no chance of changing my mind Johnny." Elizabeth said, standing from her stool. She began pacing around the kitchen as she spoke. "I went and saw Diane Miller today. I told her that I am Jason's alibi and am going to go on record…"

"Absolutely not!" Johnny growled but Elizabeth continued.

"Johnny, I am not going to change my mind. I think you know me well enough that when I make up my mind there is no changing it. I am going to testify that he was with me and Cameron that weekend."

Johnny shook his head continuously as she spoke. "No." he said again. "Not to mention Jason would rather the case go to the jury then out the existence of the island. It has been many years and so far nobody has been able to put together the location of the island along with the resources uncovered there. If the truth got out there would basically be a war for control of it. Sure the island is a tourist location but the crude that is exported follows a very strict route so that it is not traceable back to the point of origin."

"I know that. That is where Spinelli comes in. He is setting up evidence that we were in Orlando that weekend. My word will not be enough, even with the pregnancy I still need hard proof."

"Elizabeth, I will not let you perjure yourself."

"Johnny, the only thing I will be lying about is where we were. As far as the case is concerned it does not matter where we were, just that we were together and not in Port Charles. I already told a few people when we got back that I had taken Cameron to Disney World so it would be believable." She said, finally stopping and leaning back against the counter. "Look Johnny, I know that you think it is ridiculous but it is the one way to assure that Jason does not get convicted of a murder he did not commit. No offense but it has been months and you guys have not found any evidence linking someone else to the murder. Whoever did it did a good job so that everything pointed to Jason."

Her hands smoothed across her belly, "I need him out of prison. He cannot be convicted and this is the way I am going to handle it. This is a sure fire way to keep him around to watch his child grow up."

"Elizabeth you are feeding yourself and children to the wolves. The minute you take that stand you will be a target." Johnny explained, growing tired.

"Johnny, the truth would come out eventually anyway." She disputed.

He shook his head and covered his face with his hands, rubbing them up and down his scruffy skin. "But Jason would be involved and he isn't currently."

"Oh, I am going to talk to him before. I wouldn't blind side him like that."

Johnny was surprised, "You are finally going to tell him?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Yes, he should be there when his son or daughter is born, he would want to be… if he remembered. Unfortunately time is not on our side so I don't really have much choice anymore. I mean it sucks but the truth is that he may never recover his memories. I'm just going to have to tell him and hope he feels the same without those specific memories. Either way, I know that he will protect me… and so will you."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Uh, Diane is going to call me tomorrow and let me know what the plan is. It will be a few days at least before the prosecution rests. I think I will be her first witness that she calls. I want to wait until I absolutely have to tell him, I guess I'm still holding out hope that I wont have to tell him and he will remember on his own first. So if I have to go to him it will be right before I take the stand."

Johnny let out a long, exhausted breath. "I guess it is the answer although we still do need to find out who took out Lorenzo." He said directing his words to Spinelli.

"Thank you both for everything you have done… for me, Cam… and Jason too. You are both good friends."

Johnny stood from the chair and walked over to Elizabeth. "Get some sleep Lizzie." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth yawned at his words, "Goodnight guys." She said then left the room.

Johnny slumped over the counter thinking about what this all meant. Elizabeth needed a full time guard and so did Cameron. Johnny pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed quickly. "Marco…" he said with a sigh. "I need you and anyone else available to get up to Port Charles as soon as possible." He paused and listened. "Yea, follow the same protocol, fly into LAX then Buffalo and I'll have a car waiting."

"Yea, call me tomorrow before you leave."

Johnny looked over at Spinelli after he ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket. "Oh Neo, Neo, Neo… Jason is not going to be happy with any of this. He's not going to like that she is testifying… and he certainly is not going to like that we have been lying to him for the past three months."

Spinelli nodded in agreement, "I foresee doom, no matter what the outcome."

"Just make sure the shit you do is perfect. Give them a chartered flight, a hotel suite, a record of restaurant reservations and find two money hungry employees that could vouch that Jason was a good tipper when he stayed at the hotel."

"The requested arrangement will not be a problem."

"I need a drink." Johnny groaned, stomping out of the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, please don't kill me after reading this chapter!  
Just know that chapter 33, Liz WILL be taking the stand:)

Chapter 32

Elizabeth stopped and sucked in a deep, much needed breath. She raised her hand to knock but when her hand began shaking she lowered it. Her eyes squeezed shut, she needed to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.

A few days had turned into nearly two weeks. Two weeks of news reports that district attorney Ric Lansing was presenting a solid case against Jason Morgan, mobster. Nearly two weeks of having enough guards around her house to play a game of football in her backyard, and they had. Well the younger guys did, Big Sal sat on the side and played referee. Spinelli had even tried to play but none of the guards would throw him the ball and he was open on every play. She now had Big Sal, Troy, Jimmy, Marco, Nathan, Eddie, Francis, Johnny and Spinelli all staying at her house. Actually most of them squeezed into the large converted barn, Spinelli and Johnny had been the overflow that moved into her two spare bedrooms.

It was chaotic some days as the guys grew stir crazy waiting for their opportunity to leave the property. They could not leave until Jason knew the truth though, a burden that landed solely on Elizabeth and this moment. Taking one last shaky breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear Jason's voice raised on the other side of the door, she wasn't sure if he was arguing or just talking loud. She knocked again, louder.

The door opened abruptly to reveal Jason who appeared severely frustrated and incredibly sexy. As soon as he saw that it was Elizabeth at his door thought, his expression softened. "Elizabeth."

She smiled and shifted on her feet nervously. "Hi, can I come in, there are some things that I need to talk to you about."

Jason's palm tapped on the side of the door as he looked over his shoulder. "Uh…"

"It is kind of important." She added.

He nodded and stepped aside so she could walk in.

"Any luck with your memory?" Elizabeth asked as she walked past him.

Jason shrugged and shook his head. "How are you feeling?' He asked, his gaze falling to her stomach.

"So far so good. What about the trial?" she asked, already knowing the answer after talking to Diane earlier in the day.

Jason shrugged again, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"That is kind of why I needed to come and talk to you. It is about some things that happened last August."

Jason's brows pulled together as he walked toward her, "What is it?" he asked, worry in his voice. It suddenly occurred to him that she may have been there to tell him who her baby's father was. To be honest he was not sure if he wanted to know.

"You see…"

"Jason?" Sam said, interrupting what Elizabeth was about to say.

Jason turned and saw Sam entering the penthouse, without knocking, after he'd just hung up the phone with her. "Sam, I told you not to come over." Jason said through gritted teeth.

"You said you had business to handle, is Elizabeth the business?" Sam snapped.

"It's none of your business."

Elizabeth stood shocked. Sam had just walked into his apartment as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Her heart began to pound impossibly faster. She looked up at Jason who had pulled a hand out of his pocket and raised his palm in the air in frustration.

His head dropped in a frustrated sigh when his cell phone rang. He quickly moved across the room to the pool table and grabbed it. He looked over at Elizabeth, "I need to get this, don't leave." Putting the phone to his ear he looked over at Sam and did not repeat the same words, instead he turned and went into the kitchen for privacy for his call from Bernie.

Once alone, Elizabeth glanced over to Sam.

"Didn't expect to see me here huh?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess it is none of my business is it?"

"That's right it isn't. Just remember that when you think about getting all high and mighty and want to tell Jason about what you overheard being said between me and Ric in the hospital."

Elizabeth looked at her, her eyes narrowed, "You mean that you slept with Ric?"

Sam quickly glanced toward the entrance to the kitchen to be sure Jason did not hear Elizabeth's words. "Just keep your mouth shut Elizabeth. Jason still loves me and I think he finally realizes that we are good together."

Elizabeth felt her knees weaken at Sam's words. She played it off by leaning against the arm of the couch, "Good for you, do you want a medal Sam?" Elizabeth managed to snap.

"Just making sure it is clear and you don't get any ideas. You want Jason to be happy don't you?"

The room was sweltering. Elizabeth felt as if the neckline of her sweater was choking her, the necklace sitting around her neck beneath it growing tighter as well.

"Of course you want him to be happy… and I make him happy."

Elizabeth's mouth was dry and could not even manage a reply. She was completely caught off guard. She was so worried that Jason would be angry with her for waiting so long to tell him. In the end she had waited too long, he was getting back together with Sam.

Jason returned to the room, tossing his phone back on the side of the pool table. "Sorry." He said to Elizabeth, ignoring Sam's presence in the room.

Pushing herself up to test her legs, she found that she had gained enough strength to stand and get out of the apartment. "It's fine. I have to go so I guess I will see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said, not making eye contact with Jason as she rushed past him.

Before Jason had the chance to respond she was gone. Tomorrow? He wondered. He assumed that she'd be returning tomorrow to finish their conversation.

"What did you say to her?" Jason growled to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe she is jealous."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Of what?"

"Us." Sam said and followed with a sultry smile.

His fingertips rubbed his brows, "Sam, there is no us. Not now and not ever again." he ground out. Obviously he needed to be blunt with her.

Sam started walking toward him, "Jason I know you are scared but I know that we can…"

"Sam get out… now!"

She didn't move.

Jason reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the door. "This will not happen Sam. We are done… stop coming by and stop calling!" he barked as he pushed her out of his apartment and slammed the door closed, securing the chain lock.

* * *

"Elizabeth…" Johnny said, looking up from the kitchen table. "We didn't expect to see you back here tonight."

Elizabeth tossed her purse on the kitchen counter and sighed, "What do you mean?"

"We just figured that after you and Jason talked… you'd want some… alone time." He said with a wink causing Francis to nearly choke on his sip of beer.

The drive home had been hard. It was the dead of winter and she drove with the window down. She knew it was not a good thing to be doing at seven months pregnant but she was so hot that she thought she was going to pass out. Now that she was inside she felt the heat building up again. "No, I didn't get to talk to him."

"What!" Johnny quickly snapped, immediately worried about what was going to happen the next day.

Elizabeth shook her head and put on her bravest 'strong Lizzie' expression. "No, Sam was there and apparently they are getting back together so it doesn't matter anymore. I'll testify tomorrow and that will be it."

Francis did choke on his beer that time. Johnny shook his head, "They aren't back together."

"How do you know Johnny, you haven't been over there." Elizabeth quickly snapped.

"But I have and they are not back together." Francis added.

Elizabeth opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, slamming the door shut she spoke, sounding defeated, "Whatever!" She turned and left the kitchen as she mumbled, "Goodnight."


	33. Chapter 33

So this chapter was supposed to be longer and not posted until tomorrow... but due to some threats I felt I should get it posted tonight, lol. I love that so many of you are as excited for the chapters to be completed as we are! So there is another little cliffhanger at the end of this chap and I will tru hard to get the next one up as soon as I can!  
This was proofed in a rush so hopefully we caught all the typos!

Chapter 33

Elizabeth had thought about the possibility of heading over to the courthouse early and possibly talking to Jason before the days proceedings began. What Sam said just kept playing over and over in her head and she was angry, both with herself and with him. In the end she did not show up early and this was going to play out exactly how she did not want it to… Jason was going to be blindsided by her testimony. In a way she thought he deserved it. If he went back to Sam then there was no chance of them making their relationship work, there was no going back.

Elizabeth entered the courtroom and found Jason already sitting at the defendants table. Diane had yet to arrive. Jason sat patiently waiting, ignoring everyone hurrying around the large courtroom. Elizabeth sat in the back row alongside her security crew. Everyone with the exception of Spinelli, Johnny and Francis had accompanied her. She thought it was a bit much but they were all ready and they were not going to let her talk them out of it. Big Sal promised to keep his phone connected with Johnny so he could listen to the proceedings from the house.

Within minutes the room filled up, it was full of viewers on this particular day, most likely due to the fact that the prosecution had rested on the previous day and everyone was anxious to observe Diane's fight for Jason. As Elizabeth looked around she grew more and more nervous. Sonny was there, sitting a few rows in front of Elizabeth. Emily and Sam sat on the opposite side of the room. Lucky and Cruz were even in attendance, none of them acknowledging Elizabeth or even realizing that the men she sat beside were with her.

Suddenly Diane came rushing in the door to Jason's side. "Sorry I am late. I had some last minute details I was working on and lost track of time." She had just enough time to retrieve her notes and an envelope from her bag then sit at the table when the judge entered the room followed by the jury. Diane turned to Jason and touched his arm, "Don't worry, I'll get her off the stand as quickly as possible." She said with a wink.

Jason's head dipped and his brows pulled tight, unsure what she was talking about. Before he could ask what she was talking about, Diane stood from the table. "Good morning your honor."

"Good morning Miss Miller, please call your first witness."

Diane nodded, "Very well, the defense calls Miss Elizabeth Webber."

Jason's head suddenly turned to look up at Diane, wondering what happened to calling the forensics expert. He heard shuffling behind him and finally turned around. Elizabeth was standing in the back row and appeared extremely nervous. Was this what she had come to tell him about last night? Was she a character witness? Jason's eyes drifted to the side and he noticed Big Sal sitting beside her, Jimmy beside him, then Eddie, then… why the hell was half of his crew from the island in the courtroom? Why were they sitting beside Elizabeth as if they belonged with her?

Ric looked equally surprised as she slowly walked down the aisle and through the low swinging door with her hand protectively covering her pregnant stomach. Once seated she crossed her hands on her lap nervously as the bailiff approached her and swore her in.

Her eyes looked around the courtroom at so many people that she had been close to over the years. This was going to be harder then she thought and she struggled to keep her trembling hands and knees under control. She finally chanced a glance at Jason and saw him staring at her with an expression that almost seemed worried.

"Good morning Miss Webber. Before we begin can you please tell me your relationship with the defendant?"

Elizabeth nodded, "We have been friends for 8 or 9 years." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Webber, can you speak up so the members of the court can hear your response?"

"Sorry, we have been friends for about 8 or 9 years."

"Thank you." She smiled at Elizabeth reassuringly. "Would you mind if we get straight to the point?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Can you tell me if it is possible that the defendant, Jason Morgan, killed Lorenzo Alcazar on the weekend in question?" Diane asked.

"No." Elizabeth firmly answered, her eyes focused on Diane. She was too nervous to look at anyone else, especially Jason. There was a soft whisper heard throughout the room at her answer.

"Please keep comments until court is adjourned." The judge growled.

Jason's eyes squeezed closed. He felt like he'd just been hit with a two ton brick. His eyes opened again and focused on Elizabeth sitting nervously on the stand. She was ready to make a life changing admission. 'Oh fuck!' he thought. As quickly as the few other flashes had come over past months, everything came roaring back in that instant. The island, the house, Cameron, the bike rides, the studio… he remembered it all. He felt perspiration forming on his forehead. "Diane." Jason whispered but it was more of a howl. His hands began shaking, she had to get off the stand but his mind was going so fast he was having trouble sorting his thoughts.

Diane looked over her shoulder and winked at Jason.

"Diane stop this." He whispered and began to stand causing the judge to slam his gavel.

"Mr. Morgan, is there a problem?" the judge growled.

"May I have a second to converse with my client your honor?" Diane asked.

The judge nodded and Diane turned back to Jason, leaning in so nobody else could hear their words.

"What is wrong?" she growled.

Jason shook his head, "You can't do this, get her down."

"Jason it is decided, didn't she tell you about it last night?"

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head, she had come and then rushed away when Sam was there. This was a fucking mess.

"It's too late to stop." She said then abruptly turned back to Elizabeth.

Jason clasped his hands back in front of him so tight that his knuckles were white. His eyes focused on Elizabeth, willing her to look at him but she didn't.

"Miss Webber, can you please repeat your answer?" Diane asked.

"No, it is not possible that Jason Morgan killed Lorenzo Alcazar."

Ric quickly stood, "Objection, speculation."

Diane chuckled, "Just wait, we have proof." Diane said. "May I continue?"

"Overruled, please proceed Miss Miller."

"And how is it possible that you know this Elizabeth?" Diane asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because I was out of town that weekend… and Jason was with me."

Whispers were heard again throughout the courtroom causing the judge to slam his gavel. "I want silence in this courtroom!" he howled. It was a few seconds before the voices quieted.

Elizabeth looked past Diane at the men in the last row. The guards all looked on supportively, big Sal smiled and nodded to her. Unable to control herself, she looked over to Jason. The look on his face was unforgettable. His eyes were sad as his lips formed the words, 'I remember'. They repeatedly said the same thing without a sound from him. She felt her body tense and wondered if it was true, that his memories had come back, and how long they had been back.

"Elizabeth, can you please tell the court where you went and the circumstances?"

Elizabeth nodded, focusing her eyes back on Diane, "I was having some personal problems and Jason was a friend that I confided in quite often. That Friday night was especially bad and we ran into each other. He, umm, we both had been having some problems and decided a weekend away would be a nice break so we picked up my son from my grandmother's house and left town."

"Where did you go?" Diane asked.

"Orlando Florida, to Disney World."

Ric practically jumped out of his chair, "Objection your honor! Are we supposed to believe that after all these months Miss Webber just now decided to come forward with this supposed alibi, this whole line of questioning is preposterous!"

Diane quickly responded, "If I may be allowed to proceed we will provide the reason as well as the evidence your honor."

"Go ahead Miss Miller." The judge replied, waving his hand for her to continue.

"Why did you not come forward sooner Miss Webber?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Due to Jason's injuries from his accident, the doctors advised to allow his memory to return on it's own. I supposed I wanted him to remember things on his own as well."

Diane turned back to her table and retrieved an envelope then handed it to the judge, "Enclosed in this envelope are receipts, a flight log showing a private jet chartered that night by my client, as well as a signed affidavit from a bellman at the resort where they stayed stating what a good tipper Mr. Morgan was so conveniently close to his college tuition being due before the semester began at the end of August."

Ric tossed his pen on his note pad and sighed.

"I have no more questions Miss Webber." Diane said then returned to her seat with an arrogant smirk.

Ric quickly stood and approached the judge, "May I view the documents your honor?"

He quickly scanned the papers in the envelope and looked up at Elizabeth with a devilish smile. He was defeated, he knew it, but why not get some satisfaction.

"Miss Webber, I only see a receipt for one room, is that correct?"

Elizabeth nodded and glanced over at Jason. She knew what Ric was doing and expected it. Spinelli could have created receipts for two rooms but this was the sure-fire way to prove the case. In case people couldn't put it all together, it had to come out that the probable conception time was also that weekend in August. She felt the tears well up in her eyes when realization hit Jason as to the direction of Ric's questioning.

Jason felt paralyzed, all the months, the flashes, the memories… the pregnancy!

"Miss Webber, did you share a room with the defendant?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

"Miss Webber, did you share a bed with the defendant?"

Diane had expected the question and knew it was useless but stood up and yelled, "Objection, the question is irrelevant."

"Overruled, answer the question." He said to Elizabeth.

A tear escaped her eye causing Jason to want to jump over the table, punch Ric, grab Elizabeth and get her as far from the building as possible. "Yes." She whispered.

Lucky, who was sitting a few rows behind Ric stood and glared at Elizabeth before exiting the room, the door slamming in his wake.

"You were married at the time, were you not Miss Webber?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I was having trouble in my marriage and it was pretty much over before the trip."

"Oh I bet it was over after the trip wasn't it?" Ric taunted.

"Objection!" Diane yelled.

"Sustained, keep on topic Lansing!" the judge ordered.

Ric cleared his throat and nodded his head, "I see that you are pregnant, how far along are you?"

"About seven months." She whispered.

Ric animatedly counted on his fingers, "So that means that you got pregnant… about the middle of August."

A loud thump echoed through the courtroom, it was the sound of Jason's fist hitting the table.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"Miss Webber, is the defendant the father of your child?"

Unable to look anywhere else, her eyes focused on Jason and she nodded her head, "Yes, Jason Morgan is the father."


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a littl ejumpy but I have a migraine tonight and am having trouble concentrating. Just remember after reading this chapter that Jason does not give up very easy:)  
The feedback ont he last chapter was overwhelming! I love you all and amm so happy that you are enjoying our story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
Enjoy  
~Michelle

Chapter 34

Unable to look anywhere else, her eyes focused on Jason and she nodded her head, "Yes, Jason Morgan is the father."

There was a stunned silence in the courtroom. Elizabeth did not need to move her eyes from Jason's to know that Carly's jaw was hanging open, Sam probably looked like she was going to jump over everyone and strangle Elizabeth and Emily probably looked like she'd just been hit by a bus. She certainly did not see the man stand out of his seat in the back row and rush out of the courtroom, nor the fact that he was wearing a press badge.

Jason's reaction was all that mattered.

His eyes never left hers as she admitted publicly that they were having a child together. There was a sadness behind the crystal blue eyes and a hint of regret that made Elizabeth want to run into his arms that surely would be waiting for her. He'd never turn her away, if he was with Sam or not. Elizabeth still wasn't sure what to believe.

"Your honor, obviously Mr. Lansing's line of questioning is irrelevant and pointless at this juncture in the trial." Diane explained. "As it has been pointed out and proven, my client is innocent and I'd like to move that all of these ridiculous charges against him be dropped."

The judge scratched his head, "Mr. Lansing, do you have any further questions for the witness?"

Ric smiled, "No, I'm done."

"Miss Webber, you are dismissed. Also, I'd like the jury to be taken to the holding room while I confer with Miss. Miller and D.A. Lansing in my office. Court is in recess for five minutes." He slammed his gavel and stood from the bench, quickly retreating through the side door.

Elizabeth stood up as Diane walked over to Jason and whispered something in his ear then followed Ric into the judges chambers. Elizabeth stepped down and Jason stood up but words escaped him. He always did have trouble voicing his feeling at times that they were needed the most. "Elizabeth…"

"Jason, it is going to have to wait until later. Elizabeth, we have to get you out of here quick." Big Sal explained as he pushed open the short gate for Elizabeth to walk through. Her gaze with Jason never wavered. He could not follow her or leave with her but Jason knew that Sal was right, she had just hand fed herself to the wolves. Jason nodded and wanted to tell her that he'd see her later but the words just did not come. There was entirely too much that needed to be said, he would be done soon and would find her then.

As Sal and the other guys gathered around her, she began to walk toward the doors in the back of the courtroom. Emily stood up and stepped in front of Elizabeth, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elizabeth looked at her and just shook her head.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here. The press is outside and a runner already is out there and probably relayed everything that happened." Big Sal said.

Elizabeth knew she would do a 180 once she found out that the baby was Jason's. Worrying about Emily's feelings were the furthest from Elizabeth's mind though. Jimmy opened the door and Elizabeth turned back to Jason one last time before leaving the room.

Once in the hallway, Elizabeth looked through the entrance to the courthouse and gasped. She could see through the doors that there were at least a dozen reporters standing just outside the door.

"Elizabeth, don't say a word. Eddie, go get the car." Big Sal ordered.

Eddie pushed through the doorway and disappeared into the crowd.

"Like I said Liz, don't say anything. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth mindlessly nodded, her entire body tense. Seconds later they rushed through the door and the throng of reporters.

"Elizabeth, did you and Jason Morgan have an affair?" yelled one reporter. "Elizabeth was the memory loss all a lie?" yelled another. "How does it feel to be connected to a member of organized crime?" "Is it true that you are pregnant with Morgan's baby?"

The questions were being thrown at her from all directions. Sal and Eddie stood on either side of her with their arms wrapped around her back. Marco and Nathan cleared the way through the crowd just as Jimmy pulled up in the black SUV. Marco opened the door and Elizabeth quickly jumped in. The questions continued along with constant clicks from the cameras they were holding.

Big Sal hurried to the front passenger door while Marco and Nathan turned to the parking lot to drive back in the sedan they arrived in. "Go!" Sal yelled as soon as he climbed in. Jimmy immediately sped off. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Elizabeth met his eyes and nodded but quickly turned her eyes away from him and stared out the window. She did not regret doing what she'd just done but the truth was that she had just turned her life upside down.

"Are you fucking serious!" Jimmy growled.

Sal hit Jimmy in the shoulder, "Watch your language in front of the lady!" he snapped then he saw Jimmy glancing in his rear view mirror. Sal turned around and looked out the back window, noticing the car closely following. He sighed, "It's fine, the house is secure and they cannot get past the gate."

Elizabeth turned around to see what had the guys attention, "Is that reporters?" she asked.

"Yea."

Elizabeth knew the press would be interested in the story but this was beyond her expectations. When they arrived at the house, the gate opened and they entered, the gate closing quickly behind them. Finally home and safe, Elizabeth prepared herself to be strong and face her son.

"Are you ok?" Sal asked again.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I will be."

* * *

Jason's knee bounced anxiously under the table. It had been ten minutes and everyone was in the courtroom waiting for Diane and Ric to return along with the judge. Once Elizabeth left he didn't talk to anyone. Carly had walked over and tried talking to him but Jason just shook his head and waved her away. She was disappointed but understood, there was only one person he wanted to talk to and she was probably on the way to the house he'd given her to live in.

Three months, for over three months he'd been awake and oblivious to the fact that he'd been with Elizabeth, oblivious to the fact that the baby she was carrying was his. Heck, he had been jealous of himself! A wide variety of emotions flooded him from relief to anger. The fantasies that he'd been having weren't fantasies at all, they were memories. He'd convinced himself from that first day that there was no way she would have been with him, he was wrong. So much for his famous intuition.

Diane entered through the side door first, followed quickly by Ric and the judge. They all took their seats and Diane looked over at him and nodded.

"Due to the testimony of Miss. Webber, as well as the evidence presented, the jury will be dismissed and state charges against the defendant are being dropped. Mr. Morgan you are free to leave." The judge said.

Carly was the first to cheer with a clear "Yes!" Jason shook Diane's hand and thanked her then rushed out of the courtroom. Carly, Sam, Sonny and Emily all tried to get his attention but he rushed past them all, turning his cell phone on the instant he cleared the doors.

The crowd outside was obnoxious. When he walked out the door microphones, tape recorders and cameras were being shoved in his face and he knew they were all throwing questions at him but he could not make out any of them. His mind was focused on one thing.

The reporters all followed him to his car and barely cleared enough room for him to hop in. He slowly reversed out of his parking spot and pulled away, careful not to run over or hit any of them. Once on the road he dialed Elizabeth's number and it went right to her voice mail.

Groaning, he dialed Johnny.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in her Livingroom, her heart still racing. She was attempting to find something on television for her to watch with Cameron but all of the local stations had broken in with news of the trial. "Doesn't anyone have anything better to do?" she growled. "How about we put in a DVD?" she asked and got a nod from Cameron.

Johnny and Big Sal were standing by the door whispering about security when a loud ring echoed through the room.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as Johnny pulled his phone from his pocket. He nodded to Elizabeth, silently telling her it was Jason.

"Don't answer it!" Elizabeth quickly said. "I need time."

Johnny paused, not sure if he should obey Elizabeth's wishes or deal with Jason's wrath when he finally saw him. Before he could decide, his phone grew silent. A few seconds later, Big Sal's phone began to ring.

"He knows I'm with you Sal… don't get it!" Elizabeth said. "Nobody talks to him, not yet."

Johnny's eyes widened, "You do realize he is going to kill all of us."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, just me and I can't deal with it yet, I need a few hours, maybe tonight to get my head straight."

"Elizabeth, he is not going to be pissed at you." Sal sincerely said.

Her eyebrow arched, "Oh, he is not the only one."

Johnny shook his head, "Who else is mad at you?"

"Half of Port Charles, but that's not what I am talking about. He remembered everything right before I said it all in court. I just find it hard to believe that he would remember everything at just that moment. I think he remembered before today, if not all of it then some of it and if he didn't come to me with what he remembered and put me through this for the past few months, I'll kill him myself." She barked.

Sal raised his hands in surrender, "Nobody answers their phone until Lizzie says so."


	35. Chapter 35

One last little chapter before the couple reunites!

Chapter 35

Jason was irate. Not one of his phone calls were answered. He continued trying the phones until he arrived at the house. It confused him and pissed him off that they all were ignoring his phone calls. As he approached the house he noticed some reporters had already made it there.

The house… he could not see the house. There was now a six or eight foot wall lining the entire privacy, the only way in was through a gate that he was slowly approaching. It seems that in the months she'd lived there that the guards had taken good care of the security of the property.

_

* * *

_

Louis Park, live outside of the compound where Jason's Morgan's girlfriend is hidden away. It is reported that she is approximately seven months pregnant and has another child from a previous relationship. She was a key factor in the state charges against Mr. Morgan, an accused mobster, being dropped this afternoon. Mr. Morgan was reportedly on vacation with Miss Webber at the time of the death of Lorenzo Alcazar, proving his innocence in a case that was said to be open and shut by the district attorney.

Click

_Robert Golosky outside the home of Elizabeth Webber who testified today. Miss. Webber dropped a bombshell in court, telling everyone in the room that Jason Morgan was with her at the time of the murder of crime family head Lorenzo Alcazar. They were reported to be out of state at the time, confirming the defenses case of Morgan's innocence. We are awaiting an official statement from the court._

Click

… _and it seems that the case against Mr. Morgan has been dropped. We have no word yet of an investigation being reopened to determine the real killer…_

Johnny turned off the television and looked over at Spinelli. "It has been about a half hour since Jason started calling, he is probably going to be arriving soon. If we don't let him in he will kill us."

Spinelli's phone began to ring again. "It's Stonecold again."

Johnny grabbed Spinelli's phone and rushed into the Livingroom. "Elizabeth, we have to get this."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. I don't want him coming here until the media backs off." She explained although that was not the complete truth. She needed to figure out what she was going to say to him. Would he be mad? Or angry? Or happy? Perhaps it was her hormones from the pregnancy but her emotions were changing minute by minute. She was going from anger to relief to fear. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. There was no doubt that she wanted to see him but the truth was, she was afraid of what he was going to say to her. She wasn't just worried that he would be mad but also worried that he'd admit he was back with Sam. Call it selfish but she needed to prepare herself for whatever it was that he had to say to her.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I'm not answering that, you aren't and Spinelli isn't… please." Elizabeth said firmly.

Johnny shrugged and handed the phone to Cameron, "Cam, mommy didn't say that you can't answer it. Do you want to get the phone?"

Cameron smiled and flipped the phone open before Elizabeth could stop him.

"Hello?"

"Cameron?"

"Hi Jason." Cameron said with a big smile.

"Hey buddy. I am at the gate, can you tell mommy to open the gate?"

Cameron looked over at Elizabeth who was glaring at Johnny. "Oh mommy looks angry." He said . "Um, Jason is here, he said to open the gate."

Elizabeth reached her hand out for the phone and Cameron handed it to her. She did not close it but did not lift it to her ear. She handed the phone to Johnny and nodded for him to talk to Jason.

"Come on Cameron, let's go upstairs and watch a movie in your bedroom." Elizabeth whispered.

Johnny waited until Elizabeth was out of sight and listening distance to lift the phone to his ear.

"Jason."

"Johnny, what the fuck!" Jason snapped.

"I'm sorry Jase. Elizabeth is a little emotional and moody."

Jason sighed, "Ok, just let me in."

"I can't."

"What! What do you mean you can't?"

"You know, when you got in your accident I came right up here and have been here with Spinelli looking after her. I knew that is what you would want but I also know that you want me to respect her wishes."

"Johnny!" Jason growled.

"Look, just drive away right now." Johnny said, lowering his voice and leaving the room for privacy. "Once the media clears away we will turn our head for a minute and if you happen to get through the gate… oh well. Don't go over the wall though, we have sensors that would sound an alarm in the house."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to sneak into my own house?"

"Well it isn't technically your house, it's Elizabeth's. The records have been cleared of you having any share in this house… ever."

Jason wiped his hand over his face, thankful for tinted windows because cameras were constantly flashing, attempting to get a good picture of him in the car. "Johnny I will be back and you'd better fucking let me in or I will make sure you walk with a fucking limp for the rest of your probably short life!" Jason growled then ended the phone call.

Jason had left the courthouse in a rush and he realized that he hadn't gotten his ankle tracking device removed. He'd take care of that and return to wait it out until he could see Elizabeth

* * *

Jason sat around the corner waiting. He'd gotten the ankle bracelet removed then immediately returned to the house. Instead of pulling up, he kept his distance staking out the property from just far enough away that he would not be seen.

His anger boiled over when Diane pulled up to the house and was allowed access. She stayed for a short time but that did not change the fact that for some reason Elizabeth was angry with him. He had no idea what he could have done that would cause her to be angry with him. Was it something that he'd said last night? He ran through their conversation but it was so short that there wasn't much to remember. She had left before they could talk, before, he assumed, she could tell him about his missing memories.

Now he sat watching her house, waiting for the reporters to leave so he could sneak onto the property to see her… and she didn't want to see him. Diane, however, was allowed access immediately, infuriating Jason. Perhaps Elizabeth did not want a relationship with him. Maybe all these months apart has helped her gain perspective on them and the danger is too much for her.

He waited for hours as the reporters started thinning out, the last one finally leaving after nine o'clock. Leaving his car hidden down the road, Jason got out and walked to the house. He stopped at the gate and wondered if he should hit the call button or just climb over it. The gate was solid so he could not see what was on the other side. Looking around, he located the security camera on the highest post just as the gate opened a few feet then stopped. Jimmy appeared from around the side of it, "Hey boss, good to see you."

Jason started forward but Jimmy raised his hands prompting him to stop. "I can't let you in."

"What!" Jason growled.

"I mean I cannot let you come in but if I look away for a minute and you slip by without me noticing then I have not let you in."

Jason rolled his eyes and waited until Jimmy looked over the side yard. He focused on the far end of the property as if something there had caught his attention. Jason hurried past him and rushed up to the front door of the house, opening it without knocking.

Sitting in the Livingroom was Francis and Johnny. Johnny smiled and jumped from the couch so he could shake Jason's hand. "It took you long enough."

Johnny was lucky that Jason had more important things to handle because if he didn't Johnny would have a broken jaw as well as various other broken bones.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Once Diane left, they ate dinner and Elizabeth returned to Cameron's room with him to finish watching their movie. Laying in his bed with him, they both fell asleep and Elizabeth did not wake up until the movie was over and back on the menu screen. She climbed out of Cameron's bed and tucked him in. After placing a quick kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, she made her way back to her room, stretching as she pushed her door open.

Even though she would not admit it to herself, she expected to find him in her room. She stopped just inside the door, looked over at him and instantly felt her heart rate increase

"Why are you so damn angry with me?" Jason asked, rising from the armchair on the far side of the room.

Ignoring his question, she closed the door and walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge to remove her shoes. She tossed them beside her night stand then stood back up and placed her hands on her hips. "When did you remember what happened between us?"

He took a few steps toward her, hesitantly. "This morning in the courtroom. It all just suddenly came back to me when I saw you." He explained. "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember."

Elizabeth shrugged, "And today is the first time you have remembered everything? I don't know, I just find it hard to believe that an entire months worth of memories came back at once."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth arched her eyebrows, "I mean… I don't know Jason… I just find it hard to believe that you haven't had one memory, not one thought and just suddenly it all appears."

Jason swept his tongue across his bottom lip, "Well I did remember a few things but I thought it was a dream or something."

"A dream or something… Jason I thought you didn't dream."

"I guess I still don't." he said with a smirk but she did not find him amusing. He closed the distance between them and touched her necklace, "I remembered seeing you wearing this." He said in a low voice.

Elizabeth nodded, "I wear it every day."

Jason nodded, "I know but the day that I woke up, I saw your necklace and had a flash of the night I gave it to you, in your studio."

"Why didn't you ask me about it?" she asked incredulously.

Jason wiped his hand over his face when she walked away from him, putting a few feet distance between them. "Elizabeth, I had no idea that we'd been together but I have a flash of you naked wearing that necklace, how was I supposed to ask you about that? I thought I was just daydreaming about you." He explained.

"But you don't dream Jason!" she spat.

He shrugged and threw his hands in the air, "I thought that maybe I could again after this accident. I… don't… know!"

"What else? What else did you remember?"

He shook his head, "Are you serious? Who cares… I remember now and I know it is real!" She crossed her arms over her chest so he continued, "I remembered the SUV in the rain, the floor in the Livingroom downstairs and…"

"Wait, so you kept having memories of us having sex?"

"But I didn't know they were memories Elizabeth. I thought I was daydreaming about you." He took a step toward her but she countered with a step away from him. "It was a difficult situation and now everything is out in the open."

"Everything?" she challenged.

Jason nodded.

"What about Sam?"

Jason shrugged, "What do you mean what about Sam?"

"Last night… she showed up at your place when I came over to talk to you. I was going to tell you about everything so you didn't have to find out on the stand."

"I'm not with Sam and never will be. I kicked her out about a minute after you left. You didn't stick around to see that one…" he trailed off and turned his back to her, unable to avoid the anger he was starting to feel. "Why do I feel like I am still on trial here?"

Elizabeth sighed, exhausted from everything, the trial, the pregnancy… everything.

"Elizabeth, I may not have come to you with these thoughts I was having but you didn't come to me either. Hell, you knew everything that happened and you chose not to tell me." He said, his voice raising.

"The doctors said…"

"Don't you blame the doctors. Did you change your mind and regret what happened between us?"

Elizabeth took a step toward him and shook her head.

"Am I wrong then? Is there a chance that the baby is Lucky's?"

His question shocked her but the shock did not stop her hand from rising uncontrollably to firmly slap his cheek. He could see that she instantly regretted doing it but she turned her back to him, hoping he would not see the regret on her face. "I guess that is a no." he joked as his hand lifted to his cheek.

"I was afraid you wouldn't ever remember, or worse, I was afraid that you wouldn't feel that way anymore." She said in a defeated voice.

"How do you know if you don't ask me or tell me!" he growled, frustrated with the conversation.

Elizabeth growled and turned on her heels to face him. When her head whipped around, their eyes met, both full of fire. Impulsively, Jason moved in and crashed his mouth into hers before she had the chance to resist. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her body against his, letting out a slight growl when he felt her round belly press against him. Her body arched into his until his arm around her waist was supporting her weight from falling backwards.

His demanding lips continued pressing against hers until she finally responded. She kissed him back frantically as though she were trying to devour him with the kiss. Her hands threaded into his hair and she roughly tugged, causing him to growl. Jason bent slightly and lifted her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist then he carried her the short distance to the bed.

Normally he'd tip them over the bed and fall on top of her but the pregnancy prevented that. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. Their kisses were frantic, the room was filled with the sound of moans and both of them gasping for air.

"W…" Jason struggled to say. "Wait." He said, bringing his hands to each side of her head to halt her movement. It had been six months since they had been together and he did not want to hurt her, physically or emotionally but he certainly could understand her urgency. He waited for her eyes to meet his and when they didn't, he took his index finger and lifted her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, he could see the tears forming. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper.

She nodded, "Just please don't stop."

He chuckled, "Not a chance." He said as his finger left her chin and trailed up her cheek. The rest of his fingers joined and he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand but did not close her eyes. "I love you."

Just then a tear dropped from her eye and she sucked in a deep breath. "I love you too."

His head dipped toward hers again but this time much slower. His eye focused on her lips while his thumb smoothed over her cheek, wiping away the wetness. They got lost in the feeling of their lips and tongues meeting in a slow dance. Elizabeth slipped her hands beneath the back of his t-shirt and slowly ran her hands up his back leaving a scorching trail in their wake. They separated long enough for him to help her pull the t-shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. She shifted on his lap causing him to groan. She dipped her had and kissed the base of his neck and down his chest, her tongue flicking against his nipples. In response, his hands grabbed the bottom hem of her sweater and pulled it off her, tossing it on top of his shirt on the floor.

He gently flipped them onto the bed so he was hovering over her. He kissed a path down her jaw and stopped at the spot on her neck that he knew would drive her wild. She responded by reaching between them and attempted to unfasten his belt but her stomach got in the way. He kissed a path across her collarbone and down her chest, gently nipping at the swell of her breasts, quickly soothing the light bites with kisses. "Jason." She moaned.

He smiled and sat up placing his knees on either side of her thighs. Her breasts were slightly larger then he remembered but they were still just as perfect. "You are so beautiful." He managed to say before his gaze came to focus on her stomach. He smoothed his hands over her skin before leaning down to place a soft kiss just over her belly button. "This won't hurt you or the baby will it?" he asked innocently.

Elizabeth shook her head and shimmied her body out from beneath him. Rising up beside him on her knees, she reached between them and unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans. He responded in kind and they both slipped each other's pants down until they were pooled at their knees on the bed. Gently lifting her from her side, he slipped her pants over her knees and tossed them on the floor.

His fingertips slowly trailed up the outside of her thighs causing her to tremble in anticipation. His mouth found hers again as his fingers continued their path up over her hips and around her back to unhook her bra. Distracted by the feel of her body, he did not notice the location of her hand. She had slipped a hand inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and it wrapped around his straining erection. He moaned her name in slow syllables when her hand gently began tugging. She felt him nearly fall backwards and seized the opportunity to push him back so he was laying on the bed. She reached down and removed his briefs then swung her leg over his thighs so that she was now straddling him. He finally finished removing her bra and immediately strummed his thumbs against her taut nipples. Her back arched and she rolled her hips. The only scrap of material between them was the thin silk of her panties and Jason moaned when he felt how wet she was through the material. Unable to stop himself, he reached between her legs and roughly tugged on her panties, ripping them off her body. Elizabeth gasped at his impatience and quickly followed with a long moan when he immediately traced her drenched slit with his erection.

She lifted on her knees then lowered herself and in one quick movement took in every impressive inch of him. He gripped her hips and raised his upper body off the bed to join their lips as her hips began slowly moving. She felt even better then he remembered and knowing that he would not last long, he reached between them and gently strummed his thumb over the sensitive spot between her legs. Quickly they were both panting, moaning and swearing each other's names. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she felt the waves roll through her. He immediately followed her over the edge.

Jason rolled them onto their sides and they both laid there as their breathing returned to normal. His hand traced her spine, hips then continued around to her belly where it came to rest. She covered his hands with hers.

"I'm sorry I said that… about Lucky being the father. I didn't mean it."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, "It's ok, I know you just said it to piss me off, I'm sorry I slapped you."

Jason laughed, "No you aren't. I could tell you wanted to slap me the minute you walked into the room and saw me. It's ok though, I like it when you are feisty."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Elizabeth missed waking up in Jason's arms. For months she'd lay in bed and think about those nights, as few as they were, and longed to wake up that way again. He had one hand held over her head against the pillows with her hand firmly in his grip. His other hand was resting on her stomach. She could feel his breath on her neck and she smiled when she felt his lips press a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm, you're awake?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Mmm hmmm." He hummed into her shoulder and slid his hand from her stomach to trace a path along her side, over her hip to her thigh and back again.

A shiver ran through her and she rolled over to face him. She pulled her hand from his and brought it between their bodies to rest on his chest, her other hand sat low on his hip rubbing gentle circles. "I missed you." She whispered.

Jason brushed her hair from her face with his index finger and tucked it securely behind her ear. "You may not believe me but I have missed you since I woke up."

Her eyes smiled and she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… sorry how things turned out." She said with a sigh.

Jason nodded, "Me too." He said, placing his hand over her stomach. "Do… do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I was waiting for you so we can find out together… if you want to."

"Do you want to know?"

"I like the idea of it being a surprise." She answered with a smile.

"Me too." He said, his thumb tracing lazy circles on her belly. His lips curved up in a smile.

"What?"

He shook his head, "I can't believe you have been living here with all the guys."

She laughed, "Well Spinelli was already up here. You know that. He called me right after your accident and it was actually nice to have someone around that knew everything that was going on. After that Johnny came up, then when you woke up Francis and Jimmy came up and then when I insisted on testifying Johnny freaked out and called in the rest of the guys."

"Yea and they have left the island severely short staffed."

"They can all go home now that I have you." She said and kissed him again.

"Some of them can. We still have some things up here that need to be worked out before Francis, Johnny and Spinelli head back."

Elizabeth nodded and moved her hand from his hip to trace a path up his spine to the back of his neck. "So… what do we do now?"

"What do we do?" he asked, scooting his body flush against hers.

"I don't know, us, the baby… everything."

Jason shrugged, "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

She smiled at his words and her face slightly blushed. "There is going to be a lot of people that have a lot to say about us being together."

"Like who?" He asked but quickly added, "I don't care."

"Like Sam, Carly, Sonny, Audrey… Emily."

"Things aren't good between you and Emily are they?" he asked and slid his hand over her waist to rest it on the small of her back.

She nodded, "Jason, a lot was said, I don't think we can ever go back. She was so angry with me and not supportive… I don't know. She is your sister and it isn't fair for me to burden you with our problems."

"I know what she said and did… and I told her that she was wrong."

Elizabeth shrugged as tears pooled in her eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Jason's hand left her back and he placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his, "Don't worry about Emily… or anyone else. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." She croaked and buried her face in his chest. After a long time passed she tipped her head back, "Does that mean you still want this? Us?"

Jason nodded, "If that's what you want."

Elizabeth slid her leg over his and smiled, "Do you think I would have done all of this if I didn't" she teased. "I've been living in testosterone hell."

"Somehow I have the feeling that you could hold your own against any of the guys." He said, sliding his hand gently down her neck to cup her full breast. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh when his thumb and index finger began gently rolling the pert peak. "What about me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" she managed to ask. The teasing of his fingers were already causing the familiar ache between her legs.

He gently kissed her cheek and her forehead, "Can you hold your own with me… because six months is a long time and there is a lot of time that we need to make up for."

Her eyes met his passion filled gaze as he rolled her onto her back and slid on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. "I can try." She answered and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Jason moved all of his weight onto one arm and traced his index finger down her neck, over her collar bone, through the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, finally coming to her center where he ever so softly traced her. He smiled at her, satisfied that she was already aroused. In one swift movement, he removed his hand from between her legs and careful not to put any unnecessary weight on her, he lined himself with her center and slid his rock hard erection as far as her body and their position would allow.

"Jasonnnnn." She moaned, not expecting the move. She reached to wrap her arms around him but before she could he withdrew completely from her center. Her eyes fluttered open and she found him looking down at her with a devious smile. Her hips rocked toward him but he stopped her, instead leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was raw and rough, emitting moans from them both before he pulled back, roughly biting down on her lower lip then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. He trailed down her neck and chest, nipping and licking every inch of skin he could until his mouth came in contact with the peak he'd teased earlier. Elizabeth was trembling in anticipation and he did not disappoint. He took the pebbled peak into his mouth, sucking, kissing and nipping until she slid her hands through his short hair and roughly tugged. After paying equal attention to the twin, he continued his path down her body, peppering kisses across her stomach. The trembling returned as he came closer and closer to the spot she needed his attention the most.

He shifted and brought himself between her legs, lifting them over his shoulders. She was now trembling uncontrollably, her body already anticipating and needing the release that she knew was so close. After placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of each of her thighs, she dug her heels into his back pulling his mouth closer to her aching center. His tongue gently flicked over the sensitive bead and it sent an incredible burning wave from her fingertips to her toes. She swore his name and his mouth immediately began devouring her, until he heard her breathing quicken as her orgasm began to build. He slowed until her body came down and built her up again. He repeated it over and over again until she was begging him. The ache she felt was unbearable. Finally, he built her up one last time and buried two fingers into her center, moving in rhythm with his mouth. The explosion that she felt in her body was unlike any orgasm she'd every had before. His name echoed through the room as she moaned it. Her body arched off the bed as the waves rolled through her for what seemed like forever. When they finally began to subside, he kissed the inside of her thighs one last time and released her legs from his shoulders.

Elizabeth fell back on the mattress in a haze. Her ears were ringing and her entire body limp. "Wow" was all she could manage to get out. Jason wasted no time and kept himself between her thighs. He sat up and pulled her hips off the bed so they were resting over his thighs. Her eyes finally opened and met his as he gripped her hips and agonizingly slowly slid inside her. Still barely able to move, Elizabeth reached for his arm and pulled herself up. From her new position straddling his thighs, she had control. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to slowly move her body over him. Jason, however had other ideas and wrapped his arm around her back, scooting to the top of the bed so that her back rested against the headboard. Using the headboard as support, he regained control and increased their pace. Taking her hands in his, he planted them on the wall above the headboard. His lips found hers again, drinking each others moans. Elizabeth met him with each thrust and quickly they were moaning each others names as they both went over the edge together.

Jason rolled them back onto the bed and tucked a very exhausted Elizabeth into his side. "Maybe I need to practice to keep up with you… but… yea, lots of practice." She mumbled in a sleepy haze before dozing off. Jason smiled, happy to comply and within a few minutes was asleep himself.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Elizabeth stood over the sink brushing her teeth. Sure she was exhausted and some muscles were sore that she hadn't used in months but it was completely worth it. They'd had the perfect night together.

She started angry and slightly frustrated but once she had the chance to talk to Jason, she felt much better. She had banned him from the house and was standing firm on her decision but she knew deep down that he would find a way in, in fact, in some deep part of her, she wanted him to. She wanted him to fight to see her and he even said all of the right things, what she wanted and needed to hear from him after everything they had been through.

Jason was still sleeping when she'd gotten up and jumped in the shower. Cameron would be up soon, if he wasn't already and it was Elizabeth's day off which meant that he expected breakfast other then cereal or microwave pancakes. The past couple of weekends that he'd been there, Sal took charge for breakfast, making a huge spread for everybody but Elizabeth was determined to beat him to the kitchen and get to cooking.

For the first time in six months Elizabeth was ready to start her day, as a matter of fact, she was looking forward to it because she had Jason back. She quickly tied her hair back in a loose bun, quietly left the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Liz… or are you Lizzie this morning?" Sal teased.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against the doorway, he'd beat her to the punch. "Morning."

"I thought Johnny was crazy when he was telling me that you have a feisty side of you but you are one tough cookie."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Are you kidding me? I was a mess yesterday."

Sal grabbed a package of bacon from the fridge and walked over to the stove, "I think you were very strong and held up well. You stuck to your guns and didn't let Jason in and a good night of sleep probably did you some good."

"Well…" Elizabeth started but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

Johnny appeared from around the corner as he wiped his hands down his face. "Coffee" he growled taking a seat at the table, Elizabeth followed, sitting across from him.

"Almost ready." Sal answered, nodding to the coffee pot that was filling up all too slowly for Johnny. "Didn't sleep good kid?"

Johnny's eyes narrowed at Sal's question. It always annoyed him that Sal was such a morning person and on the average day would beat the sunrise. "No, I didn't…" he turned back to look at Elizabeth, "This house has got some thin walls."

Elizabeth's face instantly turned a deep shade of crimson. She had not once thought about the fact that Johnny and Spinelli were staying in the main house because the guards house was over-full.

"Thin walls-" Big Sal started to ask then turned and looked over his shoulder, instantly noticing the shade of red covering Elizabeth's face. "Jason was here?"

Elizabeth nodded, unable to look at either Sal or Johnny. She was mortified that Johnny had head them and even more mortified that she had forgotten he was even there and didn't even try to muffle the sounds in her bedroom.

"Jason is here." He said as he entered the kitchen and immediately went to Elizabeth and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning… what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her expression.

"I uh…"

Johnny shook his head, "I was just about to suggest that Elizabeth get a contractor out here because the walls need some insulation."

Jason frowned and his eyes narrowed, "Huh?"

"I um, I forgot that J-Johnny and Spinelli were staying in the spare rooms upstairs because the back house was full." Elizabeth mumbled out.

Jason's face showed awareness but he wasn't embarrassed, in fact he was rather pissed that Johnny would even mention it.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep in the fucking recliner in the back house toni-"

Sal slammed the pan down on the stove, "Johnny… lady… language. My gosh, we come back to the mainland and all the guys lose respect around the ladies." Sal groaned, shaking his head.

Elizabeth had her face now buried in her hands. "Just shut up about it Johnny!" Jason spat and quickly changed the subject. "What do we have for today?"

"Diane will be here at ten but other then that, nothing."

Jason nodded and started opening cabinets until he found the one with the coffee mugs. "After that I need to go over and meet with Sonny."

"I never did ask, how did you get in here last night?" Elizabeth asked, lifting her face from her hands. "I mean with the crazy security set up…" she trailed off.

Jason smiled and did not answer.

"Oh, Jason is good." Johnny teased. "I haven't found a security system yet that he can't get through."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Especially when you let him in."

"Are you complaining?" Johnny asked. Jason looked at her wanting to hear her reply to Johnny's question, curious for her answer.

She hesitated and was saved when Cameron entered the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Good morning baby."

Johnny laughed and Jason turned to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of coffee out of the now full pot. Cameron sleepily walked over to Elizabeth and she pulled him into her lap. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh…" he said before noticing that Jason was in the kitchen. "Jason!" the tired boy yelled, suddenly wide awake. He slid off Elizabeth's lap and ran to Jason, tightly hugging his leg. "Are you here to take us to the beach again?" Cameron innocently asked.

Jason shrugged, "Not today but maybe soon ok?"

Sal looked over his shoulder to Johnny, "You know, its going to be a few minutes before breakfast if you want to show Jason the changes you've made around here."

Johnny shook his head, "How about Elizabeth and Cameron handle that."

Cameron immediately grabbed Jason's hand and urged him toward the door, "Come on, I'll show you the pool!"

Jason looked at Elizabeth and frowned. "Pool?"

Cameron started toward the Livingroom instead of the back door. "It's in the back room. Mama said I couldn't use it without you and… and… and you're finally here!" the little boy stuttered.

Jason let Cameron lead him out of the kitchen and toward the back of the house. Elizabeth rose from the table and followed close behind. They arrived at the room in the back of the house, the one that he imagined would be perfect if she'd decided to start painting again. There were a lot of windows and the light was perfect. Cameron wrapped his little hands around the door knob and turned it then entered the room. Immediately, Jason stopped in his tracks and looked back at Elizabeth.

She smiled at him, "I had extra money since I didn't have to buy any furniture." She teased, raising an eyebrow. "Johnny picked it out. Apparently my idea to run to the department store to get it was bad. There's certain sizes and something about slate, I don't know. I do get the feeling that it cost more then I gave him for it, but whatever… I wanted this here for you."

Cameron ran over to the wall and lifted a long stick from it's holder. Jason ran and caught it in his hand before it could fall to the ground. "Cameron, I told you not to touch the cue sticks." Elizabeth groaned.

"Will you show me how to play with the pool Jason?" Cameron innocently asked.

Jason kneeled down in front of the boy, "Cam, the game is called pool." He pointed to the table, "This is a pool table."

"Duh!" Cameron said crossing his arms. "So are we going to play with the pool?"

Jason laughed and shook his head, no longer able to argue the point.

"I know, I've tried correcting him but it's no use." Elizabeth said. "You can't play right now Cam, we need to go eat breakfast, maybe later today… if Jason has time."

Jason stood up and ran his hand across the newly laid felt as Cameron ran from the room, probably to the kitchen to look for his breakfast. "You got me a pool table?" Jason asked, surprised by the gesture.

Elizabeth walked over to him and nodded, "I hoped that you'd be spending time here, eventually."

He snaked his arms around her waist, "This is the best gift anyone has ever bought me."

"Well, it is for the both of us." She smiled. "Maybe I can arrange a private lesson." She started to move in to kiss him but stopped, "What the hell is that buzzing?"

Jason dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "I turned the ringer off last night and haven't answered any of the calls." They both looked at the screen as Jason scrolled through the missed calls and Jason ticked off each phone number, "Sonny… Sonny…Carly… Sonny… not sure… Sonny… Max… Sonny… Emily…"

Elizabeth turned away and walked back toward the door, "Let's eat because it looks like we are going to have a long day."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jason nodded as he walked past Max into Sonny's over-decorated foyer.

"He is in the study with Michael and Morgan." Max said and closed the door behind Jason then crossed his wrists in front of him. "We'll talk." He softly added with a nod as Jason walked past him into the den.

"Jason!" Morgan cheered.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Michael said with a smile and raised his hand to give Jason a high five. Jason slapped Michael's hand and tussled Morgan's hair.

Sonny's expression was serious, "Hey boys, your mom is going to be here in a few minutes so why don't you go ahead and get your things together." He watched as the two boys ran up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway. The instant they were out of sight, Sonny turned to Jason, glaring at him as he would one of his enemies.

Jason had been prepared for this. The conversation that he was about to have with Sonny was a long time coming. Sonny had been shady and their relationship had been rough, both professionally and personally.

"Is there a reason that you did not answer my damn calls last night and this morning?" Sonny spat.

Jason shrugged, "As you could imagine I had some important things to deal with."

"And was the amnesia real?" Sony blurted out.

Jason glared at Sonny, "Are you kidding me, do you think I would fake something like that?"

Sonny threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know Jason. Things just seem different with you. You seem distant." His eyes narrowed, "Where did all those guards come from that were with Elizabeth?"

"Francis…" Jason quickly answered. "Elizabeth apparently had stayed in touch with Francis after he left the business. He always was fond of her and after my accident he came back to town to watch over her while I was recovering. He went a little overboard when she told him she was testifying and he brought in some of his friends to help protect her."

Jason and Sonny had known each other for a long time and they each could tell when the other was lying. Jason did his best to sound indifferent, making his words seem like the truth.

"She couldn't come to me?" Sonny asked and Jason just answered by shrugging his shoulders. "And why didn't you tell me about this, apparently serious, relationship with Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.

Jason waved off his question, "Because I didn't remember until yesterday."

"No Jase, I mean you didn't tell me before your accident."

Jason shrugged, "I didn't know that I was supposed to inform you of every part of my personal life."

"I think after all these years that I've earned a damn phone call to say you are going out of town with Elizabeth and her kid for the weekend!" Sonny growled.

Jason walked over to the french doors that opened to the terrace. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. There was no way that this conversation was going to end good. "Sonny what bothers you more? The fact that I didn't tell you? Or is it that I am going to have my own family which would come first instead of you and your family?"

"Your job isn't to have a family! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a man in your position to have a family? Do you know how vulnerable they will be?"

Jason shook his head, "No more vulnerable then yours and I have been able to protect them so far."

"And you will continue to." Sonny stated.

Jason looked back over his shoulders but didn't say anything.

"Jason, you know that you can't get out of the business, we have been through this before." Sonny said in a condescending tone.

Jason turned around and shook his head, "Let me ask you a question… what have you been up to?"

Sonny sat down behind his desk and shook his head, "What do you mean what have I been up to?"

"I'm not blind Sonny! You are involved in something and feel the need to keep it from me. What the fuck is it?" he asked, crossing his arms high on his chest.

Sonny pointed at Jason's head, "I think you need to call Patrick Drake because you obviously are having some delusional side effects from the coma."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Actually I am thinking better then I have in a while."

"Then what is it that you think I am keeping from you Jase?"

Jason looked at Sonny, his eyes narrowed, "I thought we were partners but you obviously do not respect that partnership anymore. You must think I'm an idiot if you don't think I see things that are going on."

"You keep talking in the freaking code, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think that I don't know you were working with Alcazar… and I know that there are others! What I want to know is how much danger you have put us all in… including your family!"

Sonny just looked at Jason and shook his head.

"You are going to continue denying it?" Jason growled and there was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm done." He said in a low voice. "I think… I think it's time that we both move on."

Sonny rubbed his index finger across his chin and let out a light chuckle, "Are you breaking up with me?" he joked.

Jason did not answer or find any humor in their conversation, he just glared at Sonny seriously.

Sonny's smile quickly fell, "You're kidding right? After everything we have been through, everything I have done for you?"

"That you have done for me!" Jason repeated.

"I fucking made you who you are Jason! If it wasn't for me you'd be tinkering with carburetors… or worse, you'd be another Quartermaine."

"For ten years I have done whatever you have asked, I've cleaned up your messes… but now it is time that I move on to other things." Jason simply stated.

"Other things!" Sonny mocked. "You can't leave the business Jason, you know that!"

"Do you think I don't know that Sonny?"

Sonny's head turned on an angle, "So you are saying that you just no longer want to work with me? You going to go work for a rival family? You know I can't let that happen."

Jason shook his head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Then why are we having this fucking conversation Jason!"

"Because I cant work with _YOU_ anymore Sonny! I don't trust _YOU_!" Jason growled.

"No, no Jason, see that is the problem. It has never been your job to question my decisions. From day one I have given you a job to do and you go do it… THAT'S IT!"

Jason uncrossed his arms placing one on his hip and the other shrugged. "So you want me as your brain dead robot who is willing to just risk my life for you and your family even when you are making ridiculous decisions putting everyone at risk and I have no say in it. There is no way to win when you get involved with these people Sonny! I won't be a part of it! Diane will contact you tomorrow, you can buy me out." Jason spat as he walked toward the door.

"Jason have nothing without me!" Sonny growled, slamming his fist on his desk.

Jason stopped and looked at Sonny, "See I look at you and think the same thing. I just hope that you are able to protect your family because I'd hate for Carly or the boys to get hurt because of your reckless decisions."

"There's no going back Jason!" Sonny yelled after him.

Jason entered the foyer and found Carly standing there, she had obviously been listening to the conversation but Jason continued past her and walked out the door.

"Jason…" Carly called after him but he did not stop.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jason made it back to Elizabeth's house as Diane was preparing to leave from the ten o'clock meeting that Jason was now late for. She was packing her papers up from the table and into her designer briefcase. Diane looked to Johnny when she saw Jason enter the room. "An hour late…" she shook her head.

"I was meeting with Sonny. I need you to stay longer. There are some things that we need to discuss."

Diane sighed and animatedly removed her notepad and pen then smoothed her skirt as she took her seat again at the table. "It's your dollar Jason." She reasoned.

Jason rolled his eyes, expecting her common comment about money. She was extremely hung up on designers, clothing and what she referred to as 'couture', something Jason had no idea what it was. Truth was that Diane was an extremely good lawyer and well worth the money he paid her. She was a well-known defense lawyer from New York city with an extensive background in corporate as well as contract law. Lawyers with those credentials did not tend to live in his area of upstate New York. Luckily she had an extreme liking for material possessions so Jason contracted her for two years at a ridiculous bill rate and an even more ridiculous relocation fee. It was an advantage that he needed… having the best lawyer in a hundred mile radius.

"I need papers drawn up to remove my name from Corinthos-Morgan Enterprises." Jason simply stated.

Diane's eyes widened and the corner of Johnny's mouth twitched as he struggled to hold back his satisfied grin.

"You wish to eradicate the partnership?" Diane asked and Jason quickly replied with a nod. "Does Sonny know this yet?"

"I just came from his house, yes."

Diane nodded, "Were terms discussed?"

"Wait, wait… what happened?" Johnny interrupted.

"It was a long time coming." Jason explained. Johnny accepted Jason's answer and let it go. He'd ask him later when Diane was not in the room. "No, terms were not discussed but I will ask for fair market value for my part in the business… he will pay it because he doesn't want me to sell to another party."

"Is there any part of the businesses that you wish to remain involved?" Diane asked, scribbling some notes down.

Jason shook his head as Elizabeth entered the room, smiling when she noticed Jason had returned. His eyes flashed on her plump lips and wanted nothing more then to kiss her. He was not the type for public displays of affection so it would have to wait until they were alone. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Diane waved her worry off, "Don't worry dear." She looked to Jason, "I'll get a draft written up and have it here… tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible."

For the second time Diane packed her notes into her briefcase and stood from her chair. "I will be back tomorrow."

Johnny quickly stood, "I'll walk you out Miss. Miller." Johnny offered.

"Chivalrous" Diane said, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. He waited for her to gather her things and they left the kitchen, leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth turned to Jason, "Is everything o…"

Before she could finish her thought, Jason hooked his hand around the back of her neck and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was all too short for both of them but the possibility of being walked in on was pretty high in the crowded house.

"OK?" Elizabeth said, finishing her question but now with a gentle smile.

He took her hand in his and led her into the Livingroom. He motioned for her to sit and she did. He followed, sitting on the edge of the couch with his body angled toward hers. Elizabeth waited, chewing her bottom lip, for what he was going to tell her.

"I just came from Sonny's and just so you know I quit… or I guess you can say I am selling him my part of the business."

Elizabeth's eyes widened but she remained silent, knowing there was more that he wanted to say.

"I wanted you to know but…" he sighed. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, this does not mean that I am leaving the business, just Sonny's organization."

"Don't they kind of go together?" she asked.

"In a way… yes. It is complicated but there is no way for me to completely walk away. It would be foolish of me to let my guard down or allow any of the enemies I've made, and there are many, think I have left myself vulnerable…" He smoothed his knuckles across her cheek, "Or those I care about."

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it to her belly, pressing it firmly on the left side where the baby's feet were currently moving. "Feel that?" she asked.

Jason's eyes focused on their hand's on her belly when he suddenly felt a slight bump. "That is his… or her foot, give it a minute, you'll feel it move because he… or she has been kicking up a storm since you started talking." Elizabeth explained.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not really but it is still early, I still have almost two months left."

"What did…" Jason started to ask but lost his words when he felt movement under his hand. It was a surreal feeling to feel his baby move for the first time and it was almost overwhelming. Jason was frozen, afraid that if he moved the movement under his hand would stop.

Elizabeth watched Jason's expression and there was so much emotion in his eyes as he stared at their hands on her belly. She could tell that he was worried and maybe even slightly scared at the idea of bringing a baby into his life. More then any of his other feelings, she could instantly tell that he loved and would always love their baby with every ounce of him.

The sound of little feet running into the room caused Elizabeth to momentarily look away from Jason to find Cameron running toward them. "Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Nuffin." Cameron said and noticed both Jason and Elizabeth had their hands resting on her belly. "Oh, is my little brudda moving?"

Jason nodded, still amazed by the feeling of his baby.

"Mommy lets me put my head on her belly to feel him."

"Cameron, I told you that it might not be a boy." Elizabeth explained. "I don't want you to be upset if we come home from the hospital with a baby girl sweetie."

Cameron shook his head, "I know it's a brudda and I'm gonna play with him!" Cameron joyfully expressed and Elizabeth just shook her head. "Jason…" Cameron said, his smile fading slightly. "You're going to the hospital when mama has my brudda?"

Jason's eyes drifted to Elizabeth's and they both slid their hands from her stomach, sensing a serious conversation brewing. "Cam, sweetie, Jason is going to be the new baby's daddy." Elizabeth explained.

Cameron's forehead pulled together, "How?"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words, not sure how to explain it to a child so young. She didn't expect this question for at least a few more years. She was saved when he continued with another question but the next question was even harder.

"But why does my brudda have a different daddy then me but the same mommy?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her son's curiosity. "You see Cam…" she started but was not quite sure how to word it. "Your dad…" she sighed. She was terrible! Cameron's father was really Zander, not Lucky so the explanation Cameron wanted would confuse him even further.

"Sometimes dads just can't be there anymore." Jason explained and looked to Elizabeth for permission to continue. Elizabeth's eyes pleaded for him to continue but Cameron added another question.

"So are you not going to be there anymore for my brudda someday?"

Jason shook his head, "I will always be here for your brother… or sister, no matter what. I will always be here for you and your mom too." He assured the curious boy. "Ok?"

Cameron seemed satisfied with Jason's answer and forgot about the other lingering questions he'd asked previously, at least for the moment, "Ok. Can we have lunch now mama?"

Elizabeth nodded, relieved that the conversation was over, "What do you want for lunch?" she asked, standing from the couch, Jason quickly following.

Cameron looked up at Jason, "Do you like macanonni and cheese?"

Jason smiled, "It's my favorite."

"I want macanonni and cheese mommy."


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, I apologize for the delay posting this chapter. It has been a busy few days and there was a lazy day mixed in there;)  
So the dramazzz will start unfolding, there is still so much left to this fic!  
Thanks again to all of you for reading our fic and reviewing it! Also thanks to Deb (999Shotgun999) for being an incredibly awesome co-writer!

Chapter 41

"So tell me something…" Jason said as his fingertips rubbed against his brow line. "Why didn't any of you step forward and tell me what was going on?" He pointed to Francis, "Especially you!"

Francis turned his fingertips into his chest, "Me?"

"I freaking sat there telling you that I was having dreams that you knew full well were memories and you didn't tell me. All of this could have been out in the open months ago and saved us all a lot of time, money and stress."

Francis shook his head, "I'm sorry boss but it was not my place to say anything. I knew that you would be angry in the end but it was a personal matter between you and Elizabeth. In case you don't remember, I am insistently told you that I thought they could be memories, not dreams, boss."

"And I didn't say anything because, like it or not, I was here for Elizabeth and she had her reasons for wanting you to remember on your own, medical and personal." Johnny added then pointed at Spinelli, "Neo over there is just scared of pregnant women and would have cut off a finger if she told him to."

Francis smiled but it quickly faded when he saw that Jason did not find Johnny's comment amusing. Spinelli slumped in his chair as Johnny continued, "Everything worked out." He explained.

Jason's expression was stone, "No… we still don't know who killed Alcazar and we don't know what deal it is that Sonny cut with the other families."

"Actually, we tried to call you while you were at Sonny's. Your phone was turned off again." Francis said and pointed to Spinelli, "Neo, show him what you found."

Spinelli sat straight up in his chair and cleared his throat, "Stonecold, if you wouldn't mind…" he pointed for Jason to come stand beside him so he would have a view of the computer screen. "The Jackal has been focusing on surveillance in the region that we located recently as being the likely area where the late Alcazar was exterminated. After inspecting countless hours of footage, a familiar individual materialized and we require that you positively identify him."

Jason walked around the table and stood beside Spinelli. Bending over, Jason viewed the still shot that Spinelli had on the computer screen. "Is that all you have or is there more?"

Spinelli played the short video showing the man walking past the camera and Jason motioned for him to replay it multiple times before straightening up and looking over to Johnny, "That's Manny Ruiz." Jason stated with a shocked expression.

"It is him?" Johnny asked. "So he is not dead?"

Jason shook his head, "How is that possible?" he mumbled.

"Even more important as to how it is possible… I think Manny killed Alcazar" Francis commented and turned to face Jason. "And I think he made it look like you did the deed. We have known that you were set up, whoever did it made all of the evidence point to you."

"I saw him go over that roof." Jason said out loud as he shook his head and attempted to grasp the idea that Manny did not die that day.

"Do you think he is still in town?" Johnny asked.

Jason shrugged, "If he went to all the work of planning this out… staying hidden to lead us all to believe he is dead… pointing the evidence to me…" Jason paused and thought for a long moment before continuing. "Yea he is here, he wants to see the fallout. He wants to see me go down."

"Only you didn't." Johnny said.

Jason shook his head, "And how pissed do you think he is now?"

---------

"Liz, we have a visitor, actually visitors." Jimmy said, peeking through the front door.

Elizabeth stood from her spot on the floor where she had been playing with Cameron. They had the train track set up around the coffee table and were just about to test it out when Jimmy walked in. "Cam, sweetie, go ahead and start with the train on the track, I'll be right back." She grunted as she stood from the floor. Her belly was starting to prevent her from moving very quickly. "Who is it?" she asked as she approached the door to view the small security screen beside it that looked out over the front gate.

Jimmy told her just as she saw the two cars sitting outside the gate. "Carly and two PCPD detectives."

Elizabeth grabbed her coat, "Cam, I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder then turned back to Jimmy, "I better come out and deal with them myself." She said with a sigh.

She slowly made her way down the driveway. It probably would have been easier to have Jimmy turn them all away but she needed to start handling people herself and not keep leaving it to the guys. They'd be leaving back to the island soon and she would have to deal with the backlash eventually. Jimmy opened the gate slightly, just enough for her to walk through and he stood directly behind her.

Feeling butterflies, she saw a very annoyed Lucky and Cruz sitting in the first car on the other side of the gate. The window lowered when they saw her but it was Cruz that spoke. "Elizabeth, for the record we need to ask you some questions about the weekend of Alcazar's murder." Lucky mumbled something from the passenger seat and Cruz continued, "And we are sure Jason is here as well, we'd like to question him since he has his memory back."

Elizabeth could see the disgust on Lucky's face at the mention of Jason's name. Clearing her throat to rid herself of the nerves, she shook her head, "I'm sorry but this is not a good time. If you get in touch with Diane Miller she will schedule a time and we will both come down to the station and answer your questions."

"Liz…" Cruz said shaking his head, "We aren't here to arrest you… or Morgan for that matter. We just need to ask a few questions to help with the investigation."

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time, "Oh so now you are going to do a full investigation. Well nothing personal against you Cruz but unless you have a warrant you will have to leave. Like I said, call Diane and we will come down and answer your questions." She crossed her arms in front of her causing her jacket to puff out and accentuate her very pregnant belly. "Now, unless you guys have a warrant, can you please leave?"

She could see Lucky continuing to speak quietly to Cruz, not loud enough for her to hear but she was able to make out a few profanities. With a frustrated groan, Cruz nodded his head and politely said that he would be in touch.

Over the short conversation with her ex-husband and his partner, Carly had gotten out of her car and stood beside it, listening to what was being said. "Well cookie, you handled them pretty well." Carly teased.

Elizabeth turned on her heel and shook her head, "Carly, you are not getting in either. I thought I owed it to you to tell you in person."

"You're kidding me right?"

Elizabeth curled her lips to the side and shook her head, "Not kidding Carly. Nobody is getting into my house. I will tell Jason that you were here and I am sure he will call you or meet up with you later." There was no way that Elizabeth was letting her into the house. Carly had the biggest mouth in Port Charles and before the day was over everyone would know that Johnny O'Brien was alive.

"But I am here now, just freaking let me in."

"Look Carly, it is nothing against you, as a matter of fact you have been nice to me lately and I really do appreciate it…"

"Just because I agree with you or more I disagree with Emily, does not mean I like you." Carly cut in with a sour look on her face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever… anyway, nobody can come in and…"

Carly ignored her and continued her rambling, "And even though you are having Jason's baby it does not mean that you deserve him, in fact I will be the first one in line to file custody papers for…"

"What are you talking about Carly?" Elizabeth asked as a shiver from the cool March air rolled through her body. "Whatever, I don't care. Jason will call you later." Elizabeth plainly stated and abruptly waved to Carly before starting back down the long driveway to the house, the gate closing behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

So this chapter wasn't planned, it just kind of happened... enjoy!

Chapter 42

Elizabeth stared at the empty space on the bed beside her. Jason had spent all day with Spinelli and the guys investigating and planning. He had stopped to eat dinner with Elizabeth and Cameron but then quickly disappeared to the remodeled barn to meet with all of them men to further discuss everything that was going on. He was quite angry when Elizabeth had told him about Lucky and Cruz showing up at the house. Diane had called just before dinner and an appointment had been set for Jason and Elizabeth to go down to the station when she was done work the next day. Jason did not call Carly even though Elizabeth had told him to call her when he had the chance. He just mumbled that he will when he can and other things were more important at the moment.

There was so much going on and the guys seemed to be in serious conversations for most of the day. She pretty much tried to stay out of their way and not listen to what was being said but it was obvious that there were things that they needed to discuss that she should not hear. Other then breakfast, dinner and a few kisses that Jason snuck when they were alone in a room, she hadn't spent any time with Jason. She was not mad that they'd gotten barely any time together but she was definitely missing him already. They had spent so much time apart and now that they were finally back together there was so much going on that needed Jason's attention.

Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be selfish and that in the end what Jason was working on was protecting those he cared about. This was Jason's life and regardless of the current issues, there was always other problems or other people that would monopolize his time. The biggest thing that she needed to learn if she and Jason were going to be together was how to share him. She had been working with Cameron a lot lately, teaching him to share, now she just needed to take her own guidance.

She sat up in the bed and rested her hands on her stomach, "How could I possibly be hungry again?" she wondered out loud. She let out a low growl and looked down at her stomach, "Ugh, you are going to make me go all the way downstairs aren't you?" Slowly rolling out of the bed, she slid her feet into her slippers and adjusted the long t-shirt she was wearing, the same one that Jason had been wearing that morning.

Once she finally made it down to the kitchen, she stood in front of the refrigerator trying to decide what she was hungry for. In the end she decided on a mozzarella cheese stick then followed it by grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies for her walk back upstairs. As she rounded the corner from the kitchen she heard a familiar click. She waited a few seconds and heard it again then turned around and crossed back down the hall to the doorway to the room she'd decorated just for Jason.

"Rough day?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

Jason looked over his shoulder as he stood from his shot and did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. He nodded to answer her question and grabbed his beer from the edge of the pool table. He took a long swig while his eyes drifted from her eyes down her body to where his t-shirt ended low on her thighs. "Nice shirt."

Elizabeth took a bite out of her last cookie sending a few crumbs bouncing off her round belly onto the hardwood floor, "I'm too fat for most of my sleep shirts so yours came in handy."

He leaned against the table, half sitting on it, "You are NOT fat. You are absolutely beautiful." He sincerely said.

She shifted on her feet and blushed. "I'm sure you wanted to be alone so…"

Placing his beer back on the edge of the table he quickly shook his head, "No, I was just trying to calm down a bit before I came up."

Standing there, she wasn't sure what she should do. He didn't say that he wanted to be alone but, at the same time, he did not say that he wanted company either. Her eyes found his and his stare was intense, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, nervously shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

Jason shrugged. His eyes softened and again trailed the length of her body, "I was just thinking about how sexy you look."

She frowned and wrinkled her face then looked down at herself. He was definitely messing with her. Her hair was pulled back in a very messy ponytail, his t-shirt hung over her belly making her look larger then she really was and she currently had a mouthful of cookie that was puffing out her cheeks… yet he was still looking at her like she was a steak dinner and he was a starving man.

Quickly chewing the cookie in her mouth, she shook her head.

Pushing himself away from the pool table, he walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He pulled her body against his and dipped his head to her ear. She could feel the heat from his breath before he spoke and it sent a chill through her. "Do I need to convince you of how beautiful and sexy you are?" he hummed into her ear.

Her head lowered to rest on his chest and she was glad that he couldn't see the deep blush form on her cheeks. His hands smoothed up and down her back as he led them a few steps toward the pool table. She let out a surprised gasp when he lifted her onto the edge of the table and immediately stepped between her legs. His hands cupped her face and their eyes met as he moved in for a heated, passionate kiss. Elizabeth had to reach for the edge of the table to keep herself sitting up. Jason felt her movement and slipped a hand from her face and wrapped it around her waist to hold her up. Her legs hooked around his thighs and her arms around his neck.

"You taste like a cookie." He mumbled against her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth for a better taste.

His hand slid from her face, down her neck and over her breast, gently kneading it in his palm through the shirt before moving his hand further down to her thigh. His hand slipped beneath the hem of his t-shirt and slowly inched it up her thigh as he continued devouring her mouth with his.

Elizabeth felt like she was floating and felt her body begin to tremble and heat up in anticipation. Using his arm around her back, he nudged her closer to the edge and pressed his already full erection against her center. They both moaned and he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. During his short exploration of her body, he had noticed one thing, "You have nothing else on but my shirt?" he asked huskily.

She blinked her eyes and sheepishly smiled as she reached for his belt buckle. "I was waiting for you upstairs." She slowly whispered causing him to groan. He pushed her hand away and stepped back, making sure she did not fall back before stepping away.

He could feel her watch him as he walked back over to the door and closed it then turned the lock. "Johnny and Spinelli are sleeping in the back house but you can never be too careful." He told her as he stalked back across the room to her.

When he was again standing before her, she reached for his belt but this time he let her unfasten it and pull it from the loops. She unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. Before she could push them down, his loose fitting jeans fell over his hips and pooled at his feet. Leaning forward, he braced his hands on the table on either side of her hips for balance and toed off his boots then stepped out of his jeans. He immediately stepped between her thighs again and in one quick swoop, removed the t-shirt from her body and tossed it behind him.

His mouth covered hers again and slowly lowered her back until she came to rest on her elbows on the felt. The angle was difficult but it did not stop him, his tongue trailed down the side of her neck and she let out a hum from deep in her chest. He peppered kisses down her chest and stopped to feast on her full breasts.

The angle that Jason was on made it difficult for her to touch him. "Wait… wait." She sighed.

Jason quickly stood up, alarmed that she had stopped him. "A-are you ok?" he managed to ask pushing his head back gently.

Elizabeth smiled and pulled herself completely onto the table. She rose up on her knees, "Just thought we needed to get more comfortable she said, motioning for him to climb onto the pool table to join her. He immediately crawled onto the table and joined her in the middle on his knees as she was. Her hand slipped under the rear waistband of his briefs and she slowly slipped her hands down until he was free of the offending boxer briefs. She wrapped an arm around his neck for balance and lifted her lips back to his while her free hand wrapped around his erection.

He groaned and rocked his hips when she tightened her grasp and teased the tip with her thumb. "Eliz-a-beth" he mumbled, moving a hand to her thighs. Their kiss turned rough as they nipped, nibbled and sucked on each others lips. His hand found its way between her thighs and he traced her drenched slit with his index finger. Her knees shook under his touch and she felt herself starting to fall back. She tightened her hold on the arm around his neck and nudged him back.

Reluctantly, he gave up complete control to her and laid back against the table. She moved over so he could lay right down the center then swung her leg over his hips His eyes fell to her belly and he brought both of his hands to rest against their growing child. Elizabeth placed her hands over his then slid them down to his abs and up his chest. Leaning down, she lightly brushed her lips against his. The kiss was gentle and quick then she sat straight up and positioned herself over him. His hands found hers and their fingers linked together as she let her knees slide to the side, taking his full length in one quick movement.

Their hands tightened together and she slowly began to move. His eyes were narrow slits but they did not move from hers while he moaned her name. His husky voice only urged her on more so she quickened her pace as his hips began rising from the table to meet hers. Lifting their joined hands, he kissed her knuckles then released one of her hands. He could feel himself already starting to lose control and needed her with him. His thumb found the small little bud that was sure to send her flying over the edge.

It was her turn to moan his name as she felt her body start to hum from the waves of pleasure. Lifting his hips roughly off the table, one hard thrust sent her tumbling over the edge and he immediately followed.

Quite a few minutes later, they finally moved. She had fallen forward, arching her back to accommodate her stomach so she could rest her head on his chest. He helped her off the table and back into his t-shirt then pulled on his jeans. He gathered the rest of his clothes in his hand and still managed hook an arm under her knees and the other around her back. As he climbed up the stairs with a satisfied Elizabeth in his arms, he knew that he could deal with anything as long as he had her to come home to.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Elizabeth was spent. When they returned to the bedroom things again started heating up between them. After a thorough exploration of each other's bodies, it was Jason's turn to take control of their coupling. Elizabeth was hesitant and never had she trusted another man to take her the way she allowed Jason to. Since her rape she had always remained reserved with men, except Jason. She trusted him and when he brought her to the middle of the bed and positioned her on all fours she actually found herself anticipating his next move rather fearing it. He didn't disappoint and she immediately decided that their new position would be one of her favorites. The sensation heightened more when she met his eyes in the mirror across the room. The moment was erotic yet full of emotion at the same time.

They both fell immediately to sleep after only to have her wake up just over an hour later. The pressure was building against her bladder, which was the biggest part of pregnancy that frustrated her. They were laying on their sides, her back flush against Jason's chest. One of his arms rested over her hips and his hand protectively cradled her belly. His other arm supported her neck and wrapped around her front where his hand cupped her exposed breast. The position they were in made it difficult for her to get out of the bed. She did not want to wake him and really did not want to move from the position either.

After waiting until she absolutely could not hold off any longer, she maneuvered herself out of his embrace and quietly crept to the bathroom. When she came out, she was surprised that the normally light sleeping Jason had not woken and not even moved from his position on the bed. She grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it on before climbing back into bed with Jason. He immediately returned to the exact position they had been in previously, leading her to believe the was probably awake the whole time. She thought about whispering to him or testing him to see if he was awake but as much as she wanted it, she knew it would turn into another groping session or possibly more. She was sore and tired… and sore from the night before still so any more activities had to wait at least until the next day, or maybe the next morning after she got a full night of rest.

That was exactly what happened. Since she had to work she was up early the next morning. Jason and the guys had a lot to do so she had to get Cameron dressed, fed, and take him to daycare. She was just finishing up in the shower when Jason stepped in behind her, strtling her when she heard the shower door click closed. The shower was plenty large for both of them and by the time they were done she was running late. She dropped Cameron off at daycare and ended up getting to work 10 minutes late. Unfortunately Epiphany was working that day and Elizabeth had to stand there while she explained that there was a new round of new nurses just out of school and that Elizabeth needed to set an example. "I can't enforce rules with the new nurses when the experienced ones don't follow them!" Epiphany growled. The portly nurse shook her head, "Look, I read the papers and watch the news but I have also be around you for the past seven months. I understand that you are going through personal things right now but please remember that when you work, leave your personal business at home… and please be on time."

Elizabeth apologized as Big Sal dropped his cell phone on the floor where he was standing across the hallway. He stayed out of the way, hiding in the corner but as soon as Epiphany saw him she called over to him, "Can I help you sir? Are you looking for a patient?"

Elizabeth quickly jumped in, answering for him, "Actually Epiphany… Sal is with me."

Epiphany's face tightened, "What do you mean?" she ground out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He works for Jason and well… I guess me."

"Elizabeth, are you telling me that this man is your bodyguard and as long as you are here, this man will be lurking in the corner?"

Elizabeth nodded her answer, "Jason feels that I need security, at least until things calm down a little." She said regretfully. "Sal will stay out of the way, I promise… we promise." She added with a nod and Sal nodded in agreement.

Epiphany did a double take because it almost looked like Sal winked at her. With an eye roll she shook her head and growled her words, "If this interferes one bit with your job, I will send you both home! Am I clear?"

"Yes." Elizabeth quickly answered then rushed back behind the desk and got to work on the current patient's charts. She could hear Epiphany rambling off rules to Big Sal.

"You are not to interact with any of the patients, I don't want to hear you… If I get one complaint you are gone…"

Elizabeth smiled but did not turn back to look at Epiphany and Sal standing in the corner near the elevators. Lifting a chart, she scanned the information then looked up at a movement she saw out of the corner of her eye. The binder dropped on the desk, the contents spilling out on the floor at her feet. Manny was standing in the hallway, barely in her view and certainly not where anyone else could see him. He was wearing a light gray jumpsuit, the kind that a maintenance worker would be wearing. He smiled at her, a devious smile that sent a chill down her spine. Looking over her shoulder at Sal, she pointed in his direction then turned back and Manny was gone.

Shaking her head, she walked around the nurse's station and peeked around the corner, finding not a trace of Manny. Was it her imagination? Of course it was, Manny was dead. She saw him go over the roof with her own eyes. Looking back at Sal, she saw him looking at her while Epiphany continued rambling out her ridiculous rules. Elizabeth waved him off but still had an uncomfortable feeling. She continued telling herself that it was just her imagination and it was a 'baby brain' moment but throughout her entire shift she found herself peeking around her to see if Manny was there. Every time she found nothing.

* * *

Sonny entered the conference room followed by his over priced and under educated lawyer. Jason and Diane had been waiting for over an hour but Jason had expected this. It was just like Sonny to leave them waiting.

They'd picked a neutral location for the negotiations. The Metrocourt had meeting and conference rooms that they rented for events just like these. Luckily, when Jason called for the room Carly was not at the hotel and he spoke to Jax's assistant to reserve the room.

Sonny unbuttoned his Italian suit jacket and sat in the chair across the table from Jason.

"Gentlemen." Diane said, greeting the men. "Diane Miller." She introduced herself to the young lawyer beside Sonny.

"Evan Palmer."

Jason stared at Sonny but did not greet him and Sonny simply leaned back in his chair and looked to Diane, "Can we get this started?"

Diane nodded and quickly pushed copies of the proposal across the table, one to Sonny and another to his lawyer. "The first page is a financial breakdown of the assets. After some research, I have assigned them each a fair market value. The following pages is a full description of the assets and how they will be divided. As you can see there is no division of the actual property, my client does not wish to acquire any of them in the dissolution of the partnership. The final page is the contractual agreement to dissolve the actual partnership and remove my client's name from everything in relation to the business." Diane explained then quietly sat while Sonny and his lawyer reviewed the papers handed to them. "As you can see, my client is also relinquishing all future earnings yet to be collected from past dealings as well."

"You think this is a fair offer?" Sonny asked, glaring at Jason.

Jason leaned forward and finally spoke, "I'm sure I could find people that would pay twice that much for my stake in the business but I don't _**want**_ to do that to you or put your family at risk like that. That figure is fair Sonny… almost too fair."

"So if I don't agree with this figure you will sell your stake in the business to a competitor?" Sonny challenged.

Jason rubbed his forehead and nodded his head, "Don't make me do that Sonny."

"Obviously I will need to thoroughly review the documents Ms. Miller." Sonny's lawyer mumbled. "However twenty five does seem like a good starting point for negotiations." He added.

"Starting point?" Diane asked, tapping her solid gold pen on the table.

Sonny and his lawyer looked at each other and nodded then stood from the table, "We will be in touch." The skinny lawyer explained and extended his hand to Diane. She took his hand and firmly shook, instantly gauging his weak handshake. She knew he would be easy to squash.

"Don't worry Jason, I have this one in the bag." Diane assured him once the men left the room.

"Just get it done." He said, standing from the chair. "Just negotiate it out, don't go any lower then twenty two."

Diane chuckled, "Oh dear, you will get twenty five."


	44. Chapter 44

And to answer everyone's question... yes this is Manny and not his identical twin brother. So coming up we have more Carly drama, Emily drama, Sonny drama, Manny drama... sheesh, Jason and Liz are going to be busy, lol!

Enjoy!

Chapter 44

He almost made it. Mere seconds would have made a complete difference and Jason would have been able to leave the Metrocourt without seeing Carly. As Jason reached to push the door open to leave, Carly exited her office and saw him. "Jason!" Her voice carried across the lobby like a hyena but she paid no mind to the looks she received. He lowered his arm and reluctantly turned around. She was rushing towards him with a determined expression.

"Look Carly, it's been a crazy couple of days and I just haven't had the chance to call you." He explained.

She was now standing a few feet from him, "No, you chose not to call me Jason."

"Carly, I really can't do this right now."

Carly held both hands up, "Oh excuse me! I guess you are too busy to share these important life changes with me. In the past day your life has been turned upside down but you can't share it with your best friend… no you're too busy!" she growled, lowering her hands to rest them on her hips.

"I'm not avoiding you… things are just complicated right now."

"Complicated Jase? The day before yesterday you were on trial for murder, then Elizabeth announces to the world that she is having your child! Apparently you regained all of your memory and have Elizabeth hauled up in some compound that you must have gotten her before your accident… then you are ending your association with Sonny! What the hell Jason!" she howled, still ignoring the looks she was getting from people as they stood in the lobby.

Jason, however was not oblivious to their location, "Carly, can you keep it down? Look, I didn't plan any of this and I really don't want to talk about it in the middle of your hotel."

"Well you don't seem to want to talk about it any other time. I showed up at your house… or Elizabeth's house, whatever it is, and the bitch wouldn't let me in. I've called you and you haven't called me back. Now that you are with Elizabeth does that mean that you no longer want to be friends with me? Did she make you choose one of us?"

Jason was quick to shake his head, "Don't be ridiculous Carly."

"Ridiculous Jason?" she yelled. "Ridiculous is you having a baby with Miss Muffin-face! She is too scared to be with you and she has proven that time after time."

"Stop." Jason said in a low growl.

"No Jason… you can't see it because you are blinded by her sweet façade! She is going to reel you in again and then go running right back to my pathetic drug abusing cousin. I mean seriously, can you see her walking around with guards and driving in bullet proof cars? NO!"

"Carly you don't know her. This time is different."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break. Save yourself the time and heartbreak, just end it now and get the custody worked out before the baby is born."

Jason swallowed hard, aggravated by the conversation. He knew this is how Carly would react which was exactly why he had avoided her so far. Gritting his teeth, the vein in his forehead bulged as he attempted to maintain his control in their very public setting. "Carly, I'm only going to say all of this once so listen close." He instructed and took a deep breath before continuing. "My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business, past, present and future. Stay away from her and her children. Do NOT meddle Carly! Like it or not, I am with her and we are having a child together. That's it! No discussion!" He growled in a stern voice.

"Jason!" she snapped as he turned to walk away.

Jason stopped and turned back to her, "Don't test me Carly!" he said, his eyes glaring at her then turned to leave.

"You're going to regret this." She called after him but he continued out the door.

* * *

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked, drawing out the words as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Jason was combing his hand through her long hair while the other rested on her belly. He was sitting on the couch and she was laying across it with her head in his lap. She rested one of her hands on his forearm and the other beside his on her belly. "I met with Sonny and his lawyer."

"I can't believe you are really doing this… after all these years."

"Believe me when I say that it was a long time coming." He explained. The hand in her hair stopped moving. "I saw Carly too."

Elizabeth chuckled then joked, "Did she tell you that I was the devil and would stomp on your heart then eat it for dinner?"

Jason smiled, "How did you know?"

"Because it's true, we don't have a good history, mostly because of me." she said, tilting her head back to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jason did not nod or say any words. Her apology was not necessary but he knew that it was something that she needed to say. "I'm sorry too."

"Jason, you have nothing to be sorry about. You have always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for…"

"You have always been there when it mattered the most." He interrupted.

She smiled, "Well to be honest, I'm glad we did this our own way because now not only do I have Cameron but I think people value things more when they have to work a long time for it. We have spent the better part of a decade getting to where we are now and I'm glad we are here."

"Me too." He murmured.

They sat in silence for a long time, both enjoying the peace and company of each other. After a long silence, Jason finally talked, "So, how was your day?"

"It was work. I was late, of course, and had to listen to Epiphany rant about it but she got over it. Oh, then she saw Big Sal there so she had to go over and give the poor guy the third-degree. He took it all in stride though. I think he was trying to flirt with her to get her to calm down a bit. All day I kept catching him winking at her which I think just pissed her off." She said with a chuckle.

"Sal and Epiphany? Hmm." He joked.

Elizabeth shifted on the couch, bringing herself to sit beside him but still leaned into his side, "I should head up to bed. This lack of sleep is giving me baby brain."

"Baby brain?" he asked.

"You know, pregnant women get forgetful, have strange thoughts and all that. Today I completely thought I saw someone, I would have sworn he was there but it is not possible… baby brain."

Jason smiled, "Baby brain, huh? So who are you hallucinating, should I be jealous."

"Oh god no! He's dead, I know that but if I hadn't seen him go over that roof I would have been sure it was Manny."

Elizabeth instantly felt Jason's entire body go stiff. He leaned forward causing her back to slide against the back of the couch, "You think you saw Manny today?"

"Oh no Jason, don't worry about it. I know he is dead. It doesn't happen often and I've never had a hallucination like this before. I'm just tired."

Jason stood from the couch and looked down at her staring at him with a confused look on her face. He shook his head, "Sal didn't see this?"

"How could he Jason, it was my imagination."

Jason shook his head, "No, it wasn't."

Elizabeth now leaned forward, "What do you mean it wasn't my imagination. Manny is dead. We both saw him go over that roof."

Jason shook his head, "I don't know how it is possible but I saw him on some surveillance footage the night Alcazar disappeared."

Her brows pulled together, "What?"

"Elizabeth, he is alive. We think he is the one that killed Alcazar and set me up to take the fall."

"Why would he show up at the hospital then and take the chance of being seen in public."

Jason's eyes met hers, "His plan didn't work, he is angry and wants his revenge."

"Jason, this is crazy, you do realize this."

He wiped his hand down his face and nodded his head. "I know it is but I saw him too. He wants revenge. He took you onto that roof and I threw him off it."

"Is there any way that he survived that?"

Jason nodded, "Apparently there is."


	45. Chapter 45

I apologize for the delay posting this chapter. I try to post at least every other day but unfortuneately I was sick for a few days and had no mojo to write.  
That being said, I know you all want to see Lizzie come out at the end of this chap but I wasn't ready for that yet. She Lizzie will have her say in the situation too, I just let Elizabeth go first:)  
Thank you for all of the feedback/reviews. I know I've said it multiple time but we love reading your thoughts and really do look forward to them.  
~Michelle

Chapter 45

"Wake up!" Jason snapped as he hit the back of the leather recliner.

Johnny's eyes darted open and Jason reached down for the television remote control.

"Where is everyone at?" He asked as he hit the power button, turning off the television.

Johnny looked around then wiped his hands over his eyes. "Um, Neo is around somewhere, maybe up in the loft playing Dungeons and Dragons or something, Jimmy is probably doing a sweep of the property with Big Sal." He shook his head, "I guess the rest of the guys went out. They were talking earlier about going trolling tonight. They must have snuck out when I dozed off."

"Get them back here… now!" Jason growled.

Johnny was exhausted. He slept in the recliner the previous night because he refused to sleep in the main house and take the chance of hearing those sounds coming from Elizabeth's bedroom again. "What's with you? Did something happen?"

"Elizabeth saw Manny at the hospital today."

Johnny shot forward from his reclined position. "Why didn't Sal tell me?"

"Because he didn't see him and at first Elizabeth thought she imagined him since she still believed he was dead."

"Where is she now?" Johnny asked as he sent multiple text messages from his cell phone.

"Sleeping." Jason said shaking his head, "Can't you just call them, do you have to type a message in your phone. It's much easier to call."

Johnny shrugged, "I hated it in the beginning but I like it because it is final. I send them a message, I have proof that I sent it so they can't ignore it and they can't make excuses or say no."

"Do you have problems with the guys not following your orders?" Jason asked, folding his arms over his chest. Johnny was basically his second in command and giving orders was a large part of his job.

"Oh come on Jason, you know how Francis and Eddie are when they get together… throw Marco into the mix and its like a frat party."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Get them back here, we need our full force out there tonight looking for Manny. We need to find him NOW. He is obviously going to try to go after me through Elizabeth and I can't let that happen."

"I won't let that happen either." Johnny added and stood from the chair then hurried to the steps that led to the loft. "Neo!" He yelled. "Get your nerd machine and get down here now!"

Jason took the opportunity to glance in the two back rooms but they were both empty. The first room had a futon, sofa and big screen television. There were clothes in piles on the floor and random trash strewn on the dresser. The other room had a bed and no television, perfectly tidy, probably the room slept in by Big Sal. From his tour the day before, Jason knew that the room upstairs was extremely large with another big screen television on the wall and two beds as well as an air mattress on the floor. The house seemed to him like a large boarding house and he was grateful he did not have to spend any time in the bachelor pad from hell.

Returning to the main room, Jason looked at the two smaller LCD displays beside the extremely large television on the wall. One monitor displayed the outside of the main gate and the other just inside. He could see Big Sal and Jimmy walking away from the gate, likely toward the back house where they were.

Jason was impressed with the setup of the house from the wall around the property to the surveillance system. The wall even had built in sensors that would set off an alarm if someone made an attempt to climb over it.

By the time the entire crew was at the house it was well after midnight. Most of the group headed out to follow some leads and track down Manny's whereabouts. Jason gave them strict orders not to take him out before he could be questioned. There was more going on and perhaps Manny was involved in Sonny's alliance with the other families. His number one priority was Elizabeth, Cameron and their baby on the way and as soon as possible Manny needed to be handled.

* * *

Elizabeth woke and Jason was not beside her as he had been the previous two mornings. It had started her day in a way that she did not like. She was not mad at him for staying up all night with the guys working to find Manny but she certainly was disappointed that his arms were not wrapped around her.

Now, thanks to being short staffed, Epiphany had sent Elizabeth down to the emergency room to help out. It was only an hour into her shift, her feet were already killing her and if one more person sneezed or coughed on her she was going to slap them. So far she'd gone through half of her bottle of hand sanitizer.

"I was paged, you guys need help down here." Elizabeth heard being said around the corner and knew her day had just gotten even worse, if that was possible.

"Great, Elizabeth has a handful of patients that she assessments done on." Dr. Leo Jullian said.

Elizabeth had been wrong, it was even worse then she thought. Looking up from her notepad, she saw Emily walking toward her hesitantly. It did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth that Emily's gaze briefly focused on her belly. "The patient in curtain two probably needs assistance the most." Elizabeth quickly rambled out and handed Emily a chart. "Then curtain four, lower abdomen pain, sounds like appendicitis."

Elizabeth handed Emily a second chart but Emily did not walk away, "What, you aren't going to tell me 'I told you so'?"

Elizabeth shook her head and did not look up at Emily, "This is not the time or the place to discuss any of that." She coldly said. "Besides, it doesn't matter, what is done is done and what was said was said."

"Well neither you nor Jason are returning my calls so…"

Elizabeth let out a growl then cut her off, "Stop… just stop!" she growled. If she did not address it then Emily would nag her all day. "Look, you made your point perfectly clear to me… without fully knowing the situation. I needed a friend to confide in…" she paused and sighed, "For six months I needed a friend but you weren't there and certainly did not want to listen to my side. Now all of a sudden you are interested because your brother is involved."

"You should have told me." Emily said, almost sounding apologetic.

Elizabeth chuckled and looked up from her chart with her eyes narrowed, "When was I supposed to tell you? Was it when you were pushing me to give Lucky another chance or maybe I should have told you the day that you called me a cold hearted slut?"

"Ladies, the patients are waiting." Dr Leo said as he rushed past the women.

Elizabeth reached for the stack of charts on the counter and turned to leave but stopped short, "I didn't mean it." Emily said.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, "Yes you did and that is what hurt the most Em. The things that you said to me, we can't go back, I can't go back. You hurt me Emily. I was completely alone and could not depend on my best friend to be there for me when the man I love, your brother, was laying in a coma." Elizabeth sighed. She felt herself growing emotional when she really should have been mad. For months she had been angry with Emily but now that everything was out in the open, the best way to prove their friendship was over was to explain what she had gone through.

"I sat in the house night after night with my son wondering if this child's father would live to see his or her birth. I sat at Kelly's on my lunch break and would see you approach the door and upon seeing me, you'd turn away, judging me on things that you didn't even know and never cared enough to ask about. You were so worried that Lucky would be hurt and alone but Em… I was alone, I was hurting and sad… and scared."

"I know I was stubborn Elizabeth but I really wish you would have found a way to explain the situation."

Elizabeth shook her head, "The only thing that you didn't know was that the other man was Jason. You knew I was pregnant and alone but instead of being there you called me a whore. All of a sudden that changes because it's Jason that I slept with. No, you meant what you said, who I am involved with does not and should not matter. You picked your side and you can't go back. So talk to Jason. I would never forbid you from seeing your niece or nephew but Emily, I won't be there when you do. I am not going to pretend to like the person that you are because to be honest, I don't want to be friends with someone that could be so cold and say such horrible things to someone they were supposed to love like a sister." Elizabeth left it at that and walked away.

Emily stood there for a minute and at first Elizabeth thought she was going to follow her to push the subject but in the end she didn't. Emily went to check on the first patient and while she was behind the curtain Elizabeth switched assignments with Nadine so she did not have to keep repeating the exhausting conversation with Emily. She was shaking but at the same time surprised with her own self control. There were so many things that she was ready to say to Emily. She'd had over six months to prepare but when it came down to it she couldn't get past the hurt she felt.


	46. Chapter 46

FYI, I am in no way a history buff... I just pulled the name in the second scene out of the air.

Chapter 46

Jason reached and took Elizabeth's hand in his. Ever since they had entered the police station they'd been stared at. First it was the officer at the front desk that had attended her wedding to Lucky. She could feel him judging her for her choices. He'd sent them to the row of chairs lining the outside of the interrogation room, a row of extremely uncomfortable chairs. In the ten minutes they had been waiting, everyone from Lucky to Mac had passed them and all stared just a little too long.

"Are you ok?"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, I know how single-minded people can be and I won't let them judge me, especially when I don't do that to them." She whispered.

He squeezed her hand, "But it's because of me and I'm sorry for that."

"But it's also because of Lucky. I've made my decision and I know what comes with it… I can handle it." She assured him.

Before Jason could say anything else Diane came through the main entrance and rushed to where they were sitting. "Sorry, I don't know any of the quick routes in this town yet to avoid rush hour traffic."

"It's fine." Jason sighed.

Diane instantly got things rolling and the questioning underway. They entered the interrogation room and were joined by Lucky and Cruz. As expected Cruz took control of the questioning and Lucky stood off to the side. "I will try to make this quick and simple." Cruz said.

"Ok, Jason, can you tell me what time you and Elizabeth left that night?"

"Just for clarification can you please make the date you are asking about clear?" Diane chimed in.

Cruz nodded, "August 18th of last year."

Elizabeth waited for Diane's nod to answer the question, "It was around ten maybe, I cant remember the exact time."

"And Jason was with you the entire weekend in Florida?" Cruz asked

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

Diane rolled her eyes, "Detective, all of this was established during Miss Webber's testimony."

"Jason, when is the last time that you saw Lorenzo Alcazar alive?" Cruz asked, moving on and ignoring Diane's comment.

Jason leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "Probably sometime in July, I don't remember."

Cruz glanced at his list of questions, "Do you know of anyone that would want Mr. Alcazar dead?"

Elizabeth rubbed her hand across her belly, "Would it be a problem if I excuse myself for a minute to use the ladies room?" Jason immediately looked at her with a worried expression and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Small bladder, remember? I'll be quick." She promised him.

His hand covered hers on his shoulder and he held it as she started to walk away until he absolutely had to let go so she could leave the room.

Cruz let his gaze move to Lucky during Jason and Elizabeth's interaction. He could see the anger flowing through Lucky as Jason and Elizabeth batted their eyes at each other and appeared as a genuine couple in love. His hands were tight fists at his side, his knuckles white from clenching them so hard. Once Elizabeth was gone from the room Jason could feel Lucky's eyes glaring at him. He wanted to look at him, to tell Lucky that he was the one that messed up his chance with Elizabeth, but he didn't.

"Can you repeat the question for my client?" Diane asked breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"Jason, do you know who would have wanted Alcazar dead?"

Jason shrugged, "He had a lot of enemies, I will not even begin to guess who it could have been."

"Detective, I am confused as to why my clients had to come in here for questioning. They were not in town at the time of the murder and as Jason just stated he probably hadn't even had contact with him for a month before. Please tell me that you are not wasting our time… and Mr. Morgan's money." She said pursing her lips.

"I apologize Miss Miller if you find our questions pointless but please remember that a man was murdered and if your clients can provide insight into who did it then our time here is not wasted." Cruz Rodriguez calmly stated.

Diane smiled, appreciating his answer but still found that her time was being wasted. After a few more minutes of questions, half of which Diane would not allow Jason to answer, Elizabeth returned to the room.

"I think we have all we need for now. If we have any more questions for either of you, we will let you know."

Diane instantly stood from the table, "Thank you detective, it has been a pleasure." She said sarcastically.

The sarcasm was not lost on Cruz and he gritted his teeth. Jason stood from the table and moved to Elizabeth's side. "And Jason… let us know if you think of anything or find out anything that might help the case." Cruz added but his words were lost on Jason.

"Just remember I was there first." Lucky taunted Jason from behind him in a low whisper that only Jason would hear.

Elizabeth, Diane and Cruz had no idea what was happening but suddenly Jason had Lucky pinned against the wall. Jason's forearm was pressing against Lucky's neck, preventing him from speaking.

"Jason!" Elizabeth jumped.

"Jason, get out of here before you do something you will regret." Cruz growled.

Jason stood there for a long minute, his eyes threatening Lucky without speaking a word. He slowly backed away and allowed Elizabeth to guide him out of the station.

* * *

They had a quiet car ride back to the house and when Elizabeth had questioned him on what happened Jason just told her that Lucky was running his mouth. She was not happy that Jason would not tell her what Lucky had said but she had a pretty good idea of what it probably was about. He dropped her off to have dinner with Cameron and Jason rushed off to his meeting. After a long drive to a park over thirty miles away, Jason finally got out of the car and surveyed the area.

It was just after eight on a cold spring night leaving the park deserted. It was well off the highway and a place to meet and not worry about being seen. A few minutes later a SUV turned into the entrance and parked beside Jason's. Max climbed out and met Jason across the parking lot, sitting across the picnic table from him.

"Thank you for coming up here, I know it's hard to get away." Jason said.

Max shrugged, "I would have met you sooner but circumstances prevented that."

"Yea… so obviously I remember everything now but what I need to know is what has been going on since the accident." Jason said. "Don't feel obligated Max. I know that just meeting me could get you in a lot of trouble with Sonny."

"I like to think that I'm doing the right thing and looking out for Sonny because he is getting in deep."

"Manny?" Jason asked.

Max's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"We've been trying to find out who did kill Alcazar and my tech guy located Manny in town." Jason explained. "So Manny, Alcazar, Zacharra… they all were working with Sonny on this project?"

Max nodded.

"Have you questioned Sonny why he didn't involve me from the beginning?"

Max nodded again, "He said that it was a side project that he did not need you involved in."

"I was his business partner so I was involved whether he like it or not." Jason clasped his hands together and rested them on the wooden table, "What do you know about this deal?"

"I know that they all are splitting the stake in some property."

"Property?" Jason asked.

Max nodded, "But the thing is that they don't know where it is. Apparently Alcazar got information on a valuable piece of real estate. He has been searching for it for years and had no luck so he recruited help from the other families. Sounds like a waste of time if you ask me. I mean come on, does the island come with a treasure map?" Max joked.

"He is looking for an island?"

"Yea and they have been looking everywhere from the far east to the Caribbean with no luck. Problem is, when, or should I say if they find it, all bets are off. There will be an all out war for control."

Jason felt all too uncomfortable regarding the property they were trying to locate. "What makes it so valuable?"

"Offshore drilling. Apparently just off the island is an oil field worth billions."

Jason's eyebrows tightened, "And how did they find out about this?"

Max bobbed his head from side to side, "That is where I think the tall tales come in." Max sighed and rolled his eyes, "A bunch of bullshit conspiracy theories if you ask me but are you familiar with General Francisco Franco?"

Jason quickly nodded, knowing what Max was about to say.

"Well word is that it was his island… his secret island. I don't know much about Spain's history but whatever, he had this island that only one other person knew about, his daughter Maria. There is a conspiracy theory that he did not die of natural causes and really was killed."

"For the island." Jason finished for him.

"Yes, well blah blah blah, his daughter escaped to the island and was never heard from again."

"So they are trying to find her or they found her?" Jason asked.

"Who knows, it is pretty ridiculous and I cannot believe that Sonny has bought into this idea. It is impossible, I've seen the intel they have and it looks like complete bullshit to me."

Jason shrugged, they didn't have the story completely correct but it wasn't like he could correct Max's story. "So where can I find Manny?"

"I don't know where he is living but if I get a location I will let you know." Max stood from the table. "I don't want Sonny hurt but I also don't want Mrs. C or the boys hurt. They are my first priority."

"I understand Max and thank you again for meeting me."

Max extended his hand to Jason, "I'll be in touch if I have anything else for you."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"So do you think they are close to finding it?" Francis asked.

Jason quickly shook his head. "And I don't think they will but we need to stay alert. As much as I need you all up here, we should probably send a couple of you guys back to the island to help handle security just in case."

Francis nodded, "What about Manny?"

Jason shrugged and Jimmy added, "Did Max have a location for him?"

"No so we need to keep up our search. I'm going to look into a few locations tonight."

Big Sal cleared his throat, "Actually how about one of us do that and you spend the evening with Elizabeth?"

Jason frowned at the suggestion, "How about I worry about my relationship with Elizabeth. We have plenty of time to spend together once she is safe."

"If I may interject Stonecold, her emotional state is rather… volatile." Spinelli added then dipped his head. "The Jackal understands that Stonecold is distressed regarding the safeguarding of the maternal one but…"

"What is going on?"

Big Sal finished for Spinelli, "Apparently Elizabeth is feeling rather emotional tonight. She had a rough day between work, apparently she had an encounter with your sister and then there is the police station…" Sal said trailing off.

"She told you all of this?" Jason growled. Why hadn't Elizabeth mentioned what happened with Emily. He truly wished she would tell him if she was having a hard time.

"She kind of broke down during dinner. We all went in because she ordered pizza and you know how we are… we don't get good pizza pie down on the island. Anyway she tends to ramble but when she did she blurted everything out and she just seems to need you tonight, she is stressed out." Francis explained.

Jason rolled his eyes then turned and left the 'bachelor house'. Big Sal followed close behind, "Jason?" Sal called causing Jason to stop short before he could walk into the main house.

"Look, I do not know Elizabeth well but I do know women. She had been through a lot this week, actually the past many months." Sal sighed when Jason fidgeted, not wanting to listen. Jason, however, respected and admired Sal. Regardless of the subject, he valued Sal's opinion and always let the portly man have his say. "I think that she needs some old school romance."

"Huh?" Jason frowned.

"Jason, I have been here since your memory came back and I know your story all the way back years… Johnny filled me in. The two of you have ahad quite the tumultuous relationship. She needs romance. You men these days, you all think taking a woman to bed is romance." Sal said patronizing Jason.

Jason raised his hand for Sal to stop, "Look Sal, I appreciate your…"

"I'm not finished!" Sal snapped. "Send her to buy something nice to wear, take her out. I don't think it will matter where with Elizabeth, she would just be happy to be alone with you and have no interruptions. Think about everything she has been through and stop being a typical putz man."

Jason's brows pulled together. He could not remember ever being called a putz and leave it to Big Sal to be the one to say it. "I appreciate your advice." Jason plainly said.

Sal pointed a thick finger at Jason, "Don't just appreciate it, follow it." He lowered his hand, "That Elizabeth is a remarkable woman and she must really love you if she is willing to go through all of this to be with you. She puts up a strong front but…" Sal sighed. "Just don't take a woman like that for granted Jason. She put a lot on the line for you kid."

"Ok." Jason really did understand what it was that Sal was explaining to him. Elizabeth deserved to be shown how much she meant to him and what a wonderful woman she was.

* * *

Jason slowly pushed the bedroom door open and saw Elizabeth laying on the bed with her hands over her stomach. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was awake because her hands were smoothing across her round belly.

Elizabeth swore that the baby she was carrying was going to be nocturnal. He or she certainly had Jason's sleeping habits which meant very little sleep. As soon as she climbed into bed the baby began moving around and kicking and had not stopped since. The bed dipped beside her and an additional hand joined both of hers on her stomach. Her eyes opened and she found him gazing down at her. "Mmm, maybe your touch will calm the baby down because someone just does not want me to sleep tonight."

He kicked his shoes off and slid into bed beside her. Laying on his side, he propped his head up and continued smoothing his free hand over her belly. "I heard you had a rough night."

She genuinely smiled at him, "Don't worry, I let the pregnancy hormones get the best of me for a few minutes. I'm fine." She said moving a hand from her stomach to rest on his cheek.

"What happened with Emily today?"

Elizabeth rolled onto her side so that they were now facing each other. "Don't worry about me and Emily."

"I know she is my sister but I want you to still tell me if something is bothering you." He said and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead then followed it with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"There is nothing to… I'm not friends with Emily anymore." She plainly said. "But she will still be our child's aunt and I know she will still be a part of our child's life." She said, scooting closer to him so she could wrap her arm around his waist.

"Did she say something that upset you?"

"Actually, she didn't really say much. I did most of the talking. I didn't fight with her or hit her or anything, I just told her how much she hurt me and how I had nobody for months and needed her and she wasn't there."

Jason sighed and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry for Emily and also that I wasn't there for you either."

"Jason, you were in a coma and had amnesia. Please stop apologizing."

Elizabeth's leg wrapped over Jason's and she leaned her forehead against Jason's. "So you don't work tomorrow right?"

"Mmmm, no I don't!" she said rather energetically.

"Good, I want you to go shopping. Buy yourself something for a change, maybe a new outfit and get your nails done, anything you want to relax, I want you to do it. I'll watch Cameron because you deserve a day to unwind."

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh Jason, that's nice but I don't need any of that."

"I know you don't need it but sometimes it's nice to do stuff for yourself that you don't normally do, like taking time for just you." His hand slid from her stomach and over her side to her back. He traced the length of her spine and kissed her again. "Then tomorrow night the guys are going to watch Cameron and we are going to go out."

Her head tilted back so she could look into his eyes, "What do you mean going out?"

"I mean like dinner."

Elizabeth smiled, "You mean like a date?"

Jason bobbed his head from side to side, "Something like that."

Her smile covered her entire face. He'd always planned to take her out but with everything happening he had put it on the back burner, until Sal talked to him. Jason was definitely grateful for Sal's words because the smile on her face was priceless. "Wow, that's odd."

Feeling slightly self conscious, Jason asked, "Why?"

"You aren't exactly the dinner and a chick flick type."

"Well that isn't my plan but if that is what you want to do then that is good."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and briefly nibbled on her own lip, "A plan? You have a date planned? No, I'd rather do whatever you have planned because I am sure it will be amazing." She said, knowing that a formal date was completely out of character for Jason so she'd go with whatever he had planned. "I love you."

Jason's lips met hers for a slow, languid kiss before pulling back a fraction, "I love you too."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Elizabeth walked through the racks of clothes wondering why so many women, and some men, found shopping so much fun. Everything was over priced or made for someone… not pregnant. She let out a growl when the sales clerk started in her direction. Why were all of the women working in stores so pushy? No, she didn't need help and does not need help trying on her clothes. She had been dressing herself for over twenty five years and did not need to revert back to a toddler and have someone help her pull a dress over her head. Before the woman made it across the store, Elizabeth rushed to the exit and made her way down the street to the next store.

Before she could enter the next one her phone rang and she stood outside the store to answer it before heading in. "Hello." She sighed into the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, how is it going?"

"Oh hey." She said, attempting to sound more upbeat. "It's good, heading to another store."

"Why don't you sound like its going good?"

"Jason, I'm fine. A little frustrated but that goes with the territory."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Pregnant, shopping in stores that sell clothes for twigs that have pushy sales people that tell you everything looks good on you even though it looks like a garbage bag with a belt." She rambled. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I thought you would enjoy a day of shopping."

"I am enjoying it. Look I'm about to go into a really good store." she said with a sour look. "Don't worry about me. How is Cameron?"

"He is great, we're having fun."

"Ok, I'll call you in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too." Jason replied and closed his phone. He waited exactly two minutes then called Big Sal. "Sal, where are you?"

Standing by the door of "La, La something boutique."

"Is she miserable?"

Sal answered with a firm, "Yes."

"Ok, what is the address?"

Jason wrote down the address where they were and instructed Sal to stall Elizabeth in the store for at least fifteen minutes. After slapping a quick high five to Cameron for making his shot in the corner pocket, Jason made one more phone call.

"Diane Miller."

"Diane, I need you to cancel any appointments this afternoon and get to 533 East Main."

Diane frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I need your help and I know this is not part of the attorney-client deal we have going so I will pay double your rate for the afternoon and cover any expenses. Go help Elizabeth, get her to relax, take her to a spa. I need your help Diane, can I count on you?" Jason asked hesitantly after handing her some abrupt orders.

"What is this address?"

"A store of some sort." Jason answered.

Diane laughed animatedly, "You want to pay me to shop with your girlfriend?"

"Please."

"Oh I love my job!"

"Good." Jason said, relief in his voice. "Bill me for whatever you both buy."

"It would be my pleasure."

"She is already there now. I'm taking her out so make sure she gets a dress." He added.

"It is a pleasure to work for you Jason Morgan." She practically sang into the phone before closing it and rushing out of her office humming.

* * *

"You are getting better Cam." Jason said, surprised Cameron had actually made the shot. He technically didn't aim for the ball and just jabbed the stick at the cue ball but it banked off the side of the table then tapped another ball sitting in the corner and the striped ball rolled in.

"This is fun!" Cameron exclaimed.

"It is." Jason kneeled down in front of him. "How about we go outside. It's a nice day and we can explore the property."

"The pwoperty?"

"The yard. We can play on the swings and explore, sound good?"

Cameron firmly nodded his head and they made their way into the backyard. They started at the swing set where Jason pushed him on the swing for a while then helped him climb across the monkey bars. After a while Cameron started to get bored and they set off on a hike around the property. The house and yard where Cameron played only covered about a quarter of the property. The rest was covered with over grown trees and was lined by the high wall built just months before.

"Look Cam." Jason said, pointing at a birds nest up in a tall cedar tree.

"What's that?"

"That's a birds nest."

Cameron frowned, "Well, why is it in the tree?"

"Because birds fly." Jason explained as they started walking again.

"Do they ever put the ness on the gwass?" the curious boy asked.

Jason shrugged, "I'm not sure but probably not. The nest is in the tree because it is safer. The other animals wont bother it up there."

Cameron thought for a long minute then looked back at the tree with the nest that was now behind them. "But squirrels can climb trees."

Unable to hide his smile at the small boys intelligence he nodded his head, "That is true. You are right. I think you are going to be smarter then me when you are bigger."

"No waaaaay." Cameron squealed. "How do squirrels climb trees? Why don't they fall like I do?" Cameron curiously asked.

Jason laughed, knowing that the rest of the afternoon was going to be one question after another and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Diane entered the store and immediately located Sal standing off to the side. Upon seeing Diane enter, Sal pointed through all of the racks to where Elizabeth was standing. She quickly crossed through the store, "Elizabeth!" Diane jumped.

"Diane, hey." Elizabeth smiled.

"Imagine running into you here." Diane said as she pretended to scan a rack of blouses.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Did Jason call you and send you over here?" she asked and looked toward the door where Sal was standing. Her eyes narrowed at him and he just winked at her.

"What?" Diane asked attempting to act surprised but she never was good at acting. She waved her hand toward Elizabeth then rested it firmly on her chest. "Look, you need help shopping and, well, it happens to be one of my many areas of expertise."

Elizabeth looked at the rack of dresses in front of her, "I'm so not normal. I've never been into shopping and get so stressed out. Being pregnant only makes it worse."

"Oh dear, being pregnant makes it more fun because your…" Diane cleared her throat, "Your assets provide a good accent to whatever you put on. We're going to get something for you that is going to make Jason fall to his knees." Diane promised then looked around the store and clucked her tongue. She tapped on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Come with me." she said and took off toward the side of the store that Elizabeth had been avoiding, the side with the designer label clothing.

"But Diane," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "This isn't maternity clothes."

"Unless you are planning on wearing a pair of pants tonight, you don't need maternity." Diane said reaching for a dress. She quickly browsed through three racks of dresses and pulled out four. "First rule, do not look at the price tag because you cannot put a price on good style." She said as she waved a hand down her own body to show off her designer suit.

"I can't afford not to." Elizabeth said but Diane quickly waved her hand at her.

"Oh honey Jason is more then capable of buying you whatever you want from whatever store you want. Believe me, I have seen his financial statements."

"But I can't let him…"

Diane cut her off before she could continue, "Never turn down free couture my dear. Especially when a hunky, rich man that is ridiculously in love with you is the one buying it."

A sales associate approached them, "Can I help…"

Diane quickly said "No." and pulled Elizabeth through the store again to the dressing room. She handed her the dresses she selected, "Try on the short green one first. I think that will be the winner and we wont have to even attempt to try on anything else."

Elizabeth hesitantly turned to the curtain.

"And don't you look at the price tag." Diane added before Elizabeth pulled the curtain closed. "After this we will move on to shoes then we, my dear, are going to Roberto's and getting mani-pedis."

Elizabeth frowned. She had never gotten a pedicure before, or a manicure either. She had always done her own nails just fine and did not see the point in paying someone to do it for her. "Diane I really don't need that." She called through the curtain as she looked at the price tag on the dress causing her eyes to go wide and her jaw to drop open.

"My dear, you may not need it but you definitely deserve it. You aren't looking at the price tag are you?" Diane asked, knowing she probably already had looked at it.

"Noooooo." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.


	49. Chapter 49

For the dress, picture the dress she wore for Robins wedding just without the spaghetti straps:)

I know you guys are going to want the next chapter fast... I will try to get it written as fast as possible, maybe tomorrow. Enjoy!

Chapter 49

Jason sat and watched Cameron and Spinelli. Cameron was enthralled with every word Spinelli said and Spinelli paid the small boy the same attention. "And Jason has a pool at his house too. It is so high, at the top of the building." Cameron said explaining Jason's Penthouse.

Spinelli's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped exaggeratedly, "Wow! The…top!"

Jason heard the door opening behind him and saw Sal entering the house followed by Diane.

"Elizabeth is back in the house getting ready."

Jason stood from the chair and Diane's eyes ran from his head to his feet. "You are going to get changed right?"

Jason frowned, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You expect her to get all dressed up yet you are wearing the same jeans and t-shirt that you have been wearing since Christmas."

His eyes narrowed, "Yes Diane." He growled. "I'm heading back to the Penthouse in a few minutes to get changed."

"Well don't leave the woman waiting." Diane looked at her watch. "You are picking her up in less then an hour. It is going to take you nearly that just driving to your Penthouse. Get a move on it Casanova."

A chuckle was heard across the room where Johnny and Francis were sitting and Jason glared in their direction. "Do you need something Diane?" Jason asked.

She smiled, "Oh, no, no, no dear Jason." She animatedly said. "I got everything that I need today." She grinned and then winked to Sal. "Oh!" she said then reached into her bag. "I almost forgot…" She pulled out a plastic bag and walked over to Sal. "A little something that Elizabeth and I picked out for putting up with us today." She looked over to Jason before continuing. "Consider it a small bonus."

Sal peeked into the bag and saw a crisp, white designer shirt. "Wow, very generous." Sal said as he pulled the shirt from the bag.

"Hey!" Jimmy said jumping to his feet with a wide grin on his face. "Where is my shirt?"

"Some-body-is-jealous." Diane teased.

"Yea, Sal has the easy job guarding Liz during the day and now he is getting free clothes." Jimmy teased. "I made you that special salad the other day, sheesh. I see how it is."

Johnny and Francis smiled at the small table as they continued scanning documents in front of them. "I'd love a nice new shirt, especially if Diane was picking it out for me." Johnny said and winked at Diane.

"Oh you guys don't know how to dress." Sal growled. "I, on the other hand, will make this shirt look gooood." He said as he ran his thick fingers along the collar of the shirt. "Thank you very much Diane."

Jimmy laughed, "Un-fucking believable."

"Hey… lady… child… language!" Sal growled raising his hand as he would to slap him across the face with the back of his hand. "You are lucky you are not close enough for me to reach you… and I don't want to ruin this nice new shirt."

"Ok, that's enough." Jason snapped. "Behave… and I am talking to everyone here except Cameron. I know he will behave." He said as he walked over to the boy and tussled his curly hair. "Have fun tonight, ok?"

"We will!" Cameron cheered. "We are going to play hide and seek all night."

"You're the one that told him we'd play whatever he wanted." Marco whined to Jimmy, breaking his silence.

"Whatever, call me only if there is an emergency." Jason said and turned to the door. He stopped beside Diane, "Thank you again for today."

"No thanks necessary, it was _en-tire-ly_ my pleasure. You'll get my bill."

Jason smiled knowing she'd say that, not that he cared how much was spent.

* * *

Elizabeth leaned against the dresser as she slipped her feet into the bronze colored shoes that Diane had insisted she buy. By the time they left the store, Elizabeth had spent more money on one dress and a pair of shoes then she made in a week.

For all these years she did not know what she had been missing. Diane practically had to drag her into the spa but the minute to woman began massaging her feet she discovered why pedicures were so popular. She discovered that there were pressure points on her feet that would relax her entire body. By the time the woman dipped her feet into the tub of wax Elizabeth was barely awake. She was hesitant about hot wax covering her feet but once it was pulled off her feet felt like heaven. The woman painted her toes a light shade of pink then she was led into another room and sat in a backless chair where she was given what they called a pregnancy massage.

A facial and manicure finished off the process and by the time she and Diane left the spa Elizabeth felt like a ball of jello. She wasn't quite sure how she'd manage to get ready for the date and not fall asleep but a long shower managed to revive her.

Shopping had not been such a bad experience once Diane arrived. She knew that both Jason and Sal had been involved with getting Diane there and at first it ignored her but she quickly realized that they only wanted to help her. Jason merely wanted to help her enjoy her day. Most women would melt at the thought of a day of shopping and pampering but she initially scowled at it. Of course she did not let Jason in on her discomfort regarding his plans. By the time Diane led her to the shoe department she was feeling significantly better. She certainly would not go on shopping sprees where she would spend thousands of dollars in a day but it was nice to treat herself on occasion. She just needed to remind herself that Jason was extremely wealthy and what she spent would not make a difference. Jason wanted this for her and she needed to accept his gift.

* * *

Jason hated wearing anything besides a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Tonight was no exception but Diane was right, he needed to get dressed up for their date. He dressed quickly in his black pants and dark blue button up shirt. Often for meetings he'd wear his black shirt but wearing all black for his date with Elizabeth just didn't seem right. Arriving back at the house, he slipped his keys in his pocket and debated whether he should go upstairs and check on Elizabeth. They hadn't spoken since he left for the Penthouse to change and it was a quick conversation. She told him that she'd be ready in an hour and that she was looking forward to whatever he had planned for them.

He was beginning to feel self-conscious about his plans. There was a slight fear that she was expecting this amazing over the top date and just hoped that she would not be disappointed. "Elizabeth!" he called and when he did not hear a reply from her, he turned and started toward the steps. He got as far as the first step when she rounded the corner at the top and started down.

He froze as she moved toward him. His mouth dried and he struggled to find words. Without a doubt, she needed to go shopping more often and he needed to take her out more often. The dress was emerald green and strapless leaving her shoulders bare and begging for his touch. Her breasts were fighting to escape the confining material and he knew that he'd be struggling to form complete thoughts the entire night. The dress hung loosely over her stomach and stopped mid-thigh, leaving her legs exposed all the way to her bronze colored pumps. Her hair was down in wild, loose curls that hung over her shoulders and teased the exposed skin of the top of her breasts. Displaying prominently around her neck was the emerald necklace he'd bought her after their weekend on the island, the same necklace that helped to spark his first memory of her after the accident.

She smiled when she saw that he was wearing something other then a pair of jeans. Of course she found him completely irresistible in those jeans and t-shirts but there was also something about him in more formal clothing. It was even more overwhelming that he'd gotten dressed up for her, something she knew that he hated doing. His blue eyes sparkled as they examined her from head to toe. She felt slightly self-conscious under his inspecting eyes but managed to smile, "You weren't waiting for long were you?"

Stopping a couple steps up so their noses were at the same height, she leaned forward and he met her for a quick kiss that took all of his willpower to keep light. He smoothed his hand over her shoulders then up her neck, coming to rest his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful. More than beautiful." He hoarsely mumbled.

"You're looking mighty fine yourself." She replied and ran her hand down the front of his navy blue button down shirt. "More than fine." She added as he had. They stood staring at each other for a long moment, "I'd ask where we are going butyou aren't going to tell are you?"

Jason shrugged, "If you want to know…"

She shook her head and kissed his cheek then took the last few steps. "Lets go."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Since they had gotten in the car, Jason had not stopped touching her. First he reached over and cupped her face, bringing her into him for a quick kiss before pulling out of the driveway. After that his hand took hers and he linked their fingers. For the entire drive his thumb smoothed over hers or across her palm, a soft touch that was driving them both to the brink. They didn't talk, only shared flirtatious glances through the darkness of the car. This date was a long time coming and they both had enormous expectations and at the same time no expectations. They knew it would be great and didn't care if it wasn't. Enjoying each other's company was all that mattered and a perfect date would just be icing on the cake.

Jason pulled to a stop in a gravel parking lot and turned off the car.

"Wasn't this a water ice stand?"

He instantly smiled happy that she remembered stopping many years before when they were out on a ride on his motorcycle. "Yes it was." He said as he got out of the car. Of course she let herself out of her own door before he could make it to her side of the car.

"I never knew this was a restaurant now." She said with a smile.

"A few years ago the owners remodeled it and now it's a restaurant."

She brought her hands to her belly and sighed, "Good because I'm hungry."

Jason led her toward the door, his hand resting on the small of her back. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

The restaurant was small, only a few tables sat in the middle and they were all empty. Some booths lined the outside of the room but the walls were so high around them that it was hard to see anyone sitting in them. The room was dim, lit mainly by candle sconces on the walls as well as a candle set in the middle of each table. A small stage sat in the corner and an older gentleman stood on it singing a song that Elizabeth had never heard before, probably because it was in Italian. A young man led them to one of the private booths that outlined the room. It was not until they walked past the front of the other booths that Elizabeth noticed that they were not the only patrons in the restaurant.

After their short walk to the table Elizabeth knew exactly why Jason had picked this restaurant. When they sat down, even though they were in a public restaurant, nobody could see or hear them except for the waiter when he was standing in front of their table. They scooted to the back of the booth and Jason again took her hand in his and rested their joined hands on his thigh.

"This place is amazing." Elizabeth gushed. "Have you been here before?" she hesitantly asked, hoping he would not say he had been there with Sam.

Jason nodded, "I actually came here one time. The owner's son used to work in one of the warehouses. I didn't eat here though. They made me something to go but I did have the chance to check out the place and actually thought of you when I saw it."

She smiled and leaned against his arm, "Why didn't you eat here?"

He let out a light chuckle, "I'm used to eating meals alone but in this place it can be a little, uncomfortable."

"Good evening." The waiter said, interrupting their moment.

Elizabeth sat up straight and searched for her menu, noticing for the first time that they hadn't been given menus.

The waiter noticed her eyes searching and spoke, "Tonight's menu consists of a choice of appetizer, tonight we are serving antipasto or stuffed grape leaves. The main course choices are seared beef tenderloin, crusted sea bass or an herbed veal chop with wild mushrooms. Also to finish off your meal we have a choice of praline imperial with a silky white mousse or passion chocolate cake layered with chocolate granache."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she thought about the delicious food that had just been explained. Everything sounded delicious.

"Can we start with a couple of waters." Jason asked and the waiter knowingly nodded and scurried away to collect the drinks. "There isn't a set menu here. They stick to a fresh, seasonal menu."

"I like that and don't tell Mike but I think I have a new favorite place to eat."

Jason pressed a quick kiss on her lips, "I'm glad you like it."

"Think they would be offended if I just get the passion chocolate cake?"

Jason laughed and released her hand from his but he maintained his contact with her by placing his hand on her thigh over the thin material of her dress. She mimicked his move and rested her hand on his thigh. The waiter returned to the table with two goblets of water and they ordered their dinner. Once alone again, Elizabeth leaned into Jason's side and he slipped his arm around her. The audio track behind the singer changed and he began a new song, "_Just one look at you, my heart grew tipsy in me…_"

"Oh, I know this song. It's one of Sinatra's. My Gram's listens to him and I would never admit it to her, but actually enjoy it too. She'd play his music and sit to read the paper or cook dinner… it is nice."

Elizabeth felt awkward sitting there while the man sang. For all he knew they were not enjoying his music and she felt he should know that they were enjoying the atmosphere he was creating.

"_I love all the many charms about you, above all, I want these arms about you…_"

"I feel bad, should we talk to him or tip him or…"

Jason shook his head, "I'm sure they pay him well."

Instead of continuing the conversation, Elizabeth sighed and leaned further into his side. His arm remained wrapped around her back which his hand repeatedly trailed the length of her arm and over her shoulders. He could tell that his touch was effecting her because her hand that was resting on his thighs repeatedly squeezed and each time her hand slipped higher and slid further toward the inside of his thigh. They hadn't even eaten a bite of food yet and he was already having the urge to take her home. He was grateful that the tablecloth hung low across the front of the table when the waiter returned with their appetizers.

Elizabeth sat up and immediately began devouring the small plate of food. Jason enjoyed watching her, especially her expression when she ate the small bites of fresh mozzarella. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked when she noticed he had barely eaten any of his own food.

"Hmm?" He asked in his haze. He'd been watching her eat her food, the way her perfectly manicured fingernails picked up the small pieces of food and brought them to her mouth. He could feel a flutter in the pit of his stomach when her tongue darted out to clean her fingertips.

"Aren't you hungry, would you have rather gotten the stuffed olive leaves?"

"Grape leaves." He corrected her with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I meant grape."

Jason shook his head, "No, I was just watching you and forgot to eat my own food I guess."

She blushed, "Ja-son."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear sending a shiver through her body, "I can't help it. You are just so beautiful… and sexy." He kissed her ear and she turned her head. For a long moment they forgot where they were. Their lips met in a slow, sensuous kiss. Her hand wrapped around the inside his thigh then under it and she gently squeezed causing him to break the kiss and let out a low groan. "Ok, you can't do that or we won't make it to the main course."

She kissed the underside of his chin then smiled, "Then you better get to eating because at the rate you are eating we will be here all night."

Jason quickly ate his appetizer and their main course was brought to the table. Elizabeth had ordered the beef and Jason the veal. "Mmmm, Jason this is so good." She quickly said as she took her first bite. She poked a small piece of her tenderloin with her fork and pointed it toward his mouth.

Leaning down, Jason ate a bite of her food and nodded, "That is good." He followed with a bite off his own plate, "This is good too, want to try?"

She shook her head, "I'll barely be able to finish mine." She scooped up another bite and softly moaned, "Oh, its so good. Besides I need to leave room for that chocolate cake thing the waiter told us about."

"Good evening, I'm Florenc… Jason Morgan?"

Jason sat up straight and nodded. His hand reached across the table and he shook hands with the older woman. "How are you doing Mrs. Marzetti?"

"Oh Jason, call me Florence. How does Vito sound tonight? He wasn't feeling so well but insisted on singing because he didn't want to let the regular customers down that enjoy hearing him sing."

"Oh, I am enjoying it so much." Elizabeth said.

"You must be Elizabeth." Florence said. Elizabeth quickly looked to Jason but Florence continued, "Unfortunately the news has kept me up to date on your relationship."

"How is Frankie doing?"

The older woman shook her head, "He loves California, although I have no idea why."

Jason's hand joined Elizabeth's again under the table and their fingers linked together.

"May I say that the two of you make an adorable couple. Your child is going to be absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied and Jason nodded his head, his eyes fixed on her happy expression.

"I'm being rude, you two eat and we can get acquainted another time. It was nice to meet you Elizabeth, enjoy the evening."

"Thank you." Elizabeth repeated and as soon as the woman walked away she took another bite of her food. A long minute later she noticed that Jason again was not eating. "What?" she asked when she saw him just sitting there staring at her.

Jason curled his lips and shook his head, "Nothing, I just happen to agree, as long as he or she looks just like you, our baby is going to be absolutely adorable, because you are amazing." He lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh stop Jason!"

He quickly shook his head, "No, you are and you deserve to hear it. You are beautiful…" he kissed her knuckles again, "So our children will be too."

"Children?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. He hadn't realized he'd said children. It was something that just came out but he knew that he'd have a house full of children if it was Elizabeth that he was having them with. He just leaned into her and pressed another quick kiss to her lips and they returned to eating their food.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed. Never had Jason been so open and flirtatious in public. Sure they were in a restaurant sitting in an extremely private booth but when he wasn't kissing her, he was touching her shoulder or resting his hand on her knee, thigh, belly or in her own hand. He was taking every opportunity to show her affection and it was really starting to get to her. Since she was done her meal and waiting for dessert, she turned to watch him eat his as he had watched her. He, however, seemed unfazed by her observation.

She brought her hand to his thigh and gently raked her nails through the material of his pants. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye, flashing her a warning look but she did it again causing him to shift slightly. He placed his fork down on his plate and leaned back.

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" she asked, her mouth inches from his ear. Jason nodded but made no move to take another bite of his dinner. Instead his hand removed hers from his leg and he slowly began to run his fingertips along the underside of her wrist. His eyes found hers and she saw him fighting the desire to pull her out of there and get her into the nearest bed. She felt the same because all of his words, touches and kisses were having the same effect on her. "Well come on, finish eating because they aren't going to bring dessert until you finish eating." She explained. "Don't you want to get out of here and see what I have on under the dress Jason?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Mmm hmm." He managed to hum as he leaned in and buried his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath of her scent. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and looked back to the table. He had eaten over half of his dinner and just could not bring himself to finish, he pushed the plate across the table so the waiter would know that they were ready for dessert.

"That's not fair Jason." Elizabeth whined. "I ate all of my dinner."

Jason rested his hand on her thigh, pushing it under the bottom hem of her dress to feel the smooth, soft skin of her thigh. She gasped and looked up to be sure the waiter was not in front of the table. "I don't think what is on that plate is going to satisfy my appetite." He mumbled then dipped his head down to kiss her bare shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the ache mere inches from where his hand was increase as his hand slipped slowly up her thigh. "Jason…" she whispered.

"You started it." He hoarsely whispered into her ear.

"How so?"

"You look so sexy." He answered and dipped his head to kiss her but stopped short when the waiter approached the table. His hand slipped back down her leg to rest just above her knee even though the table cloth prevented anyone from seeing his movements.

"Will you be having dessert tonight?" the waiter asked.

Elizabeth energetically sat up straight and nodded, "We are."

The waiter picked up their plates and quickly left the table, leaving Jason behind groaning into his hands.

Jason didn't think it could get worse but fifteen minutes later Elizabeth was eating her chocolate cake and was having trouble keeping his body from responding. After each bite she'd slowly move the fork out of her mouth, careful to savor every bit of the delicious dessert. "Elizabeth if you don't stop I am not going to be able to walk out of here." Jason groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just sooooo good. Are you sure that you don't want some?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Just hurry up and eat it."

Much to his liking, she did. She ate the last few bites quick and rather painlessly. After quickly adjusting his pants and the bottom of her dress they scooted their way around the booth. Jason pulled a clip of money from his pocket and left enough money for the bill and an extremely generous tip.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight. As usual I will ask my beautiful wife to join me up here for my final song of the night. I hope you all are as happy after fifty years as I am." The owner/singer announced and was quickly joined by Florence on the small stage. They came together, arms around each other, hands joining and began to sway as he sang, _"Someday, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look, tonight."_

A few of the couples moved from their tables toward the center of the room and began dancing along with the older couple on stage. Knowing that Jason was not a dancer, Elizabeth turned toward the door only to have Jason wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back into his chest.

_"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look, tonight."_

Elizabeth leaned her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder as he slowly rocked back and forth, his own way of dancing with her. The small gesture made her melt. Gently swaying, they listened to the rest of the song, silently agreeing with the lyrics. When the song ended Jason pressed his lips to the top of her head then bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "Ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good because I can't wait to see what you have on under this dress."

She turned around and smiled deviously. "Nothing."


	51. Chapter 51

I'm not a big fan with how this chapter turned out but I'm sure I will have other opportunities to write some better car smut. I had trouble with this one but I'll just have to try again later;)

Chapter 51

Jason was in hell.

The torture began the minute he laid his eyes on Elizabeth as she came down the steps. It continued throughout the night and came to a head when she muttered one word, "Nothing."

Now Jason was stuck. The instant Elizabeth said that torturous word, she turned to rush out of the restaurant, probably hoping that he's chase her down but instead they were stopped by Vito and Florence. They were making small talk and if Jason was honest, he did not hear a single word they said. He would later find out that they were talking about what an adorable couple Jason and Elizabeth were and how much they remind them of when they were young.

"Thank you so much Florence. We will definitely be back again soon. Vito, your singing was wonderful."

Vito smiled and took Elizabeth's hand. "And you are a delightful lady." He kissed the back of her hand then looked over at Jason, "You treat her right."

Jason, fortunately heard Vito and nodded, "Absolutely."

"You kids have a great night." Florence said and waved as they walked away.

Jason's eyes drifted to Elizabeth's and she smiled then whipped around and rushed out the door with him hot on her trail. She made it to the far end of the dark parking lot but the car was locked so she had to wait for him to catch up and unlock her door. She turned back to look at him and he was walking toward her like an animal stalking it's prey.

He came to a stop and hovered his body inches from hers. His palms rested on the window as he backed her into the door. "Are you trying to kill me?" he gruffly groaned into her ear.

She chewed on the side of her bottom lip and looked up at him innocently. He tipped his head to the side and looked down the length of her body, "Apparently you are." He added then she heard the clicking of the door lock. He reached behind her and nudged her aside so he could open the door. After watching her climb into her seat of his SUV, he groaned and closed the door, reminding himself that they'd be home in twenty minutes, fifteen if he drove extra fast.

With his keys ready, he climbed in his side but Elizabeth grabbed his arm before he could put the key in the ignition. "Jason… thank you. Tonight was amazing, perfect."

She pulled on his arm, urging him to meet her for a kiss. He could never deny her or himself when it came to her so he tipped his head in her direction. "You're welcome." He whispered then met her for a quick kiss but she had other plans. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and held him in place as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He dropped his keys into the center console and speared his fingers through her long curls. They swallowed each others moans as Jason struggled to keep the kiss light but was failing epically.

Elizabeth scooted forward in her seat, holding his lips against hers as she moved. "Uh uh uh uh uh uh" he moaned against her lips, knowing that there was not much more he could take. He could feel her smile against his lips as she lifted herself onto her feet and maneuvered herself so she was straddling the center console of his large SUV. "Elizabeth!" he gasped as she continued shifting toward his seat.

"Move your seat back Jason."

Jason hesitated. He was completely thrown off by her advance and was having a hard time keeping a straight head. They were in a parking lot and could be caught at any minute.

The side of her mouth curled up, "If you don't move your seat back there isn't enough room and I'm going to hit the steering wheel and sound the horn."

She was a devious vixen and it only made him love her more. "Let me get us home really quick." He mumbled, his hands sliding down her neck and over her satin-smooth shoulders.

Elizabeth had never had sex in a car, against a car… in the rain with Jason, yes, but for some reason she could not stop herself. It should have scared her or worried her that they could be caught but she felt completely safe. "Jason, I've waited all night, I don't think I can make it home." She said in a sultry, soft tone. She braced her hands on his shoulders and swung her other leg over the console so she was now in an extremely awkward position hovering over him.

Relenting, Jason reached down the side of his seat and pushed the button to move his seat back as far as it would and she immediately straddled his lap, sighing as she relaxed in her new position. The knowledge that she wasn't wearing panties caused him to groan. She rubbed her hand along the front of his pants, satisfied to find him as aroused as she was. Her hand immediately moved to his belt. "W-w-w-wait, wait wait…" he managed to ground out but could not move to pull her away. His hands went to her hips to lift her off him but instead his hands slid down her hips and thighs to the bottom hem of her skirt. As soon as he made contact with her bare leg, his hand started moving back up her leg, this time beneath her dress. His mouth was dry and his breathing ragged as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

With his belt and pants unfastened thanks to his distraction, Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again. "Your windows are fully tinted right?"

"Uh huh." Jason managed to grunt as his hands slid to her bare rear and squeezed the perfect globes.

She groaned and he raked his teeth across her bottom lip before pulling it between his. Her hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his impressive length. "E-liz-a-beth." He moaned as he throbbed in her tight fist and she began pumping him in her petite hand.

"Do you want me to stop Jason?" she asked, her mouth moving to his ear. Her lips pressed against the sensitive spot just below his ear.

Panting, he slid his hand back down to her thighs, "Ahhhhh, fuck no!" he growled and roughly pulled her into him. He kissed her roughly, sure to leave her lips swollen and pulled her hand from his length. He took himself in his own hand and pulled her hips closer. Her belly caused a slight hurdle but he broke the kiss and adjusted them so she was sitting straight up. His hips slightly lifted and he teased her slick folds with his throbbing head. Jason knew that this was going to be quick but that seemed to be what they both wanted.

Elizabeth moaned as the aching between her legs increased ten-fold. She responded to his teasing by rolling her hips and he gripped her hips, thrusting as deep as their position would allow. The car filled with panting and moaning as Jason began roughly thrusting his hips up. He held her hips tight, limiting her movement and leaving him in complete control. Perspiration began to form on his forehead and he quickly moved a hand from her hips to the back zipper of her dress. He only had to lower the zipper an inch before the fabric slid down causing her full breasts to burst from the tight material. Jason growled from deep in his chest.

Her fingers struggled to release one then two buttons of his shirt and she pushed her hands against the bare skin of his chest. His movements suddenly slowed and he eased himself in and out of her at a more relaxed, easy pace. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "Ja-son." She whispered.

His hands moved to cover her breasts, his fingers teasing the hardened peaks. Elizabeth moaned and fisted her hands in his short spiky hair, roughly tugging as she felt herself nearing the edge. He heard her breathing quicken and felt her muscles begin contracting around him. A wave of heat began to rush through his own body. Her entire body began trembling as hours of foreplay and teasing had her coiled so tight.

"Oh god, that's it." He murmured when he heard her panting grow shallow.

She moaned loud and long as the explosion rolled through every nerve in her body. He gripped her hips and in a few quick thrusts he growled his own completion.

Unable to hold herself up, she fell forward, her head resting on his shoulder and her back arched to accommodate her belly. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, they relaxed against each other and remained like that for quite a few minutes longer. Elizabeth finally lifted her head and kissed Jason languidly.

Jason had no idea how he was going to drive home. His entire body was spent and he had no intention of pulling her body from his.

"Can you just drive home like this?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh.

"I would if I could." Jason looked at the windows that were fogged up and was extremely grateful they were tinted. Luckily, the front of the car faced the woods so nobody would have been able to see in. He was, however, certain that when Florence and Vito closed up the restaurant, they'd see the lone car in the parking lot and investigate.

"I can't remember, did I thank you for tonight?" she asked sleepily.

Jason chuckled, "I think you just did."


	52. Chapter 52

So the drama is back...

Chapter 52

"Mmmm, I don't think I can move." Elizabeth softly whined.

Jason's hand made no move from her belly either.

"I should call out of work." She sighed.

"Now that sounds like a good plan to me." he mumbled into her neck and pulled her back tighter against his chest.

Elizabeth sighed and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "I wish I could but the hospital is already short staffed and my maternity leave starts in a few weeks so Epiphany would be pissed."

"So I'll have you all to myself soon?" Jason asked.

"Uh huh." She said then shifted her legs. "Ow… no more cars until after I have this baby."

"You mean no more riding in cars?" he teased.

She smiled, "Something like that."

He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, "Might I remind you that you started it."

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"No apologies for that. It's just a good thing that we made it out of the parking lot before the restaurant closed and got caught. I certainly am willing to try again though."

Elizabeth slid her body away from his and rolled onto her back, "Maybe after the baby." She replied and placed both hands on her belly. "Climbing back into my seat after was rather difficult."

Jason planted his elbow on the bed and propped his head on his hand, "You know if all this is too much on y-your body, we can take a break."

"Oh Jason, I may be a little sore but it was so worth it." She gushed then instantly blushed at her own words. "I just think we have to stick to a more comfortable environment."

He nodded, remembering how he carried her into the house when they got home. Surprisingly, he had trouble carrying her, not because of his lack of strength but because their experience in the car tired him out as much as it had her. Not removing any of their shoes or clothing, they stretched onto the bed to rest but both fell asleep, not waking up until the middle of the night. Slightly more rested, they assisted each other in removing their clothing which ended with a much slower round of love making.

He took his free hand and placed it over one of hers on her belly. "Just make sure you tell me if it gets uncomfortable or even painful."

"I promise."

Jason lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles then sat up and pressed his lips to her belly. "I'll go out back and get Cameron. Hopefully the guys haven't taught him too many bad habits."

"Thank you Jason." She said, grabbing his hand as he stood from the bed. "For everything."

He bent down and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and lips, "You're welcome."

* * *

Epiphany looked over at Elizabeth with a frustrated look, "You know Elizabeth, if you are too tired to finish your shift…"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth quickly snapped. She hadn't meant to yawn but this time she could not hide it from her boss. "I'm fine Epiphany."

"You don't look fine, you look completely tired. Perhaps you should think about moving up your maternity leave."

"I'm sorry, I just had a late night. Nothing that would interfere with my day today though. I'll take my break and relax for a few minutes with Cameron down in the daycare and I'll be back and recharged."

"You had a late night?" Epiphany asked, rolling her eyes. Elizabeth could not help but notice the smile on Sal's face. He was obviously close enough to hear their conversation and found humor in the fact that she and Jason had probably stayed up most of the night, and he also knew they certainly were not playing bridge. "Well, take your break now and if you don't look a hundred times better when you return I will be sending you home early."

Sighing, Elizabeth put down the patient's chart she was updating and grabbed her purse from under the desk. "I'll be back in an hour then."

After picking Cameron up from daycare, Elizabeth took him to the park to eat the lunches she had packed for them. Sitting on the bench Cameron jabbered about everything he did last night with the guards from playing hide and seek to playing video games. Big Sal even chimed in, "Cameron beat Jimmy at Wii Bowling."

"And mommy, Jimmy throwed the troller thing and Sal and Johnny made him sit in time out."

"They did?" Elizabeth giggled, "Well you shouldn't throw things right baby?"

"Yep, and they didn't let him play for the rest of the night." Cameron added.

Elizabeth stood up and looked at her watch, "We'd better bead back before- oh no, I'm late!" She quickly grabbed her bag and took Cameron's hand. "We have to go baby, mommy's going to be late."

They quickly rushed back to the hospital and stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator.

"Mama, I have to go potty." Cameron squeaked and exaggerated his comment by crossing his legs.

Elizabeth looked up at the elevator then back at Cameron, "Just hold it three more minutes ok?"

"I caaaaaan't!"

Sal looked around the lobby and made a decision, one that could get him in trouble but he saw little harm, "Go ahead, I'll take him and get him back to the daycare." His eyes fixed on Elizabeth's, "Go right back to the 8th floor and do not move until I get back up there."

"Thank you so much." She said leaning down and kissed Cameron on his forehead. "Mommy will see you in a few hours." The elevator arrived and Elizabeth rushed in and hit 8. Sal waited until she was safely behind the closed doors then took Cameron to the bathroom in the hospital lobby.

"Oh Shit!" Elizabeth growled when the elevator came to a stop between floors 7 and 8. She pushed the maintenance button and the call button as well. "Hello! Hello, is anyone there, the elevator is stuck!" For two long minutes the elevator car sat unmoving between the two floors the suddenly began moving and the doors opened for her to exit as though it never malfunctioned. Of course that would happen when she was already late to work.

Nadine, one of the student nurses was behind the desk, "Where is Epiphany?"

"Oh, she got called down to a surgery."

Elizabeth felt relieved and tossed her bag under the desk. She was glad she had a little while to recover before Epiphany returned because the rush back from her break tired her out.

* * *

Jason sat with Spinelli and Johnny reviewing possible locations where Manny could be staying in Port Charles. The man was exceptional when it came to staying out of sight and hiding but fortunately for them, Spinelli was better with the computer. "So we're thinking the Catacombs." Spinelli said.

"Spinelli does not know them well but I do." Johnny added.

Jason shook his head, "I don't know." After thinking for a long minute Jason shook his head, "Ok, tonight, we will go late, after midnight." A strange chirping from his phone interrupting their planning session. "What is this?"

Spinelli glanced over Jason's shoulder, "Oh, it's a video message Stonecold." When Jason just continued looking at his phone without playing the message, Spinelli grabbed the phone. "May I?"

"Who is it from?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

Jason shrugged, "It says unavailable."

Suddenly all three men were interested what was contained in the video that had been sent to Jason. "If you will allow me, I will send it to my trusty laptop for better viewing."

Jason nodded in agreement and they all impatiently waited for the message to appear in his e-mail. "Alright, allow me to open the media player and voila!" Spinelli said as he pushed the play button.

Jason leaned toward the computer and immediately felt his mouth dry, "Is there a volume?"

The three men watched.

_"Oh Shit!" they saw Elizabeth growl as she repeatedly pushed the button. She immediately followed with the call button, "Hello! Hello, is anyone there, the elevator is stuck!" Her arms folded in frustration over her chest and she leaned her side against the wall. "Epiphany is going to kill me." they heard her mumble then she took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. _

_At about a minute into the video, a voice was heard, obviously not heard by Elizabeth though, so it was added at a different location. "All alone." The voice taunted._

"That's Manny's voice!" Jason growled.

_"A delicate and beautiful woman that Elizabeth is. She is too good for a criminal like you, Jason Morgan. Know that nobody is ever safe, no matter how hard you try or how many guards you hire. All it take is two minutes, two minutes to change the game completely." Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Elizabeth rushed out of the elevator. "Ah, maybe next time." Manny taunted then the video ended._

"Fuck!" Jason snapped, his heart racing as adrenaline kicked in. "Give me your phone!"

Johnny immediately handed his phone to Jason and he ran from the house calling over his shoulder, "Find out how Manny got my phone number. Get rid of that phone, get me a new damn phone and find out where the fuck Sal is!"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The elevator opened and Elizabeth was not standing at the nurse's desk. Jason had made it to the hospital in less then ten minutes, luckily he did not run into any of Port Charles' finest on any of the roads he took into town. He immediately spotted big Sal standing alone at the far end of the hallway. Jason quickly approached him and Sal had a guilty expression on his face as he raised his hand.

"Johnny texted me. I'm sorry Jason. I was in the bathroom with Cameron when she was in the elevator."

Jason's hands fisted at his side, "Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked, needing to see her himself.

Sal pointed to a door, "She is in seeing a patient. She has been in there for a while so I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it."

Needing to see for himself, Jason quickly crossed the hall and peeked through the small window in the door. Elizabeth was standing beside the elderly patient's bed and seemed to be having a nice conversation with the old woman. The old woman hesitantly reached out her hand and Elizabeth guided her hand to her belly. Both women smiled as the baby appeared to kick for her.

Turning back to Sal, Jason sighed, "Sal…"

Sal interrupted, raising his hands in defeat, "Jason, I know what you are going to say. What happened is completely my fault and if you want to fire or reassign me I completely understand."

"Tell me what happened." Jason ordered.

"Well, Elizabeth took Cameron to the park for her lunch break. They lost track of time and had to rush back. Epiphany was already giving Elizabeth trouble for being tired during her shift so she didn't want to add more fuel to the flame. When we got to the lobby Cam had to use the little boy's room. I made the wrong call. I told Elizabeth to go straight up and I'd take Cameron to the bathroom then back to daycare. I know she was alone for about five minutes and I made the wrong call."

Jason's hand rubbed across his forehead, "Francis and Jimmy are sweeping the hospital looking for clues. Spinelli is trying to tap into the surveillance system, most importantly the elevator controls…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Mitchell, thank you." Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. "Jason!" she squeaked and rushed over to hug him. "What are you here for?" she asked with a grin.

Jason tipped his head toward the waiting area and she took his hand, letting him lead her. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his serious expression but he didn't answer until they were standing in the waiting area.

Sal kept his distance quite a few feet from Jason and Elizabeth. Before Jason could begin speaking, the elevator opened and Jimmy and Francis walked over to Sal.

"Jason, what's wrong?' Elizabeth asked, looking over at the guards then back at him.

Jason wet his lips, "Earlier, when Sal took Cameron to daycare and your elevator got stuck… it was Manny. He stopped the elevator and sent me a video of you alone, unguarded and vulnerable to show me how easy it is to get to you."

Elizabeth's hand immediately covered her mouth, "Oh my god Jason." She looked back at Sal who was talking to Francis and Jimmy but glanced over at her and offered her apologetic eyes. "Oh Sal didn't - it's not his fault."

"I don't want to think about who is to blame right now. But I think we should get Cameron and head home. We're going to need to make some more security changes."

"May I ask what the hell is going on over here?" Epiphany spat as she approached the waiting area. "This hospital is for patients and those tending to and visiting those patients. Do you belong in any of the categories that I listed?" she asked looking from Jason then back at the other guards that surely heard her rant. "I didn't think so. Nurse Webber, these men are obviously here for you so how about we solve the situation now – you may leave early and tomorrow you'd better come in ready to work, with NO distractions." Epiphany growled and returned to the nurse's desk, shaking her head the entire time.

"I'll get my things." Elizabeth sighed in a defeated voice. She rushed over to the desk and grabbed her bag. She apologized to Epiphany and loaded onto the elevator Jason held for them. "Jason…" she said as soon as the doors closed.

"Wait." He said, pointing at the small camera in the corner of the ceiling.

Elizabeth released another sigh and when they reached the second floor she headed into the daycare while Jason stayed in the hall with the guards. Jimmy and Francis left to meet up with Marco and Eddie who were already out searching for Manny.

Of course for the car ride home Cameron was sitting in the back seat so they could not say much without alarming the small boy that something was wrong. So they were silent for the entire ride. Once they arrived at the house, Elizabeth took Cameron inside and Jason stayed on the porch making a few phone calls. It was over a half hour before Jason finally entered the house. She still had no idea what happened or how Jason even knew that the elevator was stuck. It was hard to believe that Manny was able to take over control of the elevator and stop it just to taunt her.

With Cameron relaxing in his bedroom with a box of crayons and some construction paper, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs to see if Jason had come inside yet. She was glad to see him standing in the Livingroom, a serious expression on his face as he stood waiting for her. "So what happened?"

"Manny sent a video to my phone. It was you in the elevator. I heard you asking for help when you hit the call button then complaining the Epiphany was going to be angry. Then I heard Manny's voice. He basically said that you are never safe and he can always get to you." He looked at her with a pained expression. She couldn't tell if he was worried, angry, disappointed or sad, perhaps a combination of all of them.

"Please don't be mad at Sal. He was trying to help." She pleaded.

Jason quickly shook his head, "I'm not worried about that right now. I mean, I am not happy he left you alone, but I understand and we will worry about that later." He took a few steps toward her and reached his arm to brush his fingertips across her cheeks. "This is what I didn't want happening."

Elizabeth frowned, she could see the change in his eyes and knew what he was going to say.

"Manny is using you to get to me." Jason said, his eyes closing out of fear she'd see the worry in them. "We are going to find him and aren't going to sleep until we do…" His eyes opened and briefly met hers before he looked away but she took her hands and placed them on the sides of his face, drawing his eyes back to hers.

"I trust you Jason. I know you will protect us."

For as long as Jason could remember, he had never felt so worried about protecting someone. This also was not just Elizabeth but Cameron and their unborn child as well. For the first time he was hesitant in his ability.

"Jason, don't doubt yourself or my faith in you." She whispered, reading his mind.

Her words were so confident but before he could reply they were interrupted by the annoying ring of his cell phone which was Johnny's cell phone. He quickly backed away and grabbed the phone from his pocket, "Yea."

"It's Jimmy, we got him."

"You got him?" Jason repeated back, shocked it happened so fast.

"Yea, me and Franny were heading toward those Catacomb things and we saw him heading in the same direction."

"Where?"

"Uh, I think we're at, what… uh…" Jimmy said as he was obviously looking for street signs. "Third and Harbor."

Jason's eyes widened at the irony. They were only a block away from Elizabeth's studio. "Ok, get him to the safe house we discussed. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Jason closed his phone and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Found him?"

Jason nodded and fidgeted, eager to leave as the anger began to again boil inside.

"Jimmy and Francis found him, actually right near your studio." Jason said, knowing it was a coincidence but very ironic. He pointed over his shoulder toward the door, "I have to go."

"Wait!"

Jason didn't move despite every urge he had been feeling to rush to the safe house and break Manny's neck.

"I know you are angry and need to do what you need to do. But…" she took his hand. "Be safe please. I, we, need you to come back, safe." She didn't doubt his capability to handle Manny, whatever his meaning of handling was at the moment, she chose not to ask. She only worried about somebody seeing something and Jason being arrested again.

Slightly calmed by her words he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

After letting his lips linger over her a few moments longer, he pulled back and whispered, "I love you so much."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Those of you that read my stories know that I dread writing the fight/action type stuff. I hope this comes across how I wanted it to (Manny a lunatic, lol). Anyway, thank you all AGAIN for reading and reviewing. I love reading everyones thoughts on what might happen or where the story is going. Deb (999shotgun999), you are the best!  
We still have a ways to go, some Emily, Carly, Sonny coming up as well as some more Diane/Max/Johnny/Spinelli and of course BIG SAL!  
Thank you all again! ~Michelle

Chapter 54

Jason thought about what Elizabeth said while he was driving to the safe house. He momentarily thought about calling the guards and ordering them to take care of Manny and dispose of him properly. Those thoughts instantly vanished the moment he pulled up outside the house. The primal, vengeful side of him took over and there was a need for him to handle Manny himself. He needed to show Manny and others that may follow that he will show no mercy when it came to protecting his family.

With his gun in his hand at his side, Jason entered the old house. Francis, Jimmy, Marco and Eddie all stood together waiting for Jason's arrival. Manny sat in a single wooden chair in the corner of the room, his wrists tied together resting on his lap and a grin on his face. "The guest of honor arrives." Manny mocked when he saw Jason enter through the door. Jason fought the urge to put a bullet in his head right then. He could feel the short hairs on the back of his neck standing up as every single part of him fought to keep his anger in control.

Jason shook his head. "I saw you go over the roof and here you are." He shrugged his shoulders not really caring how he survived the fall and escaped. "What were you doing down by the docks?" Jason spat.

Manny smiled again, "Walking."

"Where were you going asshole!" Francis asked.

Jason walked closer to Manny and nodded to Francis, silently telling him that he would handle the questions. "Don't fuck around Manny. Where were you going?" Jason calmly asked.

The room was dim even though dusk was at least an hour away. The house was surrounded by a thick layer of trees that not only darkened the house but also gave the property complete privacy. The room they were in had a chair where Manny sat on the far wall, a long couch in the middle of the room and a small table on the wall opposite to Manny. The four guards all stood around the table watching Jason, waiting for a cue if they were needed.

"Think you could loosen these ties?" Manny asked raising his wrists in the air. "It's cutting off circulation."

Jason curled his lips and shrugged, "We can just cut your hands off."

Manny laughed, "Fair enough." After a long silence Manny looked around the room. "Can you make this quick, I kind of have somewhere I need to be."

"Who are you meeting, I'll call and say you will be late… very late." Jason said keeping his stone-cold façade.

"What do you want from me?" Manny asked in his broken accent. "You are mad that I teased you earlier about your sweet nurse. I get it, big bad hit man has a soft spot. I hit a nerve and will stay clear of her." Manny explained with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Jason sat on the couch across the room from Manny and rested his hand on his thigh, keeping his hand gun pointed at Manny. "It's not that easy Manny. You obviously underestimated us because we know everything you have done. Now you are going to help us and… maybe we will let you live, but probably not."

"Well then why don't you tell me what I have done because other then the incident today with your little naughty nurse, I don't know what you are talking about."

Jason had heard enough, he stood and rushed across the room, turning the gun flat in his hand and slamming it across the side of Manny's head. He nearly knocked over Manny and the chair from the force of the hit. "Stop fucking around Manny!" Jason growled and grew even angrier when Manny started laughing.

Manny was doing this on purpose, he was trying to get under Jason's skin and it was working.

"See Jason, this is the difference between you and me. I don't get personally involved with anyone. I don't care if anybody lives or dies, myself included. Now you, on the other hand, I can see that little vein bulging in your forehead. You get so angry and you take things personally."

"Can I cut out his tongue?" Marco joked from across the room.

Jason sat back down on the couch and aimed his gun at Manny, ignoring Marco's comment. "I have twelve bullets in the clip. You can feel each one or I can make it quick and easy with just one."

Manny rolled his eyes, "That's original." The left side of his face that Jason had hit with the gun was swelling up and a purple mark was beginning to form below his eye.

At his words, Jason pulled the trigger and shot Manny's foot. Jason was then certain that Manny was sociopath because he barely flinched and, in fact smirked, so Jason fired again and shot his other foot.

"What do you want from me then? You brought me here to what? To torture me? Or did you bring me here for information?"

"You killed Alcazar." Jason said and Manny shrugged. "It's not a question, I know you did. Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why did you frame me?" Jason asked.

Manny shrugged, "Entertainment."

"You killed Alcazar because you were working with him. With him and Sonny and who else? Anthony Zacharra? That's a contradiction though Manny. You aren't greedy and probably could care less if you found this mythical place worth billions of dollars. If you don't get personal then why would you kill Alcazar?" Jason calmly asked.

"I told you, I didn't really have a reason. Killing Lorenzo caused tension between Sonny and Anthony, not to mention it drew you into the situation."

"I already was in the situation. I already knew what was going on."

Manny tilted his head, "Did you?" he asked, not believing what Jason was saying.

"Who approached you about it?"

"Lorenzo." Manny answered.

"Why did he want to involve you?"

"I don't know, I'd suggest you ask him but he is unavailable." Manny shrugged. "Why should I tell you all of this? Obviously Sonny made it a point to keep you out of this deal. Why should I help you when it seems obvious that you are going to kill me anyway?" Manny said matter-of-factly. "You've killed me before, what's one more time." Manny said with a grin appearing on his face.

Jason walked over to Manny and stepped on his foot where he had shot him. He reached down and grabbed Manny by his neck, lifting him up along with the chair he was tied down to and pressed him against the wall. Until that point Jason had not noticed the thin wire the guards had tied Manny to the chair with. It was tied around his waist, his shirt hiding the thin wire. Manny had a small frame and was fairly light. Jason tightly squeezed his neck then dropped him, causing the chair to break when it came crashing into the hard wood floor.

He hit the ground with a loud thump and Jason knew he hurt him because for the first time Manny let out a low, painful moan. Manny coughed then again, laughed. "Lorenzo brought me into the deal. That doesn't matter though does it? Sonny still betrayed his partner… his friend. Sonny wanted the pot of gold all for himself." Manny taunted, rolling onto his side.

Jason kicked Manny in the gut. "And all that and nobody has found anything!" Jason growled, his voice raising.

"That's because it doesn't exist, it's a myth. They are no better then greedy treasure hunters. It's entertaining." Manny managed a painful chuckle.

"You know Manny if you didn't go after Elizabeth I probably would have let you live… but you did so you wont."

Manny's eyes widened, "Just do it!"

Standing over Manny with his gun pointing down at him it was Jason's turn to smile. "You're wrong Manny."

The smile returned to Manny's face, "I'm not but please tell me how you think I'm wrong." Manny tilted his head to look around Jason's legs, "I hate for you to be proven wrong in front of your men but continue." Manny choked out.

"Well first, you did get emotionally involved because to get back at me for pushing you over the roof, you framed me for Alcazar's murder."

Manny shook his head, "I'm really not that calculated." He coughed, "But if you want to believe I did all this for your attention then so be it."

"Then when I was acquitted you went after Elizabeth. The elevator incident was not the first time you followed her."

"Oh, she told you about the moment we had at the hospital a few days ago. Tell me Jason, are you nervous about becoming a father, bringing a child into this world and presenting it to your enemies?"

"How I protect my child and its mother is for me to worry about." Jason's foot came down on Manny's chest, holding him in place on the ground. "All threats will be handled before he or she is born."

"This is getting boring." Manny choked out.

Jason eyes narrowed and he leaned down, his voice just over a whisper, "Just so you know, there is no myth, the place does exist, it is an island and I own it. The island, the money… it's all mine."

Manny's face turned up into a full grin just as Jason turned the gun and sent a bullet in the middle of his forehead.

Stepping back, Jason turned on his heels, "Do you guys have a handle on him?"

"We have it, go home." Marco said.

Jason handed Marco his gun. "Get rid of this, carefully."

"Don't worry. Nobody will find him or the gun." Francis assured Jason. "You went easy on him."

Jason shrugged, "I don't think he really knew that much."

"He was just a fucking whack job." Jimmy added.

Nodding his head, Jason turned on his heals and left the house.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

It wasn't until Jason left the safe house that he grew extremely angry. Sure Manny had plucked his nerves and taunted him but Jason had managed to stay pretty cool. In the end Manny did not give him any information he didn't already know even though he was sure there was more Manny could have told him.

There was a time that Jason would have tortured Manny to within an inch of death and then let his body painfully drain the last bit of life. Maybe it was what Elizabeth said before he left the house or maybe it was the thought of becoming a father but something was different. In the end Jason actually found himself pitying Manny. It was obvious that Manny was troubled and never gotten the help he needed. He had no understanding of the value of happiness, life, family or love and for that Jason pitied him.

It was after dinner and Jason knew Elizabeth would be at home worrying about him but he needed to calm down before returning to her house. He stopped at the Penthouse and picked up his motorcycle to take a ride. He rode fast as he often did after an intense day. There were so many things happening so fast, some good and some bad.

There was a good chance that Manny could have gotten to Elizabeth. She had so much faith in his ability to keep her safe but he did not feel as confident about his ability. Sure the house was a fortress and could protect against any intruder but protecting her outside of the property posed a major problem. Working in a hospital was difficult because there would always be situations where guards could not accompany her to se patients or into surgery due to confidentiality or sanitary reasons. Asking her to quit her job was most likely not an option.

The elevator incident was Big Sal's responsibility, he was supposed to be guarding her and that was certainly a situation that could have been avoided. Sal had been one of the first employees he had hired after purchasing the island and he trusted him and respected him. Jason also knew that Sal was probably already beating himself up over the incident, more so then anything Jason could say to him.

Shifting gears, Jason took the curves in the road faster, the speed soothing his nerves. Sonny posed a major problem. He was most likely still trying to locate the island with the help of the lunatic Anthony Zacharra. He knew that they were not close to finding it thanks to Manny, but Jason wondered the true reason why Sonny had not involved him. Was it because he knew Jason would not approve or… no, there was no way that Sonny could possibly know Jason owned the island. They had been very thorough making sure that all island business was kept secure.

Now that their business affiliation was being abolished, where did it leave them – friends or enemies. Would Sonny see Jason as a threat as Jason was finding himself seeing Sonny?

Jason's method of thinking and reasoning seemed to be changing. He finally realized it as he took mercy on Manny. Was it because of what Elizabeth said before he left? Perhaps it was because for the first time he needed to think about his child. He had a family to come home to every day and the idea of sitting in a ten by ten cell for fifty years while his family lives life without him made his stomach feel queasy. All it took was one little slip up and the PCPD would arrest him. Jason had a lot of faith in Diane as a lawyer but Ric would stop at nothing to get Jason convicted and sent away to prison, including fabricating evidence.

Exiting his partnership with Sonny was a start at stepping away from the business. It was not something he planned on doing for a long time but between Sonny's shadiness and the changes in his personal life, it made sense. Leaving the business altogether was impossible, unless he secluded himself on the island, and so was the possibility of living a life with Elizabeth and the kids without constant guards. Elizabeth repeatedly told him that she accepted his life and what he did but he had to wonder if she really thought about what was involved. Guards… bullet proof windows… constantly looking over your shoulder at who was behind you.

Without even deciding on the destination, Jason found himself heading back in the direction of Elizabeth's house. They had discussed a lot over the past many days but he still felt the need to thoroughly explain the implications of a life with him. Maybe he'd spend the next thirty years asking her if it was what she wanted, each time worried she would say no. The only time in his life that he felt insecure was when it came to Elizabeth. She was better then him and deserved better. She deserved a perfect life with a picket fence, a dog in the yard and a swing set in the backyard – not a 8 foot privacy wall, guarded gate and bullet proof glass.

Jason killed the motor on his bike and nodded to Nathan as the young guard swept the front of the property. His ride had been longer then planned and it was well after midnight. The house was dark except for a light in the main foyer that Elizabeth had undoubtedly left on for him. After gently climbing the stairs, Jason checked in on Cameron who was soundly sleeping in his bed. He slowly walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. It, like the rest of the house, was dark. Elizabeth was sleeping on her side facing the middle of the bed. The moonlight coming through the window illuminated the room slightly, allowing him to see that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. He managed a smile and sat in the small armchair just inside the door.

For a long while he sat watching her sleep. She slept restlessly, turning multiple times in a matter of minutes, ending up on her back. He wondered if he'd ever be able to let her go. If the day ever came where she decided his life was too much, could he do it?

He felt it then and knew that losing her would be like losing the air he breaths, he would not be able to live without her and that scared him more then anything he could ever remember.

Standing from the chair, Jason crossed the room to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, careful not to wake Elizabeth, he climbed into the shower to wash the night from his body. Jason's palms rested against the wall as the water fell over his body. He lifted his head toward the showerhead and squeezed his eyes closed while the water showered over his face. A cool draft caused his eyes to open and his head to drop.

Her soft hands smoothed across his back and he sighed at how good it felt when she touched him. Every single nerve came to life under her hands creating a delicious ache. He felt her lips press a kiss to his shoulder blade, "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice so low that he barely heard her over the sound of the running water.

Jason turned around, revealing her naked body to his eyes. She was perfect before she was pregnant and there was something about the pregnancy that made her look even more beautiful, which Jason did not think was possible. He took a step back so Elizabeth could step under the shower head. His eyes landed on hers and he realized she was waiting for an answer to her question. He managed a nod.

Her eyes searched his, read them. "What's wrong?" she asked, raising her hands to cup his face.

Jason shook his head and sighed, "You deserve better." He whispered and closed his eyes, not wanting her to see his insecurity.

Elizabeth felt her stomach knot at his words. Her eyes narrowed and she waited a long moment until his eyes opened again, "Jason, what are you saying?" After the words left her mouth she was not sure if she was prepared for his answer.

Jason shrugged and wrapped his hands around her wrists but did not remove her hands from his face. "You deserve a better life then what I have to offer you." He mumbled.

"No Jason. I deserve to have the life I want and you are what I want… unless this is not what you want anymore."

"You are all I want. You and Cam and our baby."

Relief washed through Elizabeth's body. "Good because I don't know what I would do if you ever walked away from us."

Jason shook his head, "Me either." One of his hands slid down her arm and his hand turned and brushed across the top of her chest causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head and he stepped closer to her, the heat from his body sending another warm shiver through her body. She needed to say more though but struggled to find the words with his wet, hard, naked body standing in front of her. "I love you. I know I messed up in the past. I was too scared, but I'm not scared anymore Jason and I can't turn back. I don't want to live without you, I can't."

Her hair was wet and sticking to her face. Jason took his hands and pushed it from her face while her own hands made their way down his body to explore his chest. His palms cupped her wet cheeks. "I love you."

His eyes fell to her lips and her hands slid up his chest, around his neck and hooked around the back of his head. She gently nudged the back of his head, unable to wait another second to feel his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle but passionate, causing Elizabeth's knees to shake. Pulling back for air, Elizabeth reached around Jason and turned off the shower water, knowing that if they were going to continue her condition would make things difficult in the shower.

They each stepped out of the shower and grabbed towels to dry off but neither made an attempt to dress, instead Elizabeth took his hand and led him back into the bedroom. Stopping beside the bed, she waited for him to sit but she pushed him so he was laying on the bed then straddled is hips.

Jason's eyes took in the sight of her, his hands exploring under his gaze. He studied her thighs and the curve of her stomach that protected their child. Her skin was smooth as silk. Her hair drew his eyes to her breasts, the way drops of water fell from the ends of her long locks, falling over her full breasts, teasing him before landing on her belly. He brought his hands to them, brushing his thumbs over the firm peak. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she moaned his name.

The way his name sounded as it melodiously passed her lips was sinful and all he wanted was to hear it again and again… and he did. She moaned his name repeatedly throughout the night until they fell together on their sides spent and both fully loved.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jason woke and looked down at his body. Elizabeth was laying on her side with one leg wrapped over his, an arm flung across his stomach and her head resting on his chest. Her hair was messily spread over her face and was tickling his neck. Her naked body created a warmth in his yet he still reached down and pulled the sheet over them both, careful to keep her and their child she was carrying warm.

They hadn't gotten up and dressed in the middle of the night so Elizabeth was still wearing nothing as was Jason. He peeked over at the clock and knew he needed to leave the room soon, before Cameron woke up and found Jason sleeping in the same bed as his mother. Even though he had not discussed it with Elizabeth, they had ensured Cameron did not find Jason in his mother's bedroom in case the boy was not ready for it.

He brushed his fingertips along her back, not meaning to wake her but she stirred, her head shifted slightly on his chest. After a few long seconds she tipped her head back and squinted her eyes offering him a sleepy smile. "Good morning." She said in a groggy voice.

"Morning." He said, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. For a few long minutes they stared at each other, enjoying their moment of closeness and peace.

"I should get dressed in case Cam…" Elizabeth said but Jason interrupted.

"I should too and get downstairs before he comes in here." Jason added.

Elizabeth sat up and slid out of the bed with Jason admiring her naked body as she waddled into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she emerged wearing the t-shirt she had been wearing when he entered the room last night. While she was in the bathroom Jason had pulled on a pair of jeans but had yet to put on a t-shirt. Jason walked past her, purposely brushing his hand across her rear before entering the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face before opening the door to find Elizabeth laying back down on the bed. She was laying on her side facing the bathroom and her lips turned up in a smile when he walked out.

Her eyes took in the sight of him, his body was perfection and she let her eyes slowly move over his chest down his abs to his navel. "You know its not fair that you are so in shape and just so… perfect." She said and continued the thought to herself that he should always walk around shirtless.

Jason's tongue lightly swept across his bottom lip and moved quickly to the bed, sitting on the edge. "And until recently I don't think I knew just how incredibly sexy a woman is when she is pregnant. Pregnant or not you are absolutely beautiful." He said, returning the compliment but emphasizing the word beautiful. Truth was that he couldn't think of a word that could be used to describe her because one did not exist. Beautiful just was not enough of a word for him to use when describing her.

A light blush formed on her cheeks and trailed down her neck to the neck-line of Jason's t-shirt that she was wearing. Knowing he should get downstairs before Cameron woke was not enough to pull him from Elizabeth's side. Instead, Jason took the opportunity and forced her onto her back while swinging his legs over her thighs. Keeping his weight completely off her body, he leaned forward hovering over her as she laid there anxiously waiting for him to kiss her. His cheek brushed against hers as he took in a deep breath. "You always smell good too." He hoarsely whispered.

Her hands spread out and ran across his back and chest as he continued brushing his cheek against hers, occasionally turning in to gently kiss the soft skin of her cheek. Resting all of his weight on one arm so he would not crush Elizabeth and their child, Jason skimmed his other hand down her side and slipped it under her- no his t-shirt that she was wearing. She trembled as his fingertips trailed up her bare side beneath the shirt before turning inward. His lips finally covered hers as his hand closed over her full breast. Jason could not think of a better way to spend his mornings as he drank Elizabeth's moans.

Her shaky hands fumbled with the button of his pants. His touches were driving her completely mad and she needed him to feel the same. Without bothering to push his pants down, she shoved her hand into his pants and wrapped it around his straining length. His lips released hers and his forehead rested against hers as he let out a deep aroused breath. His hand released her breast and moved back to the bed as he struggled to keep his body hovering over hers.

Jason rocked his hips in rhythm with her tight fist.

"Mama!"

"Oh god!" Jason groaned in a low voice as the little boy attempted to turn the doorknob but was met with the resistance of a locked door. Elizabeth, however, managed to keep her composure.

"Cameron baby, I'll be right out." Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying their situation and the fact that Jason had such little control. "Go ahead downstairs…" she swallowed hard and took a deep breath when she felt Jason retaliate by tracing her slick folds with his finger. "You can put the television on and wa-watch cartoons forrrr a few minutes."

"Okay."

Once they were met with silence form the other side of the door, Jason removed her hand from him, pulled her into his lap and finished what they started. It was twenty minutes before they finally were dressed and heading downstairs. Elizabeth knew it was wrong but she also knew that Cameron was more then capable of turning on the television and entertaining himself for a few minutes.

Once the small, curly-haired boy head footsteps on the stairs, he turned around and saw Jason walking down followed by his mother. His brows pulled together, "Jason, did you sleep in mommy's bed wif her?"

Jason's eyes went wide and he froze.

Before Elizabeth could think of an answer, Cameron spoke again, "That's not fair because mommy says I'm too big to sleep in her bed and I have to sleep in my big boy bed."

"Yes baby…" she struggled to find the right words to explain as she sat on the sofa beside Cameron. Jason stood off to the side, not sure if he was supposed to say something or stay quiet. "When grown ups are in love they sleep in the same bed."

"Like you and da-" Cameron started to say but stopped.

"Yes, like me and daddy did."

"But he isn't my daddy anymore and you isn't in love?" the perceptive boy asked.

"Do you miss him?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "He yelled at you and throwed things."

Elizabeth nodded, instantly worrying that her dysfunctional relationship with Lucky had damaged Cameron more then she thought. "But if you miss him you can see him."

Cameron shook his head, "No."

"Cam, you remember when I told you that Jason is going to be the new baby's daddy, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jason.." Cameron said looking over his shoulder. "Are you gonna to live wif us now? All the time?"

"Do you want me to?" Jason asked turning the question back to the little boy. He and Elizabeth hadn't discussed the living situation yet, however, every night since his trial ended he'd spent at the house, only returning to the penthouse to gather clothes.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "All the other guys live out back and Johnny and Nelli sleep back there now so Jason can sleep in Nelli's room."

Jason smiled, "I think your mommy is going to make Spinelli's room into the new baby's room."

"When-" Elizabeth started but stopped. "I mean _if_ Jason lives here, he may sleep in my room with me. Is that ok?"

"Ok." Cameron answered.

Quickly changing the subject, Elizabeth stood from the sofa, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pop tarts."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, they are for the mornings when I have to work. How about french toast."

"Ok." Cameron answered and Elizabeth went into the kitchen to start breakfast, Jason following quickly behind.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited to come down after you when Cameron wasn't looking. I wasn't thinking."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing why he had been so frazzled when they finally gathered enough composure to make it downstairs. "No, it's ok. That talk went good."

Jason nodded in agreement and looked out the kitchen window. "I should go talk to the guys." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as she pulled the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator. Stopping short when he got to the back door, he turned back to Elizabeth, "I almost forgot, Diane said she is going to stop by later to see you."

"Me? Why?"

Jason smiled, "I think she wants to throw you a baby shower."

"What!" Elizabeth screeched, nearly dropping the eggs. "A shower, but this isn't my first baby and I don't really have any friends to invite." Elizabeth complained.

"She will probably keep it small and you can invite some people from the hospital like Robin and the girl Nadine you were telling me about."

Elizabeth groaned. "Sure and she can invite Carly, Emily and my Grams too, it will be loads of fun."

Jason opened the door, "Well talk to her, she seems excited to plan something."

"She can plan my funeral then too because there is no way I'll survive it."


	57. Chapter 57

I apologize for the delay in posting but real life keeps getting in the way of writing. Summer is always hectic but I should get back on schedule within the next week or two. Thank you all for all for reading!

Chapter 57

About three weeks later…

"Girl it is going to suck without you around here." Nadine sighed. "Who is going to give Epiphany attitude for me?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I know and I probably could keep working and just work shorter shifts but Jason will kill me if I put off my maternity leave any longer. When I told him last week that I was going to keep working one more week because we were short staffed he almost called the chief of staff."

Nadine's brows pulled together, "Wait a minute, isn't the chief of staff his…"

"Father." Elizabeth finished for her, choosing not to elaborate on his estranged relationship with Alan.

"So, what are you wearing tomorrow?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'm not getting dressed up. Diane gave me a pass because I'm pregnant and the costume doesn't exactly fit a pregnant woman."

"I've never been to a themed baby shower."

"You don't know Diane, she is pretty extraordinary. I'm sure it will be over the top… exactly what I told her that I didn't want."

"Me and Robin are stopping after our shift to pick up our costumes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes imagining what everyone is going to look like at the party tomorrow. "I honestly think that Diane just wanted to have a party and just doesn't know enough people in town yet. I mean, imagine what Monica and Epiphany are going to look like dressed as a…"

"Well hello." Came a voice from behind Elizabeth. Her stomach instantly tightened upon hearing the woman she'd managed to avoid for so long.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" Nadine politely asked, not knowing who she was talking to. She'd only been working at the hospital for less then a year and had obviously not remembered Sam from her few visits while Jason was in his coma.

"Oh Sam, you're on the wrong floor, psych is on the third floor." Elizabeth said in an overly polite voice.

"Oh, good one." Sam said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe Jason hasn't gone running yet. I guess he is blinded and can't see that you've trapped him."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth chuckled, "See you don't get it Sam. You don't get a man by trapping him. Maybe you thought if you got pregnant that Jason wouldn't leave you. I know you wanted a baby with him. You wanted to be like Carly and have your big mob man bringing home truck load after truck load of money while your nanny cared for your child. But…" Elizabeth paused and pursed her lips. "But you never even rated over Carly with Jason. He'd drop everything for Carly and that includes you."

"That's because Carly is his best friend." Sam explained and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth flashed Sam her good girl smile, "Well, things change. Uh, don't you have to go screw Ric? Talk about a low blow, not only is he your step-father…" Elizabeth made a sour face. "Or he was, but he is Jason's enemy." Elizabeth clapped. "Bravo, you definitely hit an all time low with that one."

"Aren't you just full of the insults today. Enjoy your time with Jason because we all know that eventually he will walk… no run away… and that's if you don't get scared and run first."

"How about you hold your breath while you wait for that to happen." Elizabeth snapped, keeping her overly wide smile on her face.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked past Elizabeth to Nadine, "I'm meeting my mother for an oncology appointment. Can you tell me if she is already in there?"

"She is." Elizabeth answered for Nadine and Sam just let out a growl and stomped away.

"Wow, I have never seen that side of you." Nadine said with wide eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged, "What can I say, she brings it out in me." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Jason entered the coffeehouse and nodded to the guard standing inside the door. He hurried toward the back and found Max standing outside Sonny's office. Jason nodded to him but said nothing, knowing Sonny had cameras and did not want Sonny to know that he'd been staying in touch with Max.

"Hey Jase, Sonny is waiting for you." Max said and opened the door office for Jason to enter.

Sonny was sitting behind his desk. His office was the same but Jason felt that the air seemed cooler but perhaps that was just the strained former friendship that was lingering in the air. He didn't sit, instead remained standing just inside the door. As soon as Max closed them in for their private meeting that Sonny called Jason lifted his arms, "What do you want Sonny?" he coldly asked.

There was something in Sonny's eyes and Jason couldn't tell if it was anger or disappointment. "We need to talk about business."

Jason quickly shook his head, "We aren't in business together anymore Sonny."

Sonny dipped his head in a half nod and scratched his eyebrow. "We aren't, however, it seems that your new business interests are effecting mine."

"Is that so?"

"Come on Jason." Sonny snapped and practically jumped out of his chair. "I see what you are doing. You have bought businesses all over town."

Jason shrugged and kept his expression emotionless. "So?"

"Many of those businesses are in competition with mine… the trucking company, the storage facility, come on Jason do you think I don't see what you are doing?" Sonny bent down and rested his palms on his desk.

Jason quickly shook his head. "I am not buying them to compete with you. They are legitimate businesses, unlike yours. I would never touch any of your business associates or try to purposely take business from you."

"Then why?" Sonny growled.

"Do you think I am going to just let money sit in the bank. They were good investments. Hell Sonny, you were the one that taught me real estate is the best investment and not to leave cash sitting around."

"Don't do this Jason." Sonny said in a warning voice.

Jason's demeanor changed slightly as he struggled to keep his calm. He realized that this meeting was a warning and Jason was not taking the threat well. "Sonny I am staying out of your business, stay out of mine. Don't turn this into more then it is. I've stayed away from shipping lanes and the warehouses I own on the docks are not in competition with yours… unless you have suddenly taken an interest in produce."

Sonny's eyes narrowed and Jason found that they'd grown slightly darker.

"I'm not doing anything Sonny."

"That's not what the other family heads think."

Jason's head turned on an angle, "What do you mean?"

"They see you as a threat. You know too much about my organization and they see my organization as weak for allowing you to just walk away."

"You and I both know that there is no leaving the business once you are in. I have no illusions to that but I am simply distancing myself. I don't want trouble here Sonny and I hope you feel the same." Jason reasoned.

"We have a lot of history Jason and I would hate to make a choice that I don't want to have to make."

Jason stood for a minute trying to translate Sonny's cryptic comment. "So you are basically bullying me like you do to the other businesses around. What do you want a cut of my profits? Are you going to threaten to send a captain to break my knees. No."

"That's not what I'm saying Jason." Sonny growled.

"Then what are you saying Sonny? Why am I here… what the fuck do you want form me?"

"The families see me as weak, I need you to lay low and stop buying local properties or we are both going to have a problem."

"No." Jason spat.

Sonny's palms slammed down on his desk. "Jason, don't do this!"

"This is not your town Sonny. You may run the mob in Port Charles but you certainly don't run my life or my business, not anymore. The five families are your problem, not mine!"

"So that's it?"

Jason stiffly nodded, "I guess it is." Then quickly turned and left the office, slamming the door closed behind him.


	58. Chapter 58

Silly Diane, silly shower and a little fun before we deal with everyone else!

Chapter 58

Elizabeth slowly came down the steps, holding the railing for support. She was exhausted and her 'shower' was the last thing she wanted to do. Between the baby kicking her ribs all night and Cameron waking extra early, she'd barely gotten any sleep. Jason had woke up with Cameron, knowing that she had barely slept but her bladder and hunger forced her from bed anyway.

She was thankful that Diane had given her a pass on wearing a 'costume' to her 'shower', especially since a pregnant woman did not fit the theme which made Elizabeth wonder about the party in general. It was painfully obvious that Diane was just looking to throw a party and used Elizabeth's shower as an excuse. In the end Elizabeth did not mind because it would certainly take most of the spotlight off her because everyone would be focused on each other's 'costumes'.

"Don't look too excited." Jason teased when he noticed the grimace on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth shook her head, 'You know how I feel about this shower, party thing."

"Me and Jason are goin' to play outside."

"You are?" Elizabeth asked sounding excited, silently wishing she could explore the property with her two favorite boys.

She looked down at the couch wanting nothing more then to sit down and relax but she knew she couldn't. "I should head out."

"Marco, Jimmy and Sal are waiting for you outside." Jason explained and hid his laugh at the outfits the guards were wearing. When they had informed Jason that Diane was insisting they be dressed up for the party as well he wasn't too happy. The guards ensured him that they were fine with it and would keep to their task of guarding Elizabeth and it was just the 'uniform' they had to wear that night.

"Ok Cam, you be good tonight."

"I will." The small boy promised and tipped his head up to kiss his mother goodbye.

Jason walked Elizabeth to the door, "Have fun and be careful."

"Always… I mean what could happen at a baby shower right?" she joked.

Jason raised an eyebrow then looked over his shoulder at Cameron and saw the boy disappear into the kitchen. "Diane is a little eccentric so you never know what is going to happen when she hosts a baby shower with a theme thats…"

Elizabeth cut him off and lifted onto her toes to kiss him while they has a moment of privacy. "I love you." She whispered.

"Pimps and hos, anything goes." Jason finished and Elizabeth busted out laughing.

"The only funny thing about this party is hearing you say that.

* * *

The entire ride to Diane's new house, Elizabeth could only wonder what everyone would be wearing. She knew that Robin, Nadine and the girls from the hospital would be there, sans Emily. Diane also informed her that the party would be co-ed, something that gave Elizabeth reason to try to talk Jason into going but he would not budge. He hated parties and a themed party probably would have led to his jumping off the roof. Diane insisted that men were invited simply so the guards would not feel uncomfortable but Elizabeth knew that she just wanted men at the party to see whatever crazy outfit she ended up wearing. Diane certainly was materialistic and self-centered but to Elizabeth it was almost endearing, as opposed to Carly that Elizabeth wanted to just slap.

Nothing could have prepared Elizabeth for what she walked into. She was a hundred percent thankful that she was given a pass on dressing in costume not just because of the embarrassment but also because Jason would throw a fit if Elizabeth tried to leave the house dressed as a prostitute – unless, of course, they were going somewhere private just the two of them.

Immediately upon walking through the door she spotted Robin and Nadine giggling in the corner. Robin was wearing a black tank top with a black lacy bra that peeked through the top hem. She also wore a hot pink pair of hot shorts and when she turned back to Nadine, Elizabeth saw 'spank me' written across her ass. Nadine was wearing her hair slicked back in a tight bun and a lime green suit, obviously dressed as a pimp. Both women were holding a beer and by their expressions it was obvious that they were both probably already drunk or at least feeling the alcohol pretty good. Patrick joined the two women and was wearing a hot pink pimp suit that matched Robin's hot shorts. He greeted Robin with a firm pat on her rear, obviously in response to the words written across it.

Perhaps Elizabeth was wrong, this party was going to be entertaining and fuel Elizabeth with ammunition and blackmail when she started working again.

"Elizabeth!" Diane cheered, crossing the room with her glass in her hand that seemed to contain scotch. "You are late."

"It's ok, I'm sure everyone is having fun without me." Elizabeth joked.

Diane's 'costume' consisted of a pair of black thigh-highs and a black silk chemise that probably cost the equivalent of a week's pay for Elizabeth. Obviously not the quality of lingerie that hookers would wear. "Nice slip." Elizabeth teased.

"Like? I couldn't decide between this and a beautiful merri-widow that I bought at a quaint boutique in the city."

Elizabeth imagined Diane wearing something even more skimpy and held back her laugh, "You made a good choice."

Walking around the room Elizabeth decided that what women wanted was a reason to dress slutty and show off their assets. This party was perfect for that. Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth saw Marco standing just inside the door, drool practically dripping from the corner of his mouth. Jimmy was already off flirting with a group of nurses, all of whom were wearing dresses that were shorter then most of Elizabeth's shirts. Big Sal, on the other hand, was all business. He was scanning the party and seemed to be sizing all of the men up, making sure nobody was in danger and everyone stayed in line. He was a sight in his 'Saturday Night Fever' suit with the top four buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and Elizabeth was thankful he'd come along.

"Attention!" Diane yelled. "The guest of honor has arrived."

* * *

Outside a black Mercedes pulled up and stopped in front of Diane's filled house. The window rolled down and Carly smiled. She shook her head, "Didn't invite me huh? I'll show them." She said with a smirk then pulled out her phone and Dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Elizabeth cringed, knowing that all eyes in the room were now on her.

"Gifts and beverages are in the dining room through there." Diane said pointing down the hallway. "Obviously you will be avoiding the alcohol. Just enjoy yourself dear."

Elizabeth smiled knowing that she'd probably only have to stay for a short time then she'd be able to sneak out of the party, most likely unnoticed by the half-drunk, half-naked guests. She turned away from Diane to greet the guests and noticed Epiphany, dressed in a red halter top and a long black silk skirt. She was approaching Big Sal and he instantly smiled. It was obvious that Sal complimented her look because Epiphany did a slow turn. It seemed that outside of work perhaps Epiphany would be more open to Sal's flirtation.

She had to admit that the party was fun and had she not been pregnant, Elizabeth would have been with the rest of the girls drinking and giggling about each other's clothing. She began to make her way around the party, mingling with the guests, each group louder and more drunk then the last. Finally making it to the dining room for a drink of water, Elizabeth was genuinely smiling and having a good time… until she saw who else was at the party staying reserved and out of the main room.

Diane had asked Elizabeth about inviting the Quartermaines and she had given her permission to invite them all except one. Monica, Tracey and even Alice were there… and in costume. Alice had on a black lacy gown that looked very goth. Monica and Tracey were both wearing what appeared to be long nightgowns, a conservative look. If Elizabeth didn't know any better the women seemed to be enjoying the show of watching the younger crowd strutting around.

"Miss Elizabeth, this is quite a party they are throwing for you here." Alice said in her husky voice.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide and pointed around the room, "This was not my idea."

Monica nodded and smiled, "Thank you for inviting us. I do hope that you will allow us to know the baby."

"Of course Monica." Elizabeth seriously answered with a nod.

A commotion in the foyer drew Elizabeth's attention and she hurried back to the main room and found four uniformed police officers standing just inside the door. Diane was yelling at them and they seemed unfazed, probably because Diane, herself, was pretty tipsy.

"I'm sorry to break up the party but you all will have to come downtown!" the tallest officer yelled, his hand laying on his handgun resting in its holster at his waist. The room broke into an uproar and Elizabeth was able to hear the word 'paddy wagon' across the room. Elizabeth could see Jimmy as the guard quickly dialed a number and said a few quick words into his phone. "We've received a tip from a reliable source!" the shortest cop told Diane.

Sal made his way to Elizabeth's side, "Lets go out the back." He spoke quickly then guided her to the kitchen where he was sure there's be a back door to the house. As luck would have it, there was a police officer standing there that directed them to use the front door.

Elizabeth looked up at Sal, "Are we seriously going to be arrested?"

Sal's expression was serious but knowing that she did nothing wrong, Elizabeth broke out in laughter because for whatever reason the PCPD had, half of Port Charles' top doctors and nurses were being arrested dressed as 'pimps and hos'.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

There was something about spending time with Cameron. The boy had an innocence that seemed freeing to Jason. It felt as if the rest of the world did not exist. Sure, when Jason spent time with Elizabeth he was happier then he'd ever been. With Cameron he certainly was happy but there was also a feeling he got, almost a silliness.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jason called and chased after Cameron into trees behind the house.

The small boy took off, his arms moving faster then his feet causing Jason to laugh as he took off after him. Cameron loved playing tag, or in their case Jason would just chase after him and when he caught up would proceed to grab the boy and toss him in the air. Each throw was higher then the last and he laughed harder with each toss.

"Higher!" Cameron cheered when Jason threw him so high that he could nearly touch the leaves on the tree.

Jason tossed him in the air one last time then placed him on the ground, his smile wide to match Cameron's.

"My dad-" Cameron started but stopped himself. "My old daddy never throwed me that high. He was always too tired or something." Cameron admitted.

Jason wasn't sure what to say. He did not want to bad mouth Lucky to the child but he could not help but focus on Cameron's words he used to refer to Lucky 'old daddy'. He'd made it seem that he wanted a new daddy. Jason decided to avoid the subject of Lucky, "We should head back to the house buddy, it's getting dark out."

Over an hour later they'd finished dinner and started into the pool room for Cameron's much anticipated lessons. Cameron loved to play pool. Jason brought in a small stool that lifted him just enough to allow him to bend over the table and line up his shot just like Jason did. Cameron had a much smaller cue stick that made it easier for him to maneuver a shot. For a four-year old he did well. He was able to hit the cue ball into the correct direction and by the time the game was over he'd gotten two balls in the pocket.

The best part, though, was when the first ball went into the pocket. He hadn't meant for it to bounce off one wall and roll into another pocket but it did. When the little orange ball disappeared Cameron jumped so high that when he came back down he missed the stool. Jason rushed around the table and was surprised to find the boy laughing on the ground. He rewarded him by lifting him off the ground and tossing him in the air as he had outside, just not as high so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling.

After a while playing pool, Cameron convinced Jason to have dessert. Jason was not big on eating junk food but there was something about sitting in front of the television with Cameron eating a bowl of ice cream that seemed appealing to him. Cameron's favorite ice cream flavor was cookie dough so Jason decided to give that a try. He certainly found it odd that they would put raw cookie dough in ice cream but after a few bites Jason decided it wasn't so bad. They finished their ice cream then settled on the couch to watch an episode of Spongebob before Cameron had to go to bed. The show started and Cameron sat close beside Jason and by the time it was over he was leaning against Jason's side.

"Ready for bed kid?" Jason asked.

Cameron rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Will you carry me?"

Jason immediately scooped the boy in his arms and carried him upstairs. When he was finally in bed his little eyes met Jason's. "Jason?"

Jason nodded and squatted beside his bed, waiting for him to continue.

"If you are gonna be my baby bruddas daddy, why don't you wanna be mine?"

Jason froze, startled by the question. He felt butterflies in his stomach, nervous about how he should answer. He didn't have Elizabeth there to interject and give Cameron the right answer, if there was one. "I umm…" Jason started then paused and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. "I would love to be your dad." He softly admitted.

Cameron thought for a long moment and looked at Jason confused, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Jason asked turning his head on an angle.

"How can you be my dad too?"

Jason took another nervous deep breath, "Is that what you want?"

Cameron nodded, "Uh huh. So how do you do it?"

Jason shrugged, "I um, I guess I need to talk to your mom."

"Ok, then can you talk to her when she gets home. Then you can tell me in the morning what she said." The little boy said matter-of-factly. He raised up on his knees and hugged Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around the small boy and smiled, the nervousness fading and being replaced with happiness. "Good night Jason."

Jason released him and Cameron pulled the blankets back over him. "And Cameron, you do know that there is a chance that your mom is having a baby sister and not a baby brother."

"I know it's a brudda."

Jason smiled, "Good night Cam." Then left the boy's room and stood in the hallway running through the conversation they'd just had in his head. After a few long minutes, he finally headed downstairs and stopped in the foyer when his cell phone rang. "Morgan."

"It's Jimmy, cops are raiding the party, meet us at the PCPD."

"What!" Jason snapped but he didn't get an answer, the line was dead.

* * *

"I d-demand ttto tttalk to my uncle!" Robin slurred and waved off Patrick as he walked behind her and slapped her ass for the tenth time that night, maybe eleventh.

Elizabeth and Nadine sat in the corner and laughed at Robin's intoxicated demand as well as Patrick's reaction to her very short, tight shorts and what was written on them.

"We're all going to sue their asses!" Diane declared.

"Who would tell the cops that? Who would make all that up. It was obviously just a costume party." Epiphany wondered out loud.

Elizabeth heard Epiphany's questions and approached Diane, "Hey did you tell anybody about the party? Who would do this?"

Diane tossed her head back and laughed, "Oh dear Elizabeth, I know exxxxactly who did this and let me just tell you… payback isss a bit-ch, actually it is hell."

"Who tipped off the police?" Elizabeth asked.

Big Sal overheard Elizabeth's question and stood from his seat. He moved closer to hear what Diane was going to say.

"Well I cannot prove it but I can tell you with an abbbbbsolute certainty who it is. There was a small disagreement earlier this week because she was not invited to the baby shower. She stormed into my office and demanded an invitation. Willard, my assistant, escorted her out."

Elizabeth thought for a long moment, "So it was Carly that most likely called the cops?"

Diane turned quickly so that she was facing Elizabeth and she stumbled slightly, grabbing the steel bars to keep herself steady. "N-no, it wasn't most likely Carly. It was Carly."

"Carly!" Robin squealed from a few feet away. "That bitch!"

"Shhh." Patrick shushed when Robin practically screamed, silencing her by gently slapping her ass.

"Can we get in tr-trouble at work for this?" Nadine asked, sobered by her own question.

Monica heard Nadine's question and answered, "No dear, after all your boss is in here with you." She said pointing at Epiphany. "And don't worry, I am in good with the chief-of-staff."

Everyone seemed to be taking the situation in stride. A few of them, Robin and Diane included, were pissed in their own drunken way, but the rest just continued their partying once they were loaded into the PCPD's drunk tank. None of them had been officially arrested so most likely charges were not being filed. Only a short time had passed but it couldn't be legal for them to just lock up twenty people for no reason. Not a single law was broken at Diane's house.

"I ddddemand to speak to Mac Scorpio NOW!" Robin screamed.

"I fought the law, and the, law won…" Diane sang. "No that song won't work." Diane turned and leaned against the bars. "What should we sing?" Diane asked.

The door from the front of the station slammed closed and Diane turned to find an extremely angry Jason standing there, the arresting officer stood beside him.

"Thank god!" Jimmy mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason growled.


	60. Chapter 60

Wow, 60 chapters have flown by. As always we are loving the feedback! The drama will return but everyone has to have a little fun first. Thanks to Deb again and to all of our readers!

Chapter 60

Jason was at a loss for words. In front of him was a holding cell filled with Port Charles most upstanding citizens – from his mother and aunt (an aunt who he found much less then upstanding) all the way to his guards. It was an interesting mix of people and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves considering the circumstances.

"Uh oh Lizzie, I know thhhhhat look." Robin slurred and looked at Elizabeth then giggled. "That vein in Jason's forehead is bludging… bulging."

Jason ignored Robin's comment and approached the bars where Elizabeth and Diane were standing. "What the hell happened?"

"In a word?" Diane said. "Carly… she is jealous because she isn't as fabulous as we are." She said and pursed her lips.

"From what we make of it, she called in a tip that there was a brothel being run at Diane's house."

Jason's brows pulled together, "Ok that's ridiculous, and they arrested you all anyway when they got there and saw that it wasn't?"

"Rookies." Diane joked but the joke was lost on Jason.

"Are they going to let us go home soon?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shrugged, "Willard is in talking to a few of the arresting officers."

Diane smiled, "Good he came even though he was a little perturbed that he was not invited to the party… I told him it would not be appropriate since he works for me." Diane suddenly jumped as a hiccup escaped her throat.

Jason looked Diane over in a completely non-flirtatious way. There was no way she could be taken seriously walking around in a skimpy slip like she was wearing.

"Owwww… ok guys my butt is starting to get a little sore." Robin whined as Kelly walked away from her with a grin and blew on her palm as though it burned.

Jason shook his head. "What the hell, is everyone drunk?"

"Well the guest of honor isn't." Diane joked.

"Oh I got it!" came a voice from behind Diane. Everyone turned and looked at Alice who had been sitting quietly beside Tracey and Monica. "Diane I have one for you…"

Diane arched her eyebrows waiting for Alice to continue.

Alice's arms raised over her head, her hands in tight fists and in her deep voice began singing, "You gotta fight, for your right, to paaaaaarty!"

Elizabeth laughed when Robin, Nadine, Kelly, Lainey and another handful of people began singing along, bobbing up and down.

Jason wiped his hand across his forehead, wondering how he was going to get everyone home.

"Ok guys!" Came a voice from the doorway. Jason cringed when he heard it. "I've come to rescue you drunken partiers. Everything is handled." He declared in his overly eccentric voice.

"Willard!" Diane screeched. "Thank god!"

"Did you ever doubt my… skills?" The gay man asked, flamboyantly placing a hand on his hip. He was dressed in a pair of too tight black dress pants, a form fitting gray v-neck sweater and a black scarf was draped around his skinny neck.

"Not in a mmmmillion years my darling." Diane assured him.

Willard turned toward Jason, "What about you Jasey, anything that you need me to… handle?" Willard asked in an extremely flirtations and husky voice

Jason shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, no."

"Oh Bethy, you do have yourself one hot piece of man meat." Willard said and sucked air through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth laughed, knowing Jason would not be happy that she was letting Willard so openly flirt with him.

Focusing his attention back on Diane, Willard tapped is index finger on his lips, "You do realize Diane that I do believe I have now earned that Prada scarf you promised me."

Diane nodded and waved him off.

Willard clapped his hands flamboyantly in the direction of the officer. "Hello… um unlock… yea, thanks." The guard rolled his eyes and pulled a large ring of keys from his pocket.

Diane turned to the crowd behind her, "Well as they say, it's been fun."

"Jakes!" Patrick announced.

Most of the crowd liked Patrick's idea but Elizabeth shook her head, "Sorry guys, I need to get home."

"Party pooper!" Kelly teased gaining a glare from Jason.

The guard got the door open, Elizabeth exited first and the crowd followed.

"Let's get out of here." Diane exclaimed then looked at the officer, "Goodnight sweetheart."

The guard rolled his eyes at the drunken crowd as a few of them began singing again, "Goodnight sweetheart, its time to go…"

"Lets get out of here." Jason growled. He hadn't meant to snap but he'd seen and heard enough for the night.

Elizabeth nodded and they started toward the door, the crowd following behind them.

"Whoa!"

Jason and Elizabeth stopped and turned around to find Kelly on the ground laughing. The drunken crowd were all barreled over in laughter at the fall Kelly had taken but the ob/gyn was not embarrassed, she laughed along with them and Marco walked over to her to help her to her feet. "Thank you for sexing me… I mean helping me." Kelly said, her eyes wide as she leaned into the guard.

Jason ignored the display and turned back around, "I can't believe this is all from a baby shower." He said shaking his head.

Elizabeth laughed and turned to continue out of the building but stopped when Emily entered through the doors they were walking toward. The smile on Elizabeth's face quickly disappeared.

Searching the crowd, Emily spotted Monica who seemed amused watching the behaviors of the young adults around her. "I told dad that I'd come pick you up."

Monica seemed to instantly feel the two ton elephant in the room. "Thank you dear, my car is back at Diane's. Do you mind bringing me by there to pick it up?"

Emily shook her head regretfully, "Not a problem mom."

"Well isn't this awkward." Tracey said, causing it to feel even more awkward.

"Can we just go?"

"Owww!" Robins voice was heard breaking the uncomfortable feeling. "Who was that?" Robin asked as her hand rubbed her rear. She exaggerated a pained expression but she quickly began laughing again.

Emily rolled her eyes and mumbled something. Elizabeth didn't hear it but she could tell it was not something she wanted to hear.

Emily rushed out of the building followed by Monica, Alice and Tracey, all said their goodbyes with the exception of Emily.

Oblivious to the situation that had just occurred Willard raised his hand over his head, "I can give a few of you a ride in my car. How about you big guy, need a ride? You can ride shotgun." he asked and winked at Jimmy.

"I'll call a cab for us." Patrick announced and with that, Jason led Elizabeth out of the station knowing everyone would get home.

"I can't believe all that happened." Elizabeth said with a smile but saw that Jason did not find the humor. "Oh come on Jason, nobody got hurt and I get the feeling that Carly will get payback being all the people that she just messed with."

Jason sucked in a deep breath and was about to speak when his cell phone rang. He begrudgingly pulled his phone out, "What!"

"Geez, hello to you too. How is Thelma and Louise?" Johnny asked.

"Who?" Jason snapped.

"Thelma and Louise… Elizabeth and Diane… you really need to watch more movies man…" Jason closed his phone, hanging up on him before Johnny could say anything else. He was not in the mood for jokes.

"Jason, don't be mad."

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath when they arrived at his SUV. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you.. its just, this is not what should happen at a baby shower. Diane should not have-"

Elizabeth quickly shook her head and interrupted him, "Jason, Diane was just having a party to meet people and have some fun. It was Carly that took things too far and got everyone arrested."

"I know and I will talk to her."

"Yea, I think Diane will too." Elizabeth joked and stepped back as Jason opened her door for her. "Tell you what… I am exhausted. How was Cameron tonight?"

"Everything was perfect." Jason said then closed her door and rushed around to his side.

Elizabeth looked over at him as he pulled his keys out and started the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her staring at him.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, "Nothing, I was just thinking about what Willard said. It was funny watching him flirt with you… but he was right, you are a hot piece of man meat." She said with a giggle.

Jason rolled his eyes and drove them home.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Elizabeth woke to find Jason was not laying beside her. She was not wrapped in his arms and she hated that feeling… the feeling of a cold bed.

When they arrived back at the house Jason had quickly disappeared into the guard house while Elizabeth went upstairs to check on Cameron. It was well over an hour before Jason returned but his answers to her questions were all short one-word answers, he made it painfully obvious that he was in a foul mood and didn't want to talk. If there was one thing about Jason Morgan that she knew, there was no possible way to get him to talk when he didn't want to. He certainly hadn't held back when they passionately kissed goodnight but they were limiting their sexual contact to every other day due to her condition. She had been getting sore and tired too easy and no matter how much she brushed it off he insisted that they slow down a little. In her opinion it was well worth the exhaustion and sore muscles.

After taking a quick shower and checking in on Cameron still asleep, she woddled down the steps to find Jason. She didn't have to look far because he was in the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, she watched him for a long minute. He moved around the kitchen with ease, certainly much more ease then she had. He was shirtless and it reminded her of their time on his island. He appeared to be making pancakes and there was definitely the smell of bacon in the air.

"Hungry?"

Elizabeth smiled. Of course he knew she was standing there. He had an extra sense about him that prevented anyone from sneaking up on him, probably what made him so good at his job. "Of course I am." She answered with her hands on her round belly as she walked across the kitchen to his side in front of the stove. "Morning."

Jason tipped his head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Good morning."

She smiled and kissed his bare shoulder before turning to the refrigerator to get the carton of orange juice. "I'm sorry that last night turned out how it did Jason."

"It's not your fault Elizabeth. You didn't even want the party, I know that. It's actually drama that I have gotten used to when Carly is involved but that doesn't mean that the frustration doesn't get to me sometimes. I'm sorry if I took it out on you."

Elizabeth smiled, "You didn't take anything out on me, I just hate seeing you so stressed out, especially when it is due to something that is directly related to me… even if it was Carly's doing."

"I'll go talk to Carly today."

A chuckle escaped that Elizabeth meant to hold in. "I have a feeling Diane will too." She poured herself a glass and looked over to Jason raising the carton. He shook is head and nodded to his coffee mug on the counter.

Jason flipped the pancakes on the griddle and looked at her seriously. "There is something else that we should talk about."

Noticing his serious expression she felt nervous. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad." He quickly said and she instantly relaxed. "Well I don't think it is." He said with a sigh. "Last night when I tucked Cameron into bed he asked me why the new baby…" He chuckled, "Brother as he thinks- He wondered why the new baby gets to have me as a dad and he doesn't."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at her perceptive son's words. "What did you say?"

"I-I didn't know what to say. Before I could answer him he asked me if I wanted to be is dad."

Elizabeth felt tears form in her eyes, "Jason…"

"I told him I did." He told her, suddenly feeling nervous that he'd cross a line with the little boy and opened a door that Elizabeth was not yet ready to open. "I know this is a conversation that you probably did not want me to have with him, especially if you weren't here but I didn't want to ignore his questions."

"Jason, you are amazing."

His tongue swept across his bottom lip, "That's not it." He said and released a soft breath. "He asked me how I can become his dad."

"What did you say?"

Jason shrugged, "I told him that I would ask you… SHIT!" he snapped when he smelled the unmistakable scent of burning pancakes. He scooped the pancakes off the pan and tossed them into the garbage then immediately poured four more into the pan. "Sorry."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was apologizing for what he said to Cameron or for the burnt pancakes. She walked over to him placing her hand on his bicep as she leaned against the counter beside the stove, "Is this what you want?"

"Is this what you want?" He asked, throwing the question back to her.

"Jason, don't turn it back to me, I'm asking you. What do you want?"

Jason nodded, "I told you what I told him. I wasn't lying. I told him that I would love to be his dad and I meant it."

"Well I'd love for you to be his father too." She nibbled on her bottom lip.

He quickly turned his attention to the pan and flipped the pancakes then focused back on their conversation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Jason. You are an amazing father to him already. He has taken to you so well and looks at you with such a sparkle in his eyes. I've never seen him look at anybody like that." She said moving her hand to his cheek as a tear finally escaped her tear-filled eyelid. "He loves you and as long as you are OK with it then I would love nothing more then for you to adopt Cameron."

Jason nodded his head and realized that he'd been nervous during their entire conversation. He bent toward her and they sealed their decision with a kiss.

"I love you." She gushed as she wiped her wet cheeks.

"I love you too." He said, his voice an emotional whisper. He quickly flipped the pancakes again then placed the spatula on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure this isn't too fast?"

"When it comes to us, time doesn't matter."

Jason bobbed his head in agreement as his eyes focused on her full lips. The need to kiss her again overcame him and pressed his lips to hers once again. This time he did not keep it short, instead moving to deepen the kiss. He pushed his body closer to hers, his stomach meeting resistance from her belly as he lazily kissed her, taking his time to show her that she is loved. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding his mouth to hers.

"Ewwwww!"

Jason jumped away from Elizabeth as though a bullet flew through the room. Elizabeth, however, laughed because with all of the changes happening, Cameron was bound to see some kisses between his mom and dad.

"Cameron, how long have you been standing there little boy?" Elizabeth asked.

He didn't answer and just shrugged.

Jason turned back to the stove, determined to make a batch of pancakes that were not charred. Elizabeth brushed off the incident and bent down, "Well good morning sweetie. I missed you last night."

Cameron slowly walked into his mothers arms and hugged her, "I missed you too mama."

"Did you boys have fun yesterday?" Elizabeth asked, already knowing her son's answer.

"Uh huh." The still groggy boy answered.

She led him to the table and pulled out a chair, "Do you want pancakes? Jason is making us pancakes."

"I asked him last night if he would make pancakes for brefass today." Cameron said matter-of-factly as he slid into his chair and rested his arms on the table.

They all sat together and ate breakfast. Jason never ate breakfast but whenever he had the opportunity he had eaten with Cameron over the past many weeks. They made conversation talking about what Jason and Cameron did the previous day and their plans for the day. It was the normal type of morning that Jason never thought was possible for him.

"So Cameron, mommy needs to talk to you about something." Elizabeth said and winked to Jason.

Cameron immediately dropped the smile from his face thinking he was about to get in trouble for something.

"Jason told me that you asked him last night if he can be your dad as well as the new baby's dad."

Cameron looked embarrassed as his head dipped waiting for his mother to continue.

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want because me and Jason have talked about it."

The boy's eyes went wide as he looked from Elizabeth to Jason then back at Elizabeth again. "I do." He firmly said.

Elizabeth smiled. Eight months ago her life was a mess, her husband was a drug addict who was cheating on her with a twenty-one year old candy striper. Now, although an outside may not see it as she dhe, her life was perfect. Every time she thought it couldn't get better, it did. "Well then sweetie, since it is what we all want then mommy just needs to go to a lawyer and make it legal."

Cameron was silent for along minute, seeming to not know quite what to say. "So…" he started and looked at Jason. There was a shyness that Cameron seemed to have with the conversation but he managed to ask one final question. He looked at Elizabeth, "Do I still have to call him Jason or do I call him dad?"

It was Jason that responded before Elizabeth had the chance. He stood from his chair and pulled Cameron out of his and into his arms. "You can call me Jason or dad but from now on you are my son."

Elizabeth's tears returned when Cameron hugged Jason back and mumbled the word "Dad" into Jason's shoulder. Life had just gotten even better.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Jason's arms were still wrapped around Cameron when Johnny came darting into the kitchen. "Jason!"

Jason's eyes narrowed in frustration at the interruption.

Johnny noticed Jason and Elizabeth's reactions and knew he had just interrupted something. "I'm sorry to interrupt guys but I need to talk to you Jason. It's very important."

"It can't wait?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer by the serious expression on Johnny's face.

Elizabeth quickly stood and reached out her hand to Cameron, "It's ok, we need to go get Cameron dressed because we have some errands to run today. We have to go to Miss Diane's house to get all of the new baby's presents." She said in an excited expression.

Cameron's eyes widened at the mention of presents and joined his mother. Elizabeth gave Jason one last wink and they left the two men to discuss business. Jason and Johnny moved to the back yard to discuss the issue that caused Johnny to barge in on their family moment.

It was a beautiful spring morning. It had rained just before dawn and the wet grass sloshed around Jason's bare feet. The coolness of early spring was being replaced with a warmth that Jason was grateful for in that moment since he had yet to put on a shirt. "What's wrong?" Jason asked.

Johnny paced in front of Jason, obviously angry about whatever he needed to tell Jason. "The front street warehouse burnt down this morning."

"WHAT!" Jason quickly snapped.

Johnny nodded his head, "It went up overnight and nothing could be saved. The shower at dawn helped them get the blaze under control but it was obviously arson."

"Sonny?" Jason asked, already knowing himself that it was Sonny. He just needed another person to confirm his thoughts.

"Yep… that son of a bitch!" Johnny spat. "He's dead." He added in a mumble.

Jason shook his head, "He did this as a warning. He told me the other day to stop investing in local businesses."

"He thinks he can scare you off. Does he really not know you?"

Jason wiped his hand across his forehead and let out a long, deep sigh. "I have to retaliate. I cant just lay down and take it."

"Off the fucker!" Johnny growled.

Jason quickly shook his head, "I can't." He wasn't sure if he meant that he can't or he won't but Jason just knew that if a gun was in his hand and pointed at Sonny he would not be able to pull the trigger. "We just need to answer him. Quick and to the point to show him that we are not going to run with out tail between our legs."

"Jason… I'll do it."

"No, Sonny will live. He wants a war though and that means violence and danger. He may be willing to do that to his family but I will not. We are going to answer back quick and evenly. Was anyone injured in the fire?"

"No."

Jason nodded, "Ok, get Marco and Eddie. I will give them information on one of Sonny's regular shipments that is due to come in every Sunday night… so tonight. They are to sink it… not blow it up. No casualties, I want all the men to have enough time to escape. I want Sonny to know that I don't want the violence but if he continues to cost me money I will do the same to him."

"You don't think that's a little soft?"

Jason's agitation grew, "It's not your job to question me Johnny! I want to avoid violence at all costs. If it makes you think that I have gone soft, I haven't. I just have more then myself to think about now Johnny."

"I understand but don't you think we should be more aggressive?" Johnny said throwing his hands in the air.

"No, I think it is an even trade considering the cargo we will be sinking. Just do it. I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you guys in an hour."

"Fine." Johnny said with a nod, finally accepting Jason's reasoning. "But if he gets out of line again or violently attacks us… I'm taking him out myself. I believe I owe him one."

Knowing that there was no way he could kill Sonny himself if it came down to it, Jason nodded and turned back to the house. Even though he nodded, he knew that he'd do everything he could to spare Sonny's life. Not only were they like brothers for many years but he also knew his family. No matter his behavior he was still a father with two young boys that Jason would hate to grow up without their father.

* * *

Elizabeth felt nervous the entire drive to Diane's house. After Jason told her what had happened to his warehouse she knew there was more to it. Someone had done that… someone that was trying to send him a message. She was worried that they might try to go after him and that scared her more then anything. Living her life without Jason was not a possibility, her heart would die with him.

He had assured her that he was fine and safe but she could not help but worry.

"We're here." Elizabeth mumbled as she pulled into Diane's driveway.

Cameron hurried to the door, excited to see the presents they got for the new baby. There was a young woman in Diane's Livingroom cleaning from the party the night before. Diane ushered them into the Diningroom where the presents were neatly piled on the table and a few overflowed onto the floor.

"Wow, I'm not going to fit all this in my car."

Diane nodded, "I'm surprised Jason didn't come with you."

"Something came up that he had to handle so it's just me and Cameron… although Big Sal is outside. I can ask him to come in here and give us a hand. He has an SUV that should be able to fit what wont fit in my car."

"Sounds good." Diane said. Even on a Sunday Diane was dressed and completely done up. Her hair was perfect, makeup on and even in a pair of designer jeans she looked like she could stand in front of a judge. "So tell me, was Jason really as pissed as he looked last night?"

Elizabeth shrugged then shook her head.

"Mama, can I open?" Cameron asked holding a gift wrapped in a shiny, silver paper.

"Sure, just that one though because we don't want to make a mess at Miss Diane's house. You can help me open the rest at home."

Diane waved her hand, "Don't be ridiculous, he can open whatever he wants." She turned her head and called over her shoulder, "Katrina, can you bring me in a trash bag."

Cameron immediately began unwrapping the present.

"I'll go get it, where do you keep them?" Elizabeth offered.

"Oh dear… I don't know where they are. I don't clean." She fanned her hands out in front of her, "Not good for the manicure."

Elizabeth laughed and wondered how someone could not know where their trash bags were kept. This was Diane though and she was certainly not the 'day of cleaning in sweatpants' type.

"So I was thinking about paying our friend Carly a visit today." Diane said with a small bit of excitement in her voice.

"Uh oh, what are you going to do?"

Diane shook her head, "Oh don't worry about it. Better if I don't tell you… deniability."

"Just don't get arrested, you are the best lawyer I know." Elizabeth joked.

"Mama look, it's a bink bink like I used to have." Cameron said holding up a small package with a yellow pacifier. He looked down and dug through the box that was filled with small baby items she was sure to need.

"Oh, don't pull all that out, we can go through everything when we get home."

"I don't think I'm going to be the only one giving Carly a little of her own medicine either." Diane added. "You should have heard your friends talking at Jake's last night… woooo. They sure are a fun crowd."

"Yes they are."

"Us girls are going to get together for a poker night soon… are you interested?"

"I don't know, Jason needs some time to recover from last night."

Diane shrugged and pursed her lips, "We can always do it at your place, then Jason can control the fun if he feels we actually are enjoying ourselves."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Jason will not like that."

"But the house is yours my dear. You can invite whomever you want over. I should know, law is my business."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I'll let you know."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

If Jakes was a dive bar then this was a plunge bar. He'd driven a good thirty miles outside of town for a much needed night out. Originally the other guards were supposed to accompany him but due to Sonny's actions from the previous night all of the other guards were now busy. He had thought about waiting another night but decided he needed to have a night out prowling and at least try to get laid for the first time in months.

Back at home on the island Johnny had a number of women that he would see on a regular basis. None of them were the type that he would enter a monogamous relationship with but they were all fun in their own way and helped pass the nights. Since he'd arrived in Port Charles he been cooped up behind locked gates. Sure he'd venture out at night at times but it was always for work. Back when he lived in town he'd frequent Jakes and a few other local bars and he could not take the chance of someone recognizing him and it getting back to Sonny.

Jason had given him the option of coming out of hiding and letting his presence be known once his partnership with Sonny had been dissolved. Johnny, however, chose to keep the fact that he was still alive a little while longer, privately thinking he'd present himself when Sonny might least expect it… shock value.

That is what brought him outside of Port Charles to a town he was sure not to run into anyone he knew. He wasn't at the bar solely to get laid but that was his main purpose for planning the night. He really just needed a night out and if he could find a warm body too, then he'd be a happy man.

"What can I get for ya buddy?" the bartender asked.

Johnny looked the old man over. He could immediately tell the short, pudgy man enjoyed his beer and had probably worked as a bartender his whole life and probably owned the bar. "Whatever you have on tap and isn't light."

The older man placed a tall pilsner glass against the tap and began filling it for Johnny. "Not from around here are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

The bartender shrugged, "I know most of the people in this town, at least the ones that drink, and I've never see you around this way before. Are you from close by?"

Johnny shook his head, "No, I live down south." Was all he offered.

Placing the glass in front of Johnny, the bartender nodded, "Well I'm Mick, give a holler if you need anything." The older man slapped his hand on the bar then walked away to tend to the other patrons.

For a small town the bar seemed pretty crowded. It had to be one of the few bars in town being that it was so run down yet still crowded. The chairs all wobbled as did the bar stools and tables. A few of the chairs were mismatched from the others at the tables and some even were missing the arms. There were two pool tables, one had multiple nicks out of the felt and the other had what appeared to be folded up pieces of cardboard under a leg to make it level. The walls had framed pictures that looked like they were bought at a college poster sale then thrown into a frame that then collected years of a yellow nicotine film on them. It definitely was Johnny's kind of place.

Taking his glass in his hand, he swung around on his stool and let his eyes scan the bar. A few of the tables were full with what appeared to be co-workers in deep conversation. The opposite end of the bar was a group of older men, a group that he assumed were a staple in the bar possibly on a daily basis. The pool tables were the most crowded part of the room, although Johnny couldn't understand why. They were far from regulation and certainly not a table he'd play a game when there was a wager on the table. The younger part of the crowd seemed to linger in that area and Johnny decided that was where he needed to be if he was going to even have a chance of hooking up.

There was one woman in the crowd that seemed to be available. She certainly was dressed as though she was on display for the taking and was easy on the eyes. Her skirt was tight and so short that if she bent over he was sure to see her panties, or lack of panties he guessed. Her top was tight and black with a thin lace trim around the bottom. Her breasts were practically bursting from the tight fabric and had the material dipped a fraction of an inch lower he would surely see an areola that he was now imagining admiring privately later.

She was certainly dressed the part of a woman out looking for a good time, a woman looking for a good orgasm.

"She's been coming in here for a few months now." Johnny head from over his shoulder. He turned back and noticed the bartender, Mick, watching him admire the slut he'd set his sights on.

"Know her?" Johnny asked.

Mick's lips curled and he shook his head. "She's not from these parts. Shows up every few weeks and hangs for a few hours."

"Thanks." Johnny said and stood from his bar stool. He slowly stalked toward the far end of the bar, something that he saw his prey had noticed. Her eyes peeked over her shoulder in his direction and she cast him a flirtatious smile that made him confident in his actions. After looking around the bar he was certainly her best option of the late evening. He slid into a tall bar table just off to the side of the pool tables and drank a few long sips of beer. The woman slowly worked her way in his direction but was trying not to be to obvious.

"Hey." Johnny said when she was finally close enough to hear him.

The brunette turned around and smiled, "Are you talking to me?" she asked innocently.

Johnny hid his smile. He knew her type, she was easy but tried to hide it and was not good at it.

"Yes, have a seat, let me buy you a beer sweetie." Johnny said as he pushed the stool out across the table from him with his boot.

"You need a better line then that hun." she teased.

Johnny shook his head and looked around the bar before turning back to her, "No I don't." he said confidently and looked over his shoulder to Mick, tipping his head and raising two fingers to signal he wanted two more beers.

His prey slid onto the stool and batted her eyes at him, "You from around here?"

Johnny flatly shook his head, "I take it you aren't either?"

She leaned forward onto her elbows that were resting on the table, "Nope."

"What brings you here then? To this small town?"

Her lips curled into a half smile, "A change of scenery for a night."

Johnny translated her words to mean that she wanted more variation in the men she slept with. "I guess we have something in common already then." The way she was leaning forward against the table put her large breasts on display as if he was in a bakery picking out which donuts he wanted. Hers would more then satisfy his appetite for the night. She smiled at him and he could imagine the pleasure her lips and mouth could give him.

"So tell me, if you aren't from around here, what do you need a change of scenery from?" she asked.

"Does it matter except that I'm liking the scenery?" he flirted. She seemed to enjoy his compliment and leaned in closer almost revealing her nipples from the top of her shirt. He could already imagine holding her breasts in his palms which she would more then fill. "Why a bar for the change you are looking for?" he asked, not even paying attention to what he was saying anymore as his eyes focused on her clevage.

She smiled and offered him a sultry 'come get me' smile. "Probably same reasons as you I'd guess."

Slut! Johnny thought and boy did he love his thoughts at the moment. She was sure to be a tiger in bed and he couldn't wait to find out. "You staying in town for the night?" he asked.

"Across the street, you?"

Johnny shook his head, "Just passing through."

"That's too bad." She relied, arching her eyebrows.

"Why is that?"

She leaned across the table close to him so her words wouldn't be heard by the other patrons. "Because I really want to fuck you right now."

Johnny nearly fell out of his chair. Talk about being forward, she was making it so easy and he really needed to do no work. Mick approached them with their two beers and placed them on the table. Johnny's eyes met hers and without looking in Mick's direction he mumbled, "This should cover it." And held up a fifty. "We're taking the glasses as… souvenirs." He added and stood from the table. He picked his newly full glass of beer and began moving in the direction of the door, knowing she was following him. He caught a glance at a few of the men playing pool and the disappointment on their faces when they saw she'd been snatched up.

Once outside he turned and found she had followed close behind him. She pointed to the small motel directly across the street and they started walking across the dark, quiet road. She pulled her key from her pocket and opened the door to her room, immediately stepping in and motioning for Johnny to enter. "Don't take offense but I have to ask, you aren't a prostitute are you?"

She laughed. It wasn't an angry laugh but it seemed almost proud. "Nope, I just know what I want and what I need." She answered, tossing her key on the dilapidated table then pulled his lips to hers. Her lips immediately parted and she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other moved to the front of his pants to begin rubbing him through his jeans. He roughly bit her bottom lip at the sensation.

She let out a soft moan, "I didn't get your name." She said breathlessly as she began pulling at his belt.

Johnny hesitated and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her large seemingly fake breasts, not that he cared… fake, real they were the same to him. "Johnny… you?"

He covered her breasts with is hands as he'd imagined in the bar and pinched her nipples between his fingers causing her to moan. Her voice was breathless but unmistakable, "Sam McCall, nice to meet you." She said and pulled his lips back to hers.

He resisted, "What was that?" he asked before her lips could touch his again.

"Sam, my name is Sam."

"McCall?"

She nodded and pulled at his belt as it came unfastened.

Johnny was suddenly extremely grateful she asked his name and he in turn asked her what her name was. Luckily she told him her full name. "As in Port Charles, Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos' ex Sam?"

She stepped back, confused that this man knew her yet she did not know him. "Yea…" she hesitantly answered, her brows pulling together. "Do I know you?" She asked which was ironic considering their current position.

"Fuck!" he growled, half out of disgust and the other half out of sexual frustration. Without muttering another word, he fastened his belt then turned and walked out the door. He got in his car and got the heck out of that town.


	64. Chapter 64

I apologize for the delay posting again. I've been sick and just feeling crappy but am back and hopefully will have two or three more chapters posted this week. We have Sonny and Carly payback coming up after this chap... enjoy!

Chapter 64

"Are you ok? You've seemed preoccupied all night."

Jason was in the process of checking the screws on the crib for a third time, worried he'd missed one and the crib would collapse with their infant child laying in it. "I'm just… just making sure I don't miss anything."

"No." she said as she folded the small infant clothes and placed it in the drawer of the small dresser. "It's been since before you started putting the crib together. Is everything ok? Is there a problem with the guys or that warehouse that caught fire last night?"

Jason obviously ignored her question, something that she completely understood. It was something she'd had trouble with in the past but if she was going to be with Jason there was no choice, she needed to accept it. The most frustrating part of him not being able to tell her things about his work was that she can see when things are bothering him or has him preoccupied yet he couldn't tell her about it. The best she could do is attempt to take his mind off it.

Elizabeth closed the dresser drawer and bent down to dig through the laundry basket of new baby items she'd washed. Finding the small sheets, she crossed the room to where Jason was still working on the crib. "Let's get the sheets on before you strip the screws." She handed him a bunch of clear plastic tubes and went to work on making the crib up.

"What are these for?" Jason asked, his brows pulled together as he examined the crib and the plastic tubes in his hand, unable to decipher where they went.

Elizabeth pointed at one of the screw holes, "They cover all of them up."

"That makes sense." He said with a nod and slipped the covers over the holes of the crib. Once his job was complete he turned to the large box in the corner of the room.

"Oh, leave that for tomorrow." Elizabeth said when Jason pulled the box open.

The assembly instructions were sitting on top of the parts and Jason's eyes widened when he saw how in-depth the assembly of the stroller would be. "I don't understand why this isn't already put together."

"Well part of that is instructions for use and that includes the car seat and the car base too." Elizabeth explained. She grabbed the instruction booklet from his hand and tossed it back into the box. "Tomorrow."

Jason nodded and took in the rest of the room. They'd gotten most of the room set up and just about everything put away. With the exception of the box in the corner, the nursery seemed to be ready for the baby. The pictures were on the walls, clothes and diapers in the drawers and the crazy twisting, sealing trashcan was setup beside the changing table. In less then a month, possibly in as little as a week or two, the baby could be born. Jason felt a nervous flutter in his stomach at the thought. He was already taking the father-figure roll with Cameron but this seemed so much heavier.

"Looks good."

Jason nodded in agreement and followed Elizabeth out of the room. He turned off the lights and followed her down the hall into her bedroom. "You aren't going to start sleeping back at the Penthouse when the baby is born are you?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned against the dresser to pull her sneakers off.

"Why would you ask that?"

She smiled, "There is going to be a crying baby every night keeping you awake. I'll be cranky from not getting enough sleep and… AND I can't have sex for at least a few weeks after having the baby."

Jason cringed at the last part, "A few weeks" he repeated back with a sigh as he toed off his own shoes. "That's not going to work for me."

Elizabeth's head jerked in his direction but she found he was smiling. "That's fine… I heard Sam is still interested in you." She teased back.

"Ohhh, that is messed up." He said making a sour face. "Definitely not going to work for me. Any other suggestions?" he asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

She blushed slightly when her eyes took in the well-defined lines of his chest and abs, "I guess maybe we could work something out."

"No, no." He said seriously. "You'll need to recover and I think I can make it a few weeks."

"It may be more like a month." She warned him and pulled off her shirt, walking across the room in just her bra and low cut maternity jeans that sat below her belly. She put her shirt in the hamper then pulled off her jeans, placing them in there as well.

Jason cringed again, "Ok, no more talking about it." His attention immediately focusing on her body which was now clad in just her bra and panties. She was walking around the room gathering clothes for bed then she stood in front of her dresser and took her hair down, all the while she seemed unaware of the effect she was having on him. All the while she knew that she was teasing him and they both loved it.

Still not making an attempt to cover herself up, Elizabeth disappeared into the bathroom. She reemerged a few minutes later with a small tube in her hand. Normally she'd wear one of his t-shirts to bed and while she had pulled one from the drawer she had yet to put it on. There was something about seeing her in his shirt, it was better then any lingerie money could buy… not that he wouldn't take her looking like this, he thought.

Elizabeth placed the t-shirt she'd pulled from the drawer on the table beside the bed and opened the tube in her hand. Jason immediately recognized it from previous nights and watching her rub the thick cream into her skin. There was something strangely erotic about watching her rub the cream into her belly. "Wait." He said before she surely would quickly rub the cream in then pull the t-shirt on and cover up her skin. She was now sitting on the side of the bed and he quickly made his way over to stand in front of her. He reached out his hand for her to give him the tube of stretch mark cream. She handed it to him. "Ok, lay back."

She did as he asked but she let out a little chuckle, "Jason, it is stretch mark cream." She joked wondering how he could find this sexy.

He looked at her with his 'shut up and do as I say' look and she rolled her eyes. She lowered herself onto the bed and rested her head on the pillows. Stretching his leg onto the bed, Jason brought himself to straddle her thighs but managed to keep all of his weight off her body. He squeezed the thick cream into his palm then joined his hands to spread the cream between them before lowering them to her round belly. Her eyes fluttered closed partly because his hands felt good but also because she felt self conscious. It was one thing to parade around wearing next to nothing in front of Jason but for some reason being this close with him staring at her so intensely, she felt oddly self conscious.

His palms moved in long strokes from the top of her stomach to the bottom and over the sides. Her skin was so soft and he took his time spreading the cream in. "You are so beautiful."

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and he could tell that she did not believe his words, especially when her eyes did not open to meet his when he spoke his words. "Look at me Elizabeth." He said, his voice husky and demanding all at once. Her eyes opened and found his looking at her so intensely that a blush crept over her cheeks. "You are beautiful and very sexy."

She, once again, did not reply making him feel the need to prove himself. He took her hand in his and raised up on his knees. He brought her palm to the obvious bulge in his jeans, "This is just from looking at you." He explained then quickly pulled back and brought himself back out of her reach. Her blush was now a deeper red and he loved that at times she was so inhibited then other times she was a minx like the night in the car outside of the restaurant. His hands returned to her stomach to gently cover every inch again to be sure all lotion was rubbed in. He slowly slid toward the end of the bed trailing his hands down the outside of her thighs and knees then her ankles, coming to a stop on her feet. Shifting off her and to the side he started with her left foot, lifting it in his skilled hands and began rubbing.

"Jason…" she said trying to tug her foot from his grasp.

"Uh uh. Just lay there." He ordered as his thumb pressed along the length of the bottom of her foot. The touch made her entire body go limp and she let out a gentle sigh at the relaxed feeling he was creating. He brought her foot to his mouth and kissed the inside of her ankle before lifting her other foot and showing it the same attention. "I could do this all day long." He half joked, bringing a knee back over her body so he was again straddling her ankles. His hands rubbed and kneaded her thighs, "Do you believe me yet?"

Her eyes opened again after closing them when he was rubbing her feet but she didn't answer him.

Leaning forward he brought his hands to rest on the bed on either side of her waist but was cautious to keep all of his weight off of her. His pillow soft lips pressed against the top of her stomach before he stretched his body further up hers, stopping to momentarially kiss her breasts through the thin material of her bra then he continued until his face was hovering within inches of her own. His eyes held hers, "You are beautiful…" he pecked her lips, "And sexy…" he pecked at her lips again, "The best mother I have ever known…" another peck at her lips, "And I couldn't and never would imagine my life without you. I get excited just thinking about you and if I have to I will prove it to you every day."

She didn't know what to say and couldn't form the words if she did. She managed to whisper his name and that was all she needed to say. He continued exploring her body and whispering the most perfect words a woman could hear. In the end his words had her so worked up and excited that she was trembling. She wished she could return the favor and tell him how beautiful and perfect she thought he was, what a great man and father he was but she couldn't form the words. Instead she gave into the feelings he was creating.

* * *

Johnny was frustrated as hell. It was a long drive home after he left Sam in her hotel room. Of all the bars in all the towns in the large state of New York he had to pick up Sam… the same Sam that had slept with half of Port Charles.

He noticed that the other SUV was not in the driveway and knew that most of the guys were out working on Sonny's payback. He was grateful that the house would be quiet with the exception of a few guys that were hopefully too busy with work or video games to ask him any questions about his time at the bar. This was not a story he was ready to tell anyone. If anyone asked, he fucked the hell out of a skinny little blonde that begged him to never stop.

He was walking toward the back house when he heard something that turned his head. "Oh god Jason!"

Looking up he saw that there was a window open on the second floor to what would be Elizabeth's room. Sure it was a warm spring night but they obviously didn't think about the open window. A long moan echoed through the window and Johnny grew angrier. "Mother fucker." He silently growled. Of all the ways to end the night.


	65. Chapter 65

So this chap jumps around but I wanted to set things up for what is coming. Thank you for the reviews and feedback, as Ive said before I love to read them and they motivate me to write more!

Chapter 65

Jason was just coming down the steps when he saw the front security gate open and the guard's SUV pull into the driveway. They had obviously waited around to witness the fallout of their actions… unless there was a problem. Elizabeth was right about him being preoccupied the previous night. Yes he was being extra careful with the crib but he also worried about the guys handling Sonny's shipment. He was clear that the only damage he wanted was to the cargo, no men were to be injured. Jason worried that if there was one slip then a war would be started. After making a quick pot of coffee, Jason poured a cup then made his way to the back house.

"How did it go?" Jason asked after walking in without knocking.

Jimmy, Francis, Eddie and Marco were all sitting around the table drinking coffee winding down from a long night. "It went." Marco answered.

"And?"

Jimmy sighed, "There was a problem. Well not really a problem. I guess you'd say that it was strange. The alarm on the boat was going off once it started sinking and the crew was just retarded. It took them forever to evacuate. I think they were trying to stop it." He said with a chuckle. "Fools."

"Were you seen?"

"No. It's done and Sonny should be getting the message right about now."

Jason nodded, "Ok, I want two guards on Elizabeth if she goes anywhere. Get some rest because Sonny isn't going to be happy and we all need to stay alert. Where is Johnny?"

Francis quickly answered, "He went out last night and is still sleeping."

"He must not have stayed out too late because he drank about every beer that was in the fridge." Marco added looking over his shoulder at the can in the corner of the kitchenette full of empty beer bottles. "Maybe he struck out."

Jimmy shook his head, "Johnny doesn't strike out. He is like Jason, he doesn't have to do any work and he still gets laid."

"It's sick." Eddie said adding his opinion. "Last time I got a chick to leave the bar with me after one drink she expected to get paid."

The guys around the table busted out laughing.

"Ok… just let me know if anything comes up. I have to go. I have a bunch of stops to make today then I am meeting with our friend." Jason said knowing they all knew he was talking about Max. He got out of the house before he had to hear anymore of the conversation that was happening.

* * *

Diane laughed, her exaggerated, head tipped back laugh that she does when she knows she has the upper hand. "Absolutely Roger and next time I am in New York I will be sure to take you out for a drink." She giggled at what was being said on the other end of the phone, "Oh well maybe we can work something out." She flirted. "Bye."

She tipped her fingers in the air as she placed the phone on the receiver then let out a squeal of victory. "Oh this is fun." She said to herself. "Willard!" she called.

Her assistant hurried into her office wearing his new navy blue Prada scarf, "What can I do for you… oh by the way, the mayor called for you while you were on the phone."

Diane waved her hand, "He can wait. Clear my schedule between 11 and 1, I'm taking you out to lunch."

Willard smiled and jumped up and down as he clapped his hands, "Yay, what are we celebrating?"

"Victory."

Willard's eyes narrowed and rested a hand on his hip, "Victory? Where are we going? Do we need reservations?"

"Metrocourt and definitely make reservations." She said with a devious smile.

* * *

Across town, hidden behind the walls of his multi-million dollar compound, Sonny had been about to drink his coffee when he got the latest news. He opted to forego the coffee and skip right ahead to something that packed more of a punch. Filling a glass with the finest scotch he had, he took a seat behind his desk. He knew he was not supposed to drink while on his medication but recently found that he could manage alcohol with his meds.

He had certainly underestimated Jason. He had always taken Jason as a calculated, reasonable employee and he could not for the life of him figure out why Jason would want to go against him. Sonny was certain that the warning he'd sent Jason would halt his actions. Jason was never one to look for a fight but it also seemed that he was not going to back down.

The brotherhood was gone, their friendship and partnership gone along with it. This was certainly not going to end good but his hands were tied, he needed to be aggressive or he'd been seen as weak. Jason was no longer a friend, partner or brother, he was competition which made him an enemy. After taking a long pull from his glass he reached for the phone. "It's me, yea…send him a stronger message… no wait till Wednesday, I know where he'll be. I'll talk to you when you get here." Sonny said in a somber voice and hung up the phone then finished the glass of alcohol.

* * *

Diane and Willard had ordered their drinks but it had been over fifteen minutes and the waiter had not returned. The restaurant staff had all disappeared.

Willard was growing annoyed as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Somebody is teetering on the edge of not getting a tip. Next time I'll pick the restaurant."

Diane just cast him a sassy smile and seem unbothered that their drinks had yet to arrive, in fact she seemed to expect it.

"Oh DeeDee, what did you do?" Willard asked, batting his eyes at his boss waiting for a juicy story.

Diane shrugged, "I may have made a call to a friend of mine that works for the I.N.S. I get the feeling that most of the hotel staff is currently a little busy."

It was then that Willard noticed a man wearing a suit standing by the elevator as it opened to reveal a very stressed looking Carly. She came to a stop at the main room. "Excuse me, may I have your attention?" All of the restaurant guests turned toward Carly. "We have experienced a brief staffing problem and will be unable to continue lunch service today. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope you will return to the Metrocourt again."

Diane pulled her napkin from her lap and tossed it on the table, "What kind of restaurant are you running here?" Diane said in a voice loud enough for Carly to hear over the other patrons.

Noticing Diane in the room, Carly's brows pulled together and approached her table, "I'm having enough problems today if you don't mind. I don't need to hear your caddy comments Diane."

"Oh, dear, I apologize if I seem caddy Carly. Is there a problem I can help with… a legal problem?" she asked with a sly smile.

Carly's eyes narrowed and awareness suddenly hit her. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"With what Carly?" Diane asked, turning her palms in the air in an attempt to seem innocent.

"It was you… you reported me to the I.N.S. My entire staff has been taken to the conference room and are currently sitting though background checks. I don't have any illegal aliens working here Diane!" Carly explained her voice raising slightly.

"Beside yourself that is." Willard mumbled under his breath and got a death glare from Carly.

Diane stood from the table, "Obviously you are just worried that I would look for payback for your ridiculous attempt to have us all arrested the other night, which by the was so much fun so thank you for that one." Picking her purse up from the table she looked into Carly's eyes and smiled, "Do you really think I'd sink to your level?"

Carly nodded her head with confidence.

Diane threw her head back and laughed, "Well then, if that was the case this would be nothing dear Carly, I'd be just getting started."


	66. Chapter 66

So for those of you wondering when Wednesday is... in the story the current day of this chapter is Monday.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 66

"Sonny isn't taking this well Jason." Max said as he approached the picnic table he and Jason met at regularly. He felt like things were getting out of hand and he only hoped that he was making the right choice by tipping Jason off to Sonny's actions.

Jason shook his head, "Did he think I was just going to lay down and let him burn down my businesses? I wasn't looking for a fight but when he threw the first punch I wasn't about to stand there and take it."

Max folded his hands, "I know this Jason. I know how Sonny is. I respect you as a business man and a friend. He is unreasonable and to be honest I can't respect a man that does not consider the lives at stake."

"Is this the end of it?" Jason asked.

"I tried to get in on his meeting with Cody this morning but he sent me to guard Carly. I don't think it's the end of it though." Max answered.

Jason nodded and they were interrupted by his ringing cell phone. "One second." Jason said. "Hello"

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

Jason looked at Max and raised his index finger letting him know he needed a minute.

"Umm I have one just for you, what's up."

Elizabeth smiled and even though Jason couldn't see it he knew it was on her face. "I forgot to mention to you last night, Diane and the girls wanted to have a ladies night tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"And they wanted me to host it." Elizabeth added hesitantly.

Jason shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well you don't have to be there." She joked. "If I say no you know Diane will make our lives miserable. I'll make it an early night."

"Ok, I have to go but I can assure you I will be there to make sure there are no arrests made." He said, half joking.

Elizabeth laughed, "Ok. Love you."

"I love you too." Jason said discretely knowing Max heard but not really caring. Jason closed his phone and found Max watching him.

"I heard about what happened the other night. Mrs. C sure did cause a commotion huh?"

Jason nodded, "Carly never ceases to surprise me."

Max's thouhts drifted back to the topic of their meeting, "I wish there was something I could say to keep the peace but I don't see this ending well."

Jason thought for a long minute before asking his next question, "I need to know where your loyalty lies Max. I will understand if you are with Sonny. I still appreciate your honesty with me and the help you've provided over all this time."

"This is a question that I have given a lot of thought. I consider you a friend Jason. It is strange talking about ethics with the business we are in but I find it is tied with respect and in turn respect is tied to friendship. You are probably one of the most respectful, honorable and ethical men I know… even for this business. Mr. C was at a time but I am beginning to think that you were his voice of reason and once he began straying from your partnership he lost those qualities. I think Sonny has always been that man, the man of little morals and I think the only reason we all thought otherwise is due to your influence. So to answer the question it is you, I am loyal to you, as is Milo. He does not know of our meetings but I have had many conversations with him about the current status of Sonny and his organization and he feels as I do." Max explained.

Jason nodded, "Thank you Max."

"No need to thank me, we have a rough road ahead of us and I don't think we are going to be able to avoid the inevitable. You will go up against Sonny but you have your and his best men standing with you."

Jason felt secure to speak openly with Max as he always did, "I am meeting with the family heads."

"Does Sonny know about this?"

Jason shrugged, "I assume he will be at the meeting on Wednesday. They said they wanted to discuss my recent business moves to be sure that their interests are not being effected."

Max pulled his hands apart and rubbed his face, "I will see if I can get anything out of Sonny about it."

"Sonny didn't call the sit down." Jason added.

"Did Zacharra?"

"No…" Jason said standing from the picnic table. "Marino did."

"Marino never did like Sonny so he probably just wants to prove Sonny is trying to start trouble with the burning of your warehouse the other night. Sorry I didn't warn you about that, I didn't find out until just after it happened." Max looked at his watch.

Shaking his head, Jason wiped his hand across his forehead, "At least I wasn't the only one Sonny kept things from… no offense." Max nodded and Jason continued as he paced in front of the table, "What was his reaction to…"

"The shipment that sank last night…" Max started and shook his head before continuing. "I knew it was probably coming and it was an even trade but you know Sonny, keep your guard up and I will let you know if I hear anything."

"Thank you again for everything Max."

Max walked around the table and extended his hand to Jason, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

After his long drive back to Port Charles, Jason decided to finally do what he had been putting off, going to talk to Carly. He knocked on the door and glanced through the window where he found Carly and the boys sitting around the coffee table eating pizza. Upon seeing Jason, Michael jumped up and ran to the door to let him in.

"Jason, what's up." Michael said raising his hand for a high-five.

Morgan, on the other hand, ran over to Jason and the toddler wrapped his arms around his leg. Morgan was about the same size as Cameron and he only hoped that circumstances would work out that the two boys could be friends some day.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to your mom for a minute?"

Carly stood and nodded, ""Michael has homework to do and Morgan, your bedroom floor is covered in legos, go get them cleaned up."

The boys both sighed their 'Oks' and disappeared up the steps. She moved toward Jason to hug him but he turned away and folded his arms over his chest.

"I supposed you are here because you heard about what happened today with Diane and the hotel…"

Jason raised his hand for her to stop as he shook his head. "I don't care what happened at your hotel today."

"But Diane…"

"Carly, you aren't listening to me. That's your problem, you want to talk and expect everyone to listen to you but you don't show people the same respect." He pointed to the couch, "Sit down." He ordered slightly raising his voice.

Her jaw snapped shut and she sat like a child about to be punished.

"What you did the other night was completely childish. It was spiteful and rude and if you ever… EVER cause trouble for Elizabeth again we are through." Jason firmly and coldly stated.

"But Jason…"

"No buts Carly! This is done and I am not going to say anything else on the subject."

Carly once again opened her mouth to argue as she always did but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "I have to get this." She said, looking at the caller ID. "What's up?" she asked the caller. "Whoa, whoa, WHAT… no that is impossible… NO, I did pay it… how can they just shut it off without notice?… This is, oh my god that bitch! I have to go. I'll be there in a few." She snapped her phone closed and glared at Jason. "It seems that your lawyer has managed to strike again.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That was my assistant. Diane somehow managed to bribe the public works officer to turn off the water in the hotel for nonpayment."

Jason's brows pulled together, "You didn't pay the bill and you are blaming this on Diane somehow?"

"Well today she sicked the I.N.S. on me too."

"Immigration?" Jason asked growing more confused. Carly started spouting off a story about her employees and then Diane being there for lunch but Jason ignored her and turned back toward the door. "Whatever Carly, maybe you deserve it if Diane did do all this, which I doubt. Go take care of your business, I'll talk to you later." Jason said then left her house before she could get another word in.


	67. Chapter 67

Hey guys. Thank you all for the feedback and I agree, Johnny definitely needs a girlfriend (evil laugh). And to answer the many questions about Max, don't worry he is on Jason's side. Everything else you will all have to wait to find out as you read :)  
So... this will be the last update until next weekend... sorry:( I will be out of town until Friday and will not be able to write. The ladies night will be the next chapter though so I'll make it up to you when I get back!

Enjoy!

Chapter 67

It felt like a summer day even though it was only the middle of May. After taking the long way through the park and stopping at the playground for Cameron to swing for a while, they finally started toward Kelly's for lunch. Jason and Elizabeth held hands as Cameron ran ahead and Big Sal waddled to keep up with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to cancel tonight just in case?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "You just don't want Diane and Robin and everyone else coming over tonight."

"I don't want you to go into labor when we have a house full of guests." He explained.

"Jason, I could be two centimeters for a couple weeks. Besides my doctor will be there tonight so if something did happen it will be convenient." She joked but Jason didn't laugh. "Oh lighten up, I'm not going into labor yet." She said, nudging his shoulder with hers. "I know you worry but don't, millions of women have babies every week."

"Not to mention if Carly gets word that you are having another party that she wasn't invited to, who knows what she will do." He said, half joking.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I get the feeling the Diane has insured that it doesn't happen again. She is going to be getting back at Carly for the shower… probably forever. I think we all underestimated Diane, she is fun and at the same time completely crazy."

Jason smiled at that, "You know I think she had the water turned off at the hotel yesterday."

"No way!" Elizabeth said tipping her head back as she busted out laughing. "I love Diane."

"I think Carly definitely has met her match." Jason added.

"Mom… dad… come on!" Cameron yelled when he got to the door of Kelly's. Elizabeth and Jason were slow to catch up but when they did they found Lucky and Emily sitting at one of the small outdoor tables just as Cameron turned around and saw them as well. The small boy froze, seemingly unsure of how to act around Lucky.

Big Sal immediately noticed the boys reaction and stepped around him. Lucky stood up, "Ok, you don't need to protect him from me." He growled then squatted down and spoke in a kind voice. "Hey buddy, how have you been? I've missed you."

Arriving onto the patio where they all were, Elizabeth pulled her hand from Jason's and stepped beside Cameron offering him a smile that everything was OK. When Cameron didn't immediately run into his arms, Lucky looked over his shoulder to Jason and narrowed his eyes for a scowling look in his direction.

"You've grown a whole foot since last time I saw you." Lucky joked.

Cameron finally smiled then hesitantly walked toward Lucky and hugged him.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." Lucky gushed, hugging the small boy tightly.

After a short conversation with Lucky where Cameron only gave him short answers, Cameron moved on to greet Emily. Lucky stood and spoke softly to Elizabeth so Cameron could not hear him. "Dad huh? That was quick."

"It was what Cameron wanted." Elizabeth coldly explained.

"Of course it was. You've kept him from me for what, eight or nine months and have been shoving Jason down his throat." Lucky spat.

Elizabeth stepped toward Lucky, her large stomach nearly touching Lucky's. "I did as my son wanted. Cameron is perceptive and could see you for who you are. If he ever just one time asked to see you then he would have, but he didn't."

"Because Jason is a good role model for a child." He replied sarcastically.

Elizabeth was quick to nod her head, "He is the best role model, respectful, kind and loving."

A few feet away Cameron had taken Lucky's seat at the small bistro table, his feet swinging because they did not reach the ground. He was eating from a basket of french fries that Emily had apparently offered him.

"Jason, I don't want what has happened to effect our relationship."

Jason looked at her and shook his head, "This is not the time to talk about this." He wasn't sure from where he was standing but he almost thought his sister rolled her eyes at him. He turned back to check on Elizabeth who was in a heated exchange with Lucky with Big Sal so angry that his pudgy face was starting to turn red.

"As you know, you have no parental rights to him Lucky. You never found it important enough to adopt him." Elizabeth firmly said in a voice low enough that Cameron could not hear her. "Let me remind you that you weren't calling me to see him either.

"Bull shit, you would not have answered the phone because you were busy on your back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Big Sal said lifting his chubby index finger to Lucky. "Don't disrespect the lady."

Lucky swatted away Sal's hand and called over his shoulder, "Jason, back your goon off."

Jason approached Lucky and Elizabeth, "Come on Cameron, let's go get lunch." He called back in the direction where he was still sitting with Emily. "You're lucky Cameron is here." He mumbled and tipped his head toward the front door of the diner for Elizabeth to follow him in.

Lucky stepped toward Jason, "You do realize that you just threatened a cop."

Jason quickly shook his head, "No, I threatened a coward, what you do for a living doesn't matter to me and it never has Lucky."

* * *

Elizabeth was completely grateful that Nadine had volunteered to come over early to help her get ready. Even though it wasn't dinner, Elizabeth wanted to have food to snack on and other then nacho chips and cheese sauce from a jar, she was not feeling up to doing much more. So now Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table grounded from helping as Nadine mixed up a dip of some sort. She felt bad but relieved at the same time.

"It feels wrong to be sitting here while you do all the work." Elizabeth said followed by a sigh.

Nadine waved a hand at her, "Well, my Aunt Rayleen always said that a pregnant woman should be allowed to rest whenever possible."

"Whoever this Aunt Rayleen is that you always talk about, I think I'd like her."

"She is so wise and…"

"Elizabeth, I'm taking Cameron to the back house to play video games." Johnny said barging into the kitchen not noticing another person in the room.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked from Johnny then back at Nadine. Johnny finally saw the adorable blonde in the room and realized what Elizabeth was thinking. Nadine obviously did not talk to Sonny or anyone else that knew Johnny back when he was in town years ago so there was nothing to worry about.

"Nadine, this is Johnny, he is one of the guards… I guess you'd say he is Jason's right-hand."

Johnny smiled at Nadine, offering her dimples that Elizabeth rarely saw, "Very nice to meet you Nadine."

Elizabeth immediately noticed the look in Johnny's eyes and had to hold back her smile. "Johnny is actually an old friend."

Nadine wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist then crossed the room to Johnny, "It's nice to meet you Johnny, are you staying for the game?"

He pointed to the back house, "Actually I was just taking Cameron to the back house to play video games tonight. What game?"

Elizabeth noticed Johnny's eyes nonchalantly look over Nadine's body. "Yea, it turns out that ladies night is poker night thanks to Diane. If it is ok with Jason then any of you guys that want to join us may do so. Of course someone would need to stay with Cameron until he needs to go to bed upstairs though."

"Poker night huh?" Johnny repeated back, his eyes slightly more narrow as Nadine finally picked up on his flirtation.

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and turned back to the food she was preparing. "Yea it will be fun. We will have fun." She added then instantly regretted using the word fun, what was she 13? Here was a hot, seemingly available man flirting with her, one who seemed to like kids since he was playing with Elizabeth's son, and she couldn't manage to flirt back with him.

"Well, maybe I'll be back later then." Johnny said then disappeared from the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked over at Nadine who was slightly blushing. The young nurse mouthed the words "Oh my god."

Once she was sure Johnny had left the house Elizabeth knew that she was going to do some matchmaking. Nadine was such a nice girl and Johnny needed a nice girl to settle down with. "Before you ask, yes he is single."

Nadine looked at her shyly, "Oh he wouldn't like me. He is a guards for the mo… for Jason."

"He is a nice guy though and he is great with Cameron."

"How old is he and why is he still single then?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Mid thirties I guess and he is single because I think he just hasn't found the right woman to settle down with."

Nadine chewed on her bottom lip as she poured the dip into a small serving bowl. "Another thing my Aunt Rayleen warned me about… men." She managed to joke just before she dropped the entire bowl of dip on the tile floor sending a white cream splattering everywhere. "Oh Fudge! This is going to be a long night."

Elizabeth just laughed and grabbed a fresh roll of paper towels from the cupboard to help clean the mess.


	68. Chapter 68

I'm finally back! You guys are going to get a couple of fun chapters then the sh!t is gonna hit the fan haha. Thank you all again for reviewing, kudo'ing, lurking and just taking the time to read this fic. Thank you again to Deb-999shotgun999 you are the best!  
Enjoy, hopefully another update will follow tomorrow night. I'm going to try to get back on track posting at least once every day or two.

Chapter 68

Diane laughed while she half filled her glass with vodka and topped it off with lemonade.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"Iced tea flavored vodka and lemonade, great… try it." Diane said offering her glass to Robin. "I could drink these all night."

Robin's eyes widened as she took a long sip of the drink, "Oh, that's good. Can you make me one?"

"Sure." Diane said grabbing another glass from Elizabeth's cabinet. She continued what she had started talking about. "So after I.N.S, I made a call to my friend at public works, you all know what happened after that. Willard sent her a nice arrangement of flowers this morning too. He is such a tease. The card said 'just getting started'." Robin, Kelly, Lainey and Nadine all were laughing.

"I must say, it is so nice to have someone finally giving it to Carly." Robin joked. "I wish I was there to see the look on her face." She added as she took a long sip of the drink Diane made her.

"So, are the guards going to play with us?" Kelly asked in a tone that led everyone to believe she wasn't talking about poker.

"Oh god, don't tell Patrick guys were invited." Robin added.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Jason wasn't happy when I mentioned the guys playing." The other women started talking about how hot the guards were and Elizabeth approached Robin. She spoke in a low voice. "Um, I probably should mention… do you remember Johnny?"

Robins brows pulled together, "You'll have to refresh my memory because Kelly and Lainey made me take a couple shots with them."

"O'Brien."

"Oh, Johnny O, of course I remember him. He was a good guy, it's a shame he…"

Elizabeth shook her head before Robin could continue. "Actually, I don't know what you know about all that a few years ago but Johnny has been in hiding of sort. I just thought I'd let you know because he is here and nobody knows outside of this house. Nadine saw him earlier so that is the Johnny she was talking about."

Robin was now smiling, "Johnny is aliv- he's here? Didn't Sonny have him…"

"I think Sonny thinks he is. Just so you know this conversation stays between me and you."

Robin nodded, "Believe me, I understand how that business works. I can't wait to see him. I didn't know him well but we had a couple of good conversations when we'd see each other at Jason's or Sonny's places."

"The other girls won't know him from before so I didn't think it was necessary to mention it to everyone. That's why Jason doesn't want the guys hanging here tonight. They don't want word to get out that he is alive and helping Jason."

"I don't know what is going on with Jason and Sonny. It is none of my business and I would never go running to Sonny with any information so don't worry." Robin assured her.

Elizabeth looked over to Nadine and whispered to Robin, "I think Nadine would be perfect for him though. He needs a nice wholesome girl."

"Nadine is as wholesome as they come." Robin laughed and drank what was left in her glass. She looked over her shoulder to Diane, "Oh Diiiaaannnneee, I need another iced tea thingy."

"Shot time!" Diane called from the makeshift bar that was setup at the kitchen counter.

Nadine quickly shook her head, "Oh no, I can't drink that stuff."

Robin, Kelly and Lainey all grabbed their shot glasses and Diane tried handing Nadine one as well. "Nadine my dear, you need to loosen up and this will certainly do the trick." Diane seriously explained.

"But if- I don't want-" Nadine nervous stuttered.

"Oh Nadine, Nadine, Nadine, you said Johnny was flirting with you, believe me he will not think any less of you if you get drunk. I'm sure this is what he would want and you need to loosen up before he gets here."

"But tequila? Can't I just have another wine cooler?"

Lainey laughed, "Only if you want to throw up. There is too much sugar in those things. Take a shot and drink water in between shots."

Nadine sighed and finally reached for the small glass Diane was holding out to her.

"To sexy men with guns!" Diane shouted.

"And sexy men with scalpels." Robin added, needing a shout out to her man.

Elizabeth sat back and watched the women toss back their shots then suck on lemon wedges. It wouldn't be long before she could drink again and they would surely need to do this again so she could party with them. For now she was going to enjoy watching her friends get sloppy.

"Oh, I don't have a scalpel…" Jimmy said from the doorway.

"But the question is do you have a gun?" Kelly flirtatiously shot back.

Johnny appeared from behind Jimmy and just wiggled his eyebrows as he approached the island. He picked up a small tumbler instead of a shot glass and filled it with ice then poured regular vodka in, filling the glass. Eddie entered next with a six pack of his favorite Mexican beer.

"Marco, Sal and Spinelli are staying out back with Cameron."

"What about Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm here." He grumbled from the doorway. He looked at Elizabeth, silently expressing that he wasn't happy with this but when she smiled to him he couldn't help but smile back. Pulling one of his own beers out of the refrigerator, he crossed the kitchen and sat beside Elizabeth at the table. Her hand discretely disappeared beneath the table and squeezed his thigh, entirely too high up with the company they had. He cast her a warning glance but it just made her do it again. His leg twitched and he fractionally shifted in his chair.

"Oh god, can you two quit it for just five minutes!" Johnny teased after noticing the couple out of the corner of his eyes. "Maybe try not to be so obvious." He mumbled something else but Jason and Elizabeth could not hear him.

Diane was standing next to Johnny, "What window?"

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said to close your window." Diane answered then turned back to Johnny, "Care to share?"

Johnny quickly shook his head, "Not if I want to live."

"Close the window?" Elizabeth quietly asked Jason but shrugged it off when he just shrugged his own shoulders in response.

Jimmy clapped his hands together, "Are we all going to stand around and bull-shit or are we going to play some cards?"

"Oh… you know what…" Diane said and brought her hands to her hips, "I seem to have forgotten to pick up poker chips. Do you guys have any in the back house or perhaps are we going to wager in other ways?" she said with a wink in Eddie and Jimmy's direction.

"We have chips out back, I'll go get them." Johnny offered.

"Oh can I go, I want to see the house that all you handsome men get to live in." Kelly flirted.

Johnny looked to Nadine, waiting to see if she would ask if she could go too but she still seemed nervous, "Eddie, why don't you take the lovely doctor back there with you and show her the house while we get the table ready for the game."

Kelly immediately looped her arm through Eddie's and batted her eyes at him, "Let's get a move on it."

Fifteen minutes later they finally returned with the poker chips and everyone took their seat at the long table. "It's a good thing you got such a long table." Johnny said, taking a seat to the right of Nadine. She was talking to Robin who was sitting on her left and did not notice Johnny give her another lingering glance. Elizabeth sat across the table from then and caught the glance. She just hoped that Johnny was not too forward and scared Nadine away.

Another fifteen minutes later they'd all done another shot with the exception of Jason and Elizabeth and they were finally beginning to play. The guards all wanted to play Texas hold 'em but most of the ladies were unsure of the rules. In the end they ended up playing plain five card draw which was difficult enough for the women since they were starting to grow more and more giggly and drunk.

An hour later Johnny had a large pile of chips in front of him and so did Nadine and Jason. "Who taught you how to play poker?" Johnny asked, leaning toward Nadine so she could hear him over the loud conversations at the table.

"My aunt, she won the town tournament three years in a row."

"So I'm sitting next to a legacy?" Johnny asked. He had been flirting with her since they sat down and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but she was finally starting to relax.

Nadine blushed, "I wouldn't go that far, the night is still young and I could still lose."

Jason, Elizabeth, Jimmy and Lainey all folded their cards. When it was Diane's turn to place her bet or fold she looked down at her short stack of chips and smiled. "I think we should up the stakes a little more ladies and gentlemen." She stood from her chair and ran her tongue across her to top lip. Reaching for the belt that was looped through her designer jeans, she quickly unfastened it and tossed it to the middle of the table. "Anyone care to call my bet?"


	69. Chapter 69

I love that after all this time we have lurkers coming out and commenting! I love you guys ;)

Chapter 69

Nadine quickly dropped her cards on the table, "Fold."

At the same time Jason shook his head and stood up, "No!" He picked up Diane's belt and tossed it in her direction, "This game is not going _**there**_."

"Don't be a party pooper Jason." Kelly said and stood up to remove her belt but stopped short when she realized a belt didn't go with her outfit. She immediately removed one of her pumps and tossed it onto the table.

"Oh, we need to go shopping together." Diane said admiring her Manolos.

The guards all seemed to perk up with the newest developments in the game. Noticing that Jason was the only one at the table that did not want this part of the game to happen, Elizabeth leaned into his ear, "How about we take a break and go check on Cameron." He glared at her, knowing she was just trying to get him out of the kitchen so the rest of them could continue their game. "I need to get up from this hard chair and stretch for a few minutes."

Jason accepted her, not so convincing, explanation and pushed his chair back from the table. Elizabeth followed, not rising as quickly, "We'll be back in a few minutes." Elizabeth explained as they both moved toward the door.

Once they were in the privacy of their backyard, Jason turned to Elizabeth, "I don't want Jimmy's naked ass sitting at the table where I eat breakfast." He quickly snapped.

Elizabeth remained calm, not wanting to make a fight out of it, "Jason, I know everyone sitting at that table. A few shirts may come off and maybe… maybe a pair of pants but nobody will get naked. Believe me I don't wanna see any of them naked either. It may just be a little funny to watch them though."

She took his hand as they walked along the path to the guards house. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a loud huff.

"Oh come on, I can't drink so I need some sort of entertainment. And watching them all make asses out of themselves so I can bust on them later about it sounds pretty entertaining to me." she joked.

"Fine but if I see any skin that I don't want to see then I'm putting an end to it." Jason added as they approached the door to the house. The room was dark and it was apparent that those inside were sleeping.

"Let's go, I don't want to wake them up."

Jason laughed, "You just wanted to get me out of there didn't you?"

Her lips curved up in a smile, "Well maybe, but maybe I also just wanted to get you alone. I haven't had any time with you today." Her hand squeezed his and she pulled him to the side of the house that was unlit.

"Wait…"

"Oh just come over here for a minute. Is it so bad to spend a minute alone with me… in the dark?" she said puffing out her lip. He couldn't see it but he knew she was doing it.

"You just wanna keep me out of there as long as possible." He teased back.

She leaned her back against the siding and released his hand, crossing her hands over her chest. He could barely see her but the moon dimly lit the yard, "Are you going to complain?"

He stepped closer to her, his body gently brushing against her large belly. "Never." He answered huskily.

Her arms slid over his shoulders, "Then freaking kiss me already."

* * *

"Woo hoo! Come to mama!" Nadine squealed as she pulled her goodies in front of her. Behind her was a pile of shoes and socks, a few belts and a shirt, Johnny's. He was still, however, wearing a white 'wife beater' tank top. Nadine added Robin's ballet slipper shoe as well as Eddie's large, clunky boot.

Jason and Elizabeth walked in the kitchen door, "Wow, see sure missed a lot." Elizabeth joked instantly noticing the pile behind Nadine.

"Everything ok with Cameron?" Lainey asked.

Jason took his seat at the table and Elizabeth answered, "Yea, he wanted me to read him a book."

Johnny looked between Jason and Elizabeth, not quite believing her story. "Cam was still awake?"

"Uh huh."

Jason sat quietly while Jimmy dealt the cards. He stayed quiet until Jimmy placed cards in front of him and Elizabeth. "Uh uh!" He quickly replied and pushed their cards into the next positions, "Elizabeth and I are now just spectators."

"Spectators?"

Jason glared at Jimmy and the guard immediately relented, "She is nine months pregnant!" was all Jason growled and the conversation was dropped. Jason stood from the table and retrieved another beer but quickly returned to Elizabeth's side as if he was protecting her from the other drunks at the table.

"Oh, who's shoes are they?" Elizabeth asked.

Kelly followed her gaze and answered, "Mine."

"She has impacle-impecable taste." Diane stammered.

The players all picked up their cards and Jason immediately picked up on the situation of the game. He would never admit to Elizabeth but he knew he was going to enjoy the fact that Johnny's cards reflected off the picture frame behind him. In fact the frame was almost a mirror showing his cards to everyone across the table from him.

Robin reached down to the floor and sat back up with a pitcher in her hand, "Who needs a refill?" All of the women raised their glasses for a refill of the iced tea/vodka drink and the hand started. Seeing Johnny's pair of queens both Lainey and Eddie folded their hands. Kelly stood and removed her shirt with little modesty and tossed the scrap on the table. The guards all whistled which made Kelly sit proudly in her chair, showing off her lavender, lacy bra. Everyone else at the table folded except Johnny who removed his tank top to reveal a well defined chest.

The women all checked out Johnny's pecks as Elizabeth giggled from her chair. Jason wiped his hand across his forehead feeling both embarrassed for Johnny and amused by the situation. Kelly had a perfect view of Johnny's cards and when asked she drew no cards. Johnny took just two, attempting to throw Kelly off and bluff that he had something possibly better then a pair.

After studying her cards, Kelly looked at Johnny then to Nadine and winked. Her eyes momentarily glanced at the frame on the wall, attempting not to be obvious then stood again. "Diane took this game up a nitch-notch and I think it just went even higher boys." She said as she reached for the button of her tight jeans. She shimmied out of them and tossed them on the table then sat back down in her matching lavender, lacy boyshorts, gaining an applause from Jimmy and Eddie.

Johnny studied his pair of queens as well as the pair of fours that he got when he drew his cards then stood and removed his jeans. Standing in his gray boxer briefs, the other two guards, as well as Jason and Elizabeth all turned their heads but Robin, Kelly and Lainey all hooted and Lainey whistled. Nadine blushed but her face was already red from the alcohol so it wasn't as obvious as she quickly glanced over at the attractive guard standing beside her in his underwear.

Slowly returning to his seat, "I call." He calmly said. "What do you got?"

"Oh baby, you can't handle what I got." She flirted then tossed her six, seven, eight, nine and ten on the table.

"Fuck!"

Kelly stood and did a little hip shake before grabbing her shirt and jeans from the center of the table. After shimmying back into her jeans and pulling her shirt over her head she picked up Johnny's tank and jeans then tossed them across the table to Nadine and winked. "You hold on to them since you have the rest of his clothes over there."

Everyone at the table laughed with the exception of Johnny and Nadine but luckily they were both so drunk that they didn't really care too much.

Diane leaned toward Kelly, "An obssservationnn dock-tor, your breastses are fab-u-lous." She slurred and winked.

Eddie immediately nodded his head, "I'm going to have to agree with that."

Growing tired, Elizabeth leaned into Jason's shoulder laughing. She hadn't stopped laughing and giggling since they returned to the kitchen from their make out session on the side of the house.

Diane immediately turned to Johnny and added, "Don't be left out ttthhhere because I nad ho idea what you were hiding un-der those tight shirts. Damn…" she looked at the other guards, "So much sest-testosterone, mmmm." Diane slurred. "And Nadine, if youuuu don't do him, I will." She hiccupped and pointed to her chest.

The slight blush on Nadine's face turned a deeper shade of red as she stuttered, unsure of what to say, "I ummm, you don't, uhhhh!" she groaned.

"Next hand!" Robin called.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Next hand!" Robin called.

Jason immediately pulled away from Elizabeth and stood, "The game is over guys."

"Oh come on, one more hand!" Kelly whined.

"Yea, Just one more!" Lainey agreed.

The guards didn't say a word, knowing that if they agreed with the drunken ladies that Jason would have their heads later.

"We'll make it quick, Eddie hurry up and deal." Diane said, her head bobbling.

Eddie looked in Jason's direction and his boss turned away from him, Jason's silence was his answer.

"Oh, gggive me the cards, he won't shoot me. Who would defend him at my murder trial." Diane slurred and snatched the cards out of Eddie's hand.

Jason went to cleaning the kitchen while Diane dealt the hand. If this hand was not the last then Jason would definitely go get his gun. To ensure that this was the last hand Jason turned from the counter back to the table. "And Johnny, if you'd like to maybe win this last hand maybe you should take that picture down behind you."

"Ohhhhh!" the table roared followed by a roaring laugh throughout the room.

"WHAT THE F…" Johnny growled when he turned and saw his reflection in the picture behind him. "You cheaters!"

Robin was laughing so hard that her face was resting in her arm on the table. Lainey stood but stumbled back down to her chair banging her elbow on the way down, "Owwww! I have to use the radies loom." After her admission she slowly stood from the chair and walked in a, not so straight, line out of the room, hitting her shoulder on the wall as she turned the corner.

"I can't believe you have all seen my cards all night." Johnny snapped with annoyance in his voice. "Give me my pants!"

Nadine quickly reached into her pile for his jeans. Johnny glared at her. She handed him the jeans, "Hey, don't get mmmmad at me. I'm sitting sext to you." She mumbled not realizing she fumbled her words a bit. Everyone was still laughing with the exception of Johnny.

"Lets all hope that sexy mama over there doesn't go into labor tonight." Kelly joked before taking another sip of her drink.

Jason's head jerked around realizing that Elizabeth's doctor was currently sitting at the kitchen table extremely drunk. Elizabeth looked over at him and saw his expression, "Nope, no baby tonight guys, sorry."

"Although that is one thing I haven't dddone yet, delivered a baby d-g-runnnnk." Kelly joked and earned a glare from Jason.

"Ok…" Elizabeth said changing the subject. "Lainey takes longer to pee then I do. I'll play her hand for her and if I lose then she is out of luck and will have to take her clothes off when she gets back." She picked up the cards from Lainey's seat and scrunched her face.

The betting began and it seemed that everyone was staying in the hand. Jimmy and Eddie's shirts both came off and they both got oogles from the women. Kelly's shirt came back off and Robin and Diane's shirts came off as well revealing Robins plain white bra. Diane, as expected, was wearing a crazy, perky, 'pin-up girl style' red lacy bra.

"Now this is getting good!" Jimmy joked.

"I bet Lainey's shirt too." Elizabeth said followed by an evil laugh.

Everyone drew their cards and everyone folded except Diane and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at the ridiculously bad cards in her hand and wasn't sure what to do. If she folded then Lainey would be pissed, she needed to try to bluff and win her shirt back for her. It wasn't too bad, she had a pair, a low pair, but a pair at least.

"I f-feel like this hand is infair… unfire… unfair. Lizzie needs to lose her shirt." Diane stammered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened then jokingly reached for the bottom hem of her shirt. Jason actually smirked a little because he knew she would not do it. The guards eyes widened when they saw her hands pretend to pull at her shirt and they both turned their heads. "Just kidding" she said with a laugh from deep in her chest. "Believe me when I say none of you want to see this… except maybe Jason"

Johnny shrugged, "I'm sure he does."

"What did I miss?" Lainey said as she swayed into the kitchen.

"So far you have to take your shirt off and it is your bet." Elizabeth explained pushing the five cards back toward Lainey's seat.

"My shirt? You played my hand?" Lainey complained.

"Don't worry kitten… we both shirt our lost." Diane said waving her hand. She was met with a few snickers but she thought it was because of her shirt comment and not because she mixed her words again.

Lainey sighed and shrugged her shirt over her head before sitting down in the chair.

"Dayummmmmm!" Eddie said when he saw that Lainey was not wearing a bra. Elizabeth brought her hand to cover her mouth. She had no idea that Lainey had nothing on under her shirt and would not have stayed in the hand had she known. That was probably why she had been playing conservatively all night.

Diane tossed her cards on the table, "I fold, you ddddeserve to win with a set like that."

Lainey immediately reached forward for her shirt and fell onto the table when a screech echoed through the room. When she sat up a card was stuck to her.

"I… you… the-the-the- Stonecold…" Spinelli stammered wide-eyed as he stared between the topless women, his eyes stopping on the topless and braless psychiatrist sitting mere feet from him. His hand rose to his face and he covered his mouth then he crooked his finger slightly, scrunched his face and pointed to Lainey, "Queen." Then fisted his hands in his hair. When he removed them his hair stood straight up.

Lainey rolled her eyes and thought Spinelli was poking fun at her until she pulled her shirt down and the Queen of hearts fell from her breast. It seemed like everyone at the table hadn't stopped laughing for hours but they managed to laugh harder at that moment. Jason even smirked a little when Spinelli lost his words at the sight of topless women.

Spinelli cleared his throat but stood bobbing up and down like an Umpa Lumpa. Diane's head bobbed as she watched him, "Where's the music?"

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Young Cam has awakened and is looking for ma-ma-maternal nurturing." He nervously stated, shifting his weight between his feet. He took two steps toward Jason and managed to trip over the stools sitting next to the kitchen island. His palm slapped on the granite counter as he caught himself from falling to the ground. The drunken crowd at the table all chuckled. Elizabeth laughed but stood from her chair.

"No, I'll go get him and put him to bed here." Jason said knowing that Elizabeth was getting tired and that this would be the best way to get the crowd out of the house.

"What a good guy." Kelly gushed.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth as she sat back down in the chair and placed his hand on her shoulder as he walked by toward the back door. "Everyone needs to get dressed before I get back." He warned them all.

Elizabeth lifted her hand and grabbed Jason's just as he was moving it off her shoulder. She looked up at him as if she wanted him to kiss her but instead she got a wink which would have to hold her over until they were alone.

"What a man!" Kelly gushed again once Jason was gone. "A bit of a prude th-though."

Johnny nearly spit his mouthful of beer all over the table. "Did you say prude?" he asked with a wicked laugh.

"Shut up Johnny!" Elizabeth spat.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Believe me I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say that I fear what things would be like here when Elizabeth is not pregnant."

"Shut up Johnny!" Elizabeth repeated and rested her hands on her belly.

"I think we should all head out anyway." Robin stated as she slid her shoes back on her feet.

"I'll call you ladies a cab." Eddie offered.

Kelly winked to Eddie, "Better make it two cabs."

Johnny and Nadine were whispering and by the blush on Nadine's face he was either asking her out or just flirting with her. Elizabeth hoped it was a little of both. The room was silent for a few long moments while everyone struggled to put their clothes back on.

"You know last time I played this, at the end of the n-n-night I didn't get my clothes and had to mind fy way home half naked." She paused to hiccup, "I was in New York city though so nobody paid much mind."

Kelly giggled then stood from the table and immediately stumbled in her designer stilettos but was caught by Eddie. Her face smashed into his chest as she laughed. "We definitely need to do this again." she joked once she gained a little bit of balance.

"I'll drink to that!" Diane said raising her glass.


	71. Chapter 71

This is just a short chap that I wanted to get in before Sonny drama started. I'm glad you all enjoyed the poker game, I'll work another in once Elizabeth is able to partake in the fun;)  
Also, happy birthday to Deb! This story was all her idea so it only seemed right that I post a chapter for her birthday.

Chapter 71

Wednesday morning…

By the time Elizabeth shimmied out of bed and made her way downstairs Jason already had the mess from the night before cleaned up and Cameron fed. Once Jason returned with Cameron the night before, he put him to bed then it took over an hour to get everyone out of the house and home. Jason literally carried Elizabeth to bed and tucked her in.

She peaked out of the front window and saw that the driveway was still full of cars. "I have a meeting tonight so I won't be here for dinner." Jason explained as he placed a clean pan on the stove to cook breakfast for Elizabeth.

"Oh you don't have to make me breakfast. You already cleaned up which was more then you should have done. You put up with a lot last night from those crazy women."

He looked over his shoulder, "I want to do it and I cleaned up because you shouldn't be doing that right now… in fact I have a cleaning lady that I use at the Penthouse and if you are alright with it I can give her a call to help you out around here, especially after the baby is born."

Elizabeth knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. As much as it is something that she would not normally do, she nodded knowing that in the end it would help her out especially when she went back to work. "And all these years I thought you kept that place clean yourself. You may want to send her out back too." She joked. "Speaking of the Penthouse…" she said, prompting him to see if he would explain his plans, if he had any.

Jason smiled, "I thought about that too. Spinelli and Eddie want to stay up here for a while and if they want then they can stay there. We'll still have the house out back here and I will need to keep a couple men staying there for shifts but I'll leave it up to them. The Penthouse has three bedrooms so they can split their time if they want."

"And Johnny?" Elizabeth asked knowing he was more at home in Port Charles then he was on the island.

"Well once things calm down some of the guys are going to head back to the island. My staff down there has been working overtime to make up for the manpower shortage. Marco and Jimmy are probably going back after this week. I'm not sure about Johnny yet but for now he is still stuck here."

"Stuck huh?" She poured herself a glass of orange juice then walked over to him and tipped her head back. It was less then a second before he lowered his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "So are things with Sonny any better?"

Jason shrugged, "I hope so, only time will tell I guess. My meeting tonight should give me a little insight."

Elizabeth wanted to ask who the meeting was with but she knew better so she bit her tongue. If he wanted her to know something she knew he would tell her on his own. "I'm supposed to go shopping with Nadine this afternoon to pick up some last minute things for the baby but I saw that her car is still outside."

Jason nodded, "I will talk to the guys to help them get their cars home. Kelly and Eddie seemed to hit it off." He joked.

"Oh that poor cab driver." Elizabeth laughed. "At least Nadine, Diane, Robin and Lainey all fit into the other cab… although Johnny seemed annoyed that he couldn't fit and ride along to make sure they all got home alright, or at least make sure Nadine did."

"He'll get over it." He said followed by a grunt when his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and glanced at the caller ID then let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want Carly?"

"What kind of greeting is that Jase?"

"The one you are going to get this early in the morning, what's up?" he asked rushing her to the point.

"I want to make things right and invite you and Elizabeth over for dinner tonight."

"Carly, I can't do tonight, I have plans."

"Tomorrow night?" Carly quickly countered.

"Uh-" Jason hesitated and looked over at Elizabeth. "Let me talk to Elizabeth and see what her plans are first and let you know."

"I promise I'll be good."

"Yea, I've heard that before Carly. I'll call you later." Jason said then hung up the phone before she could extend the conversation.

"Jason, you didn't have to rush her off the phone on my account. I told you before that I don't care if you are friends with her, as you saw last night my friends can be a handful too. With the exception of the shower Carly has been pretty decent. You know she really stood up to people for me when it came to Lucky. I don't really know why but she did." Elizabeth explained.

"I still don't want her to cause you any unnecessary stress and she invited us over for dinner tomorrow night."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jason, I was recently arrested, I don't think she can do much worse."

He raised an eyebrow and scooped her eggs onto a plate. "We'll see."

"I guess she isn't taking anything out on me for what Diane is doing?" she said sliding onto a stool at the kitchen island.

Before he could comment his phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID and shook his head, "It's Carly again." He wiped his hand down his face as he flipped his phone open. "Carly?"

"Jason!"

"Carly what is it? I told you I'd call you later and let you know about tom-"

"Jason, I am going to kill Diane!"

He sighed, "Why?"

"Why? Why! Jason, I just had a man knock on my door and sign for a delivery." Her voice was loud and screechy as she rambled on. "I thought I was getting a gift or maybe flowers from Jax so I signed. When he asked me if I wanted it in the driveway I got excited because I thought Jax bought me the new Benz I wanted."

"Carly, just get to the point."

"Jason she had dirt delivered to my house."

He could not hold in the surprised chuckle that snuck out. "What?"

"Dirt, you know the stuff on the ground. And not the dirt that you buy in bags, this is the kind you buy by the yard and it comes in a dump truck."

"Carly…"

"Jason they dumped an entire dump truck of dirt in my driveway. I can't get my car out of the garage! I'm gonna kill her Jason! She doesn't know who she is messing with."

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes, "No Carly, _**you**_ didn't know who _**you**_ were messing with. You know what I suggest? I suggest you call Diane and apologize for the stunt you pulled the night of the shower."

"I will not!"

"Well I can't help you then. I'll call you later." He said then closed his phone.

Elizabeth smiled, "What did Diane do now?"

"Did you know she was doing this?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, I am completely staying out of it… what did she do?"

"Diane had a dump truck drop an entire load of dirt in Carly's driveway."

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand and laughed so hard she nearly choked on her bite of eggs.

"It's creative, I'll give Diane that but it is getting out of hand. Carly isn't going to just take all of this and I can see this getting messy."

"Carly is already messy, hell her driveway is dirty." Elizabeth joked.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, that was funny."

Jason kissed her forehead, "Maybe a little." He said, his lips curled up in a small grin. "I have to go meet with the guys for a while. If you talk to Diane tell her that I need to speak with her."

"Hey!" Elizabeth called as he walked toward the back door. He stopped and turned back to face her. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."


	72. Chapter 72

Yes, Diane will be on the receiving end of Carly's payback but we'll see if it can hold up to Diane's standards. Also there was a question as far as Jason and Elizabeth's relationship is concerned. No, Jason has not yet proposed to Elizabeth. Is it coming? You'll have to read to find out. They never do things by the book though so just remember that. I hope how things happen down the road will not leave you all disappointed.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 72

Elizabeth stepped back and reexamined the closet. She had changed the location of the articles in the closet twice and still wasn't sure if she was happy. The shelves along the side housed everything from burp cloths to blankets. The clothes hanging were organized first by color with blue and pink separated. Depending on the sex of the baby the extras would be given to charity. She then organized the clothing by season and size.

Jason had stopped in before his meeting and urged her to take a break but she was on a roll and didn't want to stop until the room was complete. She dusted the room again and vacuumed the area rug to be sure the room was as clean as possible. She also even bought an air purifier while she was shopping with Nadine earlier that day. Stepping back she decided that she was done. Everything was set up and ready down to the wipes and diapers on the changing table.

On her way shopping with Nadine she had dropped Cameron off at his friends house. Since he was no longer in daycare he hadn't had much interaction with children his age so they set up a play date which was perfect because Elizabeth had a lot to get done. The boy's mother was a nurse at the hospital and Elizabeth felt comfortable allowing him to stay over when she called to tell her the boys were having so much fun.

Her shopping trip with Nadine had been extremely successful. She got everything on her list that she needed including both a pink and blue outfit that the baby would wear home from the hospital depending on what she had. Once they had hit the discount department store for supplies and the baby store for some last minute items, Elizabeth suggested that they pick out something for Nadine to wear on her date with Johnny. She was excited when Nadine admitted that Johnny had invited her to dinner but Nadine was hesitant. The young nurse was afraid that her drunken behavior the night before had given Johnny the wrong idea. Elizabeth assured her that Johnny was a good man and would not judge her for getting drunk and acting silly with her very crazy friends. Elizabeth had held up a simple black dress for her to try on but Nadine insisted that she doesn't like to wear black. Instead Nadine picked out a white dress with a pretty ruffled neckline which Elizabeth thought fit Nadine's personality perfectly.

Kelly had caught a cab back to the house with Eddie wearing her large, dark tinted sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright sun. They arrived at the same time as Nadine, who Johnny had sent Big Sal to pick up so she could get her car and go shopping with Elizabeth. Even after a night of drinking Nadine was her usual perky self and promised Kelly her Aunt Rayleen's hangover cure recipe for next time. Eddie seemed to walk with a new found swagger as he left the ladies and made his way back to the guard's house.

"I had fun last night, I think." Kelly admitted. "We have to do it again soon. Although I must admit, I was so drunk that this morning when I woke up that I didn't remember Eddie's name."

Elizabeth laughed, "You had to ask him his name?"

Kelly quickly shook her head, "Nope, I'm a pro, I handed him my cell phone and told him I wasn't good with technology. So he programmed his phone number in, with his name too."

"Slick." Nadine said nodding her head.

After asking Elizabeth to please not go into labor because she needed a day or two off to recover, Kelly hoped into her little Audi convertible and left the two ladies to shop.

With the long day that Elizabeth had, she knew that she should take a nap if she wanted to try to wait up for Jason but she needed to eat first. Since she was eating dinner alone, Elizabeth cooked up a box of macaroni and cheese but decided it needed something more, a kick, so she added some hot salsa. It was so good that she ate the entire box and was proud of herself for cooking something and making it her own. Maybe she could cook after all? Well probably not, but she found something other then brownies that she didn't ruin. The baby seemed to like it as well. He or she started kicking as soon as she took her first bite.

* * *

They decided that Big Sal would accompany Jason to the meeting with the five families. Johnny certainly was not an option and Sal had a calmness to him. He would certainly be respectful to the other men regardless of what was said.

Big Sal pulled the black Navigator into the parking lot of the warehouse. There were a few cars already there so they immediately exited the SUV and went to the entrance for the routine pat-down. It was well known that no weapons were allowed inside but they also checked for wires. Passing through the door Jason immediately saw Sonny sitting at the table and Max standing behind him with his arms cross over his chest. Next to Sonny was Anthony Zacharra with his routine sneaky smirk on his face. The man was insane, no he was a psychopath. Standing behind Anthony was Trevor Lansing, his second in command. Jason sat beside Bobby DelGorgio, a man Jason always respected for his ethics and calm, no nonsense attitude.

As Jason took a seat across from Sonny, Max discretely cast him a worrisome glance. Something was going to happen. Immediately following Jason through the door were the final two heads, Paulie Scarpatti and Martin Russo. Once they all greeted each other and were sitting at the table, Paulie called the meeting to order. "I believe you understand why we all wanted to meet with you Jason." Paulie said, addressing Jason. "We would like to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions are simple. Although my past position did not show it clearly, I am a business man. I am not out to take or inhibit any business that is currently being done in this town. I merely am out to make a profit and expand my holdings in a variety of different ventures." Jason leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the table, "I am in no way looking to be competition for any of you. I am attempting to run legitimate businesses and invest in real estate that I hope some day will be valuable."

Bobby counters with his own concern, "You have to understand how it looks to us. You and Corinthos were business partners then you suddenly end the relationship and appear to be moving to be a huge part of the Port Charles business community, one that we all dominate."

"I can assure you that the ending of my partnership with Sonny had nothing to do with my desire to expand out on my own. I'm sure Sonny would agree that we had a difference of opinion that prevented our partnership from continuing."

Bobby leaned back in his chair and seemed to be observing Jason's body language. He gave a quick nod of acceptance for Jason's reply.

Anthony Zacharra got a smirk and asked, "Can you explain the sunken shipment of Mr. Corinthos the other night then?"

Jason curled his lips and shook his head, "No more then I can explain the fire at one of my storage facilities the night before." Jason shook his head, "As I said before, I am not looking to overtake any territories but also know that I am not weak." Jason added with a quick glance at Sonny.

"Jason, you have always been a man of your word. I hope that in the future we could possibly do business together." Bobby said.

Jason offered him a nod and awaited further comments by the other men. Sonny remained quiet while the men discussed Jason's business ventures and goals with his businesses. Once they were content with Jason's answers they ended the meeting and the men started leaving one by one. Jason felt good with how the meeting had turned out. A few of them hoped that they could be business associates again in the future and Jason found that to be a promising sign. When Sonny got up and left he didn't offer him a nod, instead he walked right past his former best friend and hurried out the door followed by Max.

Anthony Zacharra followed leaving just Jason and Big Sal in the room. "I think that went well." Sal said.

Jason both nodded and shrugged as they moved toward the door. The parking lot had cleared out already, leaving just his SUV. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out to turn the ringer back on. He had a missed call and he leaned against the car while he went into the menu to find who had called. It was Max mere seconds ago. Three beeps immediately sounded signaling that he had a voice message. "Hold a second Sal."

Sal was just catching up and crossed over to the passenger side to wait for Jason to unlock the door while Jason entered his pin to listed to the message. Grabbing the keys from his pocket, Jason hit the unlock button as the message began to play.

"Jason don't get in your car, its loaded. The door locks trigger, 20 seconds." Max quickly said sounding out of breath then the message ended.

Jason looked up to find Sal opening his door, "SAL GET BACK FROM THE CAR… RUN!" Jason snapped. "ITS GONNA BLOW!" Jason screamed as he turned to run but stumbled slightly when sal was not right behind him. Sal took a split second for Jason's words to sink in before he hurried after him, not quite as fast. Jason turned back and reached for Sal, pushing him in front, guiding him away from the car.

A loud click echoed through the parking lot and Jason pushed Big Sal onto the ground, something that was sure to hurt him but it would save him from much worse injuries. Jason looked back just in time to see the bright flash, the force causing him to tumble to the ground near Sal. The flash was followed by a boom that rumbled the pavement they were laying on. A second explosion followed a few seconds later.

Jason could feel debris falling on him, the larges piece on his calf was hot and burned through his jeans. He kicked his leg as he felt it both burning and cutting through his skin while more debris kept falling on them. Jason could already smell the scent of burning rubber. His senses were in overdrive as he listened to every sound and felt every piece of ash and debris that fell on him. He knew the exposed skin of his face and arms had endured scrapes and burns. His heart pounded in his chest and as the blood rushed through is body he could almost hear it.

Once the storm of burning car parts was over Jason looked over at Sal who was curled on his knees. "SAL!"

The large man looked over to Jason and for the first time ever Jason could see fear on the man's face. He obviously had never had a near death experience in all his years of private security detail for the rich and famous.

"Are you ok?"

Sal's nodded then his eyes squeezed shut as soot and smoke filled the air around them. Jason's eyes stayed open and he rolled onto his back looking in every direction. He surveyed the parking lot the best he could through the thick smoke in the air. Hearing an engine running, Jason looked toward the street at a black sedan. Through the clouded air he could make out the first two letters in the license plate and the last number as the car sped away. Surely someone was watching to make sure the job was done. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he thought about what happened. The first name that popped in his head was Sonny.

It was obvious whoever it was that did this wanted him dead and would be extremely unhappy that Jason had survived the explosion. Why hadn't they pulled their gun out and shot him to be sure? They surely knew he was unarmed coming out of the meeting. Perhaps Max was sent back to ensure the deed had been done which gave him seconds to call and warn Jason.

Sal finally moved, having trouble rolling around to sit on his rear. More then anything else Jason thought that whoever just tried to take him out did not have an angle good enough to see Jason and Sal run from the car at the last minute.

Everything moved in slow motion as Jason finally moved to stand. He offered a hand and helped Sal to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

Jason shook his head, "That was things getting out of hand."

"Fuck!" Sal spat. That was the first time in all of the years he had worked for Jason that he'd heard the large man use that strong word. It was Sal that often yelled at the other guards to keep their language in check.

The sounds of sirens in the distance sounded and Jason let out a deep growl. There was so much he needed to do, the top of the list was find who had done this and check on Elizabeth and Cameron.

"I lost my phone, do you still have yours?"

Sal reached in his pocket and with a shaky hand pulled the phone out. The power was off and relief flushed through Jason when it turned onwhen he pushed the power button. Not wanting to worry Elizabeth, he dialed Spinelli.

"Greetings." He cheered into the phone.

"Spinelli, it's me."

Spinelli immediately changed his tone, "Stonecold, you are calling from the phone of the great…"

"Spinelli, I need you. Get a car to 3600 Harbor Drive now, send Jimmy and Eddie. I need you to find me the owner of a black sedan, maybe a BMW or Audi, not sure, late model, New York plates. I got the first two letters on the plate, HJ and the last is a number, 5. Find it, quick!" Jason ordered. "Is Johnny there?" Jason asked as he heard the sirens grow closer.

"Yea." Spinelli said then he heard a brief shuffle.

"Jason, what's up?" Johnny asked.

"Someone just tried to kill me, my truck blew up. Get all of the guards moving. Make sure Jimmy and Eddie meet me here. I want two men checking the perimeter of the house at all times. Also, peek on Elizabeth, make sure she is fine but do not alert her that anything is wrong, I don't want her to worry."

Johnny nodded, "Sure boss. You know what this means?"

"I know Johnny, we just need to be positive first."


	73. Chapter 73

There was a question about the length of this fic. I'm not 100% sure because it seems like we modify/add to the outline daily. As of now if I had to put a number on it I think we should finish between chapters 90-100. I know you all are waiting on more Carly/Diane and Johnny/Nadine. I promise you that you will get them all but there are a few chaps that need to come first.

The feedback on the last few chaps have been amazing. 70 plus chapters and we are still getting feedback/reviews from new readers and readers that have been lurking until now. I sometimes suck at replying to it but I try to address questions in my notes before the chapter or in a PM. so feel free to ask questions and I will try my best to answer them all.

As predicted by some of you, here you go...

Chapter 73

"I'm going to ask you again, do you know who blew up your car?" Mac asked. He was extremely frustrated especially because Jason was not being very forthcoming with information. The fire department arrived first and extinguished the fire before the police department even arrived. Two uniformed officers arrived along with Mac and a detective. After a quick pass by the charred vehicle, Mac approached Jason and had been trying to get information from him ever since.

Jason ignored his questions and when pressed hard enough he'd defer them to talk to his lawyer. "Look Jason, the taxpayers of this town have had to cover the costs of countless fires and other things thanks to you and your partner."

"I'm not partners with Sonny anymore. I am a legitimate business man and do not have a hand in organized crime in this city if that is what you are implying Mac. As far as the cost of cleanup from my truck, bill me even though the damage done was unprovoked by me." Jason spat as Jimmy and Eddie pulled up to the scene.

"Fine, we're going to need you to come down to the station to answer some questions."

Jason waved for Jimmy and Eddie to stay in the car and nodded for Sal to join them. "Mac, I don't know anything and would like to go home and get cleaned up."

"Maybe you should go to GH to get checked out, your friend that was with you should go too." Mac said pointing at Sal as he limped toward the black sedan.

"We're fine, just dirty and a little sore." Jason admitted.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest, "If you don't come down tonight I will need you to come down tomorrow or Friday to make an official statement. Make sure you bring a lawyer."

"Fine." Jason mumbled then joined the guards in the car.

* * *

Jason returned to the house and met with the guards to discuss the possibilities. They knew that Sonny was behind the explosion whether he directly ordered it or not. Spinelli was in the process of hacking into the Department of Motor Vehicles main frame. It would be hours before he would have time to positively identify the owner of the vehicle that Jason had seen leaving the explosion. That gave Jason time to clean up and decide how the situation would be handled depending on the scenario. He stopped to talk to Francis as he checked the perimeter of the property and finally headed toward the house to clean up and check on Elizabeth.

The house was dark and quiet which was expected since it was after midnight and Jason quietly moved through the house, careful not to wake Elizabeth. He slowly opened the bedroom door and entered the room. After removing his dress shoes, he went into the bathroom and fully closed the door before turning the light on. Finally looking to the mirror Jason realized why Mac had asked three times if he wanted to go to GH to get looked at. He had a number of scratches, the largest just above his brow and would definitely leave a scar if he does not get it stitched up. It was too late for that and he just might have to try his hand with a needle for the first time in years.

Before anything though, he needed to get cleaned up. He could smell the soot on himself and his hair was filled with ash. Pulling off his clothes he shoved them into the corner and turned the shower on.

Normally Jason dealt calmly with attempts on his life. He was always calculated and calm when dealing with retaliation and handling the guilty party. This time was extremely different. More then likely the guilty party was his former best friend, business partner and the man he considered to be a brother for years. How could he possibly order a hit on him or worse yet, kill him himself? As he stepped under the hot water his head jerked back from the sting of his cuts and burns. After adjusting the water to a cooler temperature he settled under the spray and let the explosion wash from his body.

"Jason?" he heard in a soft voice and he cringed, not because he didn't want to see or hear her but because she would be upset of she saw him like this.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you." He voiced through the frosted glass door without opening it. "I'm just cleaning up real quick."

Elizabeth craned her neck sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

Searching the bathroom Elizabeth located Jason's clothes in the corner. She immediately picked up the button down shirt, "Jason, something happened… your shirt…"

A quick second passed and he didn't answer her. She dropped the shirt and rushed to the shower door. Pulling it open she got an instant view of his naked rear that she loved so much. Jason's head instinctively went to turn toward her but he managed to stop himself before she cold see the cuts and dried blood he had yet to wash off. He needed to get out of the shower first and survey the damage once he was all cleaned up. His arms were covered in scrapes and his leg… shit, his calf.

"Jason, what happened to your leg?" She asked worried. He felt her hand on his leg and knew she was getting wet and there was no way he'd get out without her really seeing him. "It looks… did someone cut you?"

"There was a complication tonight and I don't want to worry you Elizabeth. Let me get cleaned up and I'll come in to bed in a few minutes."

"No! I'm going to clean this up. You need stitches and lucky for you I've had a little practice." She said bending over to get a better glance at the gash in his calf. "What's with the soot on your clothes? Was there a fire?" she asked, the worry in her voice growing stronger.

Jason took the bar of soap and worked up a good lather. He rubbed the suds into his face clenching his teeth at the pain but he needed to get the scrapes cleaned so they would not look as bad. "Uh, yea there was a bit of a fire." He admitted then dipped his face under the stream of water to rinse the soap.

"Jason, turn around." Elizabeth said in the voice she reserved for Cameron when he left his toys on the Livingroom floor.

Jason wanted to say something witty about her just wanting to get a look at him naked but he decided against it because it would just make her angry at him later. Instead he turned his head over his shoulder and looked down at her. Her eyes widened.

"Jason!" she said taking a step toward him.

He reached his hand out and stopped her, "Don't get all wet. Let me get washed up and when I get out I'll let you take care of the cuts."

"They aren't little cuts Jason, what the hell happened?" she asked and reached her hand toward the largest gash over his eyebrow.

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles, "I don't want to worry you. I'm fine and that's what matters. Give me a minute and I'll finish up in here ok?"

Elizabeth relented knowing that he needed to get cleaned before she could stitch up his two cuts and clean up the scrapes on his cheek, neck and arms. "Fine." She replied with a nod and took a step back. "I'll be right here." Closing the lid of the toilet, she took a seat and covered her hands over her round belly as she took a few deep breaths until she heard him turn off the water. Reaching beside her, she quickly pulled out the drawer of the sink vanity and retrieved bandages and supplies that she was now glad she had stocked up on just in case.

When Jason finally stepped out of the shower his eyes immediately met Elizabeth's. "Were you just going to leave that huge gash over your eye and not wake me? Or the one on your leg? They could have gotten infected." Her eyes drifted from his face down to his leg that was already dripping watered down blood down his calf and over his heel to her beige shower rug.

Jason looked down, "Sorry." He mumbled when he saw the pink spots already forming on the rug.

"Jason, I'm not worried about the stupid rug. How did this happen? What happened? I thought you had a meeting?"

Jason looked at her not sure how or if he should answer the questions.

When he was silent she continued, "I know you can't tell me some things but…"

"It's not that, I just don't want to worry you."

Her hands returned to her stomach and she took another long, deep breath before continuing, "And do you think I'm not worried already?"

"My car blew up." He quickly admitted.

"WHAT!" she gasped.

"Somebody put a bomb in my Navigator. Don't worry both me and Sal are fine except for a few scrapes." He said and walked to the mirror to take a quick look at the damage. It really wasn't that bad and he was silently grateful because it could have been much worse.

"Does Sal have any cuts or anything?"

Jason shrugged, "Not too bad, I got him to the ground before me and he kept his head down longer."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She was worried and upset and scared all at the same time. Standing, she pointed to where she had just been sitting. "Sit, let me go get you a pair of shorts."

She slowly waddled out of the bathroom and returned a long minute later. After quickly pulling on the shorts she had gotten for him along with the clean pair of boxer briefs, he took a seat while she placed everything on the sink vanity top. "I'm sorry, I don't have any topical creams to numb it a little."

Jason shook his head as if to tell her not to worry. He sat perfectly still as she threaded the needle with a shaky hand. His hands lifted to her wrist and his eyes waited for hers to meet them. "It's ok, I'm ok. This is not going to happen again, we will make sure of it." He reassured her then craned his neck. She dipped her head and gently kissed him. The kiss did slightly calm her enough to thread the needle and tend to his wounds. He did not even flinch while she worked the needle through his skin, pulling the separated parts together with the thin thread. When she finished his brow she moved to her knees and took a few more deep breaths. Her eyes squeezed closed and she found the strength to calmly sew up his calf. Once finished she stood back up and dabbed the scrapes on his face and arms with antiseptic.

Jason's hands rested on her hips then slid to her belly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Elizabeth nodded just as it hit her again.

"Wait… your stomach is really hard… are you having contractions?" he asked with wide eyes.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she took long deep breaths as she had the entire time they were in the bathroom and had when she woke in bed just after he arrived. "That's why I came in here." She admitted, her voice was barely a whisper. Then just on cue, her water broke.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Jason pulled Elizabeth's car onto the main road back toward the center of town. Another car followed with guards that Jason insisted come with them due to the danger that seemed to be looming. A third car drove in an opposite direction, Jason had sent Jimmy to Cameron's friends house to stake out and make sure nothing happens there. Johnny and Spinelli remained back at the house digging into the explosion and preparing to retaliate depending on the answer they get.

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything."

Elizabeth had been relaxed as Jason ran around tending to her. He quickly dressed and had trouble making the simple decision of what to wear. Elizabeth calmly helped him pick out one of his many simple black t-shirts then changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants. "Jason if I didn't wait to tell you then you never would have gotten those cuts taken care of. I was fine and if the contractions worsened then I would have said something."

The car eased around a corner, "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth laughed when she had to answer the question for the tenth time, "I'm fine Jason." She turned to the window and shook her head as her smile faded, "Did you think you could hide all that from me?"

"I just wanted to clean it up and check out how bad it was before. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't look as bad in the morning."

Taking a deep breath, her hands returned to her belly. "Another one?" he asked.

She nodded and Jason took quick glances between her and the road until he saw her relax. Once the contraction was gone she looked at him, "Jason you can't hide that from me. You should have woken me up right away to take care of you. You are always there to help me but I can't ever help you." She said in frustration.

"I don't want to upset you Elizabeth." He said reaching for her hand. "Can we talk about this later, maybe when you aren't in labor?" he added attempting a joke but the humor was lost on her.

"It's not funny Jason." She spat. "So if I wasn't pregnant you can sit there and tell me that you would have woken me up? No you wouldn't. You would have done the same thing and waited to tell me Jason." She stated in a voice that told him she was both upset and angry. "What if you had been shot or what if you had something in one of your cuts and it would be infected or worse?"

"I didn't think about any of that. I just don't want to cause you any more stress or worry then you already have."

"I'm not made of glass Jason!" she growled as he pulled up to the hospital.

Jason slammed the car in park and looked over at her, "I know." He said in a defeated voice. "Can we just not fight about this or just talk about it later?" It wasn't until she looked over at him that he saw the tears in her eyes. "Please don't be upset with me." He whispered brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

"I-I just am scared that you are going to be afraid to tell me things and I'm not talking about the business, I mean about you and danger and being hurt and I want you to know pregnant or not I can handle it and you need to trust me to handle it." She said, her voice on the verge of sobs. Her breathing suddenly deepened and he again took her hand, holding it until the contraction was passed. As soon as he felt her relax he quickly got out of the car and rushed around the back of the car to her door. He opened the door and stopped her from climbing out, instead bending down and scooping her up in his arms. "I'm sorry." She immediately said wrapping her arms around his shoulders then buried her head into his neck.

Jason kicked the door closed, "No, you are right, I need to let you support me like you let me do for you. I'm sorry." He turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

The guards stepped out of their vehicle and looked to Jason for direction on where to go. He nodded his head for them to follow him. Francis, Marco and Eddie kept their distance and Jason and Elizabeth entered the hospital. Elizabeth was immediately greeted by nurses that she knew and they got her into a wheelchair. Jason was reluctant to let her go but he stayed by her side holding her hand as they wheeled her toward the elevator.

"Layla, has Kelly gotten here yet?" Elizabeth asked the young nurse as they all loaded into the elevator including the guards.

"I think so." Layla answered then glanced between the guards. The three men seemed both anxious and uncomfortable and when they arrived on the fifth floor they hesitated.

"Why don't you guys get situated while I get setup in my room." Elizabeth said and immediately saw Jason's reluctance to let her out of his sight. "I'll be fine and it will only be a few minutes." She gave his hand a tight squeeze then released it and Layla pushed her down the hallway.

Jason turned to the men and spoke quick. "I want one of you by the elevators, one by the stairwell and the other surveying the rest of the areas. Also I want one of you to stay in touch with Johnny and Spinelli. Let me know if you hear anything, send me one of those text messages."

"Just go, we'll take care of this all." Francis mumbled. "Go be with your wi- girlfriend." He corrected himself.

Francis's slip was not lost on Jason. As he made his way toward Elizabeth's delivery room he thought about the fact that they had never even discussed the possibility of getting married. Sure he had thought about it over the past few months but he didn't want to rush things more then they already had. He wasn't sure how to approach it, should he just ask her to marry him with a ring or should he just open a discussion about it and feel her out first? They had both been married before more then once and he was not even sure if marriage was something she wanted to do again.

He tapped his knuckle on the door and Elizabeth yelled for him to enter. She was already in a hospital gown and sitting up in the bed. As soon as she saw him she smiled, both of them completely forgetting about the rough conversation they'd had on the car ride to the hospital. "Everything ok?" he asked stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"So far so good." She grinned.

"I'm going to go page Dr. Lee. I'll come back in a bit to check on you." The British nurse said.

"Thank you Layla." Elizabeth called after the nurse.

Jason moved to her side, pulling a chair beside the bed but not sitting down immediately. Instead he kissed her forehead and lips. "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you too." Then she reached for his shirt and tugged so his lips covered hers again for a lingering kiss.

"My god, you guys never quit."

Jason quickly pulled away and looked over his shoulder to Kelly. He shifted so he was standing straight beside the bed as a beep sounded behind him. He curiously looked over his shoulder, "It goes off just before I have a contraction." She said then winced. "They're getting… worse."

Kelly walked over to the monitor and looked at the paper feeding out. "This is the first one since they got the monitor setup. How far apart are they?"

It was quite a few long seconds before the contraction started to subside and she was able to answer, "About four or five minutes I guess."

Kelly turned back to the door and closed it then turned back to the foot of the bed. "Let's get you checked out and see how far along you are."

Jason fidgeted when Kelly helped Elizabeth lift her feet into the stirrups then remained quiet and anxious while Kelly examined her. "Wow… well you are about seven centimeters already. It shouldn't be too long." Kelly rolled her stool back and removed her rubber gloves. "Did you have a quick delivery with Cameron?"

"I guess so."

"It should only be a couple hours. I'm going to go check on a few things and I'll be back in a bit." She said to Elizabeth then looked to Jason. "The ice machine is just around the corner, ice chips will help her and have them page me if the contractions get a lot stronger or are less then a couple minutes apart." She looked at him for a long minute, "What happened to you?"

"Just an accident." He answered brushing off the question and turned back to focus on Elizabeth.

Kelly shrugged, "Men." Then rolled her eyes. "Make sure they page me."

Jason nodded and shifted on his feet. Waiting was the part he was not looking forward to. Not to mention he could not control her pain or make it better and that part was surely going to be hard for him. Once they were again alone Elizabeth took Jason's hand, "Sit, relax, it may be a while."

Although he would never admit it, even to Elizabeth, his stomach was in knots. "D-do you want any ice?"

Elizabeth shook her head then relaxed it against the pillow, "I'm ok right now. Come on, sit."

He finally gave in and sat in the chair. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Jason, you can't speed this up, there is nothing either of us can do right now." She calmly explained as the machine beeped again. Her entire body tensed as the pain from the contraction caused her to grunt.

He waited until the contraction was over to speak, "Do you want me to get the nurse for something for th-the pain?"

"No drugs."

Jason smiled which instantly relaxed Elizabeth, "Now you sound like me." He joked then a silent buzzing echoed through the room and Jason looked first at the monitor then at Elizabeth. "What's that?"

Elizabeth's brows pulled together, "Is it your phone?"

Jason had thought the vibrating was his nerves but she was right, he pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. He had a text message and he leaned back in the chair to view it. "Car reg to Trevor Lansing."

"Everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason offered her a not-so-reassuring smile then stood. "I'll be back in one minute."

She smiled, "No problem, I'm not going anywhere."

Jason kissed her palm then hurried out of the room and down the hall to where Francis was standing. "You get the message?" the guard asked.

Jason nodded, "How is Sal?"

"Fine."

"Ok, have him watch the house with Spinelli, send Johnny to take care of Anthony and Trevor." Jason discretely whispered.

"You mean…"

Jason quickly nodded, "Yes… now… tonight. I don't care how just tell him to be careful." With that Jason turned quickly on his heels and rushed back to the delivery room.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Jason wasn't sure how much time had passed. He knew there was a clock in the room but it had been so long since he glanced at it. The wait was killing him and Elizabeth could sense that. It was still dark out which meant it hadn't been more then four hours but it certainly felt like it had been. Sensing his restlessness Elizabeth asked him to run out to the car to get her bag. With the heavy conversation they had on the car ride over she had completely forgotten to grab it when he lifted her from her seat.

"I'll send Eddie down to get it." Jason tried reasoning.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, "No, I want you to go. Stretch your legs because it could be a couple more hours."

It was like the labor had come to a halt. Her contractions came on so fast and she seemed to be progressing quickly then all of a sudden she hit a plateau. She hadn't dilated any more nor did the contractions increase in frequency. She'd been checked twice by Kelly and each time she told them that there was no progress Jason had to hold back his sigh. Elizabeth was being great and he'd even bet that she was holding back and trying not to show him how much pain she truly was in. He obviously had never given birth but he had heard stories and with those the mother had gotten the epidural.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for the few minutes that Jason was gone. Kelly came in to check on her and interrupted her three minute nap but she knew as well as anyone else that in a hospital there was little peace and quiet.

"Where did sexy daddy go?"

Elizabeth smiled, "He went to get something from the car. He was getting restless."

"A guy that can't stand still, that's my kind of man… always needing to keep his hands busy." Kelly ogled.

"Kelly! I'm in labor, I can't think about that right now." Elizabeth managed to joke. "Didn't Eddie help take the edge off last night?"

Kelly's eyes scanned the paper that had fed from the monitor in her absence. "Oh yea, I had a blast with Eddie but Jason… girl, he is all just…" she sighed then continued, "He's throw you up against the door, sweaty, yummy sexy."

A contraction interrupted Elizabeth's reply and she took deep breaths while her hands missed Jason's and settled for fisting the sheet. Eventually the pain subsided and she looked back to Kelly, "What do you think got me here."

Kelly laughed but Elizabeth didn't. "You definitely have to elaborate on that later."

"On what?" Jason asked as he walked back onto the room. "Everything ok?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Nothing has changed."

Jason set her bag on the small counter then went right back to her side. On his way back in he had spoken to the guards and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Johnny would get word to him when the job was done or if there were any problems but he assured that he had it handled. Francis reminded Jason that he had other things to focus on right now and to have faith that his men could handle the situation. It was probably a good thing that Elizabeth went into labor because it kept Jason's hands clean, something that was pointed out by the guard. Taking her hand in his once again, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but ok."

* * *

Johnny parked his car a full half mile away from Anthony Zacharra's house. The lot his car was in was a full lot where his car would blend. Spinelli had managed to dig up a topographical map of the area and found a path through the woods that would lead him directly to Anthony's back yard. With his oversized backpack strapped to his back, Johnny took off into the woods to carry out his mission.

* * *

Jason was pacing at the foot of the bed. "Why isn't she here yet?"

"Jason, they just paged her a few minutes ago."

He looked over his shoulders at the door to find that it was still closed then sighed.

"Jason, pacing and sighing is not going to get her here any quicker. Relax." She said as calmly as possible. Never did she think that she'd have to keep Jason calm during her labor and had she not been in so much pain she would have found it amusing. He was the calm one usually and she would be the one to get stressed. From the moment he found out she was in labor it was like he couldn't think straight, all the way down to her helping him get his clothes out to dress to come to the hospital.

"I just don't like waiting… and there is nothing I can do to help you."

She offered him the best smile she could. "You are here and I love you, that's all I need right now."

Jason walked back to her side and leaned his hip against the side of the bed. He took her hand when he heard the monitor beeping again and she squeezed his hand tightly until the contraction subsided. The excruciating pain was staying constant now though and she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"We're having a baby tonight… this morning."

Jason nodded and turned her hand in his so he could look at his palm, "Tell you what though, next time we're cutting your nails before you go into labor." He said, attempting a joke.

She arched an eyebrow, "Next time?"

Jason smiled but it quickly faded when just as quick as the last one had ended, the machine beeped and she was having another contraction. He stood straight up, "I'm going to find her." Before he could release her hand and walk away, the door opened and Kelly entered the room followed by a nurse, the same one that had accompanied Elizabeth to the room hours before.

"I hear someone's getting close." Kelly said in a chipper voice and just got a scowl from Jason. "Wow, someone is getting impatient." She added which only frustrated Jason even further. She bit her tongue and refrained from making any more jokes, instead she read the feed from Elizabeth's monitor. "Looking good. You should be able to start pushing soon, let me check you out." Kelly slipped on a fresh pair of rubber gloves and took a seat on her stool to examine Elizabeth. "Ok sweetie, you are there." She turned to Layla, "Go get the cart and tell the nursery that we are ready." She stood and removed her gloves. "Jason do you want to help her slide down the bed about six inches?"

Jason quietly nodded but stood there unmoving, dumbly staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to shimmy down but immediately winced in pain.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled. She took his arm and guided his hands to where he could carefully help her scoot the distance Kelly needed. The doctor pulled on the curtain to block any views as nurses and orderlies brought supplies into the room.

"Ok, Jason, I'm sure you want to watch this but it will also help the delivery and Elizabeth if you help to hold her up."

Jason nodded.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he gazed at her. The nervousness he'd felt earlier increased tenfold. He felt nervous, anxious, scared and excited all at once. They were emotions he rarely felt in life and feeling them all at once sent a tremble through his body that he was not familiar with. With a shaky hand he tucked a few stray hairs behind Elizabeth's ears that had escaped the ponytail she'd tied when they arrived. Another contraction arrived and he could see the pain worsening for her. She was trying to hide the strength of them but he could feel the tenseness and see the reaction in her entire body. Her eyes looked tired but the hardest part had yet to come.

It was ten minutes and a handful of contractions more before everything was ready. It was the longest ten minutes of Jason's life.

"Ok sweetie…" Kelly said scooting the stool over. She flipped the stirrups out from under the table and helped Elizabeth guide her feet into them. "Next contraction you're going to push."

Elizabeth was sweating and her eyes were red from tears due to the pain of the contractions. Never in his life did Jason want so much to take someone's pain away and feel it for them but he couldn't. The air left his lungs when he saw the first tear fall from her eyes and with each contraction more fell.

During her brief reprieve from the contractions but not from the pain, Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his hand, "Ready?"

Jason shook his head and she genuinely smiled.

"Baby's heart rate is strong." Layla said, reading the monitor.

Kelly nodded as the contraction motor sounded again. "Ok, give me a good push Elizabeth."

Jason immediately wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders and helped her lean slightly forward. His face was buried in her neck as she groaned deep in her chest and pushed. His hand was still holding hers and she squeezed tighter then ever until the contraction subsided.

She relaxed slightly when the contraction stopped and spoke breathlessly, "Ok, I'll take the drugs now."

"That's what they all say, too late my darling." Kelly joked. "I'll give you something good after though."

The tension immediately built back up and once again Elizabeth was pushing. This time when Jason's face was buried in her neck he was whispering to her, telling her how strong she was and how much he loved her. He repeated his words each time she pushed until finally Kelly announced that the baby was crowning. Jason continued holding her, whispering as he tilted his head to watch what was happening. Elizabeth was now out of breath and constantly pushing. Her hair was wet from the sweat and her tears were streaming down her face. She did not scream though as he had seen on television. He wondered if she was trying to put up a front to keep him calm. Instead she'd grunt and moan as she pushed and pushed until Kelly finally said, "One more good one, give me all you got sweetie."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and leaned fully back into Jason's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jason was holding both of her hands and she tightly squeezed as a loud growl rumbled in her throat. Jason's breath caught and tears filled his eyes when Kelly was finally holding and baby in her hands.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Johnny watched the inept guard standing by the back door. He was leaning against a stone wall and appeared to be half asleep. Anthony Zacharra was known for keeping two guards at all times patrolling his property. Johnny had been prepared to take one or both out but tonight that wasn't necessary. The guard in the front of the house was playing some sort of handheld game as well so he had managed to sneak around the property without being seen.

One thing his mission was lacking was seeing Anthony eye to eye. Johnny would have liked for him to see who was taking him out, to know who was behind it and know why. That was something they did not have the time for. They needed quick and clean, well their hands clean that is.

He had memorized the layout of the house before he left and knew that Anthony's bedroom was in the back of the house on the second floor. He also knew that Trevor hated commuting back to New York city late at night so when there were meetings like the one tonight he'd stay behind and crash at Anthony's house for the night. Spinelli also confirmed from phone records that Anthony Zacharra was definitely in the house so their plan had to work.

It was a good two hours before sunrise so Johnny waited. The guard was bound to turn away or leave his post at some point. Everyone needs to use the bathroom sometime. It did not take long for his chance to come. The guard at the back door closed his eyes and slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ground. Looking through his binoculars Johnny could see his chest rising in slow, deep breaths and he knew the guard had dozed off.

Before trying a window, Johnny tried the bilco doors that led to a basement. He was surprised when they were not locked and he slowly and quietly lifted the heavy steel doors. He gently lowered them over his head after taking the first few steps. It was too easy, there had to be something he was missing. The basement was his first plan all along so it was amazing to him that things were working out so well. He was almost looking forward to a fight or maybe even having to shoot the guards before he entered the house. Instead he pretty much just wandered toward the basement and walked in as if he owned the house.

The basement was dark and Johnny had a flashlight in his bag which he immediately lit. After surveying the damp room he'd entered, he walked through an old wooden door into the main part of the basement. The room was immense and he immediately spotted what he was looking for and got to work. Spinelli had viewed a recent utility bill and discovered the house was fueled by natural gas which provided the perfect explosive. The far wall had the gas main which stuck out by the emergency shut off valve on the copper piping. He immediately closed the valve and got to work.

He was grateful his father had dabbled in the heating and cooling business providing Johnny just enough information to pull off this job. Hitting a gas main was one thing but he needed to create an explosion that would set up the entire house. It took him fifteen minutes to affix the splitter pipe to the existing pipe work and another ten minutes to add the flexible piping leading to the vent shaft from the air conditioner. He was using a small hand-held circular saw that made little noise and couldn't help but wonder where Spinelli had found it. He was turning into that guy from the Bond movies that always had handy gadgets to provide, except Johnny was no spy. He chuckled at the comparison and promised himself he'd never tell Spinelli those thoughts.

When he was finished, the seals certainly had leaks but he did not have the time for perfection, it was good enough to get the job done. He turned the valve and gas began flowing through the pipes and into the air ducts. Gas was now flowing through the duct work of the house and spreading through every room the large structure. He needed to let it run for five minutes before he set it off and five minutes was all he had before the gas smell would wake up the house's sleeping residents.

Johnny affixed an extremely small explosive to the vent shaft just over the hole that the pipe he just installed was. Spinelli assured him the four minute timer would set off an explosion large enough to trigger another explosion if enough gas had traveled through the vents. Spinelli set it with a four minute default timer but Johnny let gas pump through for an extra minute before pushing the small button on the small device. Johnny checked his watch and tossed his bag back over his shoulders then rushed across the basement back to the bilco doors he'd entered. He quietly lifted just one and peeked out. It was still dark but Johnny moved slow and quiet as he peeked around the corner to see if the guard was still sleeping.

Looking at his watch Johnny had just under two minutes to get as far from the house as possible. The guard was no longer sitting on the ground sleeping but still seemed tired as he leaned against the wall in a sleepy haze. Luckily it was spring time so the crunch of leaves on the ground would not tip off the guard that someone was on the property. Starting in the direction of the woods he'd come in on, Johnny walked light on his feet in long strides. There had to be less then a minute left on the timer and he hurried his pace as he finally reached the thick barrier of trees. If this didn't work then he would have to go to plan 'b' which was not quite developed due to Spinelli's confidence in the plan they set out.

He finally stopped when he was sure to be far enough away to not be hit with any debris from the blast. Looking down at his watch, Johnny blinked. Four minutes and fifteen seconds, it didn't work. Silence filled the air. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Johnny dialed Spinelli.

"Warrior, is there a difficulty?" Spinelli immediately said into the phone.

"It didn't work, it's been over four and a half minutes. What the fuck!" Johnny quietly yelled into the phone.

"Five minutes." Spinelli explained.

"Five! You said four!"

"The jackal is aware of what he said but felt an extra minute was needed to ensure your safety."

"You fucker!" Johnny spat and looked at his watch again… four fifty nine…

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the air. For a split second there was dead silence but then a earth rattling boom came. The ground shook and a flash of light hit as the first explosion went off. Johnny didn't wait to see, he closed his phone and took off running back toward where his car was parked. He needed to get out of the area fast and he probably only had six or seven minutes before police and fire showed up. Explosion after explosion sounded behind him as he ran through the woods without looking back.

* * *

The baby nurse immediately took their baby girl to a small table to clean her up. Jason protectively watched as the nurse placed their baby under the warm lamp. She didn't cry but instead wrinkled her face in discomfort with being out of the warmth of her mother's body. After briefly wiping down the newborn, the nurse swaddled her and lifted her gently. Jason was holding Elizabeth's hand still as Kelly finished cleaning her up.

There was not a word in any language that could explain the pride Jason felt as the nurse passed the baby over to him. Elizabeth watched with tears in her eyes as Jason stared at his baby girl in awe. It was a soft and gentle side of Jason that few saw and definitely was one of his best qualities. She looked so small in her father's arms and he immediately took a step back toward Elizabeth. He slowly leaned down and placed her in Elizabeth's arms as the baby finally made a faint squeak.

"She had your lips." Elizabeth immediately noticed.

Jason's lips curled, "I thought she had yours."

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok, maybe a little of both."

Jason kissed Elizabeth's forehead and Kelly interrupted their moment, "Do you two have a name for her yet?"

Looking to Elizabeth for guidance, Jason shrugged.

"We talked about a few names but I actually came up with another one today for a girl." Elizabeth said as she brushed her fingertips across her daughter's cheek.

"What is it?" Jason asked and sat on the edge of the bed to be closer to the two of them.

"Well it's kind of a different name but considering what happened last summer I was thinking Isla."

"I-L-A?" Jason asked having never heard the name before.

"I-S-L-A, it means island and it is a female's name. I think it's a beautiful name."

Jason nodded, the name was fitting considering all they had been through. The name was soft and he liked it. "Perfect." He said placing his hand over the infant's head.

Elizabeth smiled victoriously, "I don't know about a middle name though."

"Does she have to have one?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason and rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Kelly chimed in. "I will say that she is the first Isla I have delivered."

"Well family names are out because I just cant use Audrey, I don't feel right using her name given our relationship right now. We can't use Lila because Isla Lila would certainly be made fun of." She joked. "What about the other names we were talking about?"

Jason shrugged as he continued to stare at his daughter in amazement.

"How about Kelly?" Kelly suggested.

Elizabeth laughed.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I had to try."

Elizabeth had a brief thought that had things been different, the baby's middle name would be Emily. "I don't know. Jason, what do you think?"

"I'm no good at this." Jason complained.

"Monica, Diane, Carly, Tracey, Alan, Alana… what do you think? What do you think little girl? What do you want your middle name to be?" Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Wait… I just remembered. I was talking to Sal the other day and he was asking about names. He actually had a good suggestion for a girl. I mean I think he suggested it as a first name but it will work for a middle name too."

"What is it?"

"Selina. It was his moms name and I think it's beautiful." Elizabeth said and looked down at the precious baby in her arms. "Isla Selina Morgan."

"You want to name her after Big Sal?" Jason asked with his brows raised.

"No, I want to name her after one of Sal's suggestions. You don't like it?"

Jason shook his head, "No I do like it. Just don't tell anyone else, they will get jealous of Sal." Jason joked.


	77. Chapter 77

I apologize for the delay posting this chapter. I just about lost my mojo this past week. I've been feeling so blah lately and the words have just not been coming to me. This chapter is pretty light as I'm trying to get back into writing again after taking a few days off. Emily drama will come but she has to take a few minutes off sometimes lol...  
Carly and Diane both still need to find out about the baby (will they visit at the same time?). Sonny needs to go, I know, but Jason needs to be ready... he is nearly there, don't worry.  
Thank you all for sticking with us so far with this story and hope you all keep reading and commenting. Enjoy!

Chapter 77

As directed, Jason reluctantly left Elizabeth's side to head to the nursery with the baby nurse and his newborn little girl. He observed the nurse as she weighed, measured and thoroughly cleaned the infant. Once done she placed a small ankle tracking device on the baby's ankle.

"First time father?"

Jason nodded although he really wasn't because for all purposes he was now Cameron's father as well. It just wasn't legal on paper yet and he didn't feel the need to explain his situation to the woman. "That will sound an alarm if someone tries to take her?"

The nurse nodded, "They are very secure here so don't worry about a thing."

Jason surely wouldn't worry about a thing because there would be a guard on as long as that baby was in the hospital. Jason got the urge to turn around and turned back toward the door they had entered. There was a small window in the door and he saw his sister peeking through the glass. Knowing she would not enter without permission, Jason offered her a nod and she immediately entered.

She was hesitant once inside the nursery and she looked to Jason.

"You can come see her." Jason said with a slight smile. He knew that Elizabeth would be fine with whatever relationship he offered Emily as long as she did not have to be around her too much.

"I don't want to cause trouble." She said peeking over at the baby.

"Emily you are still my sister and the baby's aunt." Jason said as the nurse took a step back so the brother and sister could have a moment with his new baby.

"A girl Jason." Emily gushed. "She is absolutely stunning, congratulations." She said leaning in to hug her brother. "What is her name?"

"Isla."

"Wow, that is a beautiful name."

"Isla Selina." Jason added.

"How is Elizabeth?"

Jason hesitated but nodded, "She did good."

"Please tell her I said congratulations. Well you don't have to tell her but just know that I am happy for you guys regardless of everything that has happened." She honestly said.

"I will tell her." Jason said, dropping the subject because this was not the time to discuss the former friendship that Emily and Elizabeth had and the probability that Elizabeth will probably never forgive Emily for leaving her all alone. Jason knew enough to know that Elizabeth was alone for the time Jason was in a coma and it continued once he woke up.

Emily reached her hand and brushed her fingertips across the baby's forehead. "She is precious."

"Yes she is." Jason said still looking at his new daughter in amazement.

"I love you Jase… and Elizabeth may not realize it but I do still love her and…"

Jason interrupted, "I love you too." His sister had the ability to run off at the mouth lately and usually said something that would either piss Jason off or piss Elizabeth off.

"Well call me, I'd like to see her again soon and maybe go to lunch or something with you."

Jason nodded. "I will."

"Do you mind if I stop in later to see the baby when she is here in the nursery?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't mind."

* * *

Elizabeth was resting when Jason and Isla returned to the room and he did not wake her. The baby was sleeping but that did not stop him from picking her up. He sat in the chair and reclined as he took the time to study the features of his baby girl. She had a full head of dark hair which she was sure to lose. Whenever Elizabeth had mentioned the possibility of the baby being a girl she always talked about a girl with Jason's blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Jason added that she would be adorable if she had Elizabeth's hair and eyes. He'd settle for either, she was beautiful no matter what. Her nose was definitely Elizabeth's and like they had discussed she had Elizabeth's lips.

He sat like that for a long time, well over an hour, just staring at his baby sleeping. Every so often he'd peek over to watch Elizabeth as she rested after the exhausting birth.

Jason had talked to Francis on his way back to the room from the nursery and was told that everything went smoothly with Johnny and he was on his way back to the house. Jason felt relieved but the trouble still loomed as long as Sonny still felt that Jason was a threat. At that point Jason was not sure if there was a way to make Sonny believe that he wasn't a threat. It was hard for Jason to think of what he felt would be the inevitable outcome.

Whether one of Anthony's guys set his car up or not, Sonny was behind it. Jason did not have a doubt in his mind, especially because Max had called to warn him. He needed to talk to Max as soon as possible. There was so much more on the line now. A year ago he was only protecting himself and if something happened to him it would not directly effect anyone like it would now. Elizabeth, Cameron and Isla needed him as much as he needed them and protecting them was his first priority… no matter what it took.

"Heeeey." Elizabeth groggily mumbled.

Jason looked over and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I delivered a baby." She joked. "It's ok though, they gave me a strong pain killer so it's bearable. How are you?"

Jason nodded his answer and lifted the baby into Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"You should go home and try to get some rest Jason because believe me, when we get home sleeping will be a luxury."

Jason curled his lips and shook his head, "I'm ok."

"Whatever, I know you Jason. You will keep going and act like you don't need sleep but everyone needs sleep Jason… Especially after the night you had."

"I'm fine." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright then can you pull that curtain across because I want to try feeding her."

Jason immediately stood and pulled the curtain to give them privacy. Elizabeth adjusted her top and urged the infant to begin nursing. After some coaxing and adjusting it seemed to work. "Does it hurt?" Jason asked when Elizabeth winced.

"A little but that will go away."

Jason frowned and pulled his brows together as he sat watching his daughter nurse. After a minute Elizabeth relaxed and it helped Jason relax a little as well.

* * *

"You little prick!" Johnny snapped as soon as he entered the door.

Spinelli looked on with his mouth hanging open as Johnny shouted numerous expletives.

"Wolverine, the Jackal senses anger."

"Angry! Spinelli, you said four minutes. Four fucking minutes! That's a big difference from five. Why did you lie and say that you had set it for four?"

"The jackal merely wished to prevent a close call. I wanted to ensure your safety."

Johnny would have smiled at the geek's caution had he not been so pissed. "Don't you ever fucking pull that shit again. I want you to tell me exactly what the fuck I have to do and not fucking lie to me."

"I uh, but the explosive, the Jackal wanted…" Spinelli stammered before simply saying, "Apologies Wolverine. The Jackal will not do it again."

Johnny accepted the apology with a nod.

"The maternal one has delivered her progeny. A fair baby girl."

Johnny smiled, "A girl, no shit!" Still smiling, but exhausted, Johnny fell into the oversized recliner, "I feel bad for her boyfriends when she is grown up." Were Johnny's last words before falling asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Oh my goodness, you are so precious." Diane whispered.

Elizabeth hesitated before asking her question but asked anyway, "Diane, how come you didn't have any children." It was a personal question to ask someone but she felt comfortable enough to ask Diane.

"A baby doesn't fit in my life." She answered matter-of-factly. "Instead I admire other people's children and hand them back once they soil their diaper." She joked.

"Did you ever want one?"

Diane thought for a long minute as she rock the newborn, "I guess part of me did but my career won the decision. Not to mention I never met anyone I'd be willing to be tied to for eighteen plus years."

Elizabeth chuckled, "That is a long time." Then looked up to Jason and gave him a teasing disgusted look. "Eighteen years?"

"I guess you are stuck with me now." He said with a big smile then noticed Francis in the doorway.

"Got a second?"

Jason kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "I'll be right back."

Francis, Eddie and Marco had all stopped in the room to see the baby earlier and offer their congratulations. They were quick with each of their visits then immediately returned to their guarding duties. "Spinelli just called. Lucky and another detective showed up at the house this morning."

Jason shrugged, "We knew that would happen."

"You couldn't ask for a more solid alibi." Francis joked. "But I guarantee they are big enough bastards that they will come here to harass you." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "Neo has been monitoring the police bands. Sounds like they have recovered three bodies so far." He whispered.

"I need to track down Max. The phone he contacts me on is the one that got destroyed in the car explosion." Jason mumbled. "I'm going to run back to the house in a little while and get cleaned up… and I'm going to pay Sonny a visit before I come back."

Francis's eyes widened, "Are you sure that's a good idea."

Jason nodded, "It has to happen. I know where he stands and he needs to know where I do." He plainly added.

"Well, make sure you take one of us with you to Sonny's. I know you are more then capable of holding your own but…" he trailed off.

Jason nodded as the elevator doors opened and Carly stepped off with a ridiculously large arrangement of flowers in her arm. He let out a sigh and wondered how she could have possibly heard already.

"Jason!" she screeched. "Congratulations, daddy!" She put the vase of flowers on the nurse's desk right on top a pile of papers that were being read by the nurse working. She glared at Carly but it went unnoticed as she wrapped her arms around Jason for a tight hug.

"Thank you." He mumbled and stepped out of her hold. He reached for the vase and picked them up from the stack of papers then offered the nurse an apologetic smile.

"Oh, those flowers aren't for you, they are for Elizabeth." Carly said snatching the vase from his arms and gaining an extremely confused look. "Oh, don't give me that look Jason, Elizabeth just had your child which makes me Aunt Carly so of course I am grateful… even if she is a muffin face. Now lead me to her."

Jason nodded to Francis and started toward the room. It slipped his mind who was already in with Elizabeth until they entered the room and saw Diane sitting there still holding the baby.

Carly stopped short when she saw Diane, "Oh."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Carly…"

Diane smiled and held the baby tightly to her, not willing to give the little girl up to Carly.

Placing the flowers on the table beside the door, Carly put on her best smile and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Carly." Elizabeth nodded.

Carly noticed the pink blanket wrapped around the baby, "It's a girl?"

"Yes, Isla Selina." Elizabeth proudly said.

"That's a pretty name." Carly said taking a step toward Diane and the baby. "May I hold her?"

"Not until I'm done." Diane spat.

"Ok, come on, just for a few minutes."

Diane blinked and nodded, "Ok, you can hold her for a few minutes… when I'm done."

"There's no need to get snippy Diane." Carly growled.

"I'm not getting snippy CARLY. I simply said that you need to wait your turn."

Carly's hands moved to her hips, "But I have a meeting in thirty minutes across town so I can't stay for long."

"Then you may just have to come back later because I can assure you that I won't be done for at least thirty one more minutes."

Carly cocked her head to the side and spoke through gritted teeth, "Well I can't come back later, I have meetings all day then Michael has a game and…"

"Then tomorrow." Diane interrupted with a viscous smile.

"You can't be serious."

Diane ignored Carly and cooed at the baby as Jason wiped his hand down his face in frustration. A soft tap on the open door interrupted the abrupt exchange.

Noticing Carly, Kelly smiled, "Hello friends." She said with a smirk. "I know you have visitors right now but I'm afraid the doctor is here to perform the hearing test on Isla." She said to Elizabeth.

Jason let out a sigh of relief that a brawl was prevented between Carly and Diane on the hospital room. Elizabeth, Carly and Jason looked on as Diane stood from the chair and carried the baby over to the rolling bassinet.

"How long is it going to take?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll have her back here in twenty minutes, maybe thirty, unless you want me to leave her in the nursery for a little while so you can get some rest." Kelly answered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, you can bring her back in here, she can rest with me."

Carly shifted on her feet, "Well I'm going to try to get back later today." Elizabeth could tell that Carly was disappointed and part of her, a very small part, felt bad. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you Carly." Elizabeth genuinely said.

Once Carly was gone and Kelly left with the baby, Jason gave Diane a chastising glance which she waved off. "Elizabeth, why don't you get some rest while you can."

Diane stood, "Yea, get some rest."

"Diane, I need to talk to you anyway." Jason said, pointing to the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason smiled, "It is, don't worry." He went to her side and kissed her. "I'm going to run back to the house and get changed."

"Take a nap too, please. You guys are telling me to rest, well you need it too." Elizabeth pleaded.

Jason nodded, "I will. I'll pick cam up on my way back and bring him to see you."

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked, exhaustion in her voice.

Jason nodded again and followed Diane out of the room. He wiped his eyes and he looked even more tired after his hands fell to his side. "What do you need because you really do need to get some rest Jason. You look like death."

"Before all this happened last night someone tried to kill me."

"What!" Diane snapped as they entered the waiting area.

"My car exploded outside of a meeting with Sonny and the other family heads. So first, they need me to come down to the station later to give a statement and answer some questions so I will need you to meet me there."

Diane rolled her eyes, "That ought to be fun, they have complete buffoons running this town." She rolled her wrist in an effort for him to continue, "You said first so you have more to tell me, what is it?"

Footsteps drew their attention and they both turned to see two men walking toward them from the elevators. Diane instantly recognized one as Elizabeth's ex husband.

"Jason, we need you to come down to the station with us for questioning."

Diane immediately threw her head back and laughed, "For what? His daughter was just born, I'm sure whatever it is can wait gentlemen."

"We believe he had a hand in the murder of Anthony Zacharra." Lucky proudly stated.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"First thing DE-TECT-IVE, my client already stated for the record that he did not blow up any houses last night. Second DE-TECT-IVE, there are dozens of doctors, nurses and other people that can validate his alibi that he was in the hospital last night while his daughter was being born. And third DE-TECT-IVE, any questions you ask my client are inadmissible because he has been awake for more then 24 hours. My client is tired and the level of harassment he is constantly faced with by this department is absurd." Diane firmly stated.

"We understand your concerns Miss Miller, however, people are dead. Your client was conveniently a target last night and retaliation is his infamous motive for his crimes." Lucky spat.

Diane tossed her head back and laughed, "My client has NEVER been convicted of a crime that is in any way tied to organized crime."

Lucky laughed, "Doesn't mean he hasn't committed any."

"Lucky, that's enough." Detective Rodriguez said.

Jason had been sitting quietly, waiting for them to tell him he could finally leave. He was extremely exhausted and needed a quick nap before visiting Sonny and picking up Cameron. He finally grunted, "Can I leave now?"

"Yes." Cruz said, "But just to let you know driving on no sleep in over 24 hours carries the same penalties in New York as driving drunk."

"I will drive him." Diane said picking up her bag. "And please gentlemen, my client would appreciate it if the harassment stopped… although it does support my spending… it is still quite the nuisance."

Jason's eyes met Lucky's for a long minute as the two men stared at each other. He stood from the table, glaring at Lucky the entire time, waiting for Lucky to make a move toward him. One, just one move and Jason could go after him. Even in his tired state he could take Lucky easily but in the end Lucky didn't move toward him and Jason left the PCPD without incident.

* * *

After Johnny briefed him on everything that happened overnight, Jason retired to the bedroom and was able to sleep for a couple hours. As soon as he woke up he called Elizabeth.

"How are you both feeling?"

"Ok." Elizabeth whispered.

"You sound tired. Have you been able to sleep at all?"

"Not really. Robin was here then Nadine and my Grams came so it's been a constant flow of people for the few hours you've been gone." She sighed. "Now little Isla is nursing and I'll take another nap with her after while nobody is here visiting."

"How was Audrey?"

"Quiet but cordial. It is what it is, she held Isla for a little while but it's not the same with her anymore."

Jason sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jason, it's not your fault that she is so closed minded."

There was a few moments of silence before Jason spoke, "I have a couple stops to make then I'll pick up Cameron and come back over. Try to get some sleep ok?"

"I will. I love you."

Jason smiled, "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while." He ended the call and showered before getting into the only car left in the driveway except Elizabeth's old sedan, Johnny's SUV. The guard was pissed that he was now stuck at the house and claimed to have plans for the night but Jason promised to send it back with Francis and Marco once he got back to the hospital.

Calling Sonny to announce his visit was not an option. If he was behind the car explosion, which Jason was nearly one hundred percent sure of, then he didn't want to give Sonny any time to plan anything ahead of his visit. He pulled up to the coffeehouse and quickly parked. Max was standing post outside Sonny's office door with a surprised expression.

"I'm here to see Sonny." Jason said and did not wait for Max to say anything. Instead Jason reached for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry Jason but the boss does not want any visitors right now." He said with wide eyes. There was apparently something he was trying to relay or infer but it was lost on Jason so he found the door to be unlocked and opened it.

Jason's attention was immediately drawn to the woman in front of Sonny's desk before momentarily diverting to Sonny sitting in his chair, his clothes in disarray. His shirt was half buttoned but Jason looked back to the woman dressing feet in front of him. He couldn't say that he was shocked but he certainly hadn't expected it, she had a tendency to be even more self-destructive then Sonny.

Sam wore a smirk on her face as she fastened the button on her skin-tight jeans.

"We need to talk." Jason growled.

Sam's smirk grew with Jason's anger, mistaking his disgust for jealousy. "That's ok, I was just leaving anyway. We're done… for now." She looked to each of her sides then over at Sonny and batted her eyes, "Have you seen my shirt?" she asked.

Max had turned away the moment Jason opened the door. He knew Sonny was in his office with Sam and wanted to avoid anything that would turn his stomach.

"I think we do need to talk." Sonny gravely replied, ignoring Sam's question.

Sam sauntered across the room where she had located her tank top. Her black bra was completely sheer and he wondered how he could ever have been with Sam. Her tank top was laying across Sonny's drink tray and she quietly pulled it over her head while Jason stood by the door with his arms folded over his chest.

Sonny leaned back in his chair and crossed his own arms over his chest as Sam turned toward the door. She smiled at Jason with a look of satisfaction in her eyes and Jason let her have her moment. He didn't say a word to her and didn't move until she left the room. Max closed the door behind him and Jason was finally alone with Sonny.

"What brings you here Jason?" Sonny asked, allowing Jason to speak first.

"You know why I'm here. Did you make the call last night? That's all I want to know." Jason coldly asked.

Sonny curled his lips and shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'd like to know something though, did you take out Anthony?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about Sonny. I was at the hospital all night because my daughter was born."

Sonny nodded but did not offer a congratulations. "So you didn't kill Anthony and Trevor?"

Jason shook his head, "No, I didn't." Still standing by the door, Jason repeated, "Who did it? You? Anthony? Or were you working together? Either way you knew about it so you must want me dead." Jason plainly stated.

"Now, how would it help me to kill you?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head, "See that's what I can't figure out. You are the one that hid things from me when we were still partners. Since we have split I have not once gone after any of your suppliers. I'm not a threat but apparently you think I am one. Maybe it's just your ego because I didn't want to be associated with you anymore."

"We going to have this conversation again?" Sonny asked in frustration as he rubbed his index finger across his bottom lip.

Jason coldly shook his head, "Just thinking out loud and trying to figure out how we got to you putting a bomb under my car."

"I didn't put a bomb under your car."

Jason's brows lifted, "You didn't personally, no. You don't like to get your hands dirty. But that doesn't mean that you didn't order someone to, or maybe you asked Anthony to take care of that for you."

"Well Anthony isn't exactly around to ask now is he?" Sonny replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I guess not. I guess that's one less person you'll need to share your treasure with when you find this mythical place that is supposedly so rich in resources." Jason mocked.

"Is that why you're here? You want me to thank you for offing Anthony before I did?"

"No! I want to know why you tried to fucking kill me Sonny!" Jason said stepping toward Sonny. "After everything why!"

Sonny blankly stared at Jason, his expression unchanging making it apparent that he was not going to answer the question.

"That's ok, you don't have to answer me Sonny. I know you well enough that I didn't even have to come here and ask you, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"So we're done then?" Sonny spat.

Jason dipped his head and looked over at Sonny through the top of his eyes. "Are we?" He challenged. When Sonny's eyes darkened, Jason had his answer, "Stay away from me and I'll show you the same in return." Jason calmly said then turned and walked out the door. Over the years Jason had learned to read Sonny's body language and facial expressions. Jason knew right then that it was over for them and there was no doubt in his mind that inevitably Sonny had to go because if he didn't then he would be coming after Jason. As he rushed past Max he managed to slip a small piece of paper he'd written a note on before coming into the coffeehouse. He needed to meet with Max.


	80. Chapter 80

I apologize again for the delay in posting this chapter. Life has been beating me up these past few weeks! Just a little over 6 weeks left before this year is over, yay 2010! LOL.  
anyway enough of my complaining. Thanks for all the comments and reviews! Thanks again to Deb for everything, the ideas, the help and brainstorming!

Enjoy!

Chapter 80

Jason parked the car and had to jump out after Cameron when he ran toward the hospital main entrance. Ever since Jason picked him up from his friends house Cameron had asked at least twenty times what his new 'bruddas' name was. Jason's reply was that, "It's a surprise and it may not even be a brother, it may be a sister." He repeated himself almost as many times as Cameron asked. Jason smiled at Cameron's excitement and he only worried that when he found out it is a girl that he didn't have a meltdown.

The small, curly-haired boy rushed through the automatic doors and finally stopped in front of the elevators. He excitedly pushed the button and looked back to Jason to make sure he had caught up. "We defly need to wide the elelator, no steps. I can't be-weave you fell down the steps!" he said with a half smile.

Jason's hand instantly went to the cut on his face that Elizabeth had stitched up before she went into labor the night before. The elevator doors opened and they walked in. "I wasn't paying attention." Jason lied.

"What fwoor?"

Jason held up his hand and Cameron counted Jason's fingers then pressed the correct number. "Very good!" Jason praised.

When Jason had shown up to pick up Cameron, the first thing the little boy asked was what happened to his eye. Trying to think as quick as he could Jason just told him that he was rushing down the steps and slipped. It was a lie but Cameron was certainly too young to know that someone had tried to kill him and hopefully it wouldn't ever happen again in the future. That wasn't the life he wanted his family to have to live with.

Cameron reached up and took Jason's hand as the elevator opened to the fifth floor. "This way." Jason directed and Cameron slapped high five with Marco who was standing just outside the elevator guarding the floor as he walked past him.

When they arrived at Elizabeth's door, it was closed. Jason opened it a crack and peeked in. Her eyes opened immediately but Jason felt slightly guilty for waking her. "Hey."

The room was dim but he could see her smile, "Hey." Jason opened the door and Cameron hesitantly walked in. "Hey baby." She groggily said as she stretched and let out a soft grunt when she felt the soreness from delivery.

Cameron's eyes immediately went to the plastic bassinet beside Elizabeth's bed. She pushed a button on the bed rail and the light turned on over her. Cameron stood on his toes and immediately saw the pink blanket wrapped around the baby. "Why…"

Elizabeth reached over and picked up Isla, "Cameron, I want you to meet your little sister. Her name is Isla."

"Her? It's a sistaw? Can't we ask for a brudda instead?" He asked, his lip quivering as he appeared to be on the verge of crying.

Moving quickly, Elizabeth scooted over a few inches to make room for Cameron beside her. Jason noticed and helped Cameron onto the bed beside her. She took his arm and lifted it then slid Isla over so she was half in her big brother's arms. He stared at her for a long minute before she opened her eyes a fraction and let out a faint squeak. Her little lips curved up in what one would think to be a smile but Elizabeth knew was gas since she was much too young to be smiling yet. Cameron, however, thought she smiled at him and he immediately beamed. "She's so widdle."

"She is." Elizabeth agreed.

"Why did you have a girl?" he asked.

Jason sat on the side of the bed and jumped in, "You can't pick if you are going to have a boy or a girl, Cameron. We were just as surprised when we found out that mommy had a little girl in her belly."

"How did she get out?" he asked.

Jason smiled and looked to Elizabeth to answer the question.

"The doctor took her out of my belly sweetie." Elizabeth answered.

"How?" Cameron immediately countered.

"It's really complicated Cam… doctor stuff. But she is out now and she seems to really like you." She said as Cameron placed his small hand on her forehead. "Are you disappointed that it's a sister and not a brother?"

Cameron thought for a long minute as he stared down at his little sister. "I guess not but can you have another baby and it be a brother?"

Jason immediately laughed and Elizabeth looked at him with her eyes wide but then smiled as well. "Maybe Cam but what if it's another girl?"

"Oh it will be a brudda next time for suuuure." He replied.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm going to have a house full of girls." Elizabeth joked.

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Well, earlier when I mentioned another baby you practically cringed so we're making progress."

* * *

Johnny was finally beginning to relax. By the time Francis returned with his SUV Johnny had ten minutes to get to Nadine's house. It was their first date, his first real date in years, and he refused to be late. Sure he'd 'dated' women over the years but the dates all began and ended with the same expectations, sex and no phone call the next day. Nadine, he knew, was not that type of woman. She was innocent and not the type of girl to have sex on the first date… or second, or third. When she came to her door wearing her thin, white dress he was tongue tied and only managed a "hey". It wasn't until they were in the car that he finally told her that she looked beautiful.

After explaining to Nadine a PG rated version of why he left the country, he simply said that it was best to keep a low profile for the time being. They arrived at a restaurant that Jason had suggested. It was an out of the way Italian restaurant that he'd never been to or heard of before but when they arrived he knew it was perfect. All of the tables were private and with the dim lighting he was sure to not be noticed. It wasn't until the appetizers arrived that they both finally relaxed.

"So you didn't tell me where you live. It's tropical?" she asked curiously.

Johnny nodded, "It's actually a private island off the coast of Mexico." Was the only description he felt comfortable giving.

"So you are going to go back when you are finished with whatever you are up here helping Jason with?"

Johnny shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'm from here and I like the seasons and the snow. I'm taking it a day at a time. If there is something here worth sticking around for then maybe I will." He flirted.

Nadine blushed and attempted to hide her shyness by eating a slice of fresh mozzarella that was in front of her. "Mmm" she hummed when the balsamic glaze and fresh basil made the taste pop in her mouth. She quickly chewed, "That is so good! Try it."

Johnny scrunched his face and shook his head, "I'm not a big cheese eater."

"You don't eat cheese… really?"

Johnny answered her with a nod.

"That's weird."

"Weird?" he replied with a chuckle. "You think I'm weird because I don't eat cheese."

She shrugged, "Cheese is just on everything, hamburgers, pizza, tacos, even most salads have cheese on it anymore. I don't really think you're weired but it's cheese… I just… you really don't like cheese?"

Johnny smiled, "Does that bother you?"

"I guess I can't make you my Aunt Rayleens famous cheesy noodle bake."

His brows raise, "You mean macaroni and cheese?"

She nodded, "I'm not as good as she is anyway."

"So this aunt of yours seems pretty wise and she is a good cook too?"

Nadine had shoved another large bite of cheese in her mouth and nodded her head as she chewed it, finally swallowing she spoke, "She is very wise and has always given me advice, good advice that I think was spot on, like school and cooking and changing the oil in my car. She was especially right when it came to men."

She had Johnny's attention with the last part, "Men?" he prompted.

Nadine blushed, "Yea, like the right boys to date all the way to kissing on the first date and even s-sex."

"And what was her opinion on that?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"Which one?"

"All of them." He answered and shifted in the booth causing his arm to brush against hers. She shivered from his touch which he took as a good sign. He was certainly afraid of being too forward with her. Dating her felt like dating in middle school, PG but in a good way. He wasn't looking just to get in her pants. Sure in time he'd like nothing more then for that to happen but for once he thought that maybe he'd enjoy the ride getting there… as long as he didn't screw it up.

She cleared her throat and stuttered, "I-well-she-uh…" she took a deep breath and continued, "She told me to trust my intuition on all of them."

"What does your intuition tell you about me?"

"You are hard to read Johnny. You seem like a nice guy but there is this darkness to you."

"Darkness?" he asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Not like evil, I mean, maybe loneliness. I wouldn't be here if I thought you were a bad person." She admitted.

Johnny seemed content with her answer and as the waiter approached their table he added, "So I'm not out of the running for a kiss on the first date."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Jason lifted the infant seat into his arms and kicked the car door closed. The last two days had been hectic to say the least. He'd spent just about every waking minute running around and at the hospital. Needless to say he'd barely slept and he couldn't wait to get into the house and lay down to take a nap with Elizabeth and their daughter. Cameron was at his friends house again which helped for the baby's first night in the house. Jason, however, felt that Cameron should not feel left out so he promised him that when he picked him up in the morning they'd come back to the house and go for another hike around the property.

Sal opened the door for Elizabeth to enter the house and she thanked him. Big Sal had been exceptionally happy since his first visit to the hospital where he discovered they used his mother's name for the baby's middle name. Elizabeth made it extremely clear to keep the origin of the baby's middle name quiet. The other guards would surely give Big Sal a hard time, probably out of jealousy.

Jason finally made it into the house and place the infant seat on the couch. "Where should I put her?"

Elizabeth peaked over the side of the car seat and shrugged, "She's going to be hungry soon but how about we put her upstairs in the bassinet for now. I think I'm going to try to lay down for a bit while she is sleeping."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jason agreed, tired himself as well.

Big Sal took the hint, "Ok, well I will be out back. Let us know if there is anything you need."

"Thanks Sal." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Anytime dear."

Jason carefully unfastened the buckle and lifted Isla out of the infant seat. Elizabeth stood and watched how cautious and gentle he was with her and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Sure part of it was probably her hormones out of whack but he truly was amazing. Before she turned into a mushy pile of jello, Elizabeth turned toward the steps and took them slowly, her body still sore from the delivery. When she got to her room she immediately went into the bathroom, stripped down and climbed into the shower. She had taken one the night before in the hospital room shower but she definitely felt better in her own. Jason gave her some privacy and did not interrupt her shower, instead when she stepped out of the bathroom in her clean pair of sweats he was laying on the bed and Isla was in the bassinet beside the bed. His eyes were closed but they squinted open when he head the bathroom door creak open.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Uh huh." She answered and shuffled her feet across the room. Jason scooted over a fraction to make room for her and she climbed into bed beside him then snuggled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. "Mmm, I missed this."

"Me too." He groggily mumbled. She brought her hand to rest over his heart and they both drifted off to sleep.

What must have been hours later, Elizabeth woke up. She immediately looked over at the bassinet and saw Isla still sleeping. Of course Jason had put the baby on his side of the bed but she'd surely be waking any minute for a feeding. She hadn't eaten since right before they left the hospital which had to be at least three hours ago. Looking up at Jason, she saw that his eyes were still closed and she settled back down into her nook on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Elizabeth tipped her head back and saw that his eyes were still closed, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I am." He said, his lips curving up in a half-smile.

She chucked, "I am feeling better, I needed that nap. Did you sleep?"

"I did." He answered, his eyes finally opening.

"Good because you've had a crazy couple days too."

He brought his hand to her now dry hair and combed his fingers through, "Not as crazy as yours."

"Oh, I don't know about that… a car exploding sounds just as tough as delivering a baby."

He shook his head, "Not even a comparison, you win."

She shifted so she was raised on her elbow then brought her hand to his face and touched his stitches, "You should put some cream on that to help it heal faster."

"I think it's fine, I had a good nurse take care of me."

"You would say that." She teased then leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

His chest hummed when she pulled away, "You can't do that." He teased then followed with a quick, "four to six weeks".

She turned her head to the side, "So I can't kiss you for all that time either?"

"Not when I don't have the willpower to stop." He replied huskily.

She slipped her hand to his neck, "Oh believe me, I will stop it if it goes too far. I am in no condition to take it any further." She leaned in again and rested her cheek against his for a long moment. She felt him suck in a deep breath then brushed her lips against his cheek. "We haven't had any time alone, I miss you." She whispered.

Jason's hands moved to the sides of her head and held her face inches from hers. Looking into her eyes he spoke, "I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said then kissed him.

There was something about laying in their bed kissing Elizabeth that made Jason nervous. He was afraid he'd hurt her but soon enough she was finished with pecking at his lips and deepened the kiss. Her body remained off to his side, careful not to put pressure on her abdomen. When her tongue thrust into his mouth he let out a low growl from deep in his chest. Their lips and tongues met in a slow, erotic dance that had them both floating.

Jason was careful to keep his hands planted on her head, knowing that if they deviated from their position he could hurt her. Elizabeth, on the other hand, let her hand slip down his body from his neck to his chest and his hard stomach. She pulled on his t-shirt to lift it a fraction and slipped her hand beneath it to touch his warm abs. His muscles flexed under her touch and he returned her kiss with a fierceness as he struggled to retain control.

She could lay there kissing Jason for hours but his body's response told her that she needed to slow down. Her hand stopped its exploration of his upper body and came to rest on the side of his ribcage. Pulling away for a much needed breath, Elizabeth rested her forehead against his. His eyes opened to see her tongue dart out to lick her lips and he had to suck in a deep breath for strength to maintain his composure. She tilted her head to the side then looked back at Jason and pecked at his lips. After a few moments she pulled away and sat up, "Isla is awake."

Jason stared at her like a deer in the headlights. His hands that had been resting on the sides of her face were still frozen in the air. "How did you hear her?"

"I didn't, I just looked over at her. I need to feed her."

Jason mindlessly nodded and sat straight up beside her. If he had this to look forward to over the next few weeks he would surely lose his mind. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing Elizabeth, it was that he enjoyed it too much and keeping himself contained would be a difficult task. He reached over the side of the bed and carefully scooped Isla into his arms as Elizabeth settled against the headboard beside him. She lifted her t-shirt and unhooked the flap on her nursing bra. "You need to hold onto those after you are done nursing."

Elizabeth laughed and brought Isla to her breast. "You are such a guy." She laughed. His state, however, did not go unnoticed by her. She needed to show him that the next month wouldn't be so bad and there were still things she could do, things she could do to him.

* * *

"Going out with Nadine again?" Francis asked as Johnny buttoned his black collared shirt. Johnny answered the question with a nod. "Following in Jason's footsteps and going for the good-girl nurse huh?"

Johnny smiled. It was completely the opposite from the women he normally chased after. He never had to work to get a woman to go home with him but Nadine intrigued him, she was beautiful and made him laugh. He'd spent years having one night stands and hooking up with women he met in bars. He was over that now, he wanted more. He didn't necessarily want the white picket fence, or at least he didn't think he did, but from what he knew of Nadine so far, he wanted what she had to offer… a sweetness, someone to share his days with and actually have real conversations with.

This was the third night in a row they were going out. The first night they had sat in the restaurant for hours talking about growing up, especially her childhood with her crazy but wise aunt. He'd gotten a quick peck on the lips when he dropped her off that night and he took that as a success. The second night they went to a park outside of town and ate a couple of sandwiches they'd picked up at a deli on the way there. He held her hand and laughed as they stolled through the park. Even though it felt so natural it was completely foreign to him. Even more shocking was when she stopped as they walked toward the small pond and kissed him. It wasn't a quick peck either as she'd given him the night before. The kiss was bold and she surprised him when it was her that deepened the kiss.

"If you see Jason, tell him I will come see him in the morning." Johnny stated.

Francis smiled, "Ok, have fun… don't fuck it up."

Johnny glared at Francis then rolled his eyes and left.


	82. Chapter 82

Once again this chapter is late. I hoped to have it finished and posted a couple days ago but life just keeps getting in the way. This chapter should help some Sonny questions that have come up as well as refresh everyone's memory on what happened between Jason and Sonny.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 82

Jason peeked at his ringing cell phone and hit the mute button but did not answer it.

"Jason you can get it if you want."

He shook his head, "I don't want to. It's Carly."

"Oh." She said with a smile and took a bite of her pizza. "She's probably pretty pissed. She said she'd come back today to see the baby."

Jason shrugged, "She'll get over it."

"That was nice of Monica and Alan to come by before I was released."

"Yea." He plainly replied.

"I can tell they are trying."

Jason took a large bite of his pizza and chewed it before responding. "Speaking of which, I saw Emily too. She stopped by the nursery when they were weighing Isla and all."

Elizabeth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "What did she have to say?"

"Nothing really. It wasn't really the time or place to have the discussion that I knew we'd end up having if we kept talking. Don't worry about her. When and if you ever forgive her it will be on your terms."

"But she is your sister."

"And you are my… the mother of my children."

Elizabeth couldn't hold back the smile when he said children. Even though the paperwork wasn't filed it still warmed her heart that he thought of Cameron as his son already. She found him staring at Isla again and knew the look in his eyes, he still was trying to process that the baby sleeping in the carrier beside him on the table was his daughter. "She is amazing isn't she?"

Jason nodded, "If she is anything like her mother is then she will be."

"Oh stop." Elizabeth said waving him off with her hand as she took another bite of her pizza. "Jason?" she said hesitantly and rather solemnly.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"The car explosion…" she sighed. "Who did it and why? Is there a threat out there?" she paused for a quick second and continued before he could attempt a response. "I know we've talked about it before and I will not pry or push when it comes to you or business… but this isn't business. This is your life and possibly the life of our kids or me or even the guards that Cameron has almost come to think of as uncles. Just know that if you don't tell me then I will probably worry more because I will be thinking the worst."

Jason sucked in a deep breath and wiped his hands down his face. "I don't know what to tell you. I can tell you not to worry but you will."

"I will worry no matter what you tell me Jason, its just a matter of how much I will I guess. Like, do I need to worry about you if you run to the store? Am I overreacting? Maybe. But Jason, someone just tried to kill you the other night and that may be a common occurrence to you, but to me it isn't. I don't want to think of life without you. I already had to go all those months without you and years and years before that." She said and he could see that she was starting to get upset.

He sighed, "How much do you want to know. I'll tell you everything if you want to know it."

"You don't have to tell me everything, just something. Like whoever did this to you… do you know who it is, are you watching them?"

"Yes and yes."

"Do you think it could happen again or will they act again in maybe another way."

"I like to think no… but probably."

Elizabeth looked down at her half-eaten slice of pizza and suddenly did not want to finish it. "But you will be ready if they do?"

He stared at her, not sure how to answer the question.

"So you don't know if they will do it again… has this person been after you for a long time?"

"Indirectly."

Elizabeth stared at him completely confused with stress all over her face. Jason stood from his chair and walked a lap around the kitchen as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"I'm going to tell you everything."

"Ooookkkk." Elizabeth drawled.

He let out a huff of a breath and started. "Ok, this has been going on since the summer, before us." He saw the curiosity in her expression. "It's Sonny."

"What! Sonny?" she gasped.

Jason nodded, "He had been working with some very unstable people, to say the least, and chose not to include me for whatever reasons but mainly because he knew I wouldn't approve so he just didn't tell me." He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "So before my accident I was trying to figure out what was going on with him, then we happened, then the accident happened. When I woke up I could feel things were different with Sonny but I couldn't figure out what had happened. Sonny didn't know that I was looking into his associations. Spinelli and Johnny helped to fill in some things but we really started to figure things out over the past few months."

"And he blew up your car?" she asked still trying to process what he was telling her.

He nodded but he wasn't quite to that point yet. "So eventually, with the help of the guys, we figured out what Sonny was working on with the other people. Well, I also have someone on the inside that also can see how Sonny is and is sharing information with me. It seems, ironically, that they are trying to find a location that has a story to it, a story that some believe to be a fictitious tale. The story I was told was the story of the island."

"Your island?" she asked with wide eyes.

Jason nodded, "So the irony is that Sonny betrayed me and is now after me but doesn't know it."

"So if he doesn't know you own the island then why would he blow up your car."

"First he doesn't know its an island, he really has no information about it, just that it's rich in oil and worth possibly billions."

Elizabeth frowned when Jason said billions but chose to ignore it because it surely was an exaggeration. She remembered discussing it previously but didn't remember him saying it was worth that much.

"So right now Sonny is scared. He thinks I am a threat in town because I have been investing in some legitimate local businesses… none of which would be any competition for him, but he doesn't see it that way. He is impulsive and not acting logically right now which makes him a continuing threat."

"So he is blinded by greed in a way. How do you know that he doesn't already know you own the island?"

"Believe me I've thought about that but we have been extremely thorough. Plus, I know Sonny, if he knew it was all mine I'd know by now. The associates that Sonny has been working with have been… well it doesn't matter but some of the people he has been depending on for help are no longer available." He said the last part with hesitance but quickly continued. "So that is where we are right now. Sonny is being watched and I will do whatever I have to do to protect this family."

"What if it comes down to you or Sonny? Are you going to be able to make that decision given your close history?"

She surprised him with a question that had such grave meaning behind it. Jason pushed away from the counter and returned to the table. He sat back down in his chair, looked from Elizabeth to Isla then spoke, "I will assure you that if it comes down to it, I won't be there to make such a decision. I will not allow myself to be in a situation where I am in that kind of danger… if I can help it."

Elizabeth took in a shaky breath and nodded. It was actually much worse then she thought because if anyone can get to Jason it is Sonny. He knows Jason better then anyone, maybe even her. They worked so closely for so many years.

Jason reached across the table and rested his hand over hers, "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." She quickly snapped back.

"We aren't going to live like this Elizabeth. I will handle this sooner then later."

Elizabeth turned her hand so he could hold it and she forced a smile. What he had just told her did not soothe her worry one bit… and he could see it too.


	83. Chapter 83

A little Johnny & Nadine fun before Sonny-monster rears his ugly head again.  
I hope everyone enjoyed their turkey day as well as a couple days of shopping:)

Chapter 83

"You really don't have to eat that."

Johnny loaded his fork with the cheese covered noodles and smiled as he ate the bite.

"I really just made it because I don't get to cook much and since I was making dinner I thought I'd make it for you to try it."

The smile remained on his face as he chewed his mouthful of food. "It's good, I like it."

"Liar!"

"It really is!" he assured her.

She shook her head, "I can read your expression, you are pretending to like it."

"You'd better get Aunt Rayleen's crystal ball out and shine it up then because it's wrong. It really is good."

She raised her index finger in the air, "But… you can think it's good and still not like it."

His eyes narrowed, "Huh?"

"Like you can not be a big steak eater but know a good steak when you try one. Or maybe you like to drive trucks but you see a sports car. You think it's a beautiful car but not the kind of car you like to drive." She explained, her hands moving animatedly as she spoke.

Johnny rubbed his hand up and down his neck and chin as he nodded, "I think I know what you mean but it's irrelevant because, to phrase it different, I am enjoying the food." He said and shoveled another bite into his mouth.

She studied his expression but was quickly sidetracked when she got lost in the depths of his emerald eyes. They gazed each other for longer then either of them realized but it was Johnny that finally broke the moment. Nadine blushed when she realized they'd had a rather intimate moment.

Normally when she dated a man… well first, she rarely dated. On the occasion that she got asked out she usually would shy away or end up canceling the date before it could happen. So on the rare occasion that she spent time with a man, intimacy was certainly not easy for her. There was a guard that she kept up which usually would have her ending up as friends before a relationship could ever happen. Some people called it the 'friend zone' but she just found it more comfortable. She got to have the company of men without having to deal with her problems with intimacy, but not because she didn't want the intimacy part of a relationship.

With Johnny she was battling through her problems and she dove right into the deep end when she initiated a kiss with him. Her stomach had been in knots for quite a few minutes while she had been contemplating kissing him. Finally she decided to face her fear head on and kissed him.

Now he was in her house and they were alone, her roommate was stuck on ER duty for the night. It scared the daylights out of her that he might expect to have sex with her tonight. Truth be told she wasn't completely sure that she didn't want to yet, it definitely wasn't out of the question. More of a problem would be that if they did there was a good chance that she would do or say something to push him away or turn him off.

One thing that helped was that she was on her second beer and it was definitely helping her loosen up some. When he had first arrived she was fidgety and couldn't stand still.

"So why did you decide to be a nurse?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence.

"Well my aunt…"

"Raylene?" Johnny cut in.

"Yes, she is a diabetic and hates needles and couldn't bear to give herself injections. So, when I was in high school I took a class and started giving them to her. Then, I don't know, I guess it just seemed natural to go into nursing. I like being able to help people and it just went from there." She paused then decided to return the question. "How about you, how did you come to work for Jason?"

Johnny laughed, "That's a little more complicated. I worked for his former partner, Sonny. There was a disagreement of sorts and I had to leave town for safety reasons. Jason had a place for me to stay and a job where he needed someone he could depend on. So, I took over running one of his off-shore businesses."

"On a tropical island?"

Johnny nodded.

"Sounds like you got a pretty good deal."

"Yea, but like I said the other night, I'm from here so I'm not completely sure that I even want to go back. Things are running just fine with me gone all these months so maybe things can stay how they are now and I can just go there when I am needed."

"Do you…" she started to ask but stopped. She didn't want to pry or ask a question that was none of her business.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"You can ask me anything, what is it?"

"Well your job, is it legal? I mean, you don't have to answer. I know how things work just from being around Elizabeth and some other people."

"The job I took working for Jason on the island is completely legal." He assured her but left out the illegal part he'd partaken in since he'd arrived back in Port Charles.

About twenty minutes later Nadine had finished off her third beer and finally cleared the table. Johnny noticed a stumble in her step and chuckled that she probably was feeling a pretty good buzz. She loudly tossed the plates in the sink but did not was them and instead mumbled about leaving them for later.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked standing from the table.

She waved her hand toward him, "You are my guest." She said slowly then leaned against the wall. "What do you want to do? I can put in a movie." She suggested innocently.

Johnny took a hesitant step toward her.

"Or we could go to the movies."

Johnny shook his head, "Nah." He said and took another step, stopping just in front of her.

"So what do you want to do now?" she said shyly yet there was a bit of flirtation in her voice. His breathing was long and heavy as he stood in front of her and stared at her, waiting for her to pull away. Her eyes drifted from his and focused on his lips for a moment. Her quick glance gave him the green light to make a move. Her back pressed firmly against the wall in anticipation of his next move.

Johnny waited one more long minute to give her the chance to pull away but she didn't, much to her own surprise. Her three beers had given her enough liquid courange to continue on. He gently slid an arm around her waist and rested his other hand on the wall beside her head. She felt her pulse increase and he finally dipped his head to cover her lips with his. His kiss was gentle and left her wanting more when he pulled away a fraction to glance at her for permission to continue. She brought a hand between their bodies and she rested it on his chest, but she didn't push him away. Her other hand nervously moved to rest on his side, a movement that reminded him to take things slow with her no matter what his desire told him.

He closed the distance again and gently brushed his lips to hers. A tightness formed low in her body when his tongue traced her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his tongue gently caressed hers. Pulling her away from the wall, he pressed her body into his as he turned his head on more of an angle to deep the kiss even more.

Nadine's nervousness peeked while the heat continued to build within her. It was the nervousness, however, that captured Johnny's attention when he felt her legs begin to tremble. His hand against the wall slipped around her waist to join his other one and he began to walk her toward the Livingroom, his lips never faltering. She was dizzy and truly had no idea what room they were even in until she felt him guide her onto the couch. Her back was angled into the corner as he came down beside her. They finally separated for a few seconds and each gasped for a breath before he jumped right back into another intense kiss.

Sitting beside her, he hooked an arm around her knees and brought them over his lap. Her arms were now wrapped around his shoulders as he left a hand firmly placed on her thigh. It was Johnny that again broke this kiss but this time he peppered kisses along her jaw line and her head fell to the side in anticipation of his destination. His tongue and lips found her pulse point and she moved an arm from his neck to wrap it around his back. Her entire body was burning up, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Johnny was having trouble keeping control and wasn't sure how much more he could take. Kissing her was intoxicating and did not want it to end but at the same time was battling internally because he didn't want to push her too much. His hand on her thigh slowly slipped up her leg and stopped on her belly which twitched and trembled under his touch.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin as his lips moved back to her own. He did all he could to keep it light as a voice very deep inside him repeatedly told him to take it slow and that she'd had a few beers. She, however, was making it extremely hard on him as she kissed him back so eagerly. Johnny finally pulled away and looked at her kiss-swollen lips. Her face was flushed and she surprised herself when she realized that she did not want to stop. "I should go before…" He immediately saw disappointment in her eyes and it made his decision all the more difficult.

Had she done something to turn him off? She thought so at first but then when she walked him to the door he kissed her one more time just as intensely and promised her another date very soon. All thought of rejection left her when he gazed into her eyes and told her "I'm not sure how much longer I can be a perfect gentleman because you beautiful…" he leaned in for one last kiss, "And sexy." He added. She hadn't known what to say and to be honest she felt weak in the knees by his words. She managed a smile but before she could figure out what to say he was gone.


	84. Chapter 84

Ok, I know I sound like a broken record but I apologize for the posting delay again. My computer is fighting for its life. Luckily, I ordered a new one yesterday and once it comes I should be back up and running... and posting regularly again!

We appreciate the feedback and reviews and hope you all continue reading the fic and reviewing as it continues to come to an end. There are about 10-15 chaps left:)

Thanks for all the support and enjoy!

Chapter 84

Jason missed the feeling of having his bike on the road. He took the turns fast and enjoyed the euphoric feeling a ride always gave him. It had been so long since he'd taken his bike out and today was the perfect opportunity. It was dusk when he pulled into the park outside of town that he'd become familiar with over past months. A black SUV pulled into the small parking area less then a minute after him. He killed the engine and dismounted the bike as Max parked and exited his vehicle.

Jason took a quick glance around the area and noted a group of teenage boys playing a game of football on the far field. Max followed Jason's glance as he approached him and shook his head, "I'm sure we're fine."

Jason nodded in agreement.

Before they got into business Max spoke, "I heard that Elizabeth had a girl. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How are they doing, everything go good?"

Jason nodded, "They are great." Jason sighed, "You saved my life Max. If you didn't call me, I would've blown up with my car and I wouldn't have been there for the birth. So I owe you one. I owe you more then one."

Max shook his head, "I just wish I could have prevented it altogether." They arrived at the picnic table and sat across from each other. "I only found out about the plans as we arrived at the meeting when Sonny's new lackey showed up before we went in."

"New lackey?"

"Cody."

Jason cocked his head, "So Cody did it? The guy that wanted to work for Sonny last summer and has a drug problem… yea that's a good plan." Jason mocked.

"Well he had some help too."

"Who?"

Max let out a grunt, "Jerry Jax."

"Jerry Jax? As in Jasper Jax's brother? He is back in town?"

Max nodded, "But he is going by another name and apparently has had some plastic surgery. Its all pretty sci-fi, weird shit. Apparently he got himself in so much trouble that he had to change his appearance. He's going by James Craig now but only a few of us know he is actually Jerry."

Jason's brows pulled together and even managed to roll his eyes. "So now he is working with Sonny?"

"Well, Anthony brought him in, I'm not sure how they were associated and knew each other but I guess that doesn't matter anymore." Max stated then there was a long pause before either of them spoke again. "So what happens next?"

Jason shrugged, "Well I assume Sonny won't be backing down after talking to him yesterday." Jason said but it was more of a question which Max answered with a nod. "So it looks like things will need to be handled."

"By handled… you… mean…"

"Do you really want to know?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

Max nodded, "Well I assume you are the one that took out Anthony?" When Jason neither nodded nor shook his head, Max took his omission as a yes. "Well it was a good job, I'll say that much. Whoever did it leveled the house and left no tracks thanks to the powerful explosion… explosions."

Jason shrugged. "What do you know about Jerry?"

Max shook his head, "Not much. He was at the office this morning but he and Sonny were meeting privately. Cody is being involved in some discussions but Sonny is not including Milo or myself in his plans."

"You think he is planning another attack?"

"I definitely wouldn't count it out. You should be prepared… or maybe even be proactive and act before he can." Max said with regret.

Jason could tell that the thought of taking out Sonny was hard for Max. He'd been his boss for so long and, at a time, extremely respected the man. Jason could tell that the respect was gone but there still lingered a small amount of sadness about the situation. "Max you can step aside. If you do not want to know or be involved I will understand and I will ensure your safety as well as your brother's."

"I will help as much as I can."

Jason understood. "I will do what I can to keep your involvement limited. I may just need you for access." He wiped his hand from his forehead down his face and neck. "I don't know." He sighed. "We don't have anything planned yet so…"

"You don't have to tell me what it is. I know you may have some reservations including me anyway."

Jason was quick to shake his head, "Max, I know you are a man of your word. Believe me when I say that this is not where I wanted this situation to lead but at this point I don't think I have a choice. It's him or me and I will be there to see my kids grow up."

"I worry about my future as well if I continue working with Sonny. If he didn't do something reckless then there'd be someone else out there that would take him out and, as one of his guards, that puts me in danger and my brother as well. I have to follow my conscience."

Jason nodded.

"Besides, if I walk in on him with Sam one more time I'm going to poke my own eyes out." He joked.

Jason actually laughed at Max's joke, "I'd like to say I was surprised but I wasn't. They are both very self-destructive which makes them perfect together. They both are very large mistakes in my life that I wish I could go back and change."

"Jason Morgan has regrets."

Jason sat straight up, uncomfortable with his admission. "No."

He continued, "So I guess I need to have individual sit downs with the family heads. I cannot proceed without discussing the situation with each of them privately. With Anthony being gone I don't want them to think that I'm taking out each family in an attempt to take over everyone's territory."

"Good point."

"I'll be discrete with each meeting but if you could keep me updated and if Sonny gets wind of any of the meetings, let me know. He will know I am up to something but I don't want him to know about the meetings. At the same time I cannot have the families all going on the defensive against me. They need to know what has been going on and that was not something I wanted to discuss with Sonny in the room the other night when we all met."

"Absolutely. How are you on manpower?"

"I have plenty of guards that I've brought in from one of my off shore businesses."

Max's eyebrows rose, "I don't know you had such a large business on the side."

Ignoring the question, Jason continued, "Has Sonny noticed?"

"Come to think of it, I did overhear him asking Mrs. C how many guards she noticed at the hospital when she went to see the baby. I forgot about that until now. She claimed not to notice any but he was talking to Cody yesterday when I walked into the room. He knows the name of your tech guy as well as Francis, obviously."

"Thank you… I don't want to hold you up any longer." Jason said and stood from the picnic table.

Max followed, "So how are you liking fatherhood?"

"It's like nothing else in the world." Jason admitted.

Max smiled, "I always saw something when you and Elizabeth were together. I'm glad things worked out for the two of you."

"Thanks."

Jason waited until Max pulled away and reached into his pocket for his phone. "Johnny?"

"What's up boss?"

"I need Spinelli to look into Jerry Jax, he is also going by the name Craig, James Craig or something like that. We also need to get someone on Sonny around the clock. Do not, DO NOT let him know he is being shadowed. Make sure Sonny's guards do not see our guys there."

"Got it."

"I'm on my way back now. Have all the available guys at the house for a meeting."

"We'll be here." Johnny replied and before he could ask how the meeting with Max went Jason ended the call.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"So one of you will be tracking down Jerry… Craig, whatever his name is now." Jason stated. They'd all come together to discuss his meeting with Max and go over their plan, not that they really had one yet.

"Once Neo locates where he is staying I will take him on." Francis offered.

"I'll split shifts with him." Marco added.

"Good, Jimmy and Eddie, you two share shifts watching Sonny. Johnny you will help Spinelli with the research." Jason said and received a loud sigh from Johnny, "Unless you want to come out of hiding, so to speak."

"I do, and I want to make a fucking bee-line right to Sonny's house."

"Ok, one step at a time, lets get him under surveillance first."

"Probably better off anyway, Casanova here has been out every night with Nurse Nadine. She'd got him wound so tight he is likely to make some sloppy mistake." Jimmy joked.

Johnny glared at Jimmy.

"Oh lighten up, we get it, you like her because if you didn't then you definitely wouldn't be investing this much time with no payoff."

"That's enough!" Jason snapped and got back on point. "Make sure if Elizabeth leaves the house without me that she has at least two guards with her at all times. Nobody comes through those gates without asking me or Elizabeth first."

Jimmy looked beside him to Eddie and mumbled something that made Eddie bust out laughing.

"Are you guys fucking serious? Can we get through this damn meeting so I can get back to the house?" Jason growled.

Eddie's smile dropped but he looked over at Jimmy and nodded in agreement to whatever he had said to him.

"What?" Jason asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." Eddie quickly answered.

Jason looked over to Spinelli for an explanation but the geek quickly shook his head. He was sitting beside Jimmy and surely could hear what was said. Jason turned his head on a slight angle and squared his jaw, the mere look instilled fear in Spinelli who quickly spoke. "Incognito commented that you and the maternal one can't…" his hands clapped together and he turned his palms together, "I mean since… after bearing a child…" he stumbled.

Jason looked at Jimmy, "It was a joke." Jimmy quickly said defensively.

"Funny, but if you talk about my sex life again I'll fucking shoot you." Jason coldly growled.

"Show some respect!" Big Sal barked.

Jason sighed knowing that their meeting was over, "Just fucking focus on what we need done and that's it. Got it?"

The men all nodded and Jason turned on his heels and left the guards house.

* * *

When Jason walked in the bedroom Elizabeth was laying on the bed feeding Isla. He kissed both of their foreheads and went into the bathroom to clean up. When he came back out he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. She thoroughly enjoyed watching him walk around shirtless… which he did quite often. He seemed to always be oblivious to her admiration of his body but she thought it was all an act and he did it on purpose.

"How did everything go tonight?" she asked then cleared her throat as he slid into bed beside her and leaned his back against the headboard, mirroring her own position.

"It went ok. How was she tonight?"

"Perfect."

"And Cameron?"

"He held Isla for a while today. I think he is liking the big brother thing, girl or boy, he's alight with it." She said then rested Isla in her arm and stood from the bed. Isla had finished nursing and fell asleep giving Elizabeth some time to get some rest herself. After placing the baby in the bassinet she returned to the bed but did not lean back against the headboard. She turned her body toward Jason and immediately reached her hand out and rested it on his stomach. "I think you need a vacation."

Jason chuckled, "I was actually thinking that once things calm down here and Isla is old enough we could go to the island for a week or two."

"So in about a month maybe, that sounds perfect." She said, her lips curling up in a smile.

"Hopefully in a month." He added.

"I can't wait." She grinned, laying on her side with her head propped on her hand. Her other hand had started making slow, small movements along his abdomen. His eyes watched her face as she repeatedly looked over the length of his body. "I love you." She reminded him.

"I love you too." He repeated back and leaned over to kiss her, keeping it quick because he didn't want to get carried away while she was still very sore.

Elizabeth, however, had other plans and gently scraped her nails across his stomach causing his muscles to tighten and twitch. He was defenseless and as long as she wasn't in pain he would let her tease and torture him all night long.

Not wanting her to push herself too much, he slid from his sitting position and rested on his side facing her so she wouldn't have to stretch her body too much. Her arm slipped around his waist and she tipped her head back. His clouded eyes watched her tongue trace her lips and he immediately responded by covering them with his.

She was incredibly sexy and he had no idea how he was going to make it through the next month. Just looking at her turned him on. For years he'd lusted and longed for her and was able to contain it but now… now that he had been with her, kissed her and touched her, he couldn't live without her. She was his drug and his addiction. He kissed her slowly, reveling in the feeling of her tender lips against his.

Elizabeth had no idea that she could feel so much desire so soon after giving birth. After she had Cameron she was alone and wasn't with another man for a while. This time the pain, soreness and exhaustion only slightly masked the desire she felt. If she had to wait an entire month until they could be together again, she could at least take this time to get better acquainted with his body.

His tongue slipped between her parted lips and found hers. Slow strokes quickly turned into an intense dance as their tongues mated. They eventually broke for air and he nipped at her lips before kissing a path down the column of her neck. He could feel her pulse racing as his lips brushed against her ear and pulse point. Her hand slid from his back and smoothed across his chest then gently pushed him away from her and onto his back.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried he had hurt her.

She swung a leg over his hip so she was hovering over his body and his hands immediately moved to her hips to help steady her sore body. "I'm fine." She assured him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips then slowly made her way down his jaw and neck coming to a stop at his chest. His chest rose as he inhaled a deep breath when her tongue flicked and swirled around his tight nipple.

His mouth opened to tell her to stop before she hurt herself but an extremely selfish part of him kept the words from coming out. Instead he let out a low growl when she moved to the other side and teased the other just the same. He was rewarded when he felt her mouth turn up in a smile as she kissed her a trail down to his navel.

She adjusted herself so she was kneeling between his thighs. Sitting up, she looked into his eyes and found them darkened from his desire. For a moment she wished she was wearing something a little more sexy then a tank top and extremely baggy sweatpants but it would have to do for the time being. Her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. His hands immediately covered hers to stop her movements, "Y-you don't have to."

She lunged her body forward and stretched enough to press her lips to his without too much pain for herself. "I know." She assured him and smiled, "Now take off your pants because I'm not very limber right now." She managed to shift her legs so they were on the outside of his thighs and he lifted his head slightly to kiss her as he gently shimmied out of his sweatpants and boxer briefs.

When she felt him stop moving she knew he was ready so she crawled back down his body placing kisses along the way. Her hands stopped low on his hips and she kissed the inside of his thighs. She could feel his entire body tense in anticipation and she was enjoying the power she held for the moment. Slipping a hand from his hips, she moved it to his shaft and gently pumped.

Jason reached a hand to gather her hair so it did not mask her face and hide his view. She locked eyes with him as she opened her mouth and slowly took him in. His grip on her hair tightened slightly and that urged her on. As her mouth and hands worked him, his hands would tug on her hair, showing her how much he enjoyed what she was doing. Each time he tugged she'd let out a moan that would send a jolt of electricity through his body. She could feel is thighs shaking and he continuously moaned her name. His hips jerked off the bed causing him to hit the back of her throat. Eventually his other hand came to the back of her head as well and soon he was guiding her movements at his desired pace. A string of curses left his mouth and she hummed her approval when she heard his breathing quicken and a loud grunt as he fell over the edge.

She drank all he offered her and kissed her way back up his body, laying on her side next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I can't…" he started.

"Shhh, you can pay me back later." She whispered and placed her hand on his chest.

His hand covered hers and he leaned so his mouth was close to her ear. "I intend to." He huskily whispered and though her face was buried in his shoulder he could see a slight blush trailing down her neck. After pressing a kiss to the top of her head they drifted off to sleep to get a few hours before Isla would wake for her two o'clock feeding.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

One week later…

Jason carried a hot cup of tea with honey and the prescription he'd just picked up at the pharmacy, both as Elizabeth requested. For two days she had been stuck in bed with the flu which left him to care for Isla and Cameron. She had woken up with a fever and an upset stomach one morning and the symptoms only worsened as the day went on. Since she had 'contaminated' their bedroom, she insisted that Jason stay in the spare room with Isla so she wouldn't get either of them sick.

He found her stretched out on top of the blankets sound asleep. He placed the pills and tea on the nightstand and felt her forehead. It was still warm and her fever had not yet broken which made him worry that after two days she was still so sick. His touch must have woken her up and she turned her head in his direction. "Hey." She said in her nasal voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying." She exaggerated and pushed herself to sit up so she could take her medicine and drink her tea. "Thank you."

Jason nodded his head, "Can I get you anything else?"

She shrugged but then shook her head. "What's Cam doing?"

"Kelly said to take two." Jason instructed and handed her two pills. "He is in his room playing with his toy trains. Isla is napping."

Elizabeth struggled to swallow the pills and took a small sip of her tea wincing when she swallowed. "She hasn't been fussy has she?"

Jason shook his head, "No, I think the soy formula is good."

She sighed, "This sucks."

Jason trailed his fingertips along her cheek, pulling her sweat-dampened hair from her skin and tucking it behind her ear. He'd be lying if he didn't say that it was nice to be able to feed his daughter. With her nursing all he could do was sit back and watch but now that Elizabeth couldn't breast feed while she was sick he was able to feed her. Sure breast milk was supposed to be healthy for the baby but a small selfish part of him enjoyed feeding his daughter. "I know you feel terrible but hopefully the meds will help and you'll be able to nurse soon."

"I'll dry up first." She said then let out a painful grunt from her throat. "By the time I'm better I'll be dried up. I don't know why I didn't get a pump."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. There is nothing you can do now so we'll just do what we can." He took her clammy hand in his, "You need to try to eat something before you wither away. How about some soup."

She smiled, feeling nostalgic, "Are you going to force feed me gallons of soup?"

Jason couldn't help but smile as well, "I could.. but I won't. I'll make you whatever you think you can eat because you need to get some food in your stomach."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and squeezed his hand, "How about just a piece of toast with a tiny bit of jelly on it. I don't think my stomach can take anything else yet."

He kissed the top of her head then left the room to make her the toast. He stopped at Cameron's room and checked on him then continued his way down to the kitchen. The last two days had been hectic and he had no clue how anyone could take care of two children every day and not lose their mind. Once Elizabeth woke with the fever he was left to tend to both children as well as deal with the continuing problem of Sonny and Jerry. There had been no developments for over a week but they had gathered information that would be helpful to take them out. They had their weaknesses and a couple more days and they might make their move against them.

Cameron had been perfect the first day but then he decided to wake up that morning with a crabby attitude. He didn't want anything Jason offered him for breakfast, then it was raining and Cameron wanted to hike around the property. When Jason explained that it was going to rain all day Cameron had a melt down and refused to eat anything for breakfast. After that Jason sat down to feed Isla and she refused to drink out of the bottle. He'd picked up four different types of baby bottles and different sized nipples for each at the drug store. The first day he'd gone through a couple of the bottles and had tried a new one which apparently was not working out. He switched the bottle and she still wouldn't eat it. After switching the bottle two more times she finally took about an ounce of the formula which satisfied Jason for the time being.

After Johnny stopped in the house and harassed him, calling him Mr. Mom, pissing him off until Jason threatened to find his gun and shoot him, he left at that point. Jason finally sat down to rock Isla to sleep for her nap and his phone rang. Carly was extra chatty and Jason practically hung up on her when he looked into the kitchen and saw Cameron digging through the cabinet for something to eat-which was extra frustrating because when Jason had time and was ready to feed him at breakfast, Cameron wanted nothing to do with it. Add to that Elizabeth's fever, two more trips to the pharmacy because the formula he got wasn't right according to Elizabeth… he was spent.

How some parents were full-time single parents and still managed to have a normal life baffled him.

* * *

A look of satisfaction was plastered on Carly's face as she entered the Metrocourt. It had taken her days to come up with a plan to payback Diane but she finally did and put it into action that morning. It was as easy as making a quick phone call. Diane had messed with her hotel and had a truckload of dirt dumped in her driveway. The payback was perfect.

* * *

Another phone call turned Jason's day upside down. As if he didn't already have enough on his plate, now he had to get involved in a childish battle between Diane and Carly. Yes, Carly stated it but Diane instigated the retaliation from Carly which made them both equally at fault at that point.

Jason left Cameron with the guys playing video games and Big Sal was at the house looking after Elizabeth and Isla. Jason's plan was to be gone for less then an hour, a quick trip to the Metrocourt and he'd be back home before Elizabeth woke from her nap.

He entered the hotel and Carly was standing at the front desk talking to the hotel manager. She had a smile on her face and obviously was feeling proud of herself. "Jase!" she squealed when she noticed him walking toward her. He nodded to the hallway that led to her office and she immediately followed him.

Jason did not bother closing her office door before he started, "This ends right now Carly. This childish back and forth between you and Diane is done!"

"Wait-a-minute…" she said, instantly defensive.

"No you wait a minute, no excuses! Cut the crap Carly. Diane called me a little while ago and told me what you did!"

Carly planted her hands on her hips, "And what she did to me was fair Jason? I didn't hear about you running to her and yelling at her for getting the water shut off in my hotel! Or paying the bill for getting all of that dirt cleaned up in my driveway!"

"Because I wasn't involved but what you did just involved me Carly!"

She rolled her eyes, "And how is that?"

"Carly you just don't think! She is my lawyer… MY lawyer! What if something happens, hell I could be arrested tomorrow for not doing anything. If anything happens in this town I am the first person they look at!"

"Oh stop Jason, you're being overly dramatic." She said, momentarily removing a hand from her hip, waving it toward him.

"You got my lawyer suspended Carly! Of course this fucking effects me! Get on the damn phone and call back the bar association, whoever you called and tell them that you were mistaken and Diane did not misuse client funds."

"Jason there are other lawyers in this town." She explained

"I don't care… FIX THIS!" he snapped. "This shit between you and Diane is done! I don't have time to deal with this childish shit!" he growled and walked out of her office, slamming the door closed behind him.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Jason was enjoying the fact that Elizabeth was finally feeling better. Not only had he finally gotten a few extra hours of sleep since she was able to cover a couple feedings but she currently was making a fiery trail of kisses across his chest and started to make a descent toward his stomach.

Her eyes lifted and met his for a long moment before she focused back on her task. Jason had been handling everything on his own for days. Between Isla, Cameron, work and the drama with Carly and Diane, Jason seemed to be losing his famous calmness. She wanted and needed to help him regain that calmness. The muscles in his stomach tightened as her lips came in contact with the smooth skin covering them. "Ignore it." Elizabeth mumbled.

Did she say something? He had been in a daze when he heard her soft voice break him from his trance. "Hmmm?" he hummed.

It wasn't until she lifted her head that he heard the unmistakable sound of his cell phone ringing from the pocket of his jeans that were pooled on the floor beside the bed. He grunted when he knew that he had to answer the phone. If he ignored it and it turned out to be one of the guys, they'd surely come to the main house since it was the middle of the day and Cameron was out back with them.

Elizabeth sat straight up, knowing that he was going to answer the phone. She tucked her hair behind her ears and raised her eyebrows, "You're going to get that aren't you?"

"If I don't I'm afraid the guys are going to come into the house if they need something or have a question about Cameron." He sighed.

She understood and shrugged, "Your loss." She joked and reached for the phone out of the pocket of his pants on the floor. She handed him the phone that was still ringing and stood up. Jason looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Johnny so he was instantly sure he'd made the right decision. That didn't stop him from feeling a loss when she let her hands brush low on his abdomen as she walked away from the bed.

"Yea"

"Can you come back here. There has been a development."

Jason looked at Elizabeth standing by the bedroom door and she seemed to be waiting for a sign that he had to leave which she knew was coming. She got her answer when he nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said then ended the call.

"I'm going to go exercise a little since I am able to now now and Isla is still napping."

Jason's head slightly nodded as he wiped his hand down his face. "Yea." He said but it came out as a sigh.

* * *

"So Sonny made another fucking move overnight."

Jason leaned against the wall, "What did he do?"

"He hit one of our shipments… well it seems like he did because it never arrived this morning."

Jason's arms crossed over his chest, "So we don't know he actually took it?"

"Who else would steal a shipment of freaking produce. It's not exactly a hot commodity. I just don't understand why he'd go through all of the trouble to take it."

Jason shook his head, "To show that he can. He just wants to keep the product from making it to the warehouse no matter what it is, legitimate goods or not."

This was it, Sonny had made another move. He may not have made an attempt to go after Jason but it was only a matter of time before he did. This was a reminder that he was still there and was not going away. It was only a matter of time before Sonny's actions became violent again.

"You know this has to be handled." Johnny solemnly stated. "Let's get this done." He added in a drill sergeant-type of voice.

Jason's hand lifted and brushed his jaw then slid his hand down his neck and hooked it, rubbing his neck in the process. He'd been putting this off for over a week dealing with Elizabeth being sick and adjusting to the new life he'd acquired. "Ok, call Scarpatti and Russo. See if we can get that meeting tonight and tomorrow we will meet with DelGorgio. However it works out, just get them scheduled. I have to meet with them before we proceed. If I don't get their go ahead then we proceed and they find out it was us, we'd be run out of this town. In fact all three families would come after us because they will think they are next on our hit list. We already hit Alcazar without their permission and I'll have to explain myself for that one." Jason rambled.

He continued, "So, I need a location on Jerry. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow." Jason looked at Spinelli, "I need the information on the car that was seen fleeing the explosion. I need proof to show the families when I meet with them. They made it clear that they supported my business changes but this is different."

"I will get that for you post-haste." Spinelli quickly replied.

"I need a constant account of where Michael and Morgan are." Jason said. The thought turned his stomach. "I need to make sure they will not be with Sonny when we go after him. Make sure they are far away." Even if Sonny deserved what was coming, it didn't make it any easier knowing that he was going to take the father away from two young boys.

"How are we going to do this? Are we going to break into the house or…"

Jason lifted his hand and stopped Francis from saying anything else. "It doesn't matter at this point. Our plan will be to move on him tomorrow night. We'll work out the details once we're sure we can move forward." Jason paused and looked around the room, "Wait, where's Cameron?" he asked with his brows pulled together.

"He's taking a nap upstairs in my room." Sal said. "The door is closed, he can't hear us even if he woke up."

"He's sleeping again?" Jason asked.

Sal nodded, "He may have caught the bug Elizabeth had."

Jason sighed, "Ok. I'm going to head over to Diane's office to see how things are going after the stunt Carly pulled the other day. Let me know as soon as the meetings are setup." He said then walked toward the steps. He took them two at a time then opened the door to Big Sal's room. He found Cameron sound asleep laying sideways on the large bed. Feeling the small boy's forehead, Jason found it to be a little warm.

Cameron's eyes squinted open, "I feel wucky daddy."

Jason relished the feeling that ran through him every time Cameron called him dad or daddy. "Want me to take you back to the house so you can lay down in your own bed?"

He managed a nod and Jason lifted him up in his arms. Cameron limply wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. He couldn't help but notice how pale and clammy the boys body was.

"Do you feel cold?" Jason asked as he walked out of the room and down the steps. Cameron nodded. "Change your bedding so you don't get sick." Jason whispered to Big Sal as they walked past him. "Call me when the meetings are setup." Jason called over his shoulder. As they exited the back house Cameron squeezed his eyes closed from the bright sunlight.

They were just about back into the main house when Jason felt Cameron's body tense. Jason stopped just as he heard a gurgling sound and a warm, wetness on his back. Cameron immediately started crying.

Jason didn't move, instead he gently rubbed and pat Cameron's back, "Are you ok buddy?"

He didn't hear an answer but felt Cameron's head shake.

"Do you feel sick to your stomach? Do you feel like you are going to be sick again?"

"I don-know." Cameron mumbled.

Jason quickly carried Cameron into the house and up to his bedroom. He closed the blinds completely to darken his room and placed him on his bed. "Let's change you into a clean shirt." Jason said as he turned to pull a fresh t-shirt out of his drawer. He quickly helped him pull off his shirt that he'd gotten a small amount of throw up on.

Cameron immediately curled back up on his bed and Jason pulled the blanket over his body as a shiver seemed to run through him.

"Are you cold?"

Cameron nodded his head and Jason reached to the end of the bed and pulled the extra blanket over Cameron. "I'm going to go get you some medicine. If you feel like you need to throw up again…" Jason paused and leaned around the bed to grab something. "I'm going to leave this right here. Try to make it in this but don't get upset if you can't ok?"

Cameron's bottom lip bubbled out in a pout as he nodded his head. Jason leaned down and kissed his forehead and stood to leave the room.

"Daddy?" Cameron called as Jason was standing in the doorway.

Jason quickly stopped and turned back, "Yea?"

"I sowwy I throwed up on your shirt."

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll just wash it and it will be as good as new."


	88. Chapter 88

At long last the next chapter is here! Hopefully the busy/crazy days are behind me and this story will be back to regular updates. It is winding down though so the end is near. I hope we didn't lose any of you during my 'hiatus' over the holidays! I missed this fic and hope you all did too.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 88

"Look, I'm not trying to start a war here. Bobby, you know me…" Jason said, trailing off. Bobby DelGorgio always had seemed to have a sense about him, a calm, well-thought out, common sense. Jason's meetings with the other two family heads the previous night had been uneventful and the men expressed their unease with the conflict. In the end they did not offer their support but assured Jason that as long as he left their interests untouched, then they would not come after him, which was the only assurance he knew he'd get.

"Jason, you've always been Sonny's conscience. Not many people know that, they think of you as the stone, cold assassin… but I do know better kid. That being said, is this really the step that you want to take?" Bobby asked.

Jason shrugged, "He has already made one attempt against me and in not so many words told me he won't back off. He continues to hijack shipments of mine."

"So that makes you want to take the life of a family head? Because you think he is going to come after you again?" Bobby asked, obviously playing devil's advocate.

Leaning forward in his chair, Jason clasped his hands together. "Bobby, I trust you and I like to think that you trust me as well. I would never cross anyone who has not crossed me first so you should know that you and your organization are safe from anything I may do. I, however, have gotten confirmation that Sonny is not going to stop until I have been eliminated. As you may not know, I now have a family and that is a chance I'm not willing to take."

"You have it on good authority?"

Jason took a deep breath, "Yes, I have received confirmation that he will not stop."

"So you have turned one, or more, of Sonny's men?"

Jason quickly shook his head, "I did not go after any of his loyal employees. I would never attempt to recruit a member of another organization." He assured him.

"I know that Jason, you have always proven to be a stand-up, loyal man, but..."

"But if I am approached by someone that is dissatisfied and worried about their safety, as well as job, then that is different. I worked with Sonny for a long time and worked alongside of his men. I trust many of them, especially a certain person or persons."

"I appreciate your loyalty to your men, I really do. I'm just trying to understand… or should I say ensure that if I give you my blessing for this hit that I'm not going to regret it later or find out that the information you were given was incorrect."

Jason shrugged, "I don't have Sonny on tape saying that he was going to keep coming after me until I'm killed. I do have proof that Sonny has been meeting with Zacharra as well as surveillance video from the night my car was blown up, the night of the sit down we had with all of the families. The video captured the license plate number and we were able to track it back to Trevor Lansing, Zacharra's second in command." Jason clasped his hands together. "Everything tying Sonny to this is circumstantial from where you are sitting, I know that…"

Bobby interrupted, "But I also know that this is not a decision that you would take lightly, and I know you would not commit to do something like this to your former partner and best friend without good reason." Bobby sighed. "Here is what I'm going to do. As much as I do not agree with Sonny and his actions lately, I still feel that I owe him the respect to let him know what's going on." There was a long silence before he continued, "I will, however, take my time and drag my feet for a few days so I suggest that you move fast."

Jason frowned, he expected Bobby to support him. It turned out, though, that he was the most difficult to convince.

Bobby stood from the table and extended his hand, "I do appreciate you coming to me first, although I do know why. You have my assurance that as long as you and your business does not interfere with my interests then I will not move against you either."

"Thank you for coming all the way out here to meet me." Jason said and shook Bobby's hand.

"Well now I know why the meeting had to be in a location where we wouldn't be seen."

Jason nodded when the man turned and left the restaurant.

* * *

6:00 P.M.

After three hours of watching, Francis saw a light come on. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes and saw that it was indeed Jerry entering his room at the Metrocourt. Once he identified that it was Jerry from the photograph he was given by Spinelli, Francis pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"He's in his room."

"Ok, Jason explained to Jimmy how to get into the hotel unseen, he will meet you at the back cargo entrance in twenty minutes. Call back if there is any change in the meantime." Johnny said.

* * *

6:45 P.M.

Francis and Jimmy were breathless as they climbed the maintenance stairwell, twelve flights down, only three left. They paused for a moment to rest.

"If we climb all these fucking steps and find that he left his damn room, I'll just shoot you instead." Jimmy joked.

"Not if I pull my gun out first." Francis replied.

"No way, I'm fucking faster then you." Jimmy said, his breath still heaving.

Francis shoved his hand in the back pocket of his jeans to make sure he had the room key card Spinelli had made for him. Luckily hotels now used an electronic key card that had to be networked to a main hub that would send a signal to the magnetic code reader for each room. That network was now linked to Spinelli's computer and if they wanted they could enter any room in the hotel. The records would show the room's occupant used his or her own key to enter preventing anyone from suspecting that they were ever there.

Jimmy smiled when he saw the key in Francis' hand, "You are damn lucky, if you forgot that thing and we had to climb these steps again I definitely would have killed you."

Francis shook his head, "You talk a good game tough guy."

"Fuck off, lets go finish this asshole."

Two more flights and they were finally at the door to the fifteenth floor. "I can't believe that this guy Jerry is staying in his brother's hotel and his brother doesn't even know it."

"Yea he is staying under a different name and had plastic surgery or something… weird shit."

"So James Craig it is." Francis said as they approached Jerry's door. He slipped the card into the slot and a soft beep echoed down the corridor. He gently pushed on the lever and opened the door. Immediately surveying the room, it was empty and dimly lit by the lamp beside the bed.

"He's gone." Jimmy spat.

Francis lifted his index finger in the air and paused for a long second before pointing in the direction of what must have been the bathroom. They both drew their guns that were fitted with silencers as the bathroom door opened. Jerry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and quickly stopped when he saw the two gunmen standing on the other side of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in his thick aussie accent.

Francis was the one that spoke in a grave tone, "We have a mutual acquaintance, Sonny Corinthos."

"Sonny?" Jerry asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"It seems that the two of you have been involved and working together against our boss. You made a mistake by aligning yourself with him."

"Is that so?" he mocked. "And who is this boss of yours?"

"Jason Morgan." Jimmy answered.

Jerry flinched. He obviously had been working with Sonny and probably Zacharra as well. He was involved in the bombing of Jason's car and knew this was payback, "So what can I do for you gentlemen? Are you here to threaten me? Perhaps blackmail me? I've always been a fan of a man who knows what he wants… what is it that you both want, or shall I ask, what is it that Jason Morgan wants from me?"

"Jason doesn't want anything from you, we are here to give you a message." Francis stated.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, "Do you always sneak into hotel rooms and deliver messages with the recipient wearing nothing but a towel. Strange you Americans are… So what is this message?"

Francis lifted his gun and fired, Jimmy followed a split second later and unloaded his entire round. Without saying a word to each other, they left the room, rushed back down the stairwell and back out the rear entrance of the hotel.

* * *

7:15 P.M.

Jason sat beside Elizabeth with her hand in his as they ate their dinner. Cameron sat across from them twirling his spaghetti on his fork, or attempting to. Isla slept in the baby seat on top of the table so she was with them at dinner even though she was too young to eat and too tired to even coo for them.

A soft vibrating once again interrupted their time together. Elizabeth knew it was part of being with Jason and even though she was disappointed again, she accepted it. He released her hand and pulled out his phone, "Morgan."

"It's done. Me and Jimmy are on our way back to the house. Johnny is ready for you out back. Eddie is going with you to Sonny's then Johnny will wait till you leave and go in."

Jason nodded, "Ok, I'll be ready in ten minutes."


	89. Chapter 89

Thank you all for the feedback. I'm glad you all stuck around through the dryspell and are still reading:)

Chapter 89

Jason had been extremely quiet for the car ride to Sonny's, partially because Eddie had been talking nonstop but also because he was feeling slightly anxious. If things happened as expected then he'd be ordering a hit on Sonny, tonight… a hit that would be carried out tonight with no turning back.

After the phone call from Francis, Elizabeth could see the change in him. His body tensed and she even pointed it out to him when she asked if everything was ok. After assuring her, not so convincingly, she hugged him before he left for his 'meeting' and told him to be safe as she gazed at him with her beautiful doe eyes.

"We're sure Cody is not at Sonny's?" Jason heard Eddie ask, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Max assured me that he was one hundred percent positive Cody was handling some business for Sonny out of town tonight." Jason flatly answered.

They approached the gate to Sonny's house and Jason greeted the young guard.

"Jason, how have you been? Does the boss know you were coming because he didn't…"

Jason interrupted him, "No Paulie, he doesn't know I'm coming. I assume Max is working tonight?"

"Yes."

"Give him a call, I'm sure he will clear the meeting with Sonny."

The guard stepped away and immediately dialed his phone. A short minute later he nodded to Jason and pushed a button to open the gate. They drove up the long driveway and parked just outside the door. Jason glanced to the far end of the property to make sure Sonny hadn't made any changes. The large pool house was just out of view from where Paulie stood and behind the pool house was a very small spot of the privacy wall surrounding the house that was not viewable on any of the surveillance cameras.

"Don't say a word once we are in there."

Eddie nodded, "I'll put on my stone cold face."

Jason looked over his shoulder and glared at Eddie just as he knocked on the door. Max opened it before Jason could tap his knuckles on it three times.

Max stepped to the side and allowed Jason and Eddie to enter. They both nodded to Max and Max nodded toward Sonny's study.

Without hesitation Jason pushed the doors open and walked through.

"What the…" Sonny fumbled.

"Oh fuck!" Eddie snapped and Jason did not need to turn around to know his eyes were probably wide and his jaw probably hanging open. Jason lifted his hand to signal to Eddie not to speak another word.

"Jason what the hell are you doing here? Maaaxxxx!"

Jason closed the study door, "He wasn't out there."

"Miloooo!" Sonny yelled as Sam climbed off his lap forcing Jason to look away and Eddie as well. Sure Eddie was enjoying the sight of seeing Sam naked but he had no desire to see any of Sonny's assets.

When they both had heard the sound of a zipper both men turned around, "Sam, will you excuse us? There is something I need to discuss with Sonny." Jason politely asked.

"I'm not going to leave because you told me to. We aren't together anymore in case you don't remember."

Jason curled his lips, "One of my favorite recent memories."

She scoffed as she shimmied into her tight jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing here and how did you just walk into my house?" Sonny said with his voice raised.

"I can get into anywhere unseen, you know that better then anyone Sonny." Jason coldly said.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, seeming to be curious what it was that Jason was there to discuss. "Sam, go home, we'll have to finish this another time."

"I can just go upstairs and wait-"

"No." Sonny quickly interrupted.

Eddie couldn't help but smile and put a dig into Jason's ex, "In other words get out skank."

Jason did turn around just then and glared at Eddie that made him think he was going to let Sonny live and kill him instead. Eddie cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam frantically gathered her things, keeping her shoes in her hand rather then taking the time to put them on. "Tell you what Sonny… don't call me!" She growled as she ran out the door which Jason immediately closed.

"What the hell do you want Jase?"

"We need to talk." Jason said, folding his own arms over his chest as he always did. Eddie immediately dropped his arms to his side.

"No shit, I figured that out, what do you want now?"

"I don't want a thing from you and that's what you don't understand." Jason quickly spat back. "I want to know if this is going to end?"

Sonny smiled a knowing smile, "Eventually."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

"No, I want you to tell me? Better yet I want you to assure me that I am safe and that you will not come after me anymore."

Sonny looked at Jason and stood from his chair. He strolled across the room with a smug, knowing smile and poured himself a full glass of a tan liquid, probably scotch. "What would make you think I would come after you?"

"Because you already did."

Sonny quickly shook his head, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. It's ok though because everyone you've been working with is gone."

Sonny looked up at Jason and his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Your friend Jerry, Manny, Zacharra, Lansing… they are all gone." Jason sighed, "You are the only one left Sonny. You keep using the other men to do your dirty work but there are none left." Jason threw his hands in the air, "The way I see it you have two choices… accept the fact that I have no desire to take your business from you, or…" Jason sighed again, "Or kill me yourself."

Sonny took a long pull from his drink then held his glass up in the air, "Scotch?"

Jason shook his head.

"What about your friend behind you, Jason junior. Does he have a brain injury too?" Sonny asked.

Jason knew it was a dig and after all these years Sonny had never insulted him about his accident. "Go figure, I have a brain injury yet you are the one that cannot make a good decision. Ever since I left the business it seems like you've made one bad choice after another. And looking for this islan- place that you are going to make all these billions of dollars. Maybe you should have consulted with me on that first. I could have provided some insight into it." Jason said sure that babbling Johnny would clue him into the details of the island. He wasn't going to give Sonny the pleasure of hearing it directly from him, Johnny could have that chance.

Sonny placed his drink on the table, seemingly bored with the conversation, "Are we going to have the same conversation again Jason? I have important things to do."

"So I saw when we got here." Jason retorted.

Sonny smiled, "She may not be much to talk to and may have ulterior motives but I'm sure you know that she is a hell of a good lay."

Jason rolled his eyes and refrained from voicing his disagreement. "I'll get to the point Sonny. I want a truce, I want your word that you won't come after me and I will give you the same."

"Jason, what good is your word?"

"I guess about as good as yours is at this point."

Sonny shook his head, "Get out!" Abruptly ending the conversation.

"You're saying no?" Jason asked to be sure. He'd come expecting it but hearing it was still difficult after their long history. Jason and Sonny locked eyes. Sonny's eyes were cold and empty. Cody may have been out of town for the night but as soon as he came back Jason was sure Sonny would be sending Cody after him.

Jason turned toward the door but stopped when Sonny spoke, "I know you can't do it Jason. You won't, and that's what makes you a weak leader."

He walked out of the office without looking back at Sonny even once.

Jason left the house and got into the passenger side of the car. He immediately pulled his phone out and dialed, "Do it, go now." He said then closed his phone before he could hesitate or change his mind. Sonny may have been right, he couldn't do it himself but as Sonny knew well, a good leader knows how to delegate.

Behind the pool house, Johnny had been waiting since he saw Jason's car pull up and after Jason called him he waited until he saw Jason nod to the guard at the front gate as they pulled away.

A faint smile formed on his face. Johnny had been waiting for this moment since the night Jason showed up at his apartment and told him that he had 3 hours to get out of town and never come back… That night Sonny had ordered a hit on him and now, nearly a half dozen years later, the tables had turned. Johnny was finally getting the justice he wanted and he couldn't wait to see the expression on Sonny's face when he told him that not only had Jason spared his life and given him a job, but he also owned the mythical property.


	90. Chapter 90

Thank you all so much for the feedback. Both Deb and I enjoy reading all of the comments. Thank you for sticking with the story for so long. We have 9 or 10 chapters left but already have a few fics planned to follow this one.  
I know some of you are looking forward to seeng how Johnny and Nadine are doing and perhaps some more to the Carly/Diane pranks. They are coming before the end along with another poker night ;)  
Ok, enough with the teasers, on to the chap...

Chapter 90

Johnny waited for the moment Sonny turned his back. He had been standing on the back terrace for a few minutes watching him from the shadows. Sonny had been pacing his study and seemed to be in deep thought. He finally made his way to his bar area and refilled his glass. It was when he heard the french doors click closed that he turned around and saw a ghost from his past.

Sonny's glass slipped from his hand and luckily it was only a few inches from the table so it did not shatter, instead a thud echoed through the room. He didn't blink as he focused on the man standing barely ten feet from him.

Johnny could tell that Sonny was trying to decide if his mind was playing tricks on him. "What's the matter Sonny? You look like you've seen a ghost." He smugly said.

"O'Brien? What the…" Sonny said in a low voice as he continued to stare and understand the situation in his head.

"Have a seat and I'll explain how I got here to visit my former boss." Johnny said.

Sonny quickly shook his head, "I'll stand." He mumbled but took a few steps toward his desk.

Johnny shrugged, "Well either Jason was not as good at his job as you thought… or… or he wasn't as loyal as you thought."

"What are you here for?" Sonny asked, quickly getting to the point. It was clear that he was growing uncomfortable with the situation.

"Same old Sonny." Johnny mocked as he crossed the room and leaned against the arm of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "Right down to business as usual."

"I am standing in my study talking to a dead man so I'd say this is unusual." Sonny said managing a forced smile.

"Obviously I'm not dead… unless there is a reason that you think I'd be dead? What would cause you to think I wasn't alive?" A smile formed on Johnny's face when he asked the question. He'd waited all these years and Sonny had to squirm for a while before he put him out of his misery.

Sonny clucked his tongue and paused for a long moment before talking. "I don't have time for this O'Brien. What do you want from me?"

Johnny shrugged, "For starters just a conversation and for you to answer my question. Why would you think I was dead?"

"Because Jason killed you… or said he did."

"Is that so? Why did he say that?"

Sonny sighed, "I don't know, that's between the two of you."

"I don't think it is." Johnny said quickly shaking his head. "See all those years ago, Jason showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night. He had been sent… by you… to kill me."

"Is that what he said?"

"In not so many words, yes. So-" he said, sucking in a deep breath and looking extremely bored, "So, Jason told me blah blah blah, Sonny wants you dead. Then he told me that I had three hours to get out of town and never come back. See, he disagreed with the hit because, unlike you, has common sense. I packed clothes for a few days and Jason set me up with a place to live and a job at one of his off-shore businesses." Johnny paused to gauge Sonny's reaction. He was awarded with a slight flicker in Sonny's eyes. "So I've been there for all these years. I'm pretty much running his business when he isn't there."

"When he isn't there?" Sonny prompted.

"Well, when he invested and bought the place he wasn't exactly able to get away very often. Sure he'd visit but it was just for short periods when he'd tell everyone here in town that he was getting away for a few days."

Sonny actually chuckled, "And I'm supposed to believe all of this bull shit?"

"I'm dead serious." Johnny ironically said. "And his business his lucrative to say the least so I've been able to make myself a good life there… so in a way it's a good thing you wanted me dead."

"So is this conversation going somewhere?" Sonny spat.

"Oh, don't worry, it is." Johnny assured him. "When Jason brought Elizabeth there last summer it reminded me of what I was missing back here so when Jason got in his accident lasy year I came back."

"And where is this lucrative business that Jason is running?"

Johnny shrugged, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't know O'Brien. This whole conversation is pointless! I don't care what you have been doing and I don't care how you got there. In case you didn't already know, I have a business and life of my own to run here."

Johnny smiled, "I just wanted to fill you in on some puzzle pieces. And maybe rub some things in a little bit-things that have been right in front of your face for all these years."

"I'm going to ask you one last time, get to the point. You are obviously here for something other then rubbing this crap in my face that I don't even care about." He coldly said.

"Ok, I'll get to the point. One of the reasons I am here is to give you some information. You've been involved in a search of sorts for nearly the past year. I have your answer."

"Answer?" Sonny asked, his brows pulling together.

Johnny nodded, "Yea, the location of the treasure." He replied, his tone mocking Sonny.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "There is no treasure, that whole story is nothing more then a myth."

"Ah, see that is where you are wrong. I don't know where you got your original intel, perhaps from the tale that circled the world, but such a place does exist. General Franco did own an island, yes an island. He was murdered, I know this because I spoke to Maria, his daughter, while she was still alive." Johnny's eyes widened, "And boy is the place a treasure. Beautiful beaches, nearly perfect farmland on the small island and oil… an off-shore oil field worth probably billions."

"I really appreciate this tale you are feeding me but I have no time for your fictitious bull shit."

"Oh but it is so true, I know first hand, I've been living there since I left Port Charles…as a matter of fact, I have been running the island, as well as the corporation that owns it."

Sonny's head darted up from the paper on his desk that he'd been pretending to read in an attempt to seem disinterested in what Johnny was saying. His eyes focused on Johnny. "You're saying…"

"Well I really shouldn't say that I've been running it all. I am merely the second in command that handles the every day business. The owner, or CEO, he handles the main business decisions when possible."

Sonny leaned back as a howl of laughter escaped and Johnny began to grow irritated at Sonny's obstinate attitude. He thought he'd enjoy sitting there, telling Sonny everything but he found it pointless and boring. Sonny wasn't giving him the reaction he wanted. "Are you implying that Jason conveniently owns the place I was looking for?"

"Think about it Sonny, maybe everything will make sense to you." Johnny whistled, "And boy has Jason built it up, there is an elite hotel on the island… hell you may have stayed there on vacation before and not even known it, well maybe not because I would have denied your reservation. It has all been right in front of your face for all this time."

"Where is it?" Sonny asked, still not completely believing Johnny.

"Just off Mexico, in the Gulf." Johnny answered, pushing away from the couch as he strolled behind the couch and slowly paced behind it as he became anxious.

"Fine, I believe you." Sonny said but Johnny knew he was lying. "Why would Jason not tell me about this?"

"Because even when he worked for you and was friends with you, he knew you were a greedy fuck and didn't deserve to be a part of it. Initially, yea, he did buy it as a place to escape, but that quickly changed as we discovered the great qualities of the island."

"Ok, I've heard enough. I don't care about your story or this island or Jason. You obviously came here to taunt me so you can leave now." Sonny said, throwing his arm in the air dismissing him.

"I'm not finished with what I came here for yet." Johnny said snidely.

"Well get to the fucking point!" Sonny growled.

Johnny could only see one of Sonny's arms. His other arm was below the desk and even though Sonny had made no move to open a drawer there could have been a shelf under the desk that normally housed a gun, in fact there probably was. Before Johnny could say anything, Sonny went on a short rant.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't give a damn what Jason is doing. He can own Florida for all I care. I do care that you are standing in my study and wasting my time! If you don't leave then I'll finish the job that Jason couldn't finish himself years ago!"

Johnny halted his steps and an electric jolt shot through his body, "The job you sent him to do!" Johnny yelled. He nearly slammed his fist into the wall but stopped himself, reminding himself that he needed to be cautious and leave no evidence, DNA or fingerprints. Nobody could ever know he was there.

"Is that all Johnny? MAAXXX!" Sonny yelled.

Johnny shook his head, "That's not all… and Max, let's just say he is on a break."

"You son of a bitch, get the hell out of my house." He obviously did not want to move from the safety of his desk and when Johnny still made no movement to leave, he relented. "What else then?" Sonny asked with his eyes narrowed. His façade had faltered and the irritation was extremely apparent. Johnny could tell that Sonny was trying to figure out a plan to get him out of his house and eliminated.

"I think that would be obvious Sonny. I'm sure a man as smart as you can figure it out." He mocked. "As I always expected your greed has been your downfall. The few allies you had are gone and Cody can't save you now. You are so smug and conceited and…" Johnny trailed off, instead choosing to pull the gun that was tucked in the rear waistband of his jeans. He drew it fast, not giving Sonny a chance to reach for his own. "Not quick enough Sonny." Johnny said when he saw Sonny's arm shift slightly, probably feeling for his gun. "Not that it matters though, if I'm right then any guns you own aren't going to be in this room."

"Max?" Sonny asked with alarm finally showing in his expression. His hands gripped the edge of his desk so tight that his knuckles were white.

Johnny shrugged, "Doesn't matter." He smiled, "You asked what else I came here for… Revenge!" Johnny's mouth formed the words proudly. Sonny's eyes widened as Johnny squeezed the trigger.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chap didn't disappoint too much by not having Sonny fight back too much at the end. I wanted Sonny to go down like a coward though and hide behind his stupid desk. I'll try to follow with the next chap as soon as possible!


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

One week later

After two days of phone calls, Jason finally showed up at the Metrocourt to talk to Carly. He'd been avoiding her but it was a conversation that needed to be had. After a brief search of the first floor he found her in her office.

Jason!" she squealed and jumped from her chair. "It's about time you showed up."

Jason sighed, "I've been busy with the baby and all, what's the problem with Sonny?"

She hugged him and held him a little too long as usual. "I don't know something is very wrong."

He stepped back, put some space between them and plastered a poker face on. The one thing he hated the most in the world was having to lie but this was an extreme case where he had no choice. "Tell me what happened, you said he left? Is he at one of his safe houses?"

Carly shook her head and took a deep breath, "No. When he didn't show to Michael's baseball game the other day I tried to call him and I couldn't get him on the phone. So I called Max and he informed me that he skipped town."

"Skipped town?" Jason asked, his face showing complete confusion.

"Saturday night."

Jason shook his head, "Wait, I saw him Saturday night."

"You did?" she asked, completely surprised.

"I went over to discuss the issues we've been having and offered him a truce."

Carly's brows rose, "A truce? Were things that bad between you two?"

Jason nodded, "Well he felt very threatened by me and no matter what I said or did he never believed me. I went over there to assure him everything was fine and given our history I could and would never…" he trailed off.

"Well Max said that Sonny said he had something important to take care of and needed a ride to the airport. I talked to Paulie who was guarding the gate and he said Max drove the limo out around midnight."

Jason was shocked at the investigating Carly had done, luckily they'd covered all of their bases. Little did Carly know that Sonny's body and Johnny were in the back of the limo. They drove to a private airstrip just outside of town and Spinelli took care of doctoring the flight logs, which happened to be electronic. Max returned with an empty limo over an hour later reporting that Sonny had boarded the plane and told him he didn't know when or if he'd been back.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Sonny?" she hesitantly asked.

"Carly, what are you implying?"

"I don't know Jason... I don't know. It's not like Sonny to leave town without saying goodbye to the boys. Something is wrong, I can feel it. Was there anyone that you know of that was after him that would cause him to run?"

Jason shrugged, "Sonny has made a lot of enemies over the years, especially recently." He could tell she was starting to get upset. He had a thought and figured maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, "You know, Sam was there when I showed up that night. Maybe she knows where he went, maybe he mentioned something to her." By sending Carly after Sam for information, Jason could also find out Sam's mindset and make sure Sam doesn't have a clue what happened that night.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Yea, she lost you so she has been trying to get her claws back into Sonny."

"I don't care who Sam sleeps with as long as she isn't bothering me."

"Well I don't want her getting her claws into Sonny again. Look how it turned out the first time."

Jason nodded but knew it was pointless since Sonny wouldn't be back. "Look Carly, I'll keep do some looking but if Sonny disappeared then I won't be able to find him."

As Jason left her office he only hoped that everything had really gone as flawless as Johnny had promised. Johnny assured him he left no evidence of any sort at Sonny's house. That night, Jason had returned home and spent the rest of the night with Elizabeth. She relaxed with him in bed all night, content just being there with their bodies laying beside each other. If she knew something was bothering him then she never said it.

The next day Francis and Johnny handled Cody when he arrived back in town. Instead of making it look like a murder, they followed him and when the opportunity presented itself they drugged his coffee. Cody was found a few days later by his landlord on the floor of his apartment, a half empty bag of pills a few feet from his body. It was an open and shut case of an addict overdosing, especially given his history.

Jason wasn't completely sure it was necessary to take care of Cody but both Johnny and Francis, and even Big Sal, felt it was important to ensure there were no loose ends. Jason gave the nod and that was it, they handled it.

This new position felt different. Sure he'd run the business for Sonny many times but it was different this time. The decisions he made affected himself, his new family, as well as the men he had working for him. He did not want to fall into a situation where he was taking on a roll like Sonny had. He had no desire to be a 'family head' or a 'Don'. He ran a legitimate business and what they had been doing this past week was ensuring their safety. The ability to take the kids to the park without a guard would never be a possibility, but things will at least calm down where he wouldn't be worrying about constant threats or business associates going after his loved ones like they did Sonny's. He had made a lot of enemies over the years, many of them possibly even looking for revenge some day, but his choice was to not make any more in the future.

* * *

"Hey, it's me… again. I guess you still aren't taking my calls. I, um, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I know I keep saying that but I really am and I, uh, I don't want to lose this. I really care about you, please call me back."

Johnny hated groveling but with the current situation being as it was, he had no choice. The night everything had gone down with Sonny he was supposed to go over Nadine's house. He had picked up the phone to cancel but another call came in and he got sidetracked then never had the opportunity to call her. In the end, there was no excuse and if he really tried probably should have taken a minute to call her. It had been so long since he'd been in a relationship that he was terrible at it… that was it, he was going to call and leave her another message explaining how much of an amateur he was at dating.

The phone rang only twice this time instead of the four he had grown used to over the past week. He'd left her numerous messages, to the point that he was beginning to feel like a stalker. There was a brief pause and he almost hung up and redialed but instead he was rewarded with a soft "Hello."

Johnny was caught completely off guard. He hadn't expected for her to answer the phone and had no idea what he was supposed to say. He'd been groveling to her voicemail for almost a week, groveling directly to her suddenly seemed extremely difficult. "I'm-uh-hi." He sounded like Neo now and was grateful he'd gone outside to make his phone call. "I mean hey."

"Hey." She repeated back to him then was silent again, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Thank you." Was all he could think of to say, instantly regretting it.

"For what?" she quietly asked.

Johnny sighed, "For answering the phone."

"Johnny-" she started but he interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"I know you probably hate me and there certainly wasn't anything so important that I had to do that would prevent me from giving you the courtesy of a phone call. I was an asshole. I'm just, I'm not good at this. I haven't been in a real relationship in a long time and I am not used to someone caring where I am or what I am doing if I don't show up for something."

"I-" she tried to say.

He kept going, not wanting her to get a word in so she could give him the kiss off, "And I completely understand why you are mad at me… and wouldn't be surprised if you said 'no' but I hope you don't. I enjoy spending time with you, more then I have with anyone. You are funny and silly and completely extraordinary and I want to make it up to you. I want to take you to dinner to a real restaurant and to a movie or whatever it is people do on normal dates these days." That was it, he'd said it and now he just needed to wait for her answer.

Nadine's aunt taught her that a man's true feelings come out when he is groveling and knows he is in the wrong. She had probably over a dozen voice mails from Johnny over the past week ranging from apologies to an offer to give her a gun and let her shoot him in the leg. The shooting one was certainly a first but if this did anything for her, it showed her that he definitely had a sensitive and vulnerable side, as well as a romantic side. In one of the messages he told her she was beautiful, witty and the sweetest woman he'd ever met. She'd be lying if she said she only listened to the message once, in fact she probably had it memorized by now. "Ok, tomorrow night at seven. Pick me up.. seven SHARP!" she emphasized.

Johnny smiled, "I'll be there."


	92. Chapter 92

So once again stuff in my life has been pulling me from writing. I apologize for the delay in this chap, no Jason and Liz but we get Johnny and Nadine:)  
Jason and Elizabeth will be back in the next chap tho;)  
Enjoy!

Chapter 92

Johnny got out of his car at 6:58 and knocked on the door at exactly 7:00. She immediately opened it as though she'd be standing there waiting.

"About time you got out of your car." She said with a smile.

After a brief hesitation he leaned in and gently brushed his lips to hers. "You said seven sharp so I figured I should take it literally to be safe."

"To be safe or to be a smart ass?" she asked with her brows raised.

Johnny smiled, "Well I've been called a smart ass many times over the years and I'm rarely called safe but there is a first for everything."

Nadine rolled her eyes and Johnny found it promising that she was smiling and joking with him. Maybe she had already forgiven him. "Ready to go?"

She shrugged, "Well where are we going? Will I need a sweater because they're saying it may get a little cool later so if we're going to be outside…"

"Bring one just in case." He answered before she could finish. She turned to the closet, grabbed a sweater from a hanger and draped it over her arm. They turned and headed out to his car where he opened her car door for her. The car ride was fairly quiet as Johnny struggled with what he should say. Did she want another apology or was this date her acceptance of the many apologies he'd already given her? In the end he decided to wait until dinner to have the heavy discussion, if it was even necessary, and opted for a little bit of small talk surrounded by a lot of silence.

When they arrived at the restaurant Johnny was worried that he was blowing it. He needed to say something before the neurotic voice in his head drove him insane. Once the car was parked he rushed out the door and around to her side to open her door for her, only he did not move out of the way for her to get out. One of his arms rested on the top of the door and the other on the top of the roof. "I just need to say it again before we go inside, I'm sorry for last week."

He thought he'd trapped her in the car so she'd have to listen to him but she managed to squeeze herself between him and the car. The side of her mouth was curled in a smile that she seemed to be trying to hide as she shimmied her way so she was standing in front of him. He wanted to grab her and kiss her but that may not have been what she wanted. He was at her mercy.

Nadine wanted to say something witty or possibly even sexy bit she couldn't come up with anything without fearing that she'd sound stupid. "Ok." She managed to say.

Johnny's eyes narrowed, "Ok… you forgive me?" he cautiously asked.

"Well… I uh…" she stammered and rolled her eyes. She wondered if she had said the 'ok' out loud. She thought she just said it in her head as she was trying to figure out what to say to him.

"You don't?" he quietly asked.

"Yea… I mean no… UHHHH!" she groaned and he took a step back.

He had no idea what to do or say. Was she saying yea that she forgives him or no that she doesn't. Women were so freaking confusing!

Nadine took a step so she was standing close to him again, "I'm sorry."

"Now YOU'RE apologizing?"

She shrugged and gave him a crooked smile, "I guess I meant to say that I forgive you."

All worry and stress left his body as he smiled and closed the small space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. His tongue darted out and wet his lips a split second before she raised up on her toes to press her lips against his. The kiss started slow as their lips gently met and became reacquainted after their week apart. Nadine's hands immediately rose and came to rest on his biceps, holding him close. She wanted to kiss him the instant she opened her door and saw him wearing the emerald green button up shirt that made his eyes sparkle. Now here they were, in the parking lot of some restaurant she'd never been to and all she wanted was to be back at her house, alone with him.

Johnny turned slightly and found himself leaning forward, pressing her against the car door that was still open. His kiss turned slightly more urgent and she answered back in kind, eagerly mating her lips and tongue with his. All too quickly the kiss ended and Johnny rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry, we should get inside before this gets out of hand."

Nadine said something that completely shocked herself and turned her stomach into a nervous knot. "I'm not hungry." She instantly froze, afraid of what she had just insinuated, not because she didn't want him but because she had never been forward with a man like that.

Johnny sucked in a deep breath, "I was going to take you to a movie after this then maybe for a walk on the docks, want to do that first then eat after?" he asked not wanting to assume she was wanting the same thing as him.

Throwing caution to the wind, she answered him. She'd already jumped off the cliff, why not do some flips on the way down, "We can just go back to my place and watch a movie there." She suggested, not so innocently.

"Are you sure?" he quickly asked.

She chewed on the corner of her lip and nodded. Johnny returned her nod and took a step backward, allowing her the space to climb back into the car. He could see the nervousness as she moved into her seat and he was honestly a little nervous as well. He hadn't been with anyone in months and he couldn't remember a case where he truly had feelings for the woman he was taking to bed, that made him extremely nervous.

Johnny got in the car and started the drive back to Nadine's house. It wasn't a long drive but it again was a quiet one. When the silence became deafening he reached over and took her left hand in his right hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies?"

Forcing a nervous smile, she looked at him and nodded, "Uh huh."

She only grew more nervous as they got closer to her house. Since they'd started dating she was so afraid that she was going to blow it because of her intimacy problems and here she was pretty much throwing herself at him. Well, it was clearly indirectly and she only hoped he understood that was why she wanted to go home. She didn't even own a DVD player so she hoped he didn't really want to watch a movie. This really was what she wanted, she was sure of that and she just hoped she didn't say or do the wrong thing. She certainly was lacking in experience and was extremely afraid that would turn him off. Her aunt always told her to trust her instincts and her instinct was telling her this was what she wanted… her body was as well. It was just her head that was doubting her ability, not her want or desire.

His thumb was brushing against hers, the small move causing the lump in her throat to grow larger in anticipation. She noticed he drove slightly faster on the same roads he'd taken just minutes ago and before she knew it, they were pulling up to her house. It was her turn not to suck in a deep, nervous breath as he walked around the car to open her door. She hadn't planned for this to be the way the night would play out. It wasn't until she saw him that she became completely unhinged. After helping her out of the car, he took her hand again and they walked back to her house. "John, are you upset that I kind of changed the plans?" she hesitantly asked as she struggled to slide the key into the lock on her door.

The drive back to her house had been agonizing for Johnny. It was like taking a child into an ice cream store and telling him it didn't open for fifteen minutes but he had to stand there and wait. She was right there next to him but they had to wait till they got back to her house… and they were there now. "No." he answered as she finally got the door unlocked and they walked across the threshold.

He followed her into the house but she stopped short after hitting the light switch. She turned back to him, "Oh, I left my sweater in the car."

Johnny nearly walked into her and stopped so that their bodies were barely an inch apart. His eyes were focused on hers, "I'll get it later." He said, his voice slightly husky. For weeks he'd been chivalrous, he'd been the nice guy courting the sweet nurse. It was a role which he was not the least bit familiar but he did it because the adorable blonde standing in front of him was worth it. But in that moment his restraint broke.

The next minute was a blur to both of them. It was unclear to both of them how she ended up in his arms with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, but it happened. She couldn't remember if it was him that kissed her or if she initiated it, but it happened. She didn't even know where her shoes went but they weren't on her feet as he started down the hallway of her small rancher toward the bedrooms. Feeling his hesitation she pulled her lips from his long enough to breathlessly whisper, "End of the hallway."

Once in her room, Johnny placed her on her feet at the end of the bed. The nervousness returned when he stepped back and looked into her eyes for permission to continue. Her face was flushed and her body was trembling both from her nervousness and the need that was pulsing through her. Her hands slipped to his chest, gently fisting the soft cotton of his shirt. "I-I'm nnnot good at this." She stammered as her knees started shaking more noticeably.

His hand cupped her cheek, the other covered her hand that was fisting the material of his shirt over his heart. "Feel that? I'm just as nervous as you." He said squeezing her hand under his. "And believe me when I say, you are amazing… and beautiful… and so incredibly fucking sexy."

She smiled as her blush crept from her cheeks and down her neck. Her hands released his shirt and hooked around his neck to help steady herself from her shaking knees. Johnny took his time savoring the taste of her mouth, the feel of her skin and the way her body seemed to fit perfectly with his. He quickly learned that she had a spot high on her hips that made her giggle and tremble at the same time. At first she was hesitant in her movements but quickly became brave when he answered her with a moan.

Johnny never knew what it was like to have sex, or make love to someone he had a real connection with. Nor had he ever felt content laying with a woman after, just enjoying the feeling of their warm bodies laying together exhausted and completely satisfied. It was a long time after that one of them finally spoke. Johnny was laying on his back with Nadine sprawled out on top of him, her hair messy across his chest and her back. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. His hands had been tracing the curves of her body, memorizing the lines of her back and hips. She smiled and he brought a hand to her face to brush her normally perfect but now disheveled hair from her face. "I'm hungry." She said and they both laughed.


	93. Chapter 93

Jason and Liz are back so i give you this chap to make up for the drought!:)

Chapter 93

"So I was thinking that maybe we'd head to the island for a week or two. Maybe leave on Friday?" Jason suggested as he sunk the eight ball then moved on to the nine ball.

Elizabeth was laying on the leather couch they'd gotten for the room so she could relax while he shot his games of pool. At first she was hesitant when he suggested they buy it because it was his way to relax and usually be alone but he assured her that he wanted her in there with him. They spent many nights in the room, sometimes with her laying there with Isla while Jason played and other times while Jason and Cameron played but tonight it was just the two of them. "Really, like leave in five days?" she asked, her face lighting up.

Jason nodded and leaned over the table to line up his next shot. "Jimmy, Marco and Eddie are going back so they'd fly back with us."

"Johnny and Big Sal are staying? Spinelli too?"

As expected, Jason made his shot leaving just the cue ball on the table. "Johnny is happy to be back here and I think Nadine has something to do with that. So I have to get things setup down there. Francis is heading back tomorrow to get things together for when I get there."

"So we're going there so you can work?" she asked slightly disappointed.

He was quick to shake his head. "I don't have to go down there to handle everything, I've always been able to work things from up here. Now I know that you'd like to go and Cameron as well so I'll just work on things down there in person. It will not take much of my time, I promise." He said with a wink.

She smiled and accepted his explanation. "So Johnny and Nadine are serious huh? I'll have to call her in the morning and get the scoop."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I thought Sal and Spinelli liked it down on the island?"

Jason shrugged, "The island can get small after a while. If you want to go somewhere you have to go by plane or boat, you can start to feel trapped."

"I couldn't imagine feeling trapped down there, its heaven on earth." She explained as she rolled onto her side to face him. He was leaning against the pool table with his arms crossed. She couldn't help but admire how good he looked. "So the rest of the guys had enough of this town?"

"They have jobs to do down there and they seem to like it…"

"Oh crap!" she said suddenly sitting up. "I have a doctors appointment on Friday and so does Isla. My checkup with Kelly and Isla's for her shots."

"We can leave after then." he quickly suggested. "Heck we can leave right for the airport from your appointments."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. She wondered if he knew what her appointment meant and that if they left right from there then he'd have to wait for the four-plus hour flight to be with her. On the other hand it wasn't as though she hadn't been 'taking care' of him on almost a daily basis. "Ok."

"I'll make the plans then."

"Although I did promise Kelly and the girls we'd have a ladies night this week, maybe we will do it Tuesday or Wednesday then."

"Ladies night?" Jason groaned, turning slightly to sit on the side of the pool table.

"I think they all want it here so they can gawk over the guards but we can go somewhere like Jake's maybe."

Jason quickly shook his head, "No Jake's, here is fine."

She laughed and sat up, "What's the matter, you don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you completely, I just don't trust the scumbags that frequent Jake's."

Her eyebrow arched, "Wasn't there a time when you frequented Jake's?"

His shoulders shrugged, "It seems that we both went through that phase."

She scooted so she was sitting on the edge of the couch, "I never went home with any of the men there. How about you?"

"I never went home with any of the men there either." He replied, avoiding the question.

"Uh huh." She mocked. "You lived over that bar for a while, didn't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders again and got a smile as he came up with a reply, "I was hoping you'd show up there so I spent as much time there as I could."

"Liar." She quickly scolded as she stood from the couch. "Good line though, I was too young back then." He shifted, separating his knees so she could stand between them. Her hands rested on the outside of his thighs.

"You may have been young but it didn't mean that I didn't want you."

"Good one again, you must want something Mr. Morgan."

He quickly answered, "Uh uh. Maybe back then I did but now I have everything I want."

Her hands slid up his legs and under his shirt to rest on the smooth skin of his waist. "You sure?"

His eyes closed for a moment as he struggled with his needs and the fact that he also wanted her to feel as good as she makes him feel. It just didn't seem fair to him. "I can wait for you."

"For Friday?"

Jason's eyes narrowed then suddenly opened wide when he realized that the doctor's appointment on Friday she had was for her checkup. "Oh…" That explained why she seemed unsure when he suggested they leave right from her appointment for the island. "Well we've waited this long, what's a few more hours.

"If you say so."

His arms wrapped around her waist, "Everything is ok right? I mean healing and all."

"Yup, I actually think it's fine now." She answered, suggestively arching an eyebrow.

Regretfully he shook his head, "I don't want to take any chances and hurt you."

She slightly blushed and looked away. He adored when she got embarrassed when they talked about sex. With her head turned he took the opportunity to lean in and whisper in her ear. "And believe me I need you to be a hundred percent when we can finally be together again." His voice was raspy when he whispered and the combination of the tone and his hot breath sent a chill down her back. Before his mouth left her ear, he gently nibbled on the thin lobe. Her head instantly moved to the side, exposing the sensitive skin of her neck to his lips that instantly accepted her offering. All of the weeks she'd gone without any relief were starting to drive her wild, especially being around him all day then in bed beside him at night.

Her eyes were closed and she was lost in the feeling of his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck and ear when she incoherently mumbled. Jason tipped his head back to look into her eyes. "What was that?" he asked.

Her eyes opened and the blush returned, "Did I say something?"

He smiled and brought his hands to her cheeks, "Yes you did and it was something about my…" he paused and dipped his mouth to hers, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Her lips parted and his tongue dipped in and all too quickly brushed against hers. "My tongue."

He pulled back and watched her face. Her eyes were still closed and she did not open them, she was shy, and she rarely was shy around him anymore. He didn't need her to say what she mumbled, he had a feeling he knew. Without skipping a beat, he scooted off the edge of the pool table and led her back to the couch, his lips found hers again and he devoured her mouth. Her head was spinning and her body felt like jelly. She brought her arms over his shoulders to help her keep standing. It wasn't until she heard the teeth separating on the zipper of her jeans that she realized what he was doing. She immediately pulled her lips from his, "Jason…" she plead, too weak to stop him, not that she wanted to.

"Shh." He hushed as he kissed her neck again. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

She held onto him while he pushed her jeans down to her thighs then tipped her back onto the couch. Her entire body was tingling in anticipation of whatever he was going to do. It had been so long and she truly felt like she'd die if she didn't get some kind of a release soon. His mouth covered hers again as he maneuvered her jeans down her legs then followed with her panties. Not wasting a single moment, his mouth left hers and trailed down her jaw to her throat as is hands pushed up her tank top, not bothering to take the time to pull it over her head. He pulled the thin material of her bra to the side and took the raspberry peak in his mouth. She could feel the liquid heat pooling between her legs while he feasted and nipped at the sensitive flesh. The ache coiled until it was unbearable and she moaned his name.

Jason shifted so he was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch as he peppered kisses down her stomach that already showed little signs that she'd just had a child a month ago. He lifted his eyes briefly to hers. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling as she took quick breaths. His arms pulled her to the edge of the couch and she instinctively opened her legs, offering herself to him. He examined the sight in front of him, hoping nothing would give him pause from continuing on his task. "Tell me if anything hurts ok?" he hoarsely whispered and he saw her shallowly nod.

A jolt of electricity shot from her toes to her head with each swipe of his tongue. He was extremely gentle and cautious, keeping to the one sensitive spot that was sure to send her over the edge. His hands gently caressed her thighs, stomach and breasts as his tongue quickly worked her into a wild frenzy. Her hips were rocking toward his mouth and he moved his hands to them to keep her still. Her breathing quickened and she brought her hands to his hair, fisting his short spikes between her thin fingers. Suddenly a powerful explosion rocked through her. Weeks of built up tension flowed out of her as her body shuddered and she called his name. He kept to his task until she finally fell back and relaxed against the soft cushion of the couch, exhausted and satisfied. Her ears were ringing and her head fuzzy but as Jason kissed her stomach she reached for the button of his jeans.

Swatting her hand away, he shook his head, "Uh uh, it was your turn."

Her eyes fluttered open and found his looking at her. He missed the way she looked after she had an orgasm-satisfied, flushed, disheveled and completely beautiful. She returned her hand to the button on his jeans and he wrapped his hand around her wrist, "Elizabeth."

She could feel that he was completely aroused and continued to unbutton his jeans with little resistance from him. "Stand up." She whispered. When he didn't stand, she repeated herself, her voice more demanding. "Stand up!"

Jason let out a sigh of defeat and stood.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Oh god no but I just wanted you to..."

"Shut up." She ordered, surprising him with her demand, also arousing him more. He finally did as she said and she moved to sit on the edge of the couch as she lowered his jeans along with his boxer briefs to pool at his feet, not bothering to fully remove them. "Your turn." She whispered as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue on the tip, tasting the small drop that had formed. Her hands wrapped around to his rear and roughly squeezed as she took him fully in her mouth. Over past weeks she'd learned exactly what would work him into a frenzy and what would send him over the edge. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, guiding her although he didn't need to because she knew exactly what he wanted. It didn't take long for her to take him over the edge and collapse onto the couch beside her. He held her until the unmistakable sound of Isla crying echoed through the baby monitor for her midnight feeding.

"I'll get her." He said and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly, "I love you too. I can't wait until Friday."

"Mmmm." He practically growled from deep in his chest. "Neither can I."


	94. Chapter 94

Well, looks like we are getting a blizzard this weekend so expect at least one more update, possibly two over the next couple days.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 94

"Can you tell me something?" Elizabeth asked but did not wait for a response before continuing. "You've had this devious smile on your face since you got here. So what's going on?"

Diane had come over to bring the final adoption paperwork for Jason and Elizabeth to sign. Once the papers were filed, Jason would be Cameron's legal father. That certainly was enough to put a smile on Elizabeth's face that would not fade.

Diane was another story. She was usually all business, at least she was when they were dealing with legal matters. She'd finally gotten her license back the day before thanks to the stunt Carly pulled. Diane was a good sport though, she stayed calm through her meetings with the bar association and waited patiently for them to complete their investigation. "I don't have a smile on my face." Diane remarked.

Jason ignored the conversation Diane and Elizabeth were having as he read through the documents in front of him before signing. Elizabeth shook her head, "No, but you are. What is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean, Liz dear."

Elizabeth stared at Diane as she thought about what it was that was causing Diane such delight. It wasn't an 'I got a man smile' not was it an 'I'm having a good day smile'. "Hmm, you just got your reinstatement yesterday… did you wait until you were cleared to pay Carly back. I really hope you didn't because things already went too far and the two of you can do entirely too much damage."

There was a flicker behind Diane's eyelashes.

Elizabeth sighed, "What did you do?" Her question caused Jason to look up from the paperwork. He apparently hadn't been completely ignoring the conversation.

"Diane?" Jason prompted.

"Somebody had to get the last word and I wasn't going to let it be her." Diane said with a wink.

Jason sighed, "Diane, come on. You know that I'm going to have to clean up the mess or at the very least listen to her, so you are doing this to me."

Elizabeth leaned forward, "So what did you do?" She asked intrigued even though she knew it had to stop as well.

"Are you guys ready to go to lunch?" Diane asked.

"You didn't answer the question." Elizabeth quickly replied.

Diane's head turned on an angle, "I thought we were going to go to lunch?"

Elizabeth and Jason both nodded, "Francis is babysitting. He is leaving tonight and wanted to hang out with Cam before he left. He's so sweet… but you are still avoiding the question." Elizabeth said.

"We'll talk about it over lunch." Diane said, waving her hand toward Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth huffed, frustrated with the answer but quickly got up, "Let's go then… Kelly's?"

"I have reservations at the Metrocourt restaurant."

Elizabeth had been standing from the table when Diane announced where they'd be going for lunch. "Diane…" she drawled.

The trendy lawyer ignored Elizabeth and packed up the papers that were now signed. "We're going to celebrate, I thought a nice lunch was in order instead of a cheeseburger and greasy fries from Kelly's." Diane reasoned.

Jason cast her a skeptical glance but the three of them still climbed into Jason's SUV and he drove them to their lunch. He parked at the far end of the lot. For a Tuesday afternoon the hotel was packed, most likely due to a convention.

There wasn't anything in the world that would have prepared them for their entrance to the hotel. As they approached the door they passed a news truck parked illegally just outside the door. To call the lobby a circus would be an understatement. Inside a cameraman shot video of the scene playing out in the lobby.

A wide variety of scenarios were playing out in the lobby, the most extreme being Carly holding nothing back as she yelled at a young man that was dressed in all black. His skin was pale and numerous piercings covered his face. The sound of a dog barking caught Elizabeth's attention. That was when she noticed numerous dogs on leashes with what appeared to be their owners scattered throughout the large hotel lobby. Elizabeth felt Jason's grip tighten on her hand and he took a step backward.

"Diiiiannnneeee." Elizabeth said under her breath. Jason chose to glare at Diane, obviously unhappy with the scene before them. His stone cold glare spoke more then any words he could say.

Still unseen by Carly, they all stood frozen as they broke the room into three distinct groups. The first group had a gothic look. Most wore extreme black clothes, many had piercings, one stood out with what looked like horns but must have been something put under his skin, like an under the skin piercing, the thought made Elizabeth's stomach churn.

There was then a group of people gathered in the corner of the lobby in front of the elevators. They were dressed conservatively and were more mature, most of them middle-aged and elderly. The group, much like Jason, Diane and Elizabeth, stood quietly to the side dumbfounded.

Then, scattered throughout the room were dogs. They all seemed to have owners at the other end of their leashes but the fact that there were dogs in the lobby of the hotel was shocking enough. Even still, Diane couldn't help the snicker when she noticed one of the small dogs mounted on top of another having his own good time. It was when she had the smile still on her face that Carly finally spotted them standing near the entrance. Her eyes were beyond angry and she dashed across the large room, lunging at Diane when she got close.

Diane moved quickly out of the way causing Carly to slam into Elizabeth, knocking her onto her rear. That was enough for Jason. He roughly grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her out of the way as he helped Elizabeth up and ensured that she was ok.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth groaned.

Jason's eyes looked between Carly and Diane, "The office… NOW!" he growled. He waited until Carly started toward her office, Diane followed close behind with a satisfied swagger. Jason and Elizabeth followed them both through the crowded lobby. When they made it to the office Jason entered last and abruptly kicked the door causing a loud slam to echo through the room.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He yelled.

Carly threw her arms in the air, "All of a sudden Marty called me to the lobby and…"

Jason lifted his hand to halt Carly's words. "Not you, I want Diane to tell me."

Refusing to feel guilty, Diane took a seat in the oversized chair behind Carly's desk. Carly glared at Diane sitting in her chair but bit her tongue. Jason was pissed and she couldn't wait to hear him unload on Diane. "Does it really matter?" Diane asked and was answered with a nod from Jason. "Well there was a rumor going around the Marilyn Manson might possibly be staying here this week."

"And?" Jason prompted.

"And perhaps an advertisement that the hotel now allowed dogs… and was having a dog show tomorrow." Diane added with a satisfied smirk.

Carly chimed in, "And really there are AARP seminars here all week. So I have conservative old people here being bombarded by dogs and gothic freaks that are wearing more makeup then a street walker. Jax is going to freak out when he gets here." Diane giggled at Carly's words.

"The two of you have been acting completely childish. Diane, you need to undo what you did. Go out there and announce there is no Marty Manson and…"

"Marilyn." Diane corrected and got a scowl from Jason.

"Whatever, and help Carly clean up the mess in the lobby." He turned to Carly. "And don't you dare do anything in retaliation! If I hear of anything else between the two of you I swear you will both regret it."

Diane sat up straight in the chair, "I'm NOT going to help her."

"Oh yes you are. These stupid games are over! It STOPS now! If you can't learn to get along and be civil then I expect you to avoid each other."

"As if I would want to see her anyway." Carly snorted.

"Carly, shut up." He growled, pointing his finger in her direction. "In case you forgot, you started this with the mess you created at Elizabeth's baby shower. If you want to continue being in my life you have to stop these ridiculous games…. And also accept the fact that me and Elizabeth are together and you have no say in my life or my choices because it's not changing anytime soon." Jason turned to Diane. "And Diane, you took went way over the line with this. You are a good lawyer but I'm not going to put up with this." He turned around to Elizabeth who was standing by the door listening to his tirade. "We are leaving and I don't want to hear from either of you until the mess you have both created is cleaned up… and Diane, you WILL help." He insisted as he took Elizabeth's hand in his. He reached for the door and opened it but stopped before they walked out. "There is only one chance here. If this happens again I will be looking for a new lawyer and Carly, I will no longer take your calls."

It certainly was a risk leaving the two women alone but they did. "You know they are probably going to end up killing each other." Elizabeth joked as they walked back toward the chaotic lobby.

"I don't care." Jason was extremely irritated and if nothing else, Elizabeth was pissed that Diane and Carly had ruined the great mood of the day.

When they finally were back in the car, Elizabeth spoke again, "How about we go to Kelly's and get a couple of those greasy cheeseburgers to celebrate, then bring it back to the house and spend time with the kids."

Jason nodded and they pulled away.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Dinner was actually good. Elizabeth had invited Nadine and Johnny, it was almost a double date but with Cameron sitting there eating with them. She had made chicken parmesan, one of the few things Elizabeth knew how to cook without burning. The chicken was slightly dry but nothing a little extra sauce couldn't fix. Once they were finished, Elizabeth and Nadine started to clean up the dishes from dinner while Isla slept soundly in her infant seat. Jason and Johnny took Cameron into the other room to play a game of pool.

"You two look like everything is going good." Elizabeth commented.

A blush immediately formed on Nadine's cheeks and she grinned. "Yea, he is so great."

"It must be good if he is staying here… well I guess moving back here."

Nadine nodded, "We haven't really talked about it too much, probably because I was afraid he would tell me he would be leaving eventually. Lately, though, it just been so great and I guess we've both just assumed that he wouldn't leave, or I guess it was just me hoping."

"Tell you what, he was devastated last week when you wouldn't take his call. He kept asking me what he should do and just so you know I did not tell him to call you like a stalker."

The ladies giggled and then Nadine shrugged, "It was a cute stalking though. He didn't send me extravagant gifts or anything ridiculous like that. He did call though… a lot but overall the calls were very sweet. Really it was the messages that he left that won me over. We're even better now then we were before it all happened."

Elizabeth's eyes drifted toward the doorway, nobody was there, she was just looking in the direction that she knew their men were, "In some way's Johnny is so much like Jason. They are tough guys, some may even say that they are feared. Under the surface though they are two of the most kind and generous men I have ever known. And might I add that they are both easy on the eyes. Obviously I'm partial to Jason…" she sighed, "He's hot." She admitted shrugging her shoulders the nibbled on her lower lip, "Ok, he's perfect, at least I think he is and he is amazing at EVERYTHING he does." Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd just admitted to that but she just couldn't help it because it was true.

"Yup, so is Johnny."

Elizabeth flashed out of her daze and turned to face Nadine, "Everything?"

Nadine bashfully nodded.

Elizabeth knew that they'd grown close but Nadine had just admitted that they were sleeping together. She was completely happy for the both of them. "Well I am glad things are working out between you two. You both deserve to be happy and I'm glad you are happy together."

Nadine smiled from ear to ear, "I am."

* * *

"So everything quiet on the S-o-n-n-y front?" Jason asked, spelling out his name so Cameron didn't know who they were talking about.

Johnny nodded his head, "What did Carly find out?"

"Nothing, she keeps running into dead ends. She talked to S-a-m but she didn't know anything. It all seems to be alright so far."

"Good shot!" Johnny said to Cameron and followed giving the boy a high five for making a shot even though the cue ball followed the two ball into the pocket. Cameron was barely tall enough to see over the table but with the help of a stool and a child sized cue stick they had bought him, he wasn't too bad. "The skipping town story really seemed to work out. I think the biggest fallout you will have to deal with is Carly."

"And I have enough to worry about with her and Diane." Jason sighed.

Johnny laughed, "Imagine if the two of them ganged up together. I pity the person if they were to ever join forces against someone."

"Elizabeth has invited them both over tomorrow for an 'intervention', as she calls it. She wants to try to make sure there is a truce between the two of them. I told her its probably going to backfire but she is insisting on trying it."

Johnny smiled, "Here?"

Jason nodded his answer.

"You are letting Carly come to the house?"

Jason shrugged, "It's not my house anymore, Elizabeth can invite over whoever she wants. Until now I just haven't allowed Carly here because I didn't want her to upset Elizabeth. Carly can be ruthless in her insults to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth's in for it tomorrow. And no matter what you say, Elizabeth probably thinks of this as your house, not hers… whether everything is in her name or not."

"I don't wanna pway anymore. Can I go watch TV in my woom?" Cameron asked.

"Go ahead." Jason nodded and Cameron jumped off his stool and ran out the door.

"Question…" Johnny said and waited for Jason to nod for Johnny to continue. "Now that you've adopted Cameron officially, you guys have the kids, the house… do you think she wants to get married?"

Jason pondered the question. It was not normally something he would entertain since marriage had never worked for him in the past but with Elizabeth he certainly would be willing to get married. "It never worked for me in the past but if she wanted to I would. We haven't really talked about it yet though."

"But do you think she wants a ring?" Johnny asked, trying not to impose but he did not want Jason to screw up with Elizabeth so it was a topic that had to be brought up.

"She isn't the type of person that would want this big gawdy ring to show off."

"I know, I don't mean a ring technically, I mean what the ring represents."

Jason nodded, he knew what Johnny was getting at and its not as though he hadn't had the same thoughts. "She hasn't had the best luck in marriage either."

"That's because she fucking married Lucky and Rick, not exactly model husbands. It may be different for you two, it will be." Johnny said, correcting himself.

Jason nodded, "I know I need to talk to her about it. If its what she wants then we'll do it."

"Wow, just what every woman wants, someone to say, 'hey I'll marry you if that's what you want but otherwise I think we shouldn't get married'."

"I don't think we shouldn't get married. I'm just saying it's not as important to me as it might be to her. Things are good right now, why change it?"

Johnny held his hands in the air, "Hey, you are preaching to the choir man. I'm the last person who ever thought I'd be in an actual relationship… but even now, with things being this new, I don't want to lose her and if she said she wanted a commitment… meaning marriage… I'd hop the next plane to Vegas with her. It hasn't been a long time but I don't wanna lose her."

Jason nodded but he didn't completely agree. If Johnny didn't want to get married then why do it just because it could be something Nadine wanted. Jason, on the other hand, was torn. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Sure he wanted to prove his commitment to Elizabeth but he wasn't sure standing in a church in an uncomfortable suit was the way to go. Deep down he knew that if she told him or he found out that she wanted to get married, he'd do it without a second thought. It just wasn't a priority for him which could cause a bit of a problem because traditionally it was the guys responsibility to propose and get the ball rolling, so to speak. "I'll talk to her about it."

"I don't know Jase, I think you should just do it. If you ask her she will probably say she doesn't need to get married because she probably already knows how you feel about it." Johnny explained, taking a long sip from his beer.

"What the hell is this conversation?" Jason snapped. "Did she say anything to you?"

Johnny quickly shook his head, "No. I just don't want you to fuck it up."

"Thanks but I think I can handle this myself." Jason said, ending the conversation. Johnny was stepping over a line. This was not a conversation Jason wanted to have with anyone, except Elizabeth.

"Just make sure I'm the best man." Johnny joked.

Jason leaned over the table to take a shot. Before he hit the ball he looked over to Johnny, "What makes you think you'd be invited?"


	96. Chapter 96

OK, Im sorry, really sorry if I hit a nerve with that last chapter. I honestly don't watch the show anymore, ok maybe like 5 episodes total over the last year. It was a gradual thing for me, I even weaned myself off spoilers. That being said I don't know what is going on in the show, so I'm sorry if I struck a nerve with Jason's conversation with Johnny in the last chapter. I just tried to think like he did and for some reason that's how I thought he'd reason about the whole marriage concept. So forgive me if I made anyone think he's going to fuck it up lol. Although unconventional, I hope you all will be happy with how the marriage talk goes. It's still a few chapters away though.

You'd think that with the two monster snow storms I'd have gotten more written. I guess a bout of cabin fever got the best of me and I couldn't sit still long enough to write until now. Let's hope that we've seen all the snow for a while because this is just insane. Thank god I have power though.

Ok, enough of my rambling... just a few chapters left!

Chapter 96

Through the window, Elizabeth watched the front gate as it opened and a silver Mercedes convertible drove onto the property. Carly pulled her car all the way to the garage, stopping just in front of it. A second later, before the gate could close, Diane pulled through the gate as well, in her jet black Hummer. Carly exited her vehicle first and rushed toward the door, eager to make it into the house first.

Elizabeth stood there, hugging Isla to her chest. After taking a deep, bracing breath, she opened the door for Carly to enter and stood there for another long minute, waiting for Diane to walk in. They exchanged hello's but nothing more. Carly walked right into the Livingroom and scanned the room, obviously critiquing the design of the house. Compared to Carly, Elizabeth was much more conservative, and in her opinion, warm in her home décor. While Carly's walls were covered in expensive and bland art, Elizabeth's walls were covered with pictures and a few paintings she had made years before. The blanket hanging over the back of her sofa was crocheted by her aunt many years ago, while on the other hand, Carly probably had a blanket that was a wool/cashmere blend. The extreme differences in the houses showed in Carly's eyes as she continued scanning the room and peeking around corners.

When Elizabeth and Diane finally made it into the Livingroom, Carly was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking defensive already. Diane stood beside Elizabeth and similarly crossed her arms over her own chest. She ran her tongue along her top teeth, like a wild animal would as he stalked his prey.

Elizabeth was already unsure if this was a good idea. "I'm glad you both came." Elizabeth genuinely said. "Can I get either of you a cup of coffee or water?"

"Tequila?" Diane quickly replied.

Elizabeth laughed, "At ten in the morning?"

"Whatever helps me through this."

"I don't have any, just a few beers in the fridge that Jason likes to drink."

"Well I don't want to drink all his beer, I will have to bring a bottle when I come back tonight then."

Carly rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to have one of your hooker parties here with the kids, are you?"

"It was a pimps and hoes party… it was fun and you are just jealous that you were not invited."

"No you can't have my beer and can we get to the point." Jason said as he entered the room from the kitchen."

As soon as Jason entered the room, Carly seemed to relax. She even ignored Diane's comment and actually approached Elizabeth, "May I hold her?" she asked, her eyes momentarily looking over at Diane to make sure she didn't get her grubby hands on the baby first.

"Oh honey, I hold her all the time, you can have your turn." Diane taunted.

Carly pretended to ignore the comment and Elizabeth handed the baby to her. She walked around the couch and sat down, cooing at the half asleep infant. "Thank you for finally having me here." She said to Jason.

He quickly shook his head, "This was all Elizabeth's idea."

Carly's brows pulled together, disappointed that it was not him that wanted her there. "It's big, there is a lot of land?"

"Oh, the property goes on and on." Diane answered.

Carly looked over her shoulder and glared at Diane.

Jason looked over to Elizabeth standing across the room. His eyes conveyed that he was not happy with how this was going.

"So…" Elizabeth started, moving to sit on the arm of the chair where Jason was sitting. "So, we need to get this worked out today."

"If this is just to get us to kiss and makeup can get it over with so I can get to my appointment with Javier." Diane said, bringing her hand to her hair to fluff the ends.

Carly's head popped up, "You go to Le Mystique to get your hair done?" It was obvious that the women had the same hair stylist. The women stared at each other for a long moment and was followed by a "huh" from Carly.

Elizabeth rubbed her hands on her thighs, "Look, I'm not saying that you two have to get along. Truth be told if you two were to join forces and become friends then the rest of this town would have to look out. I just don't want anything bad to happen here. These pranks that you have been pulling have only gotten worse. Both Jason and I care about you guys and we don't want one of you to get into trouble."

Carly's eyebrows arched at Elizabeth's admission.

"Look, I think Carly and I acknowledge that we don't care for each other very much. As tempting as it may be to join forces and cause havoc on this city… it's not happening in the near future. I give you all my word that I am done with the pranks. I mean it was Carly that started it. If she hadn't had us all arrested-"

"Oh give it a rest!" Carly said emphatically, careful not to raise her voice too much since Isla was still in her arms. "You asked for it Diane, you rubbed the baby shower in my face and have made it a point to show off your friendship with Elizabeth. Then you threw a tacky party that was asking to get busted."

"Are you jealous of our friendship?" Diane asked with a smirk.

Carly quickly shook her head, "I don't think so… Jealous of you, and your friendship with muffin over there." She said with a mocking laugh. "No offense." He said looking in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth raised her hand in acceptance and sat waiting for the women to continue their banter.

"I'm here for Jason, he is my best friend and I care for him more then you would ever understand."

Diane's brows pulled together, "He's taken in case you haven't noticed."

"Well you are new in this town so let me clue you in. The women in Jason's life may change but I'm not going anywhere." Carly firmly stated.

"Neither am I." Elizabeth quickly added and leaned back further on the arm of the chair, bringing her arm around the back of Jason's shoulders.

Carly shrugged her shoulders and shifted Isla so she was laying over her shoulders. She patted the baby's back as she spoke again, "Anyway, I promise that I will keep the truce as well. I will be the better person and let her have the last word."

The sound of Diane's animated laugh filled the room. "Give me a break."

"No, give me a break." Jason said, speaking up. "That means that you will both keep to your word. If you don't then dealing with each other will be the least of your worries because you'll have to deal with me first." He sternly warned.

"Well, don't go getting your leather jacket in a bunch because I am finished with her. She got the point and knows what I'm about now." Diane said as she stood and smoothed out her blouse.

"Oh, give ME a break Diane. You just don't stop."

Diane pushed her index finger into her chest, "I don't stop?" she asked, shocked.

"Yea, you just can't leave well enough alone, you have to dig at me as much as you can."

Diane smiled, "Really? Maybe I'm just trying to give you a taste of your own medicine. Maybe you are finally getting a dose of what you have been dishing out to so many people in this town."

"How would you know what goes on in this town. You've lived here for all of what, a minute."

Diane chuckled, "Yet I already have more friends then you do."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"I think we're done here. I'm not going to bother her and she promised the same. I'm going to leave now because I'd love to start keeping my distance from her as soon as possible." Diane pulled her purse over her shoulder. "And, I can't wait to tell Javier that he knows the woman I've been telling him about." She waved her hand as she walked out the door, "I'll see you and the girls tonight Elizabeth."

Before anyone could get a word in, Diane was gone.

Carly scooted forward and stood quickly, handing Isla back to Elizabeth.

"Are you leaving already?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you've been dying to come over here?"

Carly rushed toward the door once Isla was out of her arms. "I'm not going to let her poison Javier's opinion of me. Do you know how hard it is to find a good stylist. I'm going over there right now. I'll call you later Jason." She called over her shoulder.

Elizabeth laughed when the door slammed closed behind Carly. "Well that went good."

Jason rubbed his eyes, "They are never going to stop."

"It is entertaining."

He peeked over his fingers, "For you."

"Oh tell me you didn't have to hide your smile a little when you saw that little terrier humping the little fluffy, white dog yesterday in the hotel lobby." She giggled, "It was hilarious… but wrong."

Jason shook his head, "I can't wait till we get out of this town for a couple weeks."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Things were getting rowdy, so rowdy that Elizabeth would not be able to hear a sound coming out of the small baby monitor attached to her waist. It didn't help that Kelly had 'forced' her to pound two shots as soon as she walked through the door then Robin showed up with one of those bottles of iced tea flavored vodka and two gallons of pre-made lemonade. The first bottle of vodka was gone and Marco had been sent to the store for a few more bottles since the guards had even taken to drinking the feminine drink.

Jason snatched the small receiver from Elizabeth. It resembled a small walkie-talkie. "I'm going to go check on the kids. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Jason whispered in her ear. She reached around the back of the chair and squeezed Jason's calf then curled her mouth up in a half smile. She knew he worried about her getting drunk but also knew that she needed to let loose a little for a night.

Once Jason left the room Elizabeth turned her attention back to what Robin was saying, "So when he found out that last time it wasn't a true ladies night and the guys were here he was pissed. His shift is over at 11 so he will be here… so make sure you let him in the gate." Robin said with a laugh probably thinking about Patrick being locked on the other side of the gate with the guards refusing him entry. "Although maybe it will do him some good to have to beg a little."

"Oh, I'd love to see him beg." Kelly dreamily said.

"Is that what you like?" Eddie asked, his eyes narrowed, arms crossed and lips pressed together.

She winked at him, "You should know marathon man." She joked back.

"Whoaaaaa!" Lainey howled. "Way too much information."

Robin laughed, "He likes it when I beg though, typical narsist-nartist-narcissist." She shrugged, "It's ok, I've learned there's power in begging."

"So what happened with Carly at the salon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh more Carly stories!" Robin cheered.

Diane waved her hand, "Oh, she made quite the scene. She came barging in just as Javier was applying the glaze to my hair." Diane said, fluffing the ends of her short locks. "Oh, she was ranting about how I was a liar and making a huge scene. He eventually had to pull her into one of the private waxing rooms when she wouldn't let up. As much as I'd like to hope that he gave her a very extra painful Brazilian wax with overheated wax, I know he just went in there to shut her up before they lost customers. He found it funny though and assured me that after that outburst the only stylist she'd be able to get would be at Cheap Cutz down the street."

She shrugged, "I told him he could still do her hair, just not cut it as straight and he had to sterilize his gear after." She chuckled.

"I go to R-R-R-Ro-Rochelle there, it's a greeaaaat lason-salon." Lainey slurred.

"I go to Cheap Cutz." Nadine quietly added.

"That's my girl!" Johnny cheered, liking the fact that Nadine didn't care for extravagance.

The deck of cards still remained in the middle of the table, yet to be touched since everyone had arrived. Jason had stated a firm rule when everyone arrived that there would be no strip poker. The rule had taken the excitement out of the crowd to play cards. "You know…" Diane said peeking around the corner to make sure Jason hadn't come back downstairs yet. "Jason said no strip poker but he didn't say anything about strip pool."

Marco was just entering the room with a liquor box full of alcohol and he raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Diane's idea.

Elizabeth immediately shook her head, "No, we can't touch Jason's pool table. He'd freak."

"He still doesn't let anyone else play pool… well he will let you play with him but that's about it. He needs to supervise." Robin said, forming air quotes when she said the word supervise.

"No, he isn't that controlling with it, he plays with Cameron all the time and lets me play but he is very particular about the sticks and balls." She said, giggling at her own words.

"I bet he is." Kelly joked, always with her mind in the gutter.

Lainey laughed as well and stood from the table. She took a few steps then disappeared. Everyone at the table turned, Diane stood up and immediately fell forward onto the kitchen table in laughter. Lainey had fallen in the middle of the kitchen floor with nothing around her. She didn't trip on anything except her own feet. Kelly was the one that stood to help Lainey who was laughing along with everyone else in the room. She walked behind Lainey and scooped her arms under hers to help her up but she was laughing so hard that she fell on top of her.

The men at the table found the scene hilarious. Marco, Eddie and Johnny could all hold their liquor extremely well, especially since they downed their fair share of liquor on a daily basis. That was when Jason walked back into the room. He stopped short and his brows pulled together. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. Turning toward the women piled on the floor, Elizabeth pointed, "They're drunk."

Jason nodded shallowly, "Yea." Ignoring the crazy drunken women, he turned to the refrigerator and retrieved a beer.

"So Jason…" Diane started, sliding back into her seat, "While you were gone we were trying to decide what to play."

"Poker." Jason plainly answered.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she instantly regretted it. Her entire body ached, her stomach felt like she swallowed a gallon of acid and her head felt like it was in a vice that was being slowly tightened. She immediately pulled the blanket over her head and let out a groan. It had been years since she had been so hungover and she couldn't even manage to get her brain to function to remember what happened the night before. Her lack of clothing told her that she had, without a doubt, gone to bed with Jason at the end of the night. They obviously hadn't been cleared to have sex yet, but they undoubtedly fooled around.

As if he sensed that she was awake, Jason entered the bedroom with a bottle of water, bottle of aspirin and a package of what appeared to be saltines. It was hard for Elizabeth to see since her eyes were barely opened. He placed them on the nightstand and immediately went to the windows pulling the curtains closed to darken the room. She groaned, "I feel like death."

Jason laughed, the bastard actually laughed at her pain.

"It's not funny." She growled but it sounded more like a whine.

He came to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, "Neither was strip pool." He countered.

Her hand went to her forehead, "Strip pool?" she moaned as she tried to remember the night before but her head throbbed.

"Yup." He plainly answered.

She didn't even attempt to remember, instead asking Jason to fill in the blanks, "I didn't play did I?"

Her eyes were narrow slits but she could see him nodding, "Yup."

"Oh god… did I lose? I suck at pool." She moaned.

"I know, so does Diane and Kelly didn't even try." Jason said with a chuckle.

"Yea, Robin is good at pool… what about Lainey and Nadine and the guys?" she asked, sliding to sit up but she moved her pillow with her so she could gently rest her head against the headboard. Jason handed her two pills and the bottle of water.

"Robin did fine, Lainey was passed out on the couch after about 10 minutes and Marco won pretty much, he didn't miss a shot. Johnny and Nadine didn't really play and Eddie, well he and Kelly pretty much stayed together playing and stripping." Jason said, slightly disturbed explaining what happened.

"It's a good thing Robin won too because Patrick was not too happy when he got here and saw what was happening." Jason added.

"But I lost?" Elizabeth asked then gulped down a mouthful of water to rinse down the aspirin.

"Yup." Jason answered, not elaborating.

She bent forward with her hand over her eyes, "Oh god, everyone saw me naked?"

Jason laughed, not being able to torture her, "No."

"But you said I lost."

Jason nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "But we didn't play until after they all left."

She managed a smile and reached to punch him in the shoulder.

Jason laughed and brought his hand to the shoulder she hit, attempting to pretend it hurt, "Ow!"

Her eyes were open slightly wider, "You had me thinking that I played strip pool with a bunch of drunks. You made me think I was naked in front of everyone."

He cocked his head, "Do you really think I'd let it get that far. I'm the only one that gets to see you naked."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled, "Good. So what else happened last night?"

"Let's see…" Jason said as he thought for a second before continuing, "Kelly took Eddie home with her again because according to her, he needed a proper goodbye." Elizabeth chuckled softly, that sounded like Kelly. "Nadine and Johnny played one game but they played each other and Johnny cheated a little so Nadine only had to lose her shoes, not that I blame him. I would have done the same thing if you played, but you didn't. You sat and drank… a lot."

"I don't think I can ever drink another glass of iced tea."

"From the look of Robin when she left, she probably feels the same today. Patrick pretty much carried her out of here. He got her out the door then had to put her down and she threw up all over the holly bush."

Elizabeth cringed, "Oh that's disgusting, I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to get sick."

"Well try to eat a couple of the saltines, they will help. I'll fill you in on the rest once you are feeling a little better. I'm going to take Isla and Cameron out for a little while so you can have the rest of the morning to relax. In case you forgot, Diane will be here at one to pick you up to go to the spa."

"Oh, I don't know if I feel like going."

Jason's hand rested on top of Elizabeth's blanket-covered thigh, "Don't even try to get out of it, Diane would kill you if you cancelled. Besides, you deserve a day of pampering." He said and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Make sure you drink all that water, you need to stay hydrated."

"Umm hmm." She hummed and slid back down the bed, curling into the blanket to sleep off the rest of her hangover.


	98. Chapter 98

Wow, just 2 more chapters after this one! Not much happening here, just some necessary wrapping up before they leave on their vacation:)

Enjoy!

Chapter 98

Elizabeth was running late. She absolutely hated being late and she was one of the first people to say something if someone was late for an appointment. The day started with Cameron waking up in a bad mood and then Isla had been fussy all morning, this was not how she pictured this day. On top of it all, she was trying to get packed, still had her appointment with Kelly and she had to stop at the store for a few items she needed for the trip.

Jason, of course, had been busy all morning taking care of business in town before they left, which left her to handle everything at home. She wasn't mad at him considering how much he'd been helping lately but she certainly was frustrated with getting everything done so last minute. Her day at the spa with Diane lasted much longer then Elizabeth had planned. Willard joined them for the day of papering which Elizabeth found to be hilarious. Getting a facial alongside a man, albeit a gay man, was a new experience for her. They ended up getting everything waxed, massaged and manicured leaving her little time the night before to get much done. It was so much easier the last time they went to the island, it was spontaneous and they worried about nothing. Now they were traveling with an infant and a young boy for a two week trip.

Nadine had luckily arrived a few minutes prior giving Elizabeth some much needed time to rush around the house to gather everything they needed to take to the airport. Once they left for the airport, Johnny was going to move his things into the Penthouse. They certainly didn't need a house full of guards on the property anymore and most of them had returned to the island. Since the Penthouse was sitting vacant, Jason offered it up to Johnny so he could have his privacy again. Spinelli chose to stay in the back house along with Big Sal. They had a strange father-son relationship and truly adored each other which was good for both of them. Spinelli recently enrolled in Port Charles University and Big Sal constantly joked that Spinelli could teach the classes better then the professors. Max was taking some time off after Sonny's disappearance. Once he decided to come back to work, Jason had promised him a job working along side Johnny.

Leaving the kids with Nadine for an hour while she went to her appointment and the store, Elizabeth jumped in her car and made her way to the hospital. Her mind constantly processed lists of items she needed while she was on her way to the hospital and she found herself jotting down random items while sitting at traffic lights. Everything from formula to wipes and children's medicine to DVDs for Cameron to watch, she needed it all. Once they were there she knew everything would be fine and she'd be able to relax, she just needed to get through the next few hours first.

Of course, making her day ten times better, Emily was standing at the nurse's desk as she stepped off the elevator. Emily looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth and smiled. "Hi." She hesitantly murmured.

Not wanting any confrontations nor deal with a heavy conversation, Elizabeth replied with a polite, "Hey." That was all that was said and Elizabeth walked right past her toward Kelly's office. Emily was Jason's sister and whether she was a complete asshole or not, Elizabeth was going to get past what happened. She in no way, shape, or form forgave Emily for the way she treated her last summer but she was finally ready to move past it and, at the very least, be cordial to her children's aunt.

"Elizabeth Webber, I have a twelve o'clock."

The receptionist handed Elizabeth a clipboard, "Ok, can you complete this form and I'll get you in to see the doctor as soon as possible. She is running a little behind today."

Elizabeth did not mean to roll her eyes and sigh, that was just how her day was going and she couldn't hide it.

The receptionist's eyes narrowed, "Sorry." She snapped in a caddy tone.

Elizabeth ignored her smart-ass remark because it was probably provoked from her own reaction. She quietly took the chart and sat in the first available seat to fill out the same form that she had already completed a half dozen times in the past ten months.

"Psssst"

Elizabeth looked up from her chart and saw Kelly peeking around the corner. She waved her hand for Elizabeth to come with her. After looking up toward the receptionist and getting another dirty look, Elizabeth grabbed her purse she had thrown on the floor and followed Kelly down the hallway. "I think I pissed off your receptionist." Elizabeth mumbled as they entered an exam room.

Kelly laughed, "She's a bitch, but she is organized. I don't think she even likes me much but she shows up every day. Sorry but I am so far behind today. Full moon, I was up delivering babies all freaking night." Kelly groaned.

"Kelly, there were like 5 other people in the waiting room that were here before me."

Kelly laughed, "Do you want to sit out there for 45 minutes while I see them first?"

"Uh, no."

"Well then…" Kelly said grabbing the clipboard from Elizabeth. She took the paper from under the metal clasp and ripped it up. "You were never here. Now strip, I'll be back in here in 4 minutes, I have to go get the next knocked up woman prepped for an exam." Kelly joked.

Elizabeth laughed knowing that Kelly was probably going to say the same thing to the next woman, order her to strip then leave the room. She may not have the most normal bedside manner but she was good, very good at what she did. She probably delivered more babies then any other doctor in town and from what Elizabeth heard, she was also very good with helping couples with fertility problems, which Elizabeth obviously did not have.

As soon as Elizabeth sat on the table in her thin paper gown, Kelly knocked on the door and peeked in before fully opening the door. "Ok, 1, 2, 3… we're going to get you out of here fast."

Elizabeth laughed, "I think you read my mind."

"Busy day?" Kelly asked as she snapped on a pair of gloves.

"We're leaving as soon as I get back to the house and of course I still have so much to do." Elizabeth said and let out a groan.

"Ok, so let's get to it. Have you had sex yet?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Does it matter or is it just for your own personal knowledge?"

"Well, let's just say that it is vital information that I need to know." Kelly teased then rolled her stool to the foot of the table. Elizabeth placed her feet in the stirrups and, knowing the drill, scooted down the table for Kelly.

"Then no, we have not had intercourse yet." Elizabeth said, sounding like the sixty year old woman in the sexual education videos she remembered seeing in high school.

"So you're waiting for my permission. Hmmm, so if I say no then what happens?" Kelly joked as she began her exam.

"Let's deal with that if we have to. "

Kelly was quiet for about a minute then scooted her stool back and looked up at Elizabeth. "All done."

"Damn, you are fast!"

Kelly chucked, "That's what they all say." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Slut." Elizabeth teased.

"But I've been told I'm so good at it though."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "So everything all healed?" she asked as she adjusted her paper gown.

Kelly attempted to hesitate and pretend the news wasn't good but while she may have been great with men and sex, she was a terrible actress, "Yea, you are good. Go to some tropical island and have crazy monkey sex with your man. I'll be jealous and although it may be weird, I'll be thinking about how much crazy, wild sex you will be having."

"That is weird… but I'd expect no different from you… oh shit, birth control."

Kelly nodded, "Do you want the pill?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Definitely not."

"I can give you a shot, it will cover you for three months."

"Yea…" Elizabeth hesitated, "I don't know."

"Ok, get dressed, give me five minutes, think about it. I'll come back in and you can tell me what you want."

Elizabeth laughed as Kelly practically ran out the door. It was probably a good thing that Kelly was so busy. The appointment probably would have turned into an hour long gab fest if she wasn't swamped with patients. Elizabeth just didn't have time for that. In the end, Kelly stuck her in the rear with a needle and there was no worries about birth control for three months. The light at the end of the tunnel was that by tonight she'd be on the island with Jason and the kids, no interruptions.


	99. Chapter 99

I've been having internet problems but it behaved for long enough to get this finished and posted... just 1 more left after this one, enjoy!

Chapter 99

Elizabeth woke as the plane was making its descent. By the time they made it to the plane she was beyond exhausted. There was not a moment of rest for her until she sat in her seat on the privately chartered flight. As soon as she sunk into the plush chair a huge weight lifted off her. It wasn't long after takeoff that she dozed off while Jason fed Isla a bottle. Cameron had settled in his seat with a movie and a bag of cheese crackers. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back to wake her still sleeping muscles.

"She's awake." Jason teased.

"I'm sorry." She quickly replied. "I didn't plan to sleep for the whole flight."

Jason smiled, "I'm just kidding, you deserved a rest after running around all day."

"How were the kids?"

"Cameron is just finishing watching Shrek for the third time. I tried to get him to watch another movie but he insisted that he just wanted to watch it over again. Isla slept for about a half hour, that's it."

Elizabeth frowned but then quickly smiled, "Well she may be cranky later but then she will sleep good tonight."

He immediately understood her thought, "I like how you think."

Her prediction was true. Isla fussed through dinner but both she and Cameron passed out early. The kids were in bed not long after the sun set. There was an urge on both of their parts to run into the bedroom and lock themselves in there until the kids woke up in the morning but Jason insisted they take a walk down on the beach first. Elizabeth clipped the monitor onto her waist in case one of the kids woke up and they walked out of the house hand in hand. They strolled along the water's edge staying close to the house, careful not to walk outside of the range of the monitor.

Jason loved the way her hair would float in the air when a breeze brushed by her. It reminded him of their fist night at the house last summer, sitting on this same beach, sharing a kiss. She was wearing a pair of capri pants and a light tank top. There was something so effortless about her look. She didn't even have to try to look beautiful, she just was, no matter what she wore.

"I can't believe we're finally here again. It feels like forever ago that we were down here." Elizabeth said followed by a content sigh.

"Yea."

Elizabeth tightened her hand in his and nudged her shoulder into his arm. "What's wrong, you seem preoccupied."

Jason shrugged. "Just thinking."

She slowed her steps, "About what? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong but I do want to talk to you about something." He said, pushing his free hand into his pocket as they walked.

"Ok."

"I've just been thinking lately, so much has changed in the last year, you know… and I guess I've been thinking about where we stand."

She looked up from the sand to him, "We, as in me and you?"

Jason nodded. "We haven't really discussed us much, like the future and what you want."

"I just want you… you and the kids, that is all I need." She assured him.

He shallowly nodded, "That's all I want too. I just… How do you see us together is I guess what I'm saying."

"I'm not sure I follow, you mean as a couple."

He bobbed his head, "Kind of." He said knowing he wasn't being very clear, one of his flaws. "What I'm trying to bring up is that I know you have been married a few times, I've tried it before. Do you see that as being what you want?" When she was silently shocked by his question, he continued. "I've been thinking about it and I never thought I'd get married again." He said and stopped walking then turned to face her. His free hand brushed the blowing hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, keeping his hand resting on her neck. Elizabeth had butterflies in her stomach, both nervous and anxious about where the conversation was leading.

Jason sucked in a breath, "But… I… I want to marry you, I want to marry you so much. So I was wondering if you want to marry me?"

Elizabeth was lost in his eyes and his words floated into her ears and rang through her. She hadn't expected this. Jason, in his typical unconventional way, was proposing. He wasn't down on one knee and he didn't say the typical 'will you marry me' but she wouldn't expect any of that. "You aren't doing this all just for me are you because we don't have to."

His hand released hers and he pushed it into his pocket pulling out a ring that Elizabeth couldn't see because her eyes blurred with tears. She continued before he could, the pessimistic side of her taking over, "Jason, we don't have to though, I don't need a piece of paper to prove that you love me." She sniffled before continuing, "I j-just don't want you to do this because you think…cause it's just what I want. I want you to want it too."

"When do I ever do anything I don't want to do? Do… do you not want to get married again?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course I want to marry you. OH MY GOD, words can't describe how much."

Jason smiled in relief and took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Then he dipped his head and sealed it with a gentle yet passion-filled kiss. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and she also brought her hand up to wipe her eyes and get a look at the ring he'd put on her finger. It was a simple band with a moderate sized diamond in the middle and a ruby on each side. "It's perfect and beautiful and you are so amazing… and I love you so much." She sniffled then lifted her chin so her lips could reach his again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they stood there for a while holding each other, listening to each others hearts along with the soft splash of the waves.

"So you want to have a wedding and everything that goes along with it?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

Jason smiled, "I want whatever you want."

"Yea, I don't want all that again. We've both done it. Heck, I'd be happy if it was just me and you and if a minister or judge have to be there then so be it."

Jason smiled and tightened his arms around her waist, "I'd marry you right now if there was one on the island." Until recently, mainly since his conversation with Johnny, Jason hadn't realized how much he really did want to marry Elizabeth. The marriage and vows would just be about them, nobody else, he knew that's how it would be and that was exactly what she just said.

She leaned back knowing his arm around her waist would support her from falling backwards, "Then let's do it. We don't need someone here or some piece of paper to say it's legal." She was completely caught up in the moment as she brought both of her hands to cup his face and continued, "I love you Jason, more then I ever thought possible. You are my world. You complete my life, my heart and my family. In the last year I have never felt so full and so loved. I know that a life with you would be the most perfect life I could ever imagine. Waking up beside you forty years from now, I know I will still love you as much as I do right now. I will love you if you are hurt or angry or moody… which you rarely are. I'll nurse you when you are sick or injured." Her thumb smoothed across his cheek and she smiled. "I vow to never be afraid and always be honest with you… and I will love you for eternity."

A tear escaped from her eye and Jason brushed a kiss against her lips. "I can't beat that." He joked, uncomfortable with the fact that he had to be so vocal about his feelings, something he rarely did. "I'm not good that this but I'm going to try because you deserve to hear it. I love you. You make me a better person and a better father. I look forward to a life with you, making love to you at night then waking up with you in my arms in the morning. I promise to always put you and the kids first, nobody will ever come between us. I promise to keep you safe with all the ability I have. You are beautiful and sexy and smart and witty and an amazing mother. I'll never lie to you or hide anything from you and I promise that if something is bothering me, I will try to come to you."

"You can." She interrupted.

"You are perfect. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you and our family. I love you so much." He said, his last words croaking out in a whisper as he began to get emotional with the moment they were having. His eyes filled up with tears, a rare emotion that was reserved just for Elizabeth.

"I take you to be my husband." Elizabeth said, smiling through her tears.

Following her lead, Jason said, "I take you to be my wife."

"We can always go in front of a judge when we get home and make it official but in my mind, we are married." Elizabeth murmured, kissing his chin.

Jason pulled her body tight against his, "We aren't done yet, I still get to kiss my bride." He huskily whispered then dipped his head to capture her lips. She was grateful that his arms were firmly holding her up because she went weak in the knees the instant his lips expertly moved over hers. Her lips parted and his tongue sensually danced with hers sending her head into a spin. He finally broke away when air became an absolute necessity and they both gasped for a breath. "You know what this means?" he whispered with his lips against her ear.

She tilted her head back and he smiled at the blush that covered her face. "What?" she innocently asked.

He arched his brows and smiled, "This is our wedding night."


	100. Chapter 100

I can't believe it's over. Nearly a year and 100 chapters! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and commenting all these months! Special thanks to Deb for givign me the idea and helping me all along the way!

Enjoy!

Chapter 100

Jason waited in the bedroom impatiently even though she'd only been in the attached bathroom for a few short minutes. Elizabeth told him she needed a few minutes to clean the sand off her feet, not that he cared if there was sand in the bed at that point, he just wanted them to get in it. He knew that she'd be completely content with what had just happened down on the beach. They'd made vows to each other and she considered them married in every way. Even though they were now married in their hearts he knew they still should make it legal on paper. That would be the first thing in his plans when they get back to town.

Elizabeth finally opened the bathroom door and Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had removed his shirt and shoes but still had his pants on… not for long she hoped. He smiled when she came into his sight. She was wearing a big, fluffy, white robe that was snuggly pulled around her. She had left her hair down as he liked it and she approached him. The robe was short; stopping mid-thigh and his eyes looked from her bare feet and moved up her body to her face. His hands slipped under the robe and smoothed along her thighs.

"So I didn't bring anything white to wear for you for a honeymoon night…" she said in a sultry voice as his hands moved from her thighs to the front of the robe, he tugged on the sash. "But this is something white you could take off." She finished while his hands quickly parted the front of the robe to expose her beautiful, smooth skin

Jason's teeth pulled at his bottom lip as his eyes rose to meet hers, taking their time as they made their way up her body. His hands followed, lightly tracing the contour of her sides then the chain of the emerald necklace she wore around her neck. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his hands leaving tingling electricity in their wake. Leaning forward, he began placing feather-light kissed on the exposed flesh of her stomach as his hands pulled on the heavy material of the robe. Elizabeth dropped her shoulders back and let the heavy material slide down her body. Once the robe was complete off her, she placed her hands on the side of his head and urged him to tilt it up. He did and she bent down to cover his lips with hers.

The kiss was immediately urgent. Their lips parted and their tongues mated as Jason's hands wrapped around her knees and pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. She moaned into his mouth and he mirrored with his own when he felt her bare breasts pressing against his own bare chest. His arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him as he nipped at her bottom lip, top lip, chin, and neck then once again found her lips.

Her fingers threaded through his hair while one of his hands began tracing the length of her spine. She nudged at his body with hers, trying to urge him to lay back but he didn't comply, instead he leaned forward slightly so her back rested against his arm for support. He left a fiery trail of kisses down her neck and chest, tracing the underside of her breast with his free hand before taking the peak into his mouth. She softly moaned his name and held his mouth against her, arching her back even more. Her reaction urged him on. His arm around her back adjusted to tightly secure her so she wouldn't fall backward and he brought his free arm to her trembling thigh. She anticipated his move and her body was beginning to shake as she impatiently waited for his fingers to touch her where she wanted to be touched the most.

Jason's mouth moved to her other breast as his hands finally slid to the inside of her thighs. "Oh god Jason." She moaned. Jason smiled at the thought that he had her coiled so tight and he lifted his head to look into her eyes. Her face was flush and her lips were swollen from their kisses. Her eyes were dark and barely open as his index finger gently traced her slick folds. Her hips immediately moved in the direction of his finger, urgently trying to keep is touch against the sensitive flesh. His lips found hers as he pushed one, then two fingers inside her. She moaned deeply at the intrusion after so long. Jason moaned as well when he felt how tight and wet she was. Her hips began to move with the rhythm he was creating. It wasn't long before she was whimpering his name then her back arched and a long throaty moan escaped her throat. Jason supported her body while he built her further yet then brushed his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves that was sure to send her over the edge, and it did.

She rode out the orgasm then fell forward, her chest pressing against his.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked in a soft, raspy voice, his lips brushing her ear lobe.

Elizabeth managed a nod and let out a soft squeak when he withdrew his fingers from her body. Then, wasting no time, Jason stood, turned back toward the bed with her still in his arms, and brought them both down onto the bed. She was now on her back and he supported his weight over her as he took his time reacquainting himself with every inch of skin he could touch with his hands and lips.

They whispered, repeatedly telling each other how much they love one another and how they missed being together like this. After thoroughly worshipping her curves, caressing her silky skin and kissing her most sensitive areas, Jason stood beside the bed to remove his jeans. Her narrowly opened eyes watched him as he rushed to remove his last piece of clothing. She scooted over so she was laying down the middle of the bed and he slowly followed her, kissing her shoulder, neck and finally lips as he brought his weight down on her.

Her hands kneaded the muscles in his back and her legs wrapped around his waist, lining up his impressive length with her center. His hips slowly rocked before pushing inside her in a long, slow stroke. They both let out a throaty moan at the long awaited joining. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him in as deep as their bodies would allow. A long moment passed as they became reacquainted with the feel of their bodies being joined. Jason finally needed to move and pulled his lips from hers then rested his forehead against hers. Knowing the need was growing inside him as much as it was in her, Elizabeth shifted her hips beneath him, urging movement from him.

Jason's hand slid down her arm and pulled her hand from his back. He brought her wrist to the pillow beside her head then slipped his hand into hers, linking their fingers. She tightly held his hand as he began long, slow strokes. Elizabeth's body tingled as her senses reached a new height. "Oh god Jason!" she moaned when his thrusts became more urgent. "So good" she managed to add but lost any other words when his hips shifted slight so he would hit her spot.

Her legs tightened high around his waist with the heels of her feet pushing into his rear urging him deeper. The sound of their moans filled the room as they reached their peak together. Her walls clenched around him, milking his release just as her nails dug into his back and hand from the power of her own orgasm.

Jason held his weight over her as he gathered his breath but she tightened her arm and legs around him, pulling him down to cover her body. Jason managed enough strength to roll them over so she was on top of him then found her lips and languidly kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Her lips curved in a tired smile, "I like the sound of that, husband."

"Are you ok?"

She nodded her head and rested it on his chest, "Mmm hmmm."

"Tired?"

She smiled, knowing that they were just getting started for the night. "No, hungry and thirsty though." She felt Jason shift beneath her and she quickly added, "But just stay like this for a few minutes. I don't want to move yet."

Smiling, Jason kissed the top of her head, "Ok."

It was close to an hour before they finally moved. She pulled on just his t-shirt and he pulled on just his pair of boxer briefs. Once in the kitchen Elizabeth ate some cookies and Jason made himself a sandwich. Before Jason could finish his turkey and cheese, though, Elizabeth walked over to the chair he was sitting on and kneeled on the floor. He helped her pull his briefs to his mid-thigh then she took him into her mouth. His sandwich forgotten, she worked him until he was ready to burst then abruptly released him and straddled his lap so she could ride him.

What started on the chair ended on the kitchen table. After the kitchen, they made it back into the bedroom where Jason took her against the door once it was closed. They made it finally back to the bed where they rested for a short time before wandering hands led to Elizabeth climbing on top of him. She finally dozed off after only to be woken up a short time later by the sound through the baby monitor of Isla waking for her five o'clock feeding, which was now 3 o'clock local time. Jason took the feeding and Elizabeth fell back to sleep. They had sex two more times that night, one more time in the bed and another at dawn in the shower. Never had either of them had such an active night but they just couldn't get enough of each other.

Exhaustion finally took over and they both fell asleep just as Cameron woke up. He drowsily entered the bedroom rubbing his eyes, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Jason's eyes opened immediately at the young boy's voice and looked down at Elizabeth who was safely tucked against his body under the sheet, "Morning buddy." Jason said, his fingers rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Can we go pway on the beach?" he asked sounding excited even through his morning grogginess.

Jason chuckled, the shaking in his chest waking Elizabeth. "In a little while, give me and mommy a few minutes and we'll eat breakfast first."

Elizabeth stretched her sore muscles, careful to keep the sheet over her naked body. Her eyes had not yet opened but she managed to mumble, "Good morning."

"Can I have ceweal for breakfass?" Cameron asked.

"Sure buddy, there are some boxes on the counter. Go ahead and pick one out and I'll be right in." Once Cameron was gone from the bedroom, Elizabeth's eyes squinted open.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"About thirty minutes after we fell asleep." Jason joked and kissed her nose. "Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning husband." She whispered then let out a low groan when she felt her sore abs and thighs as she attempted to stretch again.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Perfect."

"I'll go get him settled with breakfast, you take your time." He whispered in her ear as he slipped out of the bed.

"Mmm, how did I get so lucky?" she sighed, her eyes sparkling as they landed on his.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her lips after pulling on his sweatpants. "Funny, I was just wondering the same thing."

* * *

Life had been completely crazy and she'd never been happier. Once they returned from the island, Jason and Elizabeth had gone down to city hall and recited their vows in front of a judge. Nadine, Diane and Johnny all insisted they be there but after there was no reception, just Jason and Elizabeth retiring to a cabin outside of town while Isla and Cameron stayed at the Penthouse with Johnny and Nadine. Nadine had all but moved her furniture into the Penthouse with Johnny and she was more then happy to take the kids for the night.

Big Sal moved to Port Charles permanently and Elizabeth found it to be fantastic when he started dating Epiphany. Her boss had given her a hard time when she returned to work and was only working a few shifts each week but once she and Sal got together Epiphany hired more nurses because she cut her own hours as well so she could focus more on her own personal life.

Spinelli moved into the dorms but spent about half of the week in the guard's house. Cameron was crushed that Spinelli was not there every day but the computer geek always made sure to make time for Cameron.

Diane and Carly continued a quiet rivalry, constantly one-upping each other. Carly moved into a bigger house, Diane put hers for sale and had a bigger one built. Diane bought the new Hummer, Carly bought a Maserati. Carly got pregnant; Diane got… botox and a bottle of vodka.

Isla crawled to where Elizabeth and Jason sat with Cameron working on writing his letters. They had helped him write four letters so far and now they were helping him sound out the word.

"Buh, buh" Elizabeth said. "The letter b makes a 'buh' sound."

Jason helped him with the next letter then once they sounded out the letters individually Elizabeth told Cameron to try putting them all together. She pointed at each letter and Cameron said the word, "B…a…b… babby… baby… baby?"

Elizabeth looked to Jason and nodded. It had been seven months since they had returned from the island. They had decided to wait until Isla was six months old to try getting pregnant again and as luck would have it, she got pregnant immediately. Elizabeth claimed it was the drunken pool table sex they had when she got home after Nadine's bachelorette party but Jason swore it was the parking lot sex they had outside the restaurant where Johnny and Nadine's rehearsal dinner was.

"Cam, do you know why we gave you that word?" Jason prompted.

Cameron thought for a long moment and shrugged, "Am I getting my brudda?"

Jason laughed, "Well it may be a sister again so you are going to have anoter sister or a brother."

"But if it's a sistaw can we still have anudda and it be a brudda?"

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, "Your daddy would be more then happy to work on that for you but let's just wait and see what this one is before we talk about that."

The end!


End file.
